Death and Beyond
by TeenGamer21
Summary: "Oh, hello welcome back." a figure in a black hood said to me as I stare at the black void surrounding me. "You still don't know, and again now is not your time yet." "What must I do? it would help that I can get some kind of clue to what I'm suppose to do." It smiled at me and said "You'll know in time." and then I was thrust to hole my body shrinking. "But right now must Restart"
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Path

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee-***

"Ugh….morning already?" inside the room a figure rose from the bed staring blankly for a minute the begin stretching ***Yawn*** "Man, another day begins." Getting up from the bed the person got to his feet a walked to a calendar that is behind the door. Looking at the calendar and noticing the date. "Huh, today is February 26…..February 26…why do I feel that today is something special and it will probably change my life?" Staring at the 26 that is circled on the calendar his thinking got interrupted by a shout.

"TOMOMI! YOU BETTER BE UP NOW! DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE EXAM!" shouted a feminine voice downstairs. _'Exam? What Exa-'_

" **THE U.A. ENTRANCE EXAM! "** now remembering what today really is he rushed to the bathroom and cleaned himself.

Downstairs a woman with reptilian features, stands about 166 cm was standing by the stairs. "Huh, good he's awake"

* * *

 **10 minutes later –**

A person was going down the stairs wearing a school uniform, carrying a gray bag in his hand. This person was standing about 172 cm, grey hair, right eye was black and the left one was purple.

"Morning Kaasan"

"Morning to you too Tomo-kun"

 **Name: Ryuko Tatsuma**

 **Hero Name: The Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu"**

 **Quirk: Dragon Transformation**

 **Info: Ryukyu is able to transform into a dragon, by doing so she is able to have the abilities of a dragon, such as Superhuman strength, Durability and flight.**

"So are you ready for today's exam?"

"Sure am. I've been training my Quirk since I was 6, trained my body in some martial arts, trained my mind to be smart in battle. I'm prepared."

"Good. Now get some breakfast you only have a couple of minutes if you don't want to miss your train." Looking at the clock I nodded and ate with my mom.

* * *

Finishing breakfast, I went to the door my hand hovered on the doorknob when Ryuko suddelnly called .

"Wait Tomomi." Walking up to Tomomi she adjusted his uniform and put her hands on his shoulders. She smiled and said "Good luck and show them what you're made of." He smiled and nodded hugging her goodbye turning around opened the door and went out.

Ryuko stood and watched as her son left. Sighing she says "They grow up so fast." Turning around and prepared for her day at work.

* * *

We now see Tomomi standing at where the examination is going to be taking place. Staring at the huge building, he can feel nervousness, excitement. Gulping he thought _'This is it. I wonder if Izuku is here. We did promised that we will be here for highschool.'_ Staring at the doors, he took a deep breath and exhaled, ' _Well here we go'_

Entering the building he made his way to where the Orientation is taking place. Looking around for his seat until finally spotting it he sat down and waited for the Orientation to start.

The lights suddenly went out and the light at the front turned on.

"HELLO U.A. CANDIDATES TO MY LIVE SHOW!" a blonde man at the stage shouted excitedly. "I'M ALL PUMPED UP! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" he was met with silence.

' _Everybody is too serious for the exam, to be that excited'_

"Keeping it mellow huh? Okay! I WILL NOW EXPLAIN HOW THE EXAMS WILL GO! YEEAAAH!" more silence.

"Ok, so this is how it goes, each one of you will go to one of our Battle Sites and will have 10 minutes to fight our Battle Robots. 3 of our Robots each have points, one has 1 point, the other has 2 points and the last has 3 points. Your goal is to stack up points to pass. Of course attacking other contestants is not allowed because it is not a work of a Hero."

Tomomi looks at his card and saw that he is assigned to Battle Site D. _'They're splitting us up so we don't work with our friends. Smart thing to do so that everyone is scored individually.'_ His head shot up as he heard mumbling, but no ordinary mumbling a sort of mumbling/muttering that only one person he knows possess. Looking at the source he spotted a messy green hair. _'He's here. Good luck Izuku.'_

"I have a question!" a person with blue hair stood up. "On our hand out it states that there are 4 Battle Robots for each battle site for the examiners to fight. Such an error is an embarrassment to the most top hero school!"

' _Great. This kind of people are a headache sometimes'_ Tomomi massaged his forehead.

"Moreover!" _'What now?'_ the blue haired kid turned around and pointed at the boy with green hair. "You with green hair, what's with you? You keep muttering and it is very distracting! If you think that attending U.A. is a pleasure course then leave."

' _Okay. I have enough of his shit.'_

"If you could sit down and let Present Mic finish his explanation we could all know what the fourth robot is actually for. But instead of that you interrupted his explanation thus delaying the exam even further, if you were taught to interrupt someone superior to you in your school, you are only bringing shame to the school you're from." Tomomi finishing his explanation with a glare on the blue haired boy, who stood there with a shock, ashamed, realization and anger in his impression. _'Huh, never thought such an expression exist.'_

Present Mic decided that enough is enough and decided to calm the situation. "Ok ok, calm down everybody, and I will continue. The fourth robot actually worths 0 points, that's right! When this robot appears my advice: run like heck! This robot is an example of an enemy that is way too strong for anyone so there is no choice but to flee." _'Ok, that makes sense there will be a time where we will face an enemy that is too strong, so that means escape is necessary.'_

"Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience!" the blue haired boy sat down.

"Uh uh uh, but that's not all my fellow listeners, if you decide to attack this robot….all your points are going to be reduced to zero!" the room exploded after that.

"WHAT!?"

"No way!"

"We need to get away from that bot then."

"Let me explain." Present mic started. "This robot represents an enemy that can cripple you in the future. If you fight it, and win your job as a hero is done. You fight it and lose you're dead. That's how it is folks."

Everybody was silent. The tension in the room was very heavy.

"Anyway Good Luck Candidates! And I hope to see you at U.A.! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"

' _It's time. Now to see where our paths takes us.'_

* * *

 **Hello everybody to my story this is my first fanfic so of course there is gonna be some adjustments here and there.**

 **ok so this story will feature my OC Tomomi and Izuku's. Yep they will be switching P.O.V. from time to time why? Because they're the main characters that's why!**

 **So how does Tomomi knows Izuku?**

 **Ryuko is Tomomis mother!?**

 **What is the Quirk of my OC?**

 **all of them will be answered in later chapters so tune in :)**

 **Also I'm having a dilemma on the pairings, I already have an idea so here it how it goes I will consider your votes on what to do so here are the choices:**

 **A. OC X TSUYU**

 **B. OC X HAREM - BUT TSUYU IS THE MAIN**

 **Now for Izuku**

 **A. Izuku x Mina**

 **B. Izuku x Tooru**

 **C. Izuku x Mei**

 **D. IZUKU X MINA X TOORU X MEI**

 **other pairings will be just like this**

 **Todoroki x Momo**

 **Bagukou x Uraraka (Call me a villain I DON'T CARE HAHAHA)**

 **OK so btw, I suck at describing people The cover image is basically what my OC looks like**

 **So anyway that's all for this**

 **Byebye**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hero I am

**Hello everybody and here is Chapter 2 of Death and Beyond**

 **I would also like to thank Nightsky of Flame Clan for submitting your OC to me I appreciate that very much**

 **So as it stands**

 **Tomomi x Tsuyu is a go, a harem is also optional**

 **Izuku x Harem**

 **Bakuguo x Ochaco**

 **Todoroki x Momo**

 **and the latest addition thanks to Nightsky of FlamClan**

 **Oc x Jirou**

 **so that's all and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Stepping out of the bus I can pretty much see the huge gates and at the other side a city-like replica was behind it. _'Whoa, this place is pretty big.'_ Looking around I saw that there are so many people here, one person has gauntlets and goggles, _'Something that will support his quirk I guess.'_ Another person was a _'Dog?'_ yes this person is a dog, I shouldn't be that surprised with the rise of quirks and all and also my circumstances.

Looking down at my attire I was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, grey track pants, fingerless gloves and black sneakers. I smiled this attire is really comfortable and perfect for being agile.

" **AAAAAND STAART!"** a loud voiced announced. _'What?'_ **"What's the matter? There is no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! GO! GO! GO! RUN! RUN! RUN!"**

Turning around I grinned and run towards the city replica. "It's show time."

Looking around for any robots to destroy I spotted a green bot with a no.1 on its head. "So that's a one pointer huh?" I grinned and run towards it "Let's see what you got."

" _ **Target spotted. Engaging"**_ It said swinging its 'fist' at me. I grinned feeling the air around my feet and hands gathering around them and as I jump, the air was released, a gust of wind blew and made me dodge the fist and to its head. Then lightning travelled around my body but mainly my fist with some of the air still on it and punched the bots head. Smashing the head in the process while also sending it backwards.

Smirking "Too easy. This exam is gonna be a cake walk." Stomping my foot on the ground my vision was suddenly black and a yellow circle around my foot expanding seeing structures of buildings, shapes of people and the location of the robots. _'There the others are, well better continue I can't pass with only 1 point.'_ Running at the direction of the robots.

 **Name: Tomomi Tatsuma**

 **Quirk: Element Manipulation**

 **Info: Tomomi is able to control Fire, Water, Lightning, Air and Earth, while can also manifest the first four. Controlling the fire and lightning will enhance his strength and agility. While having the control of water and air will only improve his agility.**

 **Drawbacks: At his current state he is only able to control two elements at once, controlling more will only leave a large strain on his body and huge drain on his stamina. There are other drawbacks for each element if ever the user suddenly overuses them.**

 **Fire: Too much use of this element will leave a large burn and stamina decrease. The burn will heal because of the fire endurance of the user, but it also depends on how much burn it is**

 **Water, Earth and Air: Too much use will only decrease the stamina of the user**

 **Lightning: Too much use will not only decrease the stamina of the user but he will also experience numbness, this will only heal if the user decides to not use this element for some time.**

* * *

It has already been 8 minutes in the exam and I think I stacked up to about 90 something. I decided to help some people get some points or when they find themselves in a sticky situation, an example of this is right now where the guy earlier with the gauntlets as I observed him his quirk seems to be a sort of light quirk and his gauntlets make it focus so it can help him in combat. _'Reminds me of a magnifying glass and the sun really.'_ Anyway turns out it needs to charge so when a 2 pointer was heading toward him he had no time to react and charge his light gauntlets so I raised my hands and made a pillar out of the road that we were on and launched it on the bots chest. Destroying it.

He looked at me and released a shaky breath. "Thanks. I-I uh panicked sorry for the trouble."

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up "It's no trouble." Walking toward him I asked "Are you alright? Can you still fight?" he looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, and I think I'm going to take a breather." He put his hands on his knees and started to pant.

"It's ok, rest all you want"

" **2 MINUTES REMAINING!"** _'2 minutes huh. I better take care of th-'_ my thought was interrupted by a massive earthquake.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

A gigantic green Robot erupted from the ground and swung its fist on a building destroying it instantly.

' _So that's the 0 pointer huh?'_ Remembering Present Mic's advice.

 _When this robot appears my advice: run like heck!_

' _This zero pointer will also reduce my points back to 0, don't want that so might as well get out of here. But first'_ Raising his foot and his only focus in his own technique.

 **Earth sonar: using this ability will have the user to see everything around him, he can only see shapes, such as this he will only be seeing the shapes of the buildings and everything inside, if there are people in the building he will only see the shape of the person and not actually knowing who it is. By focusing mainly on this technique the user can see at the most a whole town, but over using and he will see almost the city but having a large headache, bleeding nose and also eyes seem to bleed.**

He was able to see about ¼ of the city in his location, there wasn't anybody in the buildings but there was-

"Ribbit" a pained croak was heard underneath the rubble with a girl with green hair who seems to have her leg trapped underneath at the rubble.

-a girl trapped and at the Robots path.

His body moved on his own with lighting sparkling around his body increasing his speed and ran towards the robot.

' _Think Tomomi, think damnit.'_ Looking at the robot and the girl _'There's no time to rescue the girl and get away, even if we did get away it can still attack the remaining participants and everything around it. I have to destroy it.'_

The words of Present Mic suddenly echoed

 _Uh uh uh, but that's not all my fellow listeners, if you decide to attack this robot…..all your points are going to be reduced to zero!_

The promise Izuku and i made when we were kids

 _Both of us will go to U.A. and become Heroes! With or without Quirks!_

 _Yeah!_

….Kaasan…

 _Good luck and show them what you're made of._

' _I know. I promised but…'_ Gritting his teeth and yelled.

" **Like heck I'm gonna let this happen!** "

* * *

A groan escaped her, she can't believe this happened to her, she was trying to get away by leaping from building to building but the building she decided to leap on was the same building the zero pointer destroyed and now resulting her leg being trapped under the rubble.

"Ribbit, this hurts." Trying to get the her leg off the rubble so she can get away she saw the Zero pointer close to her actually making her scared.

Then a huge gust of wind erupted behind her looking behind her she only saw a crater looking up she saw a figure right at the front of the robot.

Tomomi using every concentration he has focused it on his wind ability and rocketed towards the robot. His body was glowing with electricity.

" **Hear and fear** **"** his right glowed brightly that he actually is feeling a bit of pain but he didn't care, his only concern was getting this robot out of commission. He thrust his hand towards the robot using his powerful technique.

" _**MY THUNDER CLAP!"**_

A huge light suddenly erupted, like a huge lighting itself has strike the robot and destroying the robot piece by piece and connected to it all was explosion. In short words the robot was destroyed and was launched a couple of inches away from where it once stood.

Tomomi still in the air was feeling sleepy, he looked at his arm and he couldn't feel it there were small cuts but nothing major. He was suddenly falling.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _I can still use my quirk for a bit, but I better rest after this.'_ Using his air powers he slowed his descent but still landed a bit roughly due to how tired he was. He stood up straight and looked at the girl he saved. _'Saved. Yeah I saved her.'_ He walked towards her and using his other hand he tried to lift the piece of rubble off, only to find out he couldn't. Sighing he looked around spotting a spiky red haired boy he motioned him to come closer, which he did.

"Help me move this." I stated to him, in which he nodded. With both of our strengths we were able to move to rubble away from the girl. "You alright?" She only stared at me I was about to ask again when she asked me instead.

"Why?" ' _Huh? What do you mean why?'_ I was confused, to her question but she continued.

"Why did you save me? Ribbit, now your points are now zero! There's no way you could pass now!" even though her eyes are wide and her expression seems to be unchanging I can see that she was worried, sad and ashamed, I already lived long enough to know this type of things.

"Yeah dude" the spiky haired kid said. "Why did you save her when you know that attacking the robot would mean your points to be back to zero, not that I'm against you saving her, It's manly as hell! But you know.." He's also worried huh, I guess I would be too if I was in his position.

I took a deep breath and answered their questions. "Well there was no time for me to rescue her and get away, even if we did the robot may attack the other participants and I can't accept that." I said this with a brave voice even though I feel tired I managed to say that without me breaking. "And as for why I save you." I looked at her and simply smiled and crouched to her level.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

If it was possible to have her eyes even wider well it did and I was impressed.

"Go home kiddos, I'll take it from here" everyone stare at the source and saw an old lady, but this old lady was-

"Recovery Girl!" a participant announced

' _Recovery Girl huh?'_

 **Name: Shuzenji Chiyo**

 **Hero Name: Youthful Heroine "Recover Girl"**

 **Quirk: Heal**

 **Info: Her Quirk allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. However the healing process uses the stamina of person that is being healed.**

Recovery girl walked up to me, and examined the three of us "Oh my are the three alright?"

"My arm is numb, I have some small cuts and I feel a bit sleepy at the moment." I told her about my injuries. "She had her leg trapped under a rubble earlier so she might have some serious injuries than I do." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, I raised my eyebrow but my right hand glowed and I was hit with fatigue. _'Woah, so this is her Quirk. Cool.'_

I stood up and walked my way towards the bus so I can get home.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 _It was the right thing to do_

The girl with green hair was mulling her thoughts _'The right thing to do.'_ After getting healed she stood up with determination in her eyes and she was not the only one.

Recovery girl is seen smiling _'This generation of heroes seems to be very interesting.'_

* * *

With Tomomi

The trip back home for Tomomi was tiring knowing that he failed the practical with 0 points. Sighing he stood up and got off the train and headed towards his and his mother's apartment. Taking the stairs and reached their door he took out his keys and opened it, walking inside. "I'm home!" no answer, closing the door and locking it. He headed to the living room, looking around he didn't see his mom anywhere, he then noticed a note on the coffee table it reads.

' _ **I'm going to be late, your dinner is in the fridge just microwave it and eat. I'm excited to hear how the exam went. Love you son -Mom"**_

Sighing again he decided that he's just gonna let it flow. So grabbing his bag he went to his room and took a shower.

 **1 week later**

It has been a week since the entrance exam, I was growing anxious now for the results. I told Kaasan about the exam and she said that she was proud of me that I was able to do the right thing and hearing that I had zero points after I destroyed the robot just smiled and ruffled my hair and simply said "Don't worry about it." And walked away, I was confused but I decided to let it be.

Kaasan was walking towards me with a letter in hand. Could it be?

"It's here." She simply said and put the letter on my hand. "Go to your room and check it there." I nodded and went to my room setting the letter by the table, I stared at it blankly then took a deep breath and opened it.

Opening it I see a circular object taking it out and put it on the table to see what it was, it then started glowing, and a projection started.

" **I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!"** A man with blonde hair bellowed.

"Wait All-Might! But this is from U.A.! How did-wh-huh?" in all my years I was very confused I couldn't utter a simple word.

" **You must be confused, but long story short! I WILL BE WORKING AT U.A. AS A TEACHER!"** he explained. The no.1 hero, THE no.1 hero is teaching at U.A. Unbelievable.

" **Now young Tatsuma, you did well at the written exam, but you engaged the Zero Pointer and won, and as the rules states your points has reduced to zero. Thus in conclusion it means that you failed."**

' _Damnit.'_ I already knew but hearing it. Hurts. _'Damnit. Fuck.'_ Tears started forming

" **IF THAT IS ALL TO IT!"** he continued. I looked up hope in my eyes at All Might.

" **I was an entertainer once! Now look here"** he pressed a button and a screen flashed to life.

" _Umm, excuse me ribbit."_ _A girl with green hair suddenly said by the doorway._

' _Wait. Her?'_

" _Earlier in the practical examination, when the zero pointer arrived I was trapped in a rubble ribbit. Then a guy with grey hair saved me and destroyed the robot._

The screen flashed and showed a spiky haired boy at the door way.

" _Hey do you guys remember that kid with grey hair that destroyed that robot, well he saved a girl and it was manly as hell!"_

Tears was now dropping _'No way.'_

The camera flashed again and showed a blonde kid _'It's the kid with the gauntlets.'_

" _Um, hello, um i-uh re-remember about that kid that took out the zero pointer? Well he saved someone and I was wondering."_

 **"Your actions has made others bloomed and touched the people to act for your deeds."**

" _Ribbit. Please give some of my Points."_

" _Give him some of my points I got too many so I can share with him!"_

" _Give him all of my points, I can actually see myself now. I can't become a hero, but I'm willing to give him the privilege to become one!"_

" **NOW YOUNG TATSUMA, IF YOU THINK THAT THE JUDGES WERE ONLY LOOKING AT SMASHING ROBOTS! THEN YOU ARE WRONG!"**

"This-this is to crazy hahaha!" I said not believing this is actually happening.

" **DID YOU THINK THAT THERE IS A DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS THAT REJECTS PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY DID THE RIGHT THING? PERISH THE THOUGHT!"**

" **The explanation of the Zero Pointer making you cripple is only to strike fear inside of every participant, except for YOU! YOUNG TATSUMA"**

" **NOW YOUNG TATSUMA VILLAIN POINTS: 95, RESQUE POINTS: 63. WITH THE TOTAL OF 158 POINTS! Meaning you passed kid."**

 **"Welcome Young Tatsuma. To your Hero Academia."**

* * *

 **And that's a rap**

 **and yes I know my oc seems to be a bit of an OP but I'll try and even things out**

 **so let me know if there is something**

 **also i kinda rush this because it's pretty much 12:00 am here so yeah I'm gonna sleep after I upload this.**

 **so yeah that is all, next chapter will be the Quirk Assessment test so yeah**

 **byebye**


	3. Chapter 3-First day

**OK here's chapter 3 Of Death and Beyond**

 **I'm actually having fun writing this**

 **I hope you guys are having fun to reading this**

 **So anyway. Pairing still don't have that much change. Except for Tomomi now his pairing is Tomomi x Tsuyu x Kendou**

 **SO enjoy**

* * *

It was finally time for the first day in U.A. and we see Tomomi putting on his shoes with a smile on his face and nervousness in his eyes.

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _It's finally time, I still can't believe I got in.'_ It has been a while now since I opened my acceptance letter after that I went out of my room and about tell Kaasan then I went to the living room and only saw her 'I told you smile' and 'I'm proud of you smile' seeing both of those smiles it clicked to me that she knew all along that I was going to pass.

' _I should have known, she went to U.A. after all.'_ After that I checked the names of the top 10 people that passed and took the interest of the judges and I was shocked and pleased to see Izukus name at 8th place. _'0 Villain points, but 60 Rescue points.'_ Izuku would always save people no matter what even if it break his bones.

He doesn't know how true this is.

Standing up I headed towards the door. "I'm going Kaasan!"

"Tomomi wait." Kaasan stopped me as I had my hand on the doorknob. She walked towards me and adjusted my tie a bit. "Go and break a leg." She smiled at me and I nodded. I hug her goodbye "Love you mom!" releasing the hug I turned around. Heading to U.A.

* * *

' _Class 1-A, Class 1-A.~ where are yooouuu~'_ trying to find my classroom was a bit of a challenge, this school is huge and a lot of departments.

Finally finding my classroom I noticed the door was huge. _'I guess it's for people with Quirks that stands at that height.'_ Opening the door I was greeted with the room class almost full.

There was a blonde guy with a v-like smile he seems to be _'Sparkling?'_ A guy that seems to have a bird head, A girl with spiky like ponytail, a small guy with purple balls for his hair, a grey haired guy with a mask on his face, a blonde guy with black on part of his hair. I stopped observing and just found my seat.

"Whoa dude! You're here too!" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the red-haired kid from the exam. "Awesome! We're gonna be classmates!"

I replied with "It seems so." I stood up and turned towards him offering my hand. "We didn't actually introduce ourselves. My name's Tatsuma Tomomi." He looked at my hand and grabbed it shaking it.

"Nice to meet you buddy! I'm Krishima Ejiro." I smiled while we shook hands.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu." A familiar croak like voice announced.

Looking at my right I saw a familiar green hair, now looking closely my first thought wa _'Cute.'_ Looking at her she resembles a frog, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Tatsuma Tomomi, nice to meet you Asui-san." She looked at me and only replies with. "Call me Tsuyu"

I was about to ask why but we were interrupted by a shout. "Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think it is disrespectful to your fellow classmates!"

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

He was talking to a guy with ash blonde hair. A.k.a. Bakugou Katsuki.

"No! As a matter of fact I don't!" Bakugou replied "Which middle school are you from anyway?! You Extra!"

Adjusting his glasses he replied "I'm from Soumei Junior High School. My name's Iida Tenya." He introduced himself. Bakugou leaned forward and said.

"SOUMEI?! Well aren't you an _**Elite!**_ Seems I got a reason to end you after all!" He stated with a look in the eye that screams 'I'm gonna end you.'

' _End me?!'_ "What!? You want to be a hero?" he looked at the door to see a green haired guy he walked towards him.

"Hello I'm Iida Tenya—

"Oh, hahaha, yeah I overheard you, I'm Midoriya. Nice too meet you Iida."

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

"Midoriya." Iida continued but I muted him and went towards Izuku. Getting next to him I announced my presence.

"Izuku!" I said his name to get his attention, he turned towards me and he had a confused look on him. _'He probably doesn't remember me, can't blame him. It has been almost 10 years since we last saw each other.'_

Before I have him remember me a voice spoke. "If you're going to be making friends go somewhere else." I looked down and saw a _'Sleeping bag? What the hell?'_

"This is the…" he pulled a juice box "DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS!"

' _Oooookk…..What in the actual fuck?!"_

* * *

So that man in the slipping bag is our homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. After that introduction he pulled a P.E. uniform in his slipping bag shoving it to Izuku then telling us to head to the P.E. grounds immediately.

And that's where all of us are now. With a little exercise called.

"Quirk apprehension test!?" some of my classmates yelled.

"But-wha-what about the ceremony!? And the Guidance counselor Meeting!?" Ochacho I think, stated.

"This is the Hero Course, you don't have time for those kind of things." Aizawa-sensei informed. "The physical test that you did back in your middle school where you were not supposed to use you own Quirks, you will do it here."

"Bakugou." Said person stepped forward "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"This time use your quirk, as long you are in the circle you're good." Aizawa stepped backward "Don't hold back."

"You got it."

A large explosion thrust the ball with a large force and with a "DIIEE!" from Bakugou the ball travelled and the device on Aizawa-sensei's hand beeped. He showed it to us and it reads ' **705.2 m'**

"Before someone can improve, one must know what they're capable of." Sensei stated.

"Oh man it looks fun!"

"We can use our Quirks! Awesome!"

"'Fun' you say?" Sensei started "you think you're going to be spending three years having fun, what happened to wanting to become heroes?"

Every one tensed with the way Sensei was talking only me and a spiky white haired kid that covers his right eye was calm but his visible eye narrowed seeing the serious atmosphere.

"Ok, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points get will be labelled **hopeless and will get instantly expelled.** "

"WHAAAT!"

"The kid who is last will-will get expelled?!"

"Sensei isn't that Unfair and unreasonable?"

Aizawa-sensei just stared then answered "Natural Disasters, Massive Accidents, Ego-mad Villains, all kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them." He took a step forward and looked at everybody. "It's the job of the heroes to deal with all of this." He spread his arms and continued "If you think you can just relax, a take a stroll at the park, then you are wrong, from now on here at U.A. you can only expect one hardship the another." He similed " **Go beyond and Plus Ultra**."

* * *

After that we continued on the trials, first was **The 50-meter dash**.

First was Iida and Asui. Iida won by 3.04 seconds and Asui was 5.58 seconds

 **Name: Iida Tenya**

 **Quirk: Engine**

 **Info: It's exactly what it sounds like, his legs are engine making him real fast. Running is definitely his element.**

Next was Ochako and Ojiro.

 **Name Ochako Uraraka**

 **Quirk: Zero Gravity**

 **Info: She can pretty much reduce the gravitational pull of whatever she touches to zero.**

 **Drawback: however if she overdoes it she will be woozy and sick.**

Next was Aoyama and Ashido.

Then Izuku and Bakugou. Bakugou won this no problem with 4.13 seconds, Izuku seems to be using his own strength.

' _Can't blame him, he is quirkless after all.'_

Finally it was my turn and a guy named Koshiro Nai, we went to our spot then we get ourselves ready.

' _Let's see I need to fast as possible, lightning will help no problem but an extra boost will help, my wind ability will help.'_

Lightning danced around my body, air was gathering around my back. My partner however had black shadows dancing around him. _'I wonder what's his quirk?'_

With the go signal I blasted forward and with the lightning I was able to finish at 1.58 seconds and 'Koshiro finished exactly 2 seconds. _'Not bad.'_

Next was the **grip test**. Focusing lighting and Fire on my left arm I gripped the device and it beeped **415 kg**

"Whoa 540 kilos what are you a gorilla! Nice!" I looked towards the masked guy earlier and it's true he has 540 kilos on the device.

"435 kilos!?" I looked at who said that, it was a short purple haired girl looking at Koshiro's device _'Hmph not bad.'_

Next was the **Standing long jump**.

I used my air to pass this, because this helps my agility more.

Next was the **Sustained Sideways Jump.**

I used my lightning to pass this because of the added speed.

Then the **Trial Pitch**

And holy shit Ochako got infinity, like _INFINITY!_ Holy Shit!

The Izuku, and I was a bit nervous for him here, I was observing all the time and I can pretty much see him using only his _own_ physical strength. _'At this rate, he will be the one expelled.'_ He went to the circle and I saw his body language, his posture. It's the type of posture that screams. 'It's all or nothing.' He then threw the ball.

And it only travelled 46 meters.

' _Damnit.'_ No Izuku this is not going to be the end of your dream. _'No, no, no.'_

"I erased your Quirk." _'Huh? Erased? But that could only mean he's-'_

"YOU'RE THE Erasing hero "EraserHead""

"Eraserhead? Never heard of him"

' _Of course you won't he's an underground hero, he's not publicly announced anywhere.'_

He seems to be talking to Izuku, scolding him maybe. He then turned around and I saw Izuku with a new determination in his eyes.

' _That's the Izuku I know. The Izuku that no matter what, will never give up.'_

He reared the ball and his finger flashed red _'Huh? Izu-'_

" **SMAAAASH!"** the ball rocketed at the sky with a great amount of force.

 ***Beep* *Beep*** the device beeped and it reads **705.3**

"Sensei" Aizawa-sensei and I looked at Izuku "I…I can still move."

I stood there in shock and silence until I screamed at the top of my lungs

" **FUUUUUUCKK YEEEEAAAHH!"**

" **DEKU!** WHAT IS THIS SHIT! EXPLAIN" Bakugou yelled and charged at Izuku. I prepared my quirk to stop him but he was stopped by sensei instead getting wrapped by his 'capture tool'.

"Damn, don't make me use my quirk so much, I get dry eyes!"

 **Name: Aizawa Shouta**

 **Hero Name: The Erasing Hero "Eraserhead"**

 **Quirk: Erasure**

 **Info: He can Erase the Quirks of the people he look at, when he blinks the effect stops.**

"We're wasting time, prepare for the next trial"

"Is you finger ok?" Ochako went to Izuku to see his injuries'

' _Izuku, we really need to catch up sometime.'_ I thought of this smiling at Izuku,

Before we knew it the Trials were done and results are the next.

"Oh by the way." Aizawa-sensei started then continued with the most shit-eating grin I have ever seen. "The expulsion thing was a lie." _'Oh for the love of-'_ "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." He finished. I'm mad, but I stayed calm.

"Come on guys! Of course it was a lie!" the pony-tailed girl said, Yaoyorozu I think?

I looked at the result and smiled.

 **Tatsuma Tomomi**

 **Kosher Shiro**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo**

 **Todoroki Shouto**

 **Bakogou Katsuki**

 **Iida Tenya**

 **Tokoyami Fumikage**

I didn't look at anybody else and found Izuku's _'He's in last place. Good thing it was a Lie, you gotten this far Izuku.'_

I looked at Izuku and smiled "Don't give up now."

* * *

Finally for every student, after a rough day _'AND IT'S ONLY THE_ _ **FIRST**_ _DAY!'_ the after school is always heaven.

I was looking for Izuku, but I guess he was still in the nurses office. I now went to the gates and found Izuku with Iida and Ochako I went to Izuku and said.

"Izuku!" the said boy looked around looking for the source of the voice until he spotted me and I waved. He awkwardly wave at me. _'I guess he still can't remember me.'_

"How you been?" I asked.

"Uh-uh I –uh, f-f-fin-e." he stuttered "but uhh, who-who are you?"

I laughed earning some looks at some students. "hahaha, sorry. But I guess I can't blame you it has been almost 10 years. Since we last see each other."

"I uhh sorry, but –"

"It's me Tomi!" I stated giving a grin and pointing a thumb towards me.

You can actually hear the gears turning at Izuku's head. Then a bright bulb sat on his head _'Where the hell did that came from?'_ He pointed towards me and practically yelled.

" **TOOOMMIII!** " Then he bowed apologizing that he forgot about me.

"It's ok Izuku, it's no problem at all. But maaan. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah."

"umm, excuse me but uh," with the way we were talking we actually forgot that Iida and Ochako was there.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" I asked

"NO,nonnonono, you didn't interrupt anything at all." Ochako reassured me.

"Yes, Ochako is correct" Iida agreed.

"So, you were childhood friends I take it?" Ochako asked looking between me and Izuku.

"Yeah"

"Cool! How did you two meet?" Ochako seems interested, while Iida also wants to know. I can feel Izuku tensed at this. _'I guess his past is still a touchy subject'_

"I'm just gonna give you the short version. I met Izuku, when I went to the park, up until then we played for about a year then one day I needed to move we promised each other that we will meet again at U.A. and we will become heroes. Then here we are." I finished my explanation.

"Ohhhhhh, that's so amaaazziing!" Ochako said with tears on her eyes.

"I agree, your friendship! Is so absolute!" Iida with his hand on his heart.

Izuku just chuckled, "So uhh, we are about to he-head to the station want to come?"

"Sure."

The four of us went to the station while walking we decided to chat a bit, but even though that calm me, I still can't forget how I met Izuku. _'So young, and yet he already experienced how society really is.'_ I looked at Izuku, _'You were so damaged, the light in your eyes back then was so dim. And yet here you are a changed man.'_

* * *

After getting home I saw Kaasan there, we chatted a bit then ate dinner, then I studied, then went to sleep. Before I know it its was the our second day at U.A.

Class with Present mic was….interesting. I didn't actually thought that this was this normal of a highschool. Then at noon lunch was served by the **The Cooking-Hero "Lunch Rush"** and lunch was good, very good.

Then after lunch the lesson that everybody seems to anticipating.

 **OUR DAILY FOUNDATIONAL HEROICS STUDIES!**

" **I AM HERE!"** a booming voice started **"…Coming through the door like a normal Person!"**

"It's All-Might!"

"I can't believe it! He is teaching here!"

' _Well this is going to be interesting'_ I thought with a smile.

" **FOUNDATIONAL HEROICS STUDIES! HERE WE WILL BE TRAINING YOU IN YOUR FOUNDATION OF BEING A HERO!"**

Everybody in the room was excited.

" **Let's start with this!"** Hu pulled a card and it says _**BATTLE**_ **"THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"** And he pulled a remote and pressed the button. **"And for your first battle, You will need to look the part!"**

The wall then moved the out came like a cabinet filled with briefcases with number on them.

" **Here are your gears to you have submitted in order to match your Quirks!"**

' _My gear! Oh yeah shit's about to happen!'_

" **Gear UP and gather AT GROUND B!"**

* * *

 **SO ANYWAYS THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER, I'M JUST GONNA TAKE A REST FOR A BIT THEN CONTINUE ON**

 **SO ANYWAY THANKS EVERYBODY**

 **BYEBYE**


	4. Chapter 4-The Battle Starts Now!

**And another Chapter for Death and Beyond**

 **I hope you guy enjoy this and I apologize in advance**

 **Anyway if you guys seems to have a suggestion for Tomomi to have someone added to his harem let me know and tell me how they actually meet.**

 **anyway I don't own My Hero Academia And also the photo and the link**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Putting the touches of my gear I walked out of the tunnel, reaching outside I see everybody changed into their hero costume some are actually wore casual clothes, some are actually like a costume for cosplay, and some I think that's Iida, wearing armor. I looked down and pleased with my own attire. _'I gotta say, the people at support sure knows what they're doing'._

My attire consists of wearing a black body armor made out Kevlar to save him from bullets and knives over it he wears a skin tight t-shirt that is stretchable so it won't tear easily, black jeans with brown straps on his thighs each strap has a pouch on their side, on his feet he wore metal shoes, on his arms on the right were grey sleeves and the other was purple that seemed to be a part of a coat and finishing it on his face he wore a mask with a visor( **A/N: Imagine the mask of Soldier 76 from overwatch and also if you're having trouble imagining what he's wearing it's more or less Archers costume from Fate Stay Night. Just imagine that with my description.)**

' _I asked that my costume would at least be fireproof so it can somewhat withstand my Quirk.'_ Igniting my two arms with fire, I smiled that the costume was not taking damage at all. All-Might's voice suddenly came.

" **It is Time for the Trial of Battle! And I'M LIKING EVERYONE'S STYLE!"** All-Might with famous grin then suddenly flinched at my direction, looking behind me I saw _'Izuku?'_ behind me was Izuku and his costume was a green jumpsuit with _'Bunny ears?'_ Looking at All might then at Izuku I sigh. _'Still the fanboy aren't you Izuku?'_ Looking at him closely _'Although…it looks good though.'_

Iida raised his hand "Sensei! Regarding the battlegrounds we'll be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam?"

" **You'll see, in fact this will be an indoor battle trial!"**

" **Some of the villain fights are more commonly seen outside yes. But most act of the villains are committed Indoors."** He put his hand on his chin and continued **"Imprisonment, House arrest, black market, this types of acts are the work of any villain that has intelligence, some of this villains might be lurking in the shadows"** putting his hands on his hips he continued **"For this exercise you'll separate into 'Villain' and 'Hero Groups' for a two on two battle."**

Then question after question came after that Information has been set. That it actually annoys even me.

" **I can't understand any of you if you all talk at once!"** he then pulled out a piece of paper and explained the situation. _'A script? Seriously?'_

" **Ok so, some 'Villains' will guard a nuclear bomb, the heroes needs to stop the villains within the time limit. For the heroes, if they retrieved the bomb or capture the villains they win and for the villains if they manage to keep the bomb until the time runs out or they capture the heroes they win!"**

" **We will separate all of you with lottery!"** Pulling a box out of nowhere with the word **Lots** on it.

"That's how we're going to do it!? Random chance like that?" Iida stated, then Izuku explained further.

"Well, pros are often forced to make Improvise teams with other heroes from other agencies and they might not know them at all, so maybe that's the reason."

"Ah, I see looking at the future. I apologize for my rudeness!" Iida bowed

" **It's alright! NOW LET'S BEGIN!"**

" **Also! Since we are 20 people that last team will have to wait until another team is ready and willing to participate again and will be your opponent!"**

And so the choosing of teams and opponents begin.

 **Heroes Villains**

 **Midoriya Izuzu and Ochaco Uraraka vs Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya**

 **Sero Hanta and Sato Rikido vs Tokoyami Fumikage and Shoji Mezo**

 **Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Toru vs Aoyama Yuga and Ashido Mina**

 **Tatsuma Tomomi and Asui Tsuyu vs Nai Koshiro and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Koda Koji and Krishima Ejirou vs Kaminari Denki and Mineta Minoru**

 **Todoroki Shoto and Yaorozu Momo**

And with that the battle begins.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

* * *

 **~With Izuku and Uraraka~**

' _Right now my battle is with Kacchan and Iida-san, both them are very adept to their Quirks, but right now the most dangerous is Kaachan If my assumption is correct, with me as his opponent he definitely come after me and knowing his pride he will tell Iida to stay back and guard the bomb leaving him with me. I should probably tell Ochaco to go without me and locate the bomb while I distract Kacchan. I still have no control of this quirk using it will definitely kill someone._

"Um, Deku?" the voice of Ochaco snaps him out his thoughts.

"Uhh, so-sorry about that Ochaco-san, I was just thinking."

"Nah it's ok. Are you alright? You seem nervous." Asking worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine. I-it's just the enemy is Kacchan and Iida-san, both of them are strong they best me in more ways than one but," with a determination in his eyes "I don't want to lose."

"Well then let's do our best! Deku!"

"Ye-eyeah!"

* * *

 **~With the others~**

Some of the members are watching the screens intently, some are chatting with their teammates either for fun or for strategy.

~ **With Tomomi and Tsuyu~**

"Ribbit. It seems that Midoriya-san is very determined to win."

"Yep, that's Izuku, he just doesn't give up."

Putting a finger right at her chin, Tomomi seeing this deduced that this is her 'thinking pose' "Hm, you too know each other? Ribbit?"

"Yeah, childhood friends really." Looking at her he examined her hero costume, she was wearing a skin tight green and black suit with yellow linings , she also wears goggles, gloves, and boots.

She blinked and simply stated "It's rude to stare ribbit."

"So-sorry." Turning to the screen with pink dust on his cheeks _'Good thing I'm wearing my mask.'_ He definitely heard a laugh coming from his partner.

~ **With Koshiro and Kyoka~**

Both of them were watching the fight take place seeing that Izuku was now running and Uraraka was trying to find the bomb. Both of them were watching but one of them were stealing glances on their partner, this person was a white haired boy who was still contemplating whether to jump for joy or panic for having _her_ as his partner.

' _I won't lie, she's c-cute. But how do I start this. Like "Hey I think you're cute!" yeah right.'_

Looking at his hero costume, It consist of him wearing a black t-shirt, Grey gloves that cover his entire arm, Grey pants with black linings an black sneakers, on his chest was ( **A/N : I can't actually explain it sorry I was having a bit of trouble with his hero costume that I needed to actually google some until I found the right one that I felt was right for him anywa** y **here's the link if you want to see what he looks like I do not own this as I do not own My Hero Academia. :** **.ph/pin/491525746819695797/visual-search/?x=14 &y=14&w=461&h=584) ** over it was a black cloak and at his face was mask that covers his right eye.

Looking at her costume, its consists of a black jacket, peach-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos with them.

' _It's very simple, and yet she makes is….elegant.'_

All-Might booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

" **STOP BAKUGOU! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"**

Then a large explosion was erupted and caused a mini earthquake.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _Bakugou, you crazy piece of shit!'_ the fight was too much, too brutal. _'And all of this is for what!? A damaged pride!?'_

Izuku managed to win with a huge amount of wind pressure that he shot upwards destroying the ceiling and resulting on Ochaco assisting him in the end then retrieving the weapon and making them have the win.

Izuku was now moved to the nurse's office to heal his injuries. I didn't even listen to the explanation on who was the best in the whole match we just moved to another location and continue the fight.

I wanted to hurt Bakugou, but I have a lot of experience and managed to stay calm. There is a proper time and place for this. So I take a lot deep breaths to calm down.

The next battle continued with Tokoyami and Shoji winning.

The next with Ojiro and Tooru with the win, with Ojiro with his martial arts and Tooru they managed to land a surprise attatck.

Finally our match was next I looked at our opponents and I met the eyes of Nai. We locked our gaze for a minute and both of us know this isn't gonna be easy.

* * *

 **~With the Villains side~**

 **Koshiro P.O.V.**

' _With how he used his quirk in the apprehension test, he can control lightning and air, but I doubt that's the only thing he can do.'_ I gathered my thoughts and found the only way to know for sure is to fight him directly, _'But with limited information it's suicide to do that.'_ Adjusting my mask I turned to Jiro-san. Nervousness from earlier gone.

"Jiro-san, do you mind telling me more about your quirk." _'I need a plan for us to win.'_

"Ok, my Quirk is called **Earphone Jack** I can pretty much hear anywhere no matter how thick a wall is, if I plug it to anywhere I can focus my heartbeat to hear from that said object or wall. I can hear pretty well, my boots are equipped with speakers that allows me to channel sounds with the use of my Jacks.

Nodding my head I start to form up a plan. _'With her Quirk it is pretty much useful and with her equipment she can be useful at combat too.'_ Nodding I turn towards her

"Ok, here's what we'll do."

 **~With** **the Heroes side~**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _Nai Koshiro, with the apprehension test yesterday you were covered with a black shadow. As the more I see it, your Quirk is like mine but to what extent is the question.'_ I turned towards my partner and smiled "Asui-san, can you tell me more about your Quirk."

"Ok, ribbit. My Quirk is **Frog** I can pretty much do what a frog can, I can hop long distances, I can stick to walls, I can extend my tounge which can lift a person. And Call me Tsuyu."

I nodded at that _'Her Quirk is useful yes.'_ Forming up a plan I nodded.

"Ok here's the plan."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

" **AAND STAART!"**

And with that the Heroes went into action. Tomomi stomped the ground and activate his **Earth Sonar** and only focusing on the building in front of him, his vision turned black and the shapes was in full view, he saw 2 shapes of people and on large object. _'That must be the bomb.'_

" _Once I spotted the bomb and the two people we will head there immediately"_

" _How exactly are we going to do that Ribbit?"_

" _Easy."_

I crouched down and the ground beneath us beginning to crack. We then hovered and went up with As-Tsuyu holding on the edge of the 'EarthBoard'

"Jiro-san can you locate their location?" Koshori asked. Jiro nodded and focused her ear jacks on the ground, she widen her eyes after a minute and said "I can't"

' _What? They went in right? Then how co-'_ a crashed interrupted his thought seeing the source he found both of his opponent entered through the window.

' _Tsk, time for plan b.'_

Tomomi advance towards Koshiro fist at the ready but it didn't connect instead it went through him. _'What?'_ a fist connected on his face and set him flying back a bit. Tomomi was surprised to see that his opponent was gone until a kicked connected to his side sending tumbling sideways. Quickly standing up he saw his opponent sink down and his shadow quickly went behind him.

Seeing this he was able to react quicker and went to catch his fist but touched nothing a kick then suddenly connected to his face. Tomomi stared at his opponent then seems to be thinking but Kashiro didn't give him time a he was suddenly in front of him covered is black shadow around his body.

" _Jiro-san Plan B. will be trying to stall them and also try and capture them, whichever I need your support."_

Kashiro thrust his fist and went for the punch, but Tomomi reacted quicker and dodge now behind Kashiro, Kashiro tried to turned around when his foot landed on the ground, but at that instant he found himself in the air then slammed down on the ground creating a crack on floor.

Connected to his foot was a water shaped-whip that is connected to Tomomi's hand. He smirked _'I knew it, he's intangible, but there are still some parts of his body that isn't.'_

 **Name: Nai Koshiro**

 **Quirk: Shadow Manipulation**

 **Info: With his quirk he is able to transform into a shadow and be intangible, but if he wants to attack people he needs to be able to make that said body part solid again making him vulnerable for the opponents to grab him, he can also launch solidified shadow projectiles that makes him equipped with long range. He can also use this to enhance his strength and speed.**

He then dodged backwards doing a flip dodging an amplified sound where he once stood.

He looked at the source to find Jiro, leg raised with one of her jacks plugged in. "Sorry buddy, but leave him alone."

Koshiro now stood ready to fight. Tossing some black knives at him, Tomomi seeing this dodge to the left, and used his lightning to charge at Koshiro, punching him on the chest only having his fist pass through him, but Tomomi smirked, suddenly a huge gust of wind erupted and made Jiro sent backwards to a wall. This of course made Koshiro distracted for a second, and Tomomi decided to use it as an advantage, with his other fist now coated with fire he punched him in the face sending him at the corner of the room, but Koshiro recovered quickly and sank down on a shadow of pillar. Appearing behind Tomomi, Tomomi reacting quickly decided to swipe behind him

It would have been possible but Koshiro easily went through him, now appearing at his front with a shadows covered his right arm and sent it to Tomomi, the attack connected and knocked his air out. Reaching quickly he grabbed his arm and pulled toward him with his arm coated in lightning and punched Kashiro's face. The fight would continue if not for a shout.

" **HERO TEAM WIINSS!"**

"What?" Koshiro looked behind him and saw none other than Asui Tsuyu. In her hands was Jiro with the capture tape around her and her other hand on the weapon.

"Sorry Nai, but I needed to distract you. So Tsuyu could get the bomb." He smiled and and offered his hand "No hard feelings?"

Koshiro sighed and shook his hand "Yeah. But how did you-did you plan this?" he asked.

"Oh, I had no idea what your Quirk was so I took the cautious route. Jiro's Quirk was more or less a guess, so with the information I gathered, I formed a plan."

 _*Flashback*_

" _Ok, here's the plan. I'll use my_ _ **Earth Sonar**_ _to locate them and the bomb. Once finding them we will go directly toward them."_

" _So we go in, and head towards them ribbit." Asui, summarized._

" _No." Confusing her "The objective is to retrieve the bomb, the rules didn't actually say we need to go inside to reach them." She went to her 'thinking pose'_

" _That's true ribbit, but how will we get up then?"_

" _I can control the Four basic elements plus lightning, meaning I can pretty much control the ground with some concentration."_

" _Ok, after that what then?"_

" _I don't know much about their quirks, but I do know that Jiro's ear jacks on her ear are not for show. What I can guess is that she can pretty much hear anything. So, I will launch ourselves into a window butI you will hide behind our 'ride' and I will distract them long enough that their focus is on me, if you can find a chance to capture one of them it will be nice. After that head towards the bomb and retrieve it."_

 _She stared at me with those big wide eyes of hers 'I said it once and I'll say it again Cute.' "Ok that seems a good plan."_

'' _Thanks Asui-san''_

" _Call me Tsuyu"_

 _*Flashback End*_

"So that's about it." I finished my explanation as the four of us walked out of the building.

"That's actually is a well place plan, actually." Koshiro said this

"Thanks, anyway I'm tired from that fight. So I'm going to take a rest when we get back.

* * *

 **And that's the wrap**

 **anyway thanks to everybody that has been reading and supporting my story.**

 **anyway no major announcement**

 **so byebye**


	5. Chapter 5-School Life, what the f-

**Here's Chapter 5 of Death and Beyond**

 **Thanks for everybody that's been reviewing and following and everything really :D**

 **So anyway enjoy guys and if you have any pairing for Tomomi please Pm me or put it on the reviews**

 **anyway enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

"Tatsuma-san is the MVP of the match sensei."

Now back with everybody else the four of them explained what they did back in the fight and explain the roles of each of them. Done with that Momo raised her hand and said that Tomomi is the one that did well in the fight.

" **Good eye young Yaoyorozu! Care to explain to your classmates why."**

Nodding she started to explain. "Tatsuma, was able to use Quirk well in the fight, he was able to come up with a plan to surprise his opponents and counter Jiro-san's Quirk. Distracting them long enough for his partner to be temporary forgotten and able to retrieve the weapon at ease." Finishing her explanation Tomomi looked away with blush on his cheeks.

" **Good explanation! Yes Young Tatsuma used strategy and strength in the fight making him the MVP in the match!"** All-Might grinned. **"Now let's move on to the next match!"**

The next match was with Koda and Krishima vs. Kaminari and Mineta.

The fight was….not a fight really. Mineta was screaming why his partner was a guy and not a girl, while Kaminari was trying to calm him down, with the screaming of Mineta it was not long for both Koda and Krishima to find them and the bomb. Krishima charged in and captured Mineta then holding off Kaminari while that was happening Koda retrieved the bomb making the Heroes win.

' _We can't even hear them, yet this is…..pathetic'_ Tomomi thought while face palming.

After that they went down. Then was only one team that has not fought at all.

" **Now it seems that Young Todoroki and Young Yaoyorozu has not fought. Now please raise your hands on who can still fight!"** two hands were raised and it was Nai Koshinori and Tatsuma Tomomi, both of them looked at each other. **"GOOD! Now are the both you willing to team up** **and face these two?"** the both of them looked at each other and smiled. Both nodding to Sensei. **"Good! Now Tatsuma and Nai will be the Villains and Todoroki and Yaoyorozu will be the Heroes. Now head to your stations you two.**

Tomomi and Koshiro head towards the building and start to strategize.

* * *

~ **Villains Side~**

We see Tomomi stretching and Koshiro adjusting his suit.

"I don't think we properly met." Tomomi started Koshiro turning towards him. "I'm Tatsuma Tomomi, my Quirk is **Element Manipulation** it lets me control the 4 basic elements plus lightning." Offering his hand to shake, Koshiro took it and Introduced himself.

"I'm Nai Koshiro but call me Shiro, my Quirk is called **Shadow Manipulation** , as the name states I control the shadows."

"Ok, you got a plan partner?"

"Kinda, it seems that Yaoyorozu-san can make anything based on the apprehension test yesterday." Koshiro informed remembering yesterday that Momo can actually make a cannon.

"That's is given, yes." Tomomi agreed. "Todoroki, I don't know What I do know is that when I was close to him yesterday his right side was cool, like a gentle breeze."

Nodding the both of us thought of a plan.

" **AAAND STAARRT!"**

"I guess we can only make a plan when we fight them."

"Agreed."

"You seem to use some sort of projectiles with those shadows of yours. Do you mind being in support?" Tomomi asked.

"It's fine, just make sure you leave an opening for me."

Tomomi nodding began to make a stance and so did Koshiro.

Just then the building decided to be a tad bit cooler and the building then froze, freezing their feet in the process.

"What the!?"

"What the fuck!"

The door then opened and out came Todoroki.

"Sorry, but I'm aiming to win."

' _He froze the entire building!?"_ both of them thought. Todoroki took a step forward, then Tomomi smirked.

"Sorry pal, but it's not gonna be that easy!" his feet then ignited into flames melting the ice. Todoroki seeing this widen his eyes at surprise.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Releasing myself out of the ice I threw a fireball at the feet of Shiro, to free him. Charging towards Todoroki with fire in my hands I punched him once outside the door I made the floor crumble making us fall down a floor below. Once we landed Todoroki jumped back to gain some distance, charging again he sent me a wave of ice I dodge while the ice grazed me. Raising my hand I controlled the floor and sent a pillar of rock towards him. He dodged it and about to send another ice, if he wasn't just kicked in the courtesy of Shiro. Shiro jumped back and I charged again but he made a wall of ice to block me, jumping back I landed next to Shiro.

"Plan?" I asked

"I'm going to the offensive, I can make myself intangible and hide in the shadows to deal with him."

"Good, I'll locate where Yaoyorozu is." Stomping my feet my **Earth Sonar** activated and I saw Yaoyorozu was just outside. "She's outside." Making my way to a window I smashed it and head down.

 **Koshiro P.O.V.**

Sinking down on my own shadow, I would never get tired on how it looks like whenever I enter the shadows, everything is black or grey rather, the whole world was just a simple wavy black/grey world I dubbed this place **Shadow World** in this place I'm very quick when moving from shadow to shadow. Heading towards the behind the wall of ice. I spotted Todoroki panting with some of his right side a bit frozen _'A drawback maybe?'_

Shaking my head I attacked one hand with the capture tape the other a shadow dagger.

He turned towards me and he managed to dodge it grazing him a little in his cheek, then sending me back with a wave of ice. I threw some shadow projectiles towards him and he dodged _'I need to get back, I'm still sore from my last battle.'_

Retreating back to the shadows then sprouting back to the location of the bomb. I started to take a couple of deep breaths to relax, only for Tomomi to land beside me entering through the window.

"Got any news for me" I asked him.

"Yaoyorozu has been captured." I noticed that he seems to have a nose bleed.

"Your nose is bleeding. She hit you?"

"Yea-ye-yeah, she hit me, it was pretty good hit. Yeah she hit me." He said looking away.

' _That sure been a hit then.'_

* * *

 **Moments earlier….**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

I jumped down, using my air to ease my descent. I manage to land in front of Yaoyorozu and took her by surprise manifesting my whip I latch it to her arm and pulled her towards me kneeing her in the stomach then sending her to the air then slam her down back to the ground. I jumped back being cautious. She then stood up and made a staff out of her arm.

She charged at me and I blocked it with my arm, sending a gust of wind towards her making her push back a little, coating my hand with lightning a punched her in the chest but she blocked it with her staff breaking it and sending her back a couple of inches.

Once she stood up again I had the most shock and I can feel my face warm up with a blush. I turned around and simply said "Ya-ya-yao-yaoyorozu-San ple-ease cover up. I heard her hum in confusion and suddenly screamed. Because my attack might have damaged the strap. And I saw her _chest._

' _Thank God, the outside doesn't have any cameras.'_

"Ple-please hold on."

Nodding I stayed my hand on my nose wiping a nose bleed.

' _Wish I have my mask on.'_

"O-ok it's fine now." Turning back around and true to her word her costume was now fixed. Deciding to finish this now I coated myself in lightning I charged at her capture tape in hand and wrap her with it. Signalling capture. I bowed and apologize for earlier.

Using my air to send a gust of wind to my feet and launched upwards then using fire to launch back where the bomb was.

Landing back I saw Shiro where the bomb was.

* * *

 **At the present.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Tomomi blushed again at the memory. _'Not that I didn't like it, they're bi-'_

Slapping himself and start muttering _'I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert.'_ And repeating again and again.

The door then slammed open again and out came Todoroki, Ice only partially covering his body.

" **TIME'S UP! VILLAIN TEAM WINS"**

A booming voice said stopping our tracks.

"Huh, it's over." Tomomi falling down mentally and physically exhausted, while Koshiro was on his knees panting. Todoroki leaned on a wall also panting.

"Nice fight man. You're really strong." Tomomi said while still on the floor.

"You too, you two are really good fighters." Todoroki replied.

After that the three of them rest a bit then picked up Momo then proceeded back to the basement.

* * *

 **After School**

We see Izuku heading towards the classroom still in his hero suit and a sling on his arm.

As he entered the classroom he was bombarded by his classmates.

"Oh by the way, where's Kaachan?" he asked, everybody looked at each other confused. Tomomi decided to step in.

"He means Bakugou, that's his nickname for Bakugou."

Krishima nodded and said "Oh, Bakugou went home already, he was very quiet today too."

Izuku nodded and ran back.

"Huh, where's he going?" Mina asked.

Tomomi seeing this got curios. _'Why does he want to see Bakugou at this time?'_ Standing up he went to where Izuku went. _'He should get some rest for his injuries.'_

Going downstairs, he was about to turn to a corner.

"I obtained my Quirk from somebody else."

With that simple sentence he suddenly pressed himself on the wall.

' _What?'_ he asked himself.

He doesn't know, but he just found out a secret that was kept for 9 generations. By accident.

* * *

 **Tatsuma Residence**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Going home I was very tired, opening the door I saw that the hallway was dark. _'I guess Kaasan isn't home yet.'_ Turning the lights on, he head towards the kitchen seeing a note on the fridge he went towards it and it reads **Dinner is at the fridge microwave it, Love Mom.** Nodding he opened the fridge and took out his food and put it on the microwave setting the dial, he went towards his room and change his clothes, heading towards the kitchen again hearing a ding he took out his food and went to the living room to eat his dinner. Turning the TV on he watched the news. Crime rates are going low because they fear All-Might.

' _All-Might.'_

" _I obtained my Quirk from somebody else"_

' _Izuku, what do you mean by that?'_ After I heard that simple sentence their conversation started with Bakugou's declaration it ended. Then All-Might came.

" _Be responsible for keeping this power a secret. It's also the job for you as the 9_ _th_ _bearer of this Quirk."_

' _The 9_ _th_ _bearer? The power of that quirk?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Tomomi! I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room Kaasan!"

' _Whatever that was, I have to talk to both All-Might and Izuku, seeing that both of them know this. And it's a secret so I need to play the part too._

Kaasan and I talked a bit about our day, but I excluded the part with my interaction with Yaoyorozu. After that I went to bed, exhausted because of the day.

* * *

 **Next day**

Morning came and the start of another day. After finishing his exercises and routines he went and got ready for another day at school. Now that U.A. was insight, he saw that there were a lot of reporters.

Getting through the reporters was a bit hard they were a bit annoying. So I did the most reasonable thing to do. I lie.

"Sorry, but I'm from the Business Course." That easily made them disperse making enough way for me to head to the gates. I stifle a laugh. "Suckers."

' _I guess that since All-Might is teaching at U.A. the media wants to get a scoop on their story.'_

Heading towards the classroom I opened the door and saw that there are still some people that aren't here.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

With the class now full and the bell rang, the start of class has commenced.

"Hope all of you, are rested from the battle trial yesterday." Aizawa-sensei started taking his seat holding some pieces of paper. "I took the liberty to looking at your marks and evaluation on that said trial."

"Bakugou." Said student grunted. "Stop acting like a kid, you have potential and you're wasting it by being a kid." The student just grumbled.

"Midoriya." The student jumped. "Are you planning to keep destroying your arm?" the student looked down. "Don't always go "I can't adjust my Quirk so I have no choice!" you won't go very far then. Once you clear the hurdle, you'll be more flexible then, so put your back into it."

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Mineta." The student jumped fear in his eyes. "Stop being pathetic and start taking this hero course seriously. Or else I'm dropping you out." The student nodded vigorously.

"Tatsuma and Nai." Both of the students raised their head. "Nice work in the both of your battles, but make sure to adjust yourselves with team battles." Both of the students nodded.

"Now, on to more of Homeroom notices" the students leaned forward. "Sorry to spring this so suddenly but-."

' _Another Test!"_ everybody is tense.

"You need a Class President." Everybody sighed in relief of something so normal.

And with that chaos reigned. Everybody was raising their hands so they can be the class president, except for three people: Tatsuma, Nai and Todoroki three of them with different reasons.

Tatsuma _'I don't want to.'_

Nai _'I want to, but I shouldn't, I don't even know what to do as the President.'_

Todoroki _'It's a waste of my time.'_

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" a voice shouted looking at the source it seems that Iida is the one that shouted. "Being President is big responsibility, it also represents the whole class to some people. You can't be the president because you want to!" he stood up. "This position must be set on someone trustworthy of this position."

' _You say that, even though your arm is raised?'_

"That's why a vote must be conducted!"

"Whatever, just pick a class president and be done with it." Aizawa-sensei said lazily.

* * *

And a couple of minutes went and a vote was conducted.

 **Izuku Midoriya – III**

 **Tomomi Tatsuma – III**

 **Koshiro Nai – III**

 **Yaoyorozu – II**

 **Tenya Iida – II**

' _I got three votes!'_ This was thought none other than the said trio who got three votes. Who voted for them? We may never know… (A/N: *cough* Tsuyu*cough*Jiro*cough*cough*)

"Well then it seems we have a tie on some of the people here." Aizawa said seeing the board filled with names. "Ok discuss this. I need a Class President and a Vice President by the end of the day." Standing up "and that is the end of homeroom."

 **Lunch**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

With the lunch bell rang we all stood up and about to go to the cafeteria.

' _Izuku, went on ahead and joined with Iida and Ochaco.'_ Smiling at the thought _'It's nice to see that you have some friends now. You deserve it.'_ I was about to head towards the door when I spotted a certain frog girl, I walked toward her.

"Hey Asui-san, I'm heading towards the cafeteria want to come?" I asked but she seems to be ignoring me. "Um, Asui san?" Still ignoring me. Realization struck me and corrected myself.

"I meant Tsuyu, want to come to the Cafeteria?" she now turned towards me and I think smiled?

"Ok ribbit."

Looking around I spotted Shiro just sitting there fidgeting. I know that look, posture and body language. _'It seems we have a class introvert.'_ I turned toward As-Tsuyu and she noticed my look and simply said.

"Invite him if you want, he seems to be our class introvert." Smiling at that I went towards him.

"Hey, Shiro, we're about to head to the cafeteria want to come?" he stared at me for a second then smiled.

"Ye-yeah sure." He said that. But his eyes seem to travel the left, following the direction it went to a certain short girl with earphone jacks. Turning towards him it seems he saw me looking and blushed, fidgeting a bit more so than earlier.

"Want her to tag along?" I offered. _'If he says no, then it's fine people like him needs to take it slow.'_ Having a lot of experience to romance he decided to help.

"No! I-I-I mean I want her to tag along, but ma-aybe she's busy. And all yo-youknow?" laughing nervously he looked away.

"Yes or no? There's no pressure buddy, I understand." He seems to be thinking.

"If she says yes, the-th-hen fine, but can you be with me?" Nodding I head towards Jiro who seems to be about to head to the cafeteria herself. _'Time to play Cupid'_ "Hey Jirou!"

"Hm?" turning towards me she raised her eyebrows with curiosity in her face.

"Me, Tsuyu and Nai are headed towards the cafeteria want to tag along?" she seems to be thinking about it then nodded.

"Sure, I got no one to join anyway." Nodding I went back towards Shiro giving him a thumbs up I then leaned towards his ear.

' _Go at your own pace, don't rush.'_

The four of are now on a table enjoying our meal in a comfortable silence, it was then interrupted by Shiro who was humming and tapping his foot a bit.

' _Is he humming Radioactive by Imagine Dragons?'_ I grew curios I love music and most of them are rock.

He seems to notice our looks and was about to apologize

"Is that Radioactive by Imagine Dragons?!" yelled Jiro excitedly.

"Ye-yea-h, I-I love music, I kinda play the keyboard too soo yeah-."

"That's awesome dude! You know-." I muted them and smiled. _'Ah…young love.'_

"Tatsuma-san-." Tsuyu started but I cut her off with her own sentence. "Call me Tomomi." I was met with silence

"Tomomi, are you-" she was interrupted by sirens.

* * *

 **Warning Security Level 3 has been Breached.**

 **Students must Evacuate.**

Everybody stood up and started running towards the exit, some was pushing, some fell. It was a total panic.

"What's Security Level 3?!" Shiro asked some random student.

"IT MEANS SOMEONE INFILTRATED THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!" the student now joined the panicked mob.

Looking at the window he saw _'THE PRESS?! SERIOUSLY?! THESE SHITHEADS ARE RESPONSIBLE?!'_ Looking at the mob of students _'They need to calm down.'_ Looking at Tsuyu an idea popped inside my head.

"Tsuyu throw me towards the exit." She turned towards me "Trust me!" she nodded and wrapped her tongue at my waist then fling me towards the exit landing at the wall just at the top of the exit. I used my earth to make my shoes sticks at the wall. Then I shouted.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST THE PRESS! WE'RE U.A. STUDENTS NOT HEADLESS CHICKENS!" everybody stopped and looked at the window to just see the press. "Now pick up the people that fell and calmly walk outside. Third years and Senpais you should be the one that calms everybody not joining the mob! Now assist the other students outside." Dropping down I made my way towards the others while heading there I had a series of 'Sorry' towards me.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After that little ordeal the students were sent back their appropriate classrooms.

"After a little class discussion." Yaoyorozu started

' _Class discussion? Why weren't we in it then?'_ Shiro and Tomomi asked themselves.

"We think that Tatsuma-san should be the Class president and Nai-san will be the Vice." Iida finished.

' _Wait what? Why?'_ Tomomi asked not believing it

Iida adjusted his glasses. "Back in the cafeteria you yourself calm the situation down and Nai-san was one of the people that Sensei judge to have a good job at the Trial of battle." Iida explained.

"Not only that but the both of you are good at fighting and very capable at leading." Izuku explained.

' _Me? A leader?'_

Tomomi raised his hand "Sensei can I decline?"

"No."

"Damnit." Tomomi cursed.

Shiro was panicking inwardly _'What about me? Would I even be able to lead? Well Tomomi is with me so I guess he'll help me.'_

Tomomi looked at Shiro and gave him a smile that say 'It'll be alright'

Tomomi got up then went forward "As my first act as President, I declare that my position to be given at someone else."

"No you can't do that either."

"Fuck."

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **thanks again for everybody that has been supporting this story and I'm enjoying writing this**

 **No major announcements so**

 **byebye**


	6. Chapter 6-Villain Attack

**And Here's Chapter 6!**

 **I worked hard into this so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Btw I suck at describing battles so yeah I hope you guys still enjoy**

 **Enjoy reading Chapter 6!**

* * *

Back at the classroom after lunch, it was finally time for the daily Foundational Skills of Heroics to begin. Aizawa entered the classroom and everybody quiet down and sat on their proper seats.

"It's time for Foundational Heroics." Aizawa stated. _'Wonder what're we doing for today?'_

"Sensei, what are we going to do today?" Sato asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It was decided by the staff, that you will be supervised by three people in this exercise." He pulled a card out of his pocket and it reads **RESCUE** "We will be conducting the trial of rescue for this subject, so you can be the hero that everyone needs."

"Trial of Rescue huh? Sounds complicated."

"It's the daily job of a hero."

"I'm pumped up."

"Let me finish." Aizawa pressed a button on a remote "It's your choice if you want to put on your costumes." The cases then popped out "That's all, the training area is far away so we will be going there by bus, that's all be prepared." Walking out.

Tomomi stood up and picked up his case. Staring at it. His eyes narrowed. _'Something big is coming, and I don't know what.'_

Shiro also took his case and looked at Tomomi

"You alright?" Tomomi turned towards Shiro then simply nodded and said

"Yeah, just had a bad feeling is all."

"Want to talk about it?" Shiro asked in concern.

"Nah it's alright. Just paranoid is all." Going to the changing room to change to his Hero Suit and trying to shake away that dreaded feeling in his gut.

* * *

 **Koshiro P.O.V.**

Going outside and heading towards the bus, I saw everybody there in their hero costumes, _'I also wore my hero costume, so that it can offer me more mobility than my gym uniform.'_ I looked to the left when I heard someone talking, I saw Midoriya-san talking with Ochaco-san in his gym uniform _'is his uniform still in repairs?'_ Remembering the fight between him and Bakugou _'It's no surprise, that fight was pretty brutal.'_

Looking behind me I saw Tomomi walking towards me.

"Hey, Shiro."

"Hey Tomomi."

Tomomi then looked around then at me "Hey, can you make sure everybody is here? I'm gonna go to the bus and settle the seats." Nodding I decided to do my task.

A minute later, after checking if everyone is present Tomomi came back and informed everybody to calmly walk towards the bus and take a seat.

Now inside the bus, it finally took off after roll call. Of course it was inevitable for everybody to start a conversation.

"Midoriya-san, I always tell what's ever in my mind." Of course Asui started it.

Midoriya jumping at this. "Ah! Oh! HI-hi Asui-san!"

"Call me Tsuyu." The famous one Asui line, now turning towards him. "Your Quirk reminds me of All-Might."

' _All-Might? I know the guy is kinda a fan, and I admit that they seem a bit similar.'_ Turning towards the window he muted the conversation _'But that's just it, someone with a similar Quirk doesn't mean they're them.'_

Unbeknownst to him one person was wondering about the relationship between All-Might and Izuku.

One line did catch his attention "If we're talking about Flashy Quirk, and Strong Quirks then let's not forget Todoroki, Bakugou, Nai and Tatsuma!"

"Bakuguo-san is always angry, he will never be famous."

"YOU BITCH!"

"See, ribbit." Pointing towards Bakugou.

Holding out a laugh I put my hand over my mouth.

"Man this is pretty funny hahahaha." Ochaco laughed.

"Shut it ROUND-FACE!"

"We're almost there, Bakugou sit back down, everyone be quiet and be ready."

" **YES SENSEI!"**

* * *

Now inside a big building there are a lot of zones, landslides, floods, fire zones and many more.

' _So this is where our training will be.'_

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" someone in a space suit said.

' _Is that? Space hero No. 13?'_

"It's space Hero "No. 13" Izuku said confirming

"He's a hero who does phenomenal work with disaster relief. Oh my God, I love No.13!" Ochaco said excitedly almost jumping with joy.

"Hey 13, where's All-Might?" Sensei asked

"I was told that, he has been hero-ing until his time was up. He's currently resting at the resting room."

"Oh, ok. Let's start now." 13 nodding

"Oh before we begin. There's something I need to inform all of you." 13 said, the atmosphere then changed to serious.

"My Quirk is called **Black Hole** , no matter what material will get suck at the black hole it will only be reduced to dust." 13 explained

"That's a good Quirk to remove wreckage and saving people." Izuku explained further while Ochaco was bobbing her head so fast that her face is a blur.

' _If I didn't know her quirk, I would assume that her quirk is based on speed.'_

"Yes." 13 continued. "but it's also a power that can easily kill people, and that's is also true to some of your Quirks."

"At Aizawa's lesson you were able to know all of your limits, while at All-Mights you were able to learn the danger. In the world we live now Quirks are normal, they are also being kept by laws, but be aware that some of your Quirks can go awry." He extended his hand out "Let this lesson be a fresh start that YOUR quirks, can be used to help people and serve another purpose." 13 finished. Everybody started clapping.

"All right let's -." Aizawa cutted himself hearing a faint swirling sound.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A purple mist came to the middle of the USJ, then a hand came out, the followed by a guy with cyan blue hair wrapped around him were hands that covered his face.

"EVERYBODY HUDDLE TOGETHER!" Aizawa informed the students, but everyone but confused. "13! Protect the Student!"

Krishima took a step forwards but was stopped when he was pulled back. Looking behind him he saw Tomomi looking down below with a _very_ serious expression.

Tomomi looked down below knowing exactly what that person is. _'He's –.;_

"EraserHead, and No.13…and by the information we gathered last week All-Might is supposed to be here too." The mist said.

"Where?...where is he?..we came here for the trouble to kill All-Might…and we get this.?" The cyan haired said. "I wonder if we **kill** his **students** will he come to save the day?"

Everyone tensed at this. "Let me introduce myself _Heroes_ we-." His raised his hand

" **Are the League of Villains** " and with a snap of his fingers more and more people-no Villains walked out of the mist and headed towards the students.

For this day what was supposed to be a day to practice rescue, turned to be a battle for their lives.

Some of the students started panicking.

"Sensei! What about the alarm system!"

"Of course we have them set up."

"Is this the only facility they're attacking?" Todoroki wondered. "At any rate since the sensors aren't responding then-."

"Someone has a quirk that can counter that." Shiro finished. "This is a well-planned ambush."

"13! Proceed to evacuate the students then try to contact the school for back-up!"

"Wait! Aizawa-sensei you can't be serious to head down there all by yourself!" Izuku explained. "You're a hero that specializes hand-to-hand and sneaking missions."

Aizawa turned towards Izuku and simply said "I didn't become a Hero if I only had one trick kid." Then jumping down towards the horde.

Jumping down the villains did the most stupidest thing to do. **Underestimate your Opponent**

With a couple of kicks and the use of his scarf he was able to knock 10 Villains in only 20 seconds.

While this was transpiring they didn't notice a black mist starts to form behind the students.

"Come on! We need to evacuate!"

 _ **I'm afraid I can't let you do that…**_

The black mist then expanded to a figure.

"Greeting, we are the League of Villains, and we are on a mission to **Kill** All-Might."

' _Kill All-Might?'_ Izuku wondered with a horrified expression.

In a split second Krishima and Bakugou was upon him then launched their own attack.

 ***BOOM!***

There was smoke where the mist was.

"Ha! If you think we won't fight back, then you're wrong dude." Krishima confidently said.

There was silence for a minute then a shout.

"YOU IDIIOOTS!" the source was Tomomi. Then the black mist surrounded them.

"Very good as expected by the students of the top hero school." The mist surround them with no place to escape. " **You will be scattered.** " Screams of the students was heard " **You will be tortured** " the mist completely covered them

" **Then…you will be Slain.** "

Some of the students were transported but in a split second a, but in a split second a gigantic burst of fire was erupted the mist then disappeared and now out of the mist it was seen that Tomomi with his arms, legs were covered in hot bright flames and surrounding him were stones and behind those tones were some of the students that weren't transported by the mist.

"HEY, SHITHEAD!" Tomomi shouted with a very calm angry expression. "Like hell I'm going to let you do that!" raising his hand the flames suddenly got brighter.

"Everybody pull yourselves together!" Tomomi ordered getting in front of everyone "We have one course of action!" Flames danced around his body, then sparks began to join the dance. "WE FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Koshiro P.O.V**

I fell down on my side _'Ow.'_ Standing up I notice that everywhere was buildings, but there was also some harsh rain pouring. _'Am I in the Storm Zone?'_ I suddenly heard voices and I sank myself in the shadows, heading to head towards the voices. I then saw Tokoyami and Koda, getting out of the shadows I decide to make my presence known.

"Hey guys." They jumped surprised that I was able sneak at them "Sorry." I apologized

"It's Ok, you just surprised us is all." Tokoyami said and Koda nodded agreeing with him.

"You guys alright?" both of them nodded.

"Yes, we were just thinking of a plan to deal with the villains surrounding this zone." Tokoyami informed me. _'So there are a lot of Villains scattered throughout the zone then.'_ Remembering the black mist words.

" _You will be scattered."_

' _Meaning everyone is dealing this as same as us.'_

"We need to get out of here then, we can fight the villains too on the way." Looking up I decided to plan this through. "Ok, I'm going to scout ahead to see where the exit is. I'll be back in a sec." Not bothering to hear a response a sank in the shadows and begin to find the exit.

A couple of minutes later. I found the exit, I then proceeded to find the other two. At the corner of my eye I saw Koda running away the turned to an alley. Following him I saw that he was being chased by Villains, I followed Koda and saw he hit a dead end.

Jumping out of the shadows, I sent two projectiles towards the feet of the villains stopping them on their tracks, then I proceeded to grab the heads of the two villains as I landed then smash them to the ground creating a crater. As I looked up a Villain reared his fist at me but was stopped by Dark Shadow. Defeating the remaining villains with ease. I looked towards the trash cans and saw Tokoyami there.

 **Name: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Quirk: Dark Shadow**

 **Info: Darks Shadow is a Sentient Quirk and the host is Fumikage, this shadow beast can be materialized and form his body freely, Dark Shadow is also connected to his host feeling making him very dangerous when the host(Tokoyami) is angry himself.**

' _This must be an ambush then.'_

"Good job you two." I stood up and went towards them. "I found the exit, let's go." Nodding they followed me to the exit.

Reaching the exit I was stopped by _'Hair?'_ strapped on my waist sending me back then to the air, then smashed to the ground.

"Nai-san!" Tokoyami yelled in alarm. Summoning Dark Shadow for the assist but was intercepted by a car that flew past him. Looking to his left he saw a buff man with red hair and goatee.

"Sorry kiddies, but can't let you leave just yet." The girl with long hair said.

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Quirk: Long Hair**

 **Info: she can pretty much stretch her hair to any specific destination she chooses, the hair also seems to be stronger than most hair making it not easy to cut.**

"Yeah we haven't even had fun yet." Said the red-haired man.

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Quirk: Massive strength**

 **Info: as the name states he is super strong and can lift almost a building if he wants to.**

"Tch." I sank myself in the shadows and head towards Tokoyami and Koda, getting back up from the shadows I panted.

"Nai-san, we do not have time for this."

"Yeah. I can take the big guy, you get the girl." Nodding we charge.

The man reared his fist then punched, but I made myself intangible, he was surprised by this and that was enough opportunity to give him a punch in the face. He was suddenly pushed back a couple of inches.

' _Hmm, I wonder.'_ I charged at him again fist at the ready and began to do some combos with punch and kicks as expected he was dodging me but not attacking.

' _They don't know our Quirks.'_ I charged but didn't attack, making myself intangible easily making my way behind him and making a black staff out of solidified shadows I hit him in the head, knocking him out. _'This guy isn't very resistant to hits, trading too much power, but also making him very vulnerable to attacks.'_

I looked towards Tokoyami and just saw that lady smashed to ground by Dark Shadow.

' _Well that was easy.'_ After that we headed towards where the others were. Once there we were met by a sight that confused us and terrified us.

* * *

 **Moments Earlier with Tomomi**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

The mist guy can pretty much teleport or warp whatever he wanted. With the mist blindingI couldn't see where everybody was so relied on their screams and the disturbance on the air around them to where they were. I couldn't use my **Earth Sonar** because the mist was disrupting everybody and I had no time to play 'guess who' with everybody warping one by one. So I got people that I could reach and surrounded them with the floor they were standing on this protected them from the mist and from my flames that I erupted earlier.

' _We really need to notify the school about this.'_ I looked around and saw Iida. _'That could work.'_

"Iida." He looked at me. "Right now you're one of the fastest here. I can't go because I need to hold him off." My classmate just stared at me. "You need to go outside and get help." Iida tried to protest but I didn't let him. "Iida this is no argument." This League of Villains are not out to just defeat us. They're here to **kill us**. _'I'm not going to let that happen.'_ "Now." Fire and lightning danced around my body. "I entrust you in this. So go." Iida looked at me still about to protest but reluctantly nodded. With the encouraging words of the other classmates he activated his Engine and ran to the exit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that little one." The dark mist was chasing Iida

And in a split second I was already in front of the mist.

"What?! Ho-." I didn't let him finish as I sent a kick on his the metal part of his neck _'This must be his 'body''_ he was sent about a yard away from me. And took a deep breath and yelled

" **NOW IIDA, GO NOW!** " Without a second to waste he ran, opened the big doors and ran.

Now panting, _'Damnit I used to much energy on that kick that I lost control on my elements, now I'm tired.'_ Looking around for the mist-guy I saw him beside the cyan haired kid earlier. And as I looked I saw Aizawa-sensei being pinned down by a purple buff _thing_ with its brain exposed but that didn't catch my attention…I saw the cyan blue-haired guy and at his hand was Tsuyu.

Then…..my body move on its own.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"You know Kurogiri, if you weren't my only escape route I would have-I wouldhave" scratching his neck until it was red " **I wo** ul **d h** a **v** e **tu** rned you **into DUST WITH NOTHING LEFT!** "

"I guess we should go back now." The cyan-haired teen said "But." In a blink of an eye he was where Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta where. " **Let'** s ta **ke the pr** id **e of th** e Sy **mbol of P** ea **ce D** o **Wn A bit.** " His hand was now on Tsuyu's head about to be disintegrated in to dust. But nothing happened he began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA you're really-." He didn't get to finish as a foot was slammed at his face taking him to the water. And with a shout of surprise from Kurogiri he caught 'Shigaraki' with his mist.

Nobody saw what happened one moment Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta were in the water and Aizawa was pinned down and the next was Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and Aizawa was now back at the entrance the beast was pushed from its general position to 8 meters away. The air was now filled with the sound of buzzing and crackling. Turning to the source they saw Tomomi, but something was different.

Tomomi was no longer covered with his flame and lightning. Now he was covered with _only_ lightning with amazing intensity dancing around him his hair now stood straight up, his left eye which was purple, was now light gray with lighting coming from his eye.

"I don't know whether you're lucky or unlucky." He took one step forward and he was gone. Grunts and groans of pain filled the area and all of the Villains in the Central Plaza was now unconscious with Tomomi in the middle.

' _SO FAST!'_

"Because you will the first to have real combat with my Technique." He was gone again and large thunder was heard through the building then large pain cry was heard and Kurogiri and Shigaraki looked at Nomu to see that it was sent back again, but not only that its right arm was missing and has a hole in its chest. And with a cold voice Tomomi only said.

"Prepare yourself."

" **PRIME ELEMENT" Vs. Villains**

* * *

 **AND BOOM THAT'S A WRAP**

 **yes i gave Tomomi another ability and will be explained in the next chapter or so.**

 **so hope you guys enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter!**

 **byebye**


	7. Chapter 7-Last stand?

**And here's Chapter 7**

 **this will be short because my mind was like putting stops here and there so I tried my best to make it a bit longer.**

 **Anyway that's all**

 **Enjoy Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Prime Element**. A technique he discovered accidentally at the age of 8, he was only playing at the playground until his ball got stuck on a three, he tried to get it unstuck with his air power was a bit useless with the lack of training and power behind it, it was ultimately useless. But he didn't give up he focus all his attention to the ball and imagined what he wanted for his air power to do and only focused in his air powers, a sudden gust of wind so powerful that it actually flew past the playground and hit a wall, celebrating in success he then noticed that his left eye was feeling a lot of air and he was floating a bit, once deactivating his Quirk he felt great fatigue hit him and he passed out for two hours, enough time for his mother to come searching for him in worry, once finding him he was already awake sitting in the sand all alone. Once telling his mother what happened, she told him that his Quirk is very similar to his dad and his dad called it **S.E.C. Mode** , stands for **Single Element Concentration Mode**. In this mode the user can focus only in his one element and feel the full effect of the said element, like taking of weights and finally feeling lighter than before. The drawback? You need full focus on maintaining the element and your stamina will decrease overtime once turning it off, the user will be hit with a large fatigue. Overuse will result in exhaustion that there's a possibility that the user will die because of it.

And that is where Tomomi is right now.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

This power is overwhelming me, I'm getting tired by every second. _'I need to be end this quickly.'_

The 'Nomu' was now fully healed with a new arm and the hole covered up _'Regeneration?'_ Shaking my head I charge, disappearing from their sight once again, I was behind the Nomu and punched its spine, it arched its back then lightning came out its chest followed by the sound of thunder. I grabbed the hand that came from the portal and aimed at my face, pulling the person out the portal, once the person came out I slammed him on the ground then tossed him to the side.

"NOMU! KILL!" and with that shout the Nomu was now in front of me fist reared back then thrust it towards me, disappearing from sight I was on its side then jumped dodging a swift kick from that thing, doing an axe kick at its leg I managed to get it off. Jumping back I created some distance. A mist then came below him and he sank down. My instinct screamed to move out of the way and I jumped to the side barely dodging the Nomu from above.

"Tch." I charged towards it I then came at his chest level and shouted and started sending it a barrage of blows each blow after another a thunder came right after. Jumping back I saw it was stunned for a moment before charging towards me again, bracing myself for the hi-.

"You're _his_ son aren't you?" said Shigaraki.

' _What?'_ Losing my focus, making me turn off **Prime Element** I was then hit by Nomu without that much protection I was hit on my stomach making cough up blood, it then grabbed my left arm and broke it with a its knee. "AAHH!" it then tossed me to a wall.

"Hold on Nomu." Kurogiri Commanded making the beast stop. Shigaraki then cackled like a madman.

"What's so funny? Fuckface?" I asked standing up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" holding on his sides he continued to laugh.

"HEY! I SAID WH-."

"It's so funny to see the son of a Villain! Trying to become a hero HAHAHA!" he continued to laugh while I was…speechless, stunned even.

"Wha-wh-t the hell-."

"Oh you didn't know do you?" Shigaraki leaned forward at a very creepy demeanor that sent a chill on my spine.

"Your _Father_ has killed so many heroes in the past. How do I know this? Because you and him are exactly alike! Elemental Quirks! Possess the power of 5 elements! Sounds familiar?" I can feel his grin even though his wearing a mask.

' _No, no. That's my…my dad? A killer? Of heroes?'_ I remember Kaasans words when she described my dad

" _Your father, had a good heart, he would always go charge right in to danger even if it mean killing him."_

' _No, no, NO!'_

"Alright Nomu you can kill him." The Nomu was now infront of me but I was just standing there too stunned too move. It then raised its fist.

And I just accepted my fate.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

* * *

 **Izuku P.O.V.**

Everyone at the entrance was amazed at the power that Tomomi showed getting to the villains then reacting quickly at every surprise attacks. It was when his power suddenly died and the Nomu was able to send him to the wall below us that made us stun. Then the news that his father was a killer, a murderer of heroes that gave us a horrified expression. When the Nomu raised his fist and Tomomi was just standing there that my body decided to move. Rearing my fist back then proceeded to punch the Nomu.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

" **SMAAASH!"** A huge gust of wind was erupted after my hit. I prepared for the pain but nothing came I looked at my arm and it was fine. But the Nomu was still standing screeching it punched at my direction, but I was suddenly pulled, looking at my shirt I saw Tomomi grabbed my collar then jumped to the side Sparks dancing around him.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

' _God fucking Damnit!'_ The information that Shigaraki told him really got to him. _'I put Izuku in danger because I was having an emotional breakdown! Damnit'_

Setting Izuku back down to the ground he began spat some blood.

' _Damnit, I'm on the verge of passing out.'_

The Nomu screamed then charge towards us, but was stopped when it's feet froze and a gigantic explosion hit it, the Nomu was moved only a couple of inches. Looking at the direction blast it was Bakugou with his gauntlets and the pin was pulled, and Todoroki right beside him. The Nomu charged again but was pinned down by sharp black projectiles that was stabbed in its thighs then imbedded in the ground. Shiro came on full view with his costume with a few scratches.

"HEY! IDIOTS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tomomi smiling _'Never thought I'd be glad to see your face Bakugou.'_

Todoroki walked towards Tomomi and asked "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine! Just broke my arm and maybe a rib or two, I feel like I'm going to past out any minute now, but I'm fine! Feels like I'm on a vacation really." Tomomi smiled at his remark then coughed up more blood.

"What now!? A couple of NPC'S!?" Shigaraki yelled with frustration in his voice. "No matter. Nomu." And with that the Nomu walked towards the students. Bakugo was about to attack when Tomomi stopped him with his hand. "No. He's too strong."

He was about to protest when Tomomi stopped him. "Save it Bakugou! Just Listen to me!" "And why should I-."

"CAUSE, WE'RE GONNA DIE IDIOT!" Tomomi snapped. "That fucking thing was made to kill All-Might! To _counter_ All-Might! If you can't defeat All-Might then how the fuck do you suppose to stand against him! Huh!?" he was silent after that his little rant. "Just." He panted. "Just listen to me. For five minutes. Please." Bakugou just grumbled but nodded. "Good. Now everybody listen to me, cause we only got one shot."

* * *

With the Nomu almost upon them, they took action. Bakuguo charged right in and headed towards Shigaraki.

" _Bakugou that Cyan-blue haired kid is your target, that Nomu is taking its orders from him make sure he doesn't even utter a word."_

With Bakugou charging a portal suddenly got in front of him courtesy of Kurogiri

" _That mist guy can warp anything he wants if he can see it."_

Suddenly a black-shadowy object hit his 'body' and that made him lose his concentration.

" _Then we just have to make him distracted to not focus on making anymore portals."_

Shiro continued his assault to Kurogiri making sure to keep his attention to himself only.

" _Once close enough."_

Bakugou suddenly changed direction and went for Kurogiri.

" _You guys will switch targets."_

Nomu seeing his masters was being attacked tried to defend but was only stopped by a messy green haired kid that goes by Izuku Midoriya fist reared back.

" _Then, Izuku. I know it will hurt but bear it for me ok? Once he notices that both of them are being attacked he will surely try to defend them once that happens I'm throwing you to him and hit him with everything you got."_

" **SMAAASSHHH!"** I gust of wind bigger than earlier was erupted sending the Nomu a couple of meters away from Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

" _After that." He paused "After that Todoroki when it hits freeze him."_

" _When what hits?"_

" _You'll see."_

The debris cleared and it shows the Nomu was with scratch marks but other than that nothing else happened. But

Tomomi was in front of it right hand with a white sphere that was changing color from Red, Blue and Green.

' _This is pretty much everything I have. It's pretty weak but enough to finish the job.'_ He thrust the sphere on the Nomus chest _'If I die, then I'll just reborn again.'_

 ** _"3-ELEMENT COLLISION!"_**

The Nomu was suddenly engulfed by a white sphere destroying the ground beneath them.

When the dust cleared it showed the Nomu and only the bottom part of its body survived. Todoroki who was shock by the massive power snap and froze the bottom part, stopping it from regenerating. Tomomi was…

Tomomi is seen at the edge of the crater. His right arm was a bit burned by the power and using three elements at once. The front of his costume was destroyed leaving him with only his left hand that has a fingerless glove, and the purple part of his costume has a large tear on it. He also has a dead look on his eyes, with him motionless he would appear to dead that is just standing up.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU CHEATED! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT ALL-MIGHT NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU! YOU! WORTHLESS NPC!" Shigaraki was now throwing a tantrum like a boy who got his favourite to taken away. " **I'm Go** in **g T** o _**kill**_ **Y** _ **OU!**_ _"_ a Portal came to the front of Tomomi but was stopped by a giant

 ***BOOOM***

* * *

The door at the entrance was gone and what stood there was Pro Heroes, the Staff of U.A. and a _veeery_ pissed off All-Might. There were chaos outside earlier, a lot of villains were raining havoc and all of the pro heroes had no choice but to fight them off. When Iida came and saw one pro hero he informed what was happening at the USJ then when one of them heard all of what happened all of the pro heroes, and when I mean all I meant **all of them** with just 3 seconds the whole villains were defeated and they made their way towards the USJ it took too long because there were still a lot of civilians to take care of.

And when they came face to face at the door of the USJ. All-Might Detroit Smashed it and everyone marched in.

And what they saw they didn't like Aizawa was laying down, the students with fear in their eyes, villains knocked down, one has an injured arm, and the other with a portal close to his face, was looking…..dead.

"The pro heroes are here, we must retreat." Said Kurogiri. Shigiraki grumbled but nodded. Two villains managed to escape when All-Might was almost upon them.

' _Damnit they got away.'_ All-Might grumbled. Ashamed that he let the students got hurt. Speaking of students he looked to his left and saw a terrifying sight for him. _'Young Tatsuma?'_

"TOMOMI!" Ryukyu headed down and tended to her son. Who still standing up. She grabbed him and lay him down and tearing up. Her son was almost dead. Broken left arm, a large bruise on his side, right arm burn, and he seemed to already coughed up blood, because of the dry blood below his mouth. _'Oh my baby, no, please no.'_

She leaned her ear towards his heart and to hear a heartbeat, it was very faint but still there. "Recovery Girl! I need you here please!" Recovery Girl went down and saw Tomomis condition. "Please help him. Please." Ryukyu begged. Nodding she made Ryukyu give her some space and checked his body.

"What did he do?" Recovery Girl knew that this boy was not reckless at the slightest. The injuries seems too severe to be that reckless.

"He-he." A voice said everybody turned towards it and saw Aizawa.

Present Mic stopped him "Come on buddy, you need rest."

"He fought that thing in the ice, he protected everyone. He fought." Aizawa finished.

Every pro hero heard that and was astonished by that. A child no older than 15 fought valiantly with a beast.

Some of the students looked down, they know, some of them didn't even do jack shit and just panicked and let the others fight. Shiro clenched his fist, feeling that he failed his friend for not protecting him, Todoroki was amazed and ashamed, amazed by the sheer power of his classmate and ashamed that he was without a scratch while his classmate was almost in Deaths door. Mineta didn't know what to feel, yes he feels sorry but they were alive right?...Right? Iida felt worse, _'If only I was enough to get help he wouldn't be-he wouldn't.'_ he looked away hiding his tears. Izuku was, Izuku was frozen. His first friend ever since he was deemed Quirkless, always protecting him, always supporting him in his dream to become a hero. Was there lying on the floor with blood below his mouth and almost looking dead. _'If only-if only , if only I could be like All-Might I could have save h-him.'_

The students were feeling down while the No.1 hero, the symbol of peace. Was ashamed of himself. _'How could I let this happen. How could I let a 15 year old boy and my students fight for their lives!?'_

"He's alive!" everyone looked up at that hope in their eyes that maybe it's not too late yet.

"Just barely, I can't use my Quirk on him because he will die of exhaustion." Recovery girl turned to everybody "I need a couple of volunteers so I can their stamina instead!" at that everybody was raising their hand eve Bakugou but when asked he will only reply with "I don't want a shit head like him in my conscience!" which only earned a slap on the head by Ochaco. 10 people were gathered behind Recovery Girl. "Ok now, I need everybody to put their hands on my back." Everybody did so.

 ***Smooch***

The process was done but some people were panting. Tomomi's body began to glow green and most of his injuries has been healed. Recovery Girl nodding checked his heartbeat and breathing again. Finding them stable she nodded, "We need to put him in the hospital so that his injuries will be treated better there." Everyone wondered, how they were going to transport him. "I'll do it." Looking towards Ryukyu she was very serious about this.

"Look Ryukyu I understand you're worried but rest for a bit to recover." Snipe said and Ryukyu turned towards him with anger clearly visible on her face.

"My son, has been through hell and you want me to rest just because I'm tired!?" She glared at him and Snipe just moved behind All-Might hiding behind his hulking form. There was a lesson he knows to never anger a mother worried for her son.

"Ok fine you can take him but take Midnight with you." Recovery Girl said. Ryukyu nodding transformed into a dragon picked up both Midnight and her son and flew up, headed towards the hospital.

"Ok who else is injured?" at that question Aizawa grunted. "Ok,ok I'm coming you baby."

While this was transpiring the U.A. staff was checking on the students for further injuries then someone voiced a question.

"Wait….did Ryukyu. The No.9 hero. THE Dragoon hero. Called Tatsuma her son." Mineta asked and everybody turned towards him.

"Nah man, you must be hearing things." Kaminari now out of being in his 'stupid mode'

"Oh, it's true. Ryukyu and Tatsuma-san are related. They are mother and son."

There was silence.

"What you didn't know?" Vlad King said. "Todoroki is the son of Endeavor and Tatsuma is the son of Ryu-."

Then everything clicked.

"WHAAAT!"

The teachers just chuckled then tended to their injuries.

The fight was not over. But they atleast rest easy now.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **What the!? Tomomi's Dad is a Villain!? He kills Heroes!? like what in the?!**

 **Want to know more?**

 **Want to End the secret?**

 **Want me to shut up and start working the next chapter?**

 **Then tune in to the next chapter ! that will be uploaded tomorrow-ish**

 **byebye**


	8. Chapter 8-Awake and Revelation

**Ok Chapter 8!**

 **and this will be a short one because I want the next chapter be all about the Sports Festival.**

 **anyway I do not own BNHA and the Soundtracks that are in this chapter, they are owned by their rightful owners.**

 **any way enjoy Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Koshiro P.O.V.**

School resumed the next day, with what happened yesterday still a memory in the back of our minds some of us were unable to sleep. Everybody was in their seats, well almost everybody…. _'Tomomi.'_ With what happened yesterday we were all relieved that Tomomi was still alive out of everybody he was the only one that really fought almost in the brink of death. I shuddered at the thought. _'If only I was quicker, I if only I was able to help…If only I was stronger.'_ My thoughts were clouding me that I didn't even notice that Sensei was back.

"Morning." Aizawa-sensei wrapped in bandages.

"Sensei, YOU'RE BACK ALREADY!" almost everyone shouted worriedly.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Iida asked.

' _They guy is covered in bandages that makes him look like a mummy! You call that all right?'_

"Don't concern yourselves, with me." Sensei sat down. "Besides _your_ fight hasn't really ended yet."

"What?! More Villains!" Mineta asked in concern and a terrified voice. _'Tell me. Why did he want to become a hero?'_

"Prepare yourselves." Everybody leaned "The U.A. Sports Festival is approaching."

And with that chaos has begun.

After that class resumed but the school gave all the students a half-day to take a rest from yesterday's fiasco. _'If they're going to give us a break, then shouldn't this day be a day off then?'_

"Hey! Let's visit Tomomi!" that caught my attention.

"You sure Krishima? What if he isn't awake yet?" Ashido-san said

"So? We're just gonna visit him." He stood up on his chair and yelled "HEY GUYS! I'm gonna visit Tomomi who's coming with me?"

Some I do's and some I don't and a 'Fuck no' from Bakugou.

"I would also like to visit, Tomomi." Iida said

"Ye-yeah, I'm ki-kinda worried too." Midoriya

"Me too ribbit."

I just nodded agreeing to come.

We went to the hospital and by we, there was me, Krishima, Iida, Midoriya, Asui, Jiro, Mina, Momo and Kaminari. We went towards Tomomi's room and upon reaching there we saw by his window that he was awake but he has this faraway look on his face. He was just staring at a window next to his bed.

Kaminari decided to just barge in with a "Hey! TOMOMI WE CAME TO VISIT YOU!"

He looked at the direction and just smiled, but this smile was a bit forced, but it also looks like someone who is lost. _'What's wrong-.'_

"Hey, guys." Tomomi said with a monotone voice.

Then Kaminari did the most stupidest thing ever, he jumped on the bed grabbed his collar and began to shake him "You bastard! Your mother is Ryukyu! That hot chick and No, 9 hero of Japan! How could you not tell us!" we were about to yank him off but a gust of wind send him off towards a wall and Tomomi was enraged it took him a second to finally calm down.

"Sorry Kaminari, but please don't use that word on me for now." He apologized. _'What word?'_ Thinking the words that Kaminari sent to him only one stood out.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Bastard." Asui said. Tomomi looked at her with lost eyes and simply nodded, inside Tomomi's mind he began to wonder over and over again.

' _I've seen shit and heard shit too many times. So why is this bothering me so much?'_ He already knew why, he just couldn't accept it, one of the reasons is that it's family matters. And he cares about family too much that even Death can't change it.

"I just need time. And I'm about to get answers later." He looked to everybody "Thanks for visiting guys. But I have a lot to think about for now." No one protested but two people remained. Shiro and Izuku stayed.

"If you ever need to talk we're always here. We're your friends after all." Shiro said and Tomomi simply nodded. Both Shiro and Izuku went towards the door but was stopped. "Izuku." Said boy looked at Tomomi. "When I get back to school, I need to talk to you about something." Izuku just stared but nodded nonetheless then exited the hospital.

Leaving Tomomi to his thoughts about earlier.

* * *

 **Earlier 8:00 am**

 **Tomomi P.O.V**

I was already awake last night but I decided to sleep again to regain my stamina, I awoke about 6 in the morning, the nurse already gave me breakfast so I was awake and just resting really. The door opened and I looked at the door only to see Kaasan. She teared up when she saw me and I only waved, next thing I know my Kaasan my hugging me and if I didn't know any better she was so strong that I might have mistaken her that she was in her dragon form. Releasing me she barraged me with question after question but that stopped the moment _I_ asked a question.

"Kaasan, was Dad really a Villain?"

This question quieted the room and Mom only stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth opened and closed and I continued.

"Back in the USJ the man told me that Dad was a villain and-and he killed heroes." I looked at her eyes "Is it true?" she stared at me then looked down confirming my thoughts. "You will have your answers back home." She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Whatever you might think about your father right now, know this." She put her hand on my cheek "It's not true. Your father had a great heart, like I told you." She was in tears now. "Wait for tonight ok? Everything will be explained. You have the right to know and it's finally time you know."

After that she kissed my forehead and told me to rest up, because I will be discharged later today.

 **Present Time**

' _Tonight, I'll finally have my answers.'_

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After being discharged Ryukyu picked up Tomomi by car and headed towards their apartment. Reaching the living room Tomomi sat down on the couch while his mother went to get something, She returned with a letter and a bow. Tomomi has a ton of questions but he didn't know how to start. But his mother saved him the trouble.

 **Play** **Tsuioku ~Mezameru Tamashii by Fairy Tail**

"Your father's name was Kibou-meaning hope." Tomomi was just listening. "Your father was no Pro hero nor a Villain. He was a Vigilante. It was at that generation that vigilantes were not accepted, but _him_? He dubbed himself as the **.** He was being chased by Heroes and Villains at the same time, there were times where we needed his help and he accepted it, we were still wary of him thinking that he will do something. At that time I was assigned to keep an eye on him. Whenever we were together he would just flirt and flirt with me but I always said no or just laugh at his advances. Time went on the Heroes recommended him to side with the Heroes, but he will just simply say "I'm not going to be bounded by the Government." Ryuko smiled at that memory as a lone tear made its way to her cheek. "One thing led to another and the meeting for strategy turned into date and few. I didn't know what happened it's one day I fell in love with him then a few months he proposed and I said Yes." Tomomi was amazed at his father, but why was he accused of killing heroes then?

 **Stop playing soundtrack**

"Then a raid went down at HQ, turns out the some of the Pro Heroes were working with Villains that hated the Heroes and they took this chance to kill us where the majority of the Heroes were, there were about 20 of them if I remember correctly. No one was able to defeat them and when one cornered me your father stabbed him." Tomomi widen his eyes. "After that he said "Time to end this." Then proceeded to kill every traitor in the HQ, after that only 3 were dead in the Heroes while the Traitors was nowhere Kibou killed all of them. The police were almost there and the Government didn't want to tarnish the name Heroes to everyone, the Pros disagreed but a couple was easily persuaded, and that day Kibou was marked a Villain for killing 20 heroes in the HQ." Tomomi and Ryuko clenched their fist.

 **Play Naruto Shippuden OST III – Good bye**

"Nobody knew who I was back then, So our secret relationship remained secret. He was on the run, he was not safe anywhere, but I didn't care. I loved him. I was about to tell him the good news that I was pregnant, but later that night in one of our dates. We were ambushed by a couple of Villains. A fight started and-and-and he fought protecting me. He died protecting me.

Flashback

 _Kibou was lying on the ground a hole in his stomach and Ryuko was holding his hand._

" _He-h-hey, lo-ovve." Kibou shakily said._

" _Plee-ease do-don't talk—help is on the way pl-please" Ryuko hiccupped._

" _So-sorry love b-bb-ut I –dnt thank I canmakit."_

" _Ple-pleease" Holding his hand tighter._

" _T-t-take care of T-TOtomom-mi for mi."_

 _She didn't question how he already knew but just nodded._

" _I-I loveyou, Ryu."_

" _I love you too"_

 **Stop playing soundtrack**

"By the time some of the heroes came they saw that I defeated Villain and **EUser,** some of the people that knew me and Kibou just tried to calm me down." Ryuko was crying now. Tomomi was crying silently now knowing the origin of his father. "When I went home, I just saw a box, a letter and note attached to it saying **For Tomomi, You'll know when to give it to him, good bye love, Love – Kibou.** Now holding the box and the letter she gave it to him and only said "Your father loved you as much as he loved me."

Tomomi then opened the letter.

 **Play Seigi no Chikara – Fairy Tail**

It reads:

 **Hey kiddo! It's your good all dad from beyond the grave!**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that whatever you are right now I'm proud of you, you will be a good man someday. I'm not good with this emotional thing so I'm going to keep it simple.**

 **Whatever the people say about me, just accept it. And if they try to compare you to me then don't believe them, You are your own person.**

 **I'm proud of you son, make sure to introduce me to your Girlfriend when you get one.**

 **Now chin up and move forward got it?**

' _Ye-yes Sir!'_

 **I love you son.**

Tomomi then wiped his tears and proceeded to open the tiny box.

Inside the box was a ring. The ring was simple the design was, there was 5 circles on the top and the sides were written _**Fate of the Elements**_ a note was attached and it reads **A family heirloom. Wear it and I'll will be always be with you.**

Staring at the ring he picked it up then wore it

' _I'll make you proud Dad!'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **anyway I apologize again for this being a short one**

 **and a quick warning there will be some changes in the battle and an Introducing of an OC of mine**

 **so**

 **byeybye**


	9. Chapter 9-SportsFestivalGo! Plus Ultra!

**AAAAANDDD HERE'S CHAPTER 9 OF DEATH AND BEYOND!**

 **This is pretty much the longest one I made so far!**

 **so I hope you enjoy this**

 **and Begin!**

* * *

The next day came and school resumed to its full glory, classes were full and noisy. Class 1-A, lively as usual was just waiting for homeroom to start until the door opened everyone looked at the door and saw Tomomi standing there with his left hand still wrapped in bandages but fine nonetheless the class erupted with cheers to have a full class now. He was the barraged with 'How are you?' 'Are you sure you're fine now?' and of course 'Your mother is Ryukyu!?' he was just listening but his head was actually searching for someone once spotting the person he went towards him and bowed.

"Eh?" Kaminari said in confusion that his classmate was bowing.

"I'm here to properly apologize for yesterday Kaminari." Tomomi simply stated "You were one of the people that just went to visit me but I hurt you instead and for that I'm sorry." Kaminaris gears were spinning until it clicked with his reason, he started waving his arms.

"NO! no! no! dude, don't apologize dude, I'm the one who should be sorry!" He then stood up from his seat and bowed too. "I'm sorry for saying that word."

Right about now these two were just bowing at each other until someone made their presence known,

"Why are you idiots bowing at each other?" they turned and saw Aizawa-sensei in the doorway. "If the both of you are just going to keep bowing at each other, why don't you agree that it was both your faults and sit down."

The two students stared at their sensei then turned at each other. "Yeah, sensei's right. Friends?" Tomomi offered his hand to shake, Kaminari smiled and took it.

"Of course dude!"

"Good, now sit down. So I can start homeroom." Everybody sat down and class soon started.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

"So there's going to be a Sports Festival soon huh." Tomomi now informed what he missed yesterday said in a calm manner.

"Yeah! And It's in two weeks!" Krishima said this with his usual pumped up voice.

"Ye-yeah, bu-ut how are you calm Tomi?" Izuku asked.

"Well I know that the Sports Festival is soon, since I watched them on T.V. and for why I'm calm." Tomomi with his hand on his chin said "Maybe it's because I'm confident." They stared at him as they walked to the cafeteria. "What I mean is that I'm confident in my abilities so I don't have to worry. I sound like I'm boasting but for me I know who I am and I know my limits." Finishing his explanation they seem satisfied at this and they continued their way towards the cafeteria. That is until something a box crashed on Tomomi making the person carrying the box fall down and sending some of the contents of the box spilling out on the floor.

Looking down they saw a petite girl in a U.A. female's uniform, she has raven hair and dark ruby eyes, on the floor were _'parts? I guess?'_ Crouching down the trio picked up the parts that fell out of the box.

"Oh! I'm so-sorry!" she then noticed that they were picking up the parts. "AH! You-yu don't have to do t-that! I-I can do- do it myself, sor-sorry." She then picked the parts that were on her side and put it on the box.

"Nah, it's ok." Tomomi said putting the last part in the box he picked it up and gave it to her, checking if she can handle it and she did he took a step back "Are you ok…" Looking at the box "Nanako-san?" she then looked at Tomomi and panicked a little.

"Ho-hohohow dodo you know my nam-me?" she stuttered, _'It's like talking to Izuku all over again.'_ I pointed at the box

"A name is written there on the box, I assumed it was your name." still pointing at the box "Are you ok though?"

"AH! Y-ES! Excuse me but I really need-togettoclassnow!" it was very fast that they weren't sure what she said, nodding they moved out of the way.

"Ok sorry for keeping you. You sure you got that?" Gesturing at the box full of parts.

"Yes! Thank you!" she then walked past us and continued to her class.

After a minute they just stood there staring at nothing

"Well….that was something." Krishima said.

"You're telling me. It was like talking to Izuku." Tomomi simply said pointing his thumb at the said boy.

"What! I-I-I don'-t talk-likethat!"

"You just did!" The three of them just laughed and continued toward the cafeteria.

* * *

 **After School**

"Hey Izuku!" Tomomi called his friend, gaining his attention. Said boy just hummed. "Can we talk?" the boy looked at him in confusion, but then froze because of his next words.

"It's about your Quirk and All-Might."

And that is where Tomomi finds himself at. Inside the main office of All-Might with Izuku and All-Might himself

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

" **So young Tatsuma, what is it about Young Midoriya's Quirk and something that concerns me."** All-Might asked and even though I'm far away from him, he's tensed, nervous, and seems to be sweating a bit.

I took a deep breath and simply say my observations. "I can't help but notice that Izuku's Quirk and yours are similar. And I know that having similar Quirks doesn't mean there's a relation or anything." All-Might and Izuku visibly relaxed at this "But I can't that there's something else there." They tensed again but my next words were the real bomb to this situation.

"I heard the both of you talking after school, the day after the battle trial." They were now sweating bullets "What I heard from Izuku from you All-Might , about his power not his own and him being the 9th bearer." I decided to ease their worries "Now don't worry, I haven't said a word about this to anyone. I know this thing needs to be secret so I won't tell." They relaxed at this. "You guys can trust me. If you want I can make a deal."

All-Might was now interested it seems, he then leaned forward **"Young man, you know that this a secret, so what if I say no?"**

"Then I'll just keep this to myself, until you can fully trust me." I said this with my face full of seriousness and determination.

He seems to be pondering this then snapped his fingers. **"Ok young man, what's your deal?"** at this Izuku decided to speak up.

"ALL-MIGHT! YOU-You can't be consi-." All-Might cut him off

" **Young Tatsuma has gained my trust the moment he fought for all of you. He deserves to know. And it probably get you to improve and ease your worries knowing that a friend of yours knows."** All-Might said and I was just _wow, really?_

Recomposing myself I stated my offer. "My deal is that a secret for a secret."

" **Hm? What do you mean by that?"**

"I mean is that I tell my secret and you tell yours. This secret is only known by me and some other people. This secret may effect some changes in some of the people's views on the world so I kept it secret for as long as I could." I stated. Am I actually doing this? All those years that only I know of this and now I'm just going to say it?

" **Hm? Now I'm intrigued my boy, know this too. For the secret that Young Midoriya and I share is also something that is only known by some people and this secret has been kept by generations now."** I nodded seeing the atmosphere changed. **"Good now."** Suddenly smoke came from All-Might, the smoke cleared and All-Might was now replaced with a skeleton blonde man with the same suit as All-Might.

' _Ok, what in the actual fuck?'_

"This young man is my true form." All-Might said. _'Huh, ok then.'_ "You don't seem to be shocked my boy."

"Oh, I'm shock believe me I am, but I've seen too much shit already." I simply stated shrugging.

"Oh really now?"

"So is this your secret?" I asked confused.

"Partially, but you will go first." _'Fair enough I suppose.'_

"Tell me All-Might. How old am I?"

"Hm? You're 15 correct? How's that-."

"Wrong." I cut him off.

"Huh? But you're records-."

"I'm 190 years old."

There was silence in the room and I waited for themselves to process my words. It took literally 2 and half minutes for the to respond.

"WHAT!"

I just laughed, it was always funny to see everybody's reaction when I told them my real age.

"Yo-young man are you sure? Do you have a Quirk that lets you young?"

"No All-Might. I'm" I hesitated but decided to tell them. "I'm from another world really." They just stared at me "Let me explain." They just nodded.

"Well, what I'm saying is true I'm from another world, 4 worlds actually and lived at them. So yes that means that I died 4 times now. Each of the worlds was different from the other, it was like living in another Universe with different possibilities." They still stared at me then Izuku asked

"Then, why are you still here. Isn't death like resting? Going to heaven and everything."

"For others yes, but for me no." I said this and they were looking at me confused, I explained further.

"When I died for the first time, I thought to myself that 'this is it'. Then I wake up in a black void, I saw nothing but darkness, then I was suddenly pulled, my body started shrinking and before I knew it I was reborn, I was back at being a baby. I was confused, scared and lost. I-I just cried, then live my life again. Couple of years later and I died again, and I woke up back in the void but this time someone was there. It had a black cloak and was just staring at me. It was Death." They were now surprised but continue to listen. "I was scared and panicking I tried to run, keyword is tried. I wasn't moving. It then explained to me, that people like me are called **Outcasts** we were people that died that either wasn't their time yet, or hasn't filled their purpose, or even that there's something else we need to do. She explained to me then pushed me back to a portal of some sort and my body was shrinking again, and the process just repeats. Waking up to another world then to another. Another life. By the time I was reborn the 4th time I decided to just live my life and not worry about it. Then here I am. Now on my 5th life." Finishing my story I looked at them and they were just stunned.

"Young Tatsuma, I'm sorry." All-Might apologized.

"Why?"

"For you to experience all of that." All-Might explained. I just smiled and said

"It's ok All-Might."

"So I'm guessing that you don't want anyone to know of this because it could destroy everybody's belief about death and the life in other worlds." Nodding I confirmed his guess. It would be pretty bad if everybody would know this, next thing you know suicides will be a norm.

There was silence in the room then All-Might simply said "Ok, you can also know the our secret. But know this everything you hear needs to never leave this room. Got it?" I nod and began to listen.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

After the explanation of Izukus Quirk called One for All, it's a Quirk that has been passed down by generation and generation and Izuku is the 9th bearer, One for All is a stockpile power that when passed down it is more powerful than the last, meaning if Izuku mastered this he can be even more powerful than All-Might himself. The drawback? Well Izuku can't control it so he's at All or nothing. _'Maybe I can help him.'_

The explanation now finished I looked at Izuku.

"Izuku, maybe I can help you. Even a little bit." Izuku looked at me confused. "I mean I can train you."

Izuku has a surprised looked on his face, but All-Might answered for him. "That's a good idea young Tatsuma, but how exactly?" All-Might asked me.

"One for All is a stockpile power, the way I see it. Izuku is like doing dumbbells but he then decided to do the more heavy one. The result, he broke his arm." I then looked at Izuku again and with a smile "Meaning we just need to have something that will accustom you in the strength that you're using."

"Good Idea, young Tatsuma and for your information. Young Midoriya can only withstand 5% of One for All." Nodding I decided to train Izuku for the next two weeks.

After that whole confrontation, me and Izuku decided to go home. Izuku thanked me for keeping the secret of One for All a secret. Nodding I went home.

* * *

 **Tatsuma Residence**

I was finally home, opening the door and coming in I saw Kaasan, preparing dinner. "Oh Tomomi! You're finally home. Dinner's about done so clean yourself and we can eat together." I nod and only said "Thanks Kaasan, it will only be just a moment." Going to my room I stopped by the hallway right beside a picture frame on the wall. It was a man and woman in the picture, the man was wearing a green turtleneck sweater he has gray hair and purple eyes the woman was _'Kaasan.'_ Yes on the wall was a picture of his mother and father when they were younger and still together.

' _Don't worry Otousan I'll become a hero like you.'_

And with that the night carried on and went.

 **Two weeks later. The day before the U.A. Sports Festival**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was another day done and the school was given another half-day for the students to prepare themselves for Sports Festival. At Class 1-A when they were just leaving, there was a lot of chatter outside of the door.

"WHAT THE HECK" Screamed Ochaco.

"They're crowding the door?! Why!" Mineta screamed

' _I think they're here to check us out, we are the one that got out of the USJ.'_ Koshiro thought observing the people by the door.

"They're here to check us out retard." Bakugou said. "They're checking us before the big battle asshole."

"So get out of the way you Extras!" Seriously Bakugou? I mean Bakugou said with his famous scowl"

"Huh. It's true that I came to see the competition." A voice said behind the mob, pushing past the people a violet haired kid came and his eyes seem to need some sleep.

"But you seem to be arrogant. Are all the kids in your class this way?"

There was a series of no's inside the classroom.

"I heard that when one of the kids gets a good rank in the Festival there's a chance that they can be transferred." The violet haired kid leaned forward and grinned "and the reverse can also happen." He leaned back and steadied himself. "Consider this a declaration of war." There was silence until a laugh was heard.

"That's a big **if** then." Looking behind Bakugou was Tonomi. "Declaration of war? Don't bullshit me with that." Tomomi stepped forward now in front of Bakgou and the violet haired kid. "Before you declare a war, you might want to know what you're fighting for. So? What is it? Wanting the spot in the hero course? Fame? Recognition? Acceptance?" He flinched at the last part _'Bingo.'_ Tomomi thought.

"Careful what you wish for. Because we might show you why we're Class 1-A." Tomomi just smiled. "Your War? You can begin that. But we will end it."

And with that, the Festival was even more tensed.

And without even knowing, the day ended and the Festival was now upon them.

* * *

 **U.A. Sports Festival**

Inside the waiting room of the Class 1-A, everyone was preparing themselves, some were chatting, some were testing their Quirks and some were trying to calm down, Izuku was one of them.

Taking deep breaths he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. "Midoriya." Looking behind him he saw Todoroki. "U-uh y-ye-yes Todoroki-san?" Midoriya stuttered.

"In blunt truth, I'm stronger than you." Todoroki eyes narrowed with a cold gaze, no pun intended, "You managed to get All-Might's interest. But even so." He put his hand on his pockets. "I'm going to beat you and the both of you two." He gesture the last part to Tomomi and Shiro who just narrowed their eyes. "I know." Izuku started.

"I know your stronger than me, but everyone is giving it their all, I trained too and I can't be left behind." He looked up with determination in his eyes and with a brave voice. "So don't expect me to slouch, because **I will be giving it my all**."

Tomomi smirked proud of Izuku, Shiro just looked at Izuku respect for him rising. And everyone else was just pumped for the festival.

* * *

 **START OF SPORTS FESTIVAL**

"HELLO, ONE AND ALL TO THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic's voice sounded through the speakers. "LET'S BEGING WITH THE ENTRANCE OF EACH DEPARTMENT!" The crowd cheered "NOW! THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS FRESMAN CLASS! CLASS 1-A!"

"Huh, they're really praising us sky high." Krishima chuckeled nervously.

"No reason to be nervous shitty hair." Bakugou commented

"Wo-wow, a that's a lot of people." Izuku said nervously.

"AND FOLLOWING THEM IS THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS CLASS 1-B, C,D AND E FROM THE DEPT. OF GENERAL EDUCATION!"

"Tsk!" commented a student "This isn't fair."

"AND NOW HERE ARE CLASSES F, G AND H OF THE DEPARTMENT OF SUPPORT!"

"It's show time boys." Mina said.

"Yeah let's give it our all." Shoji said

Everyone just nodded.

"NOW! LISTEN UP!" The 18+ Heroine "Midnight" said. "Class Representative: Tatsuma Tomomi of the Class 1-A!" Tomomi stepped in the podium and stared at the crowd, the students and the teachers. "Sensei."

"All of us stand before you as the Students of U.A., and in this event where we get to "show off" we are just students. My Homeroom said to us in the first day here in U.A. and it one heck of a first day trust me." The Class 1-A laughed and chuckled remembering their first day even Aizawa was smiling behind his bandages. "He said to us "For someone to improve one must know their limit." And in this day we will know out limit and break them! We **will** go **BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!** " Everyone cheered and clapped for his speech.

Stepping out of the podium and going back to his classmates Midnight continued

"Now on to the First Obstacle!" She pointed at the screen. " **Obstacle race!** "

Finishing the explanation everyone was at the starting line.

' _Everyone is going to be giving their all.'_ Izuku thought.

' _Everyone is serious about this, Huh, I guess I should to.'_ Tomomi

' _Calm down and do your best, give it your all.'_ Shiro

' _I must be the first.'_ Todoroki

' _Everyone is just a stepping stone so out of my way bitches!'_ Bakugou

' _Go beyond.'_ Everyone

" **GOOO!** " the start of the race has been signed and now…

" **PLUS ULTRA!** "

And with that the race started. By the entrance everyone was cramped.

" **It's only the star and we already have a first place in plain sight! Todoroki Shoto! But wai-.** "

And with that Shiro decided to make his appearance by jumping out of the shadow, and Tomomi landing from above taking first place.

' _Tsk. I was too careless.'_ Todoroki cursed.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _Hmm, well that worked well. Using my air to send me in the air worked perfectly.'_ I began running to the first obstacle with Shiro having first place and me having second place. Then a large thud was heard, looking up it was _'Is that?'_

" **IT'S THE 0 POINTER IN THE HEROICS EXAM! Robo-Inferno!** " Present Mic's information confirmed my thoughts, surrounding the field was some of the robots from the exam, but the that stood out was the 0 pointers behind them.

' _Well this is going to be fun.'_ Then the air grew cold, looking back I saw Todoroki launch a huge wave of ice, freezing the 0 pointers in instant. Making his way to the make-shift way he made some followed but _'Those robots seems to be-'_ confirming my thoughts again the 0 pointers started to fall. _'Damnit Todoroki!'_ Rearing my hand back while sprinting when I decide that enough was enough I thrust my hand forwards and sent 6 pillars of rock towards the robots impaling them, then separating my fingers a bit, the pillars moved the Robots away. Some of the people gave me a thankful glance then proceeded to run.

' _Time to finish this.'_ Jumping sky high with an air boost. I was directly above the Zero robot and with my whole body coated with lightning I smashed my way through the robot from its head then to the bottom completely destroying it with a large boom.

' _Wonder how the others are doing?'_

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

Seeing Tomomi's power I can't help but be jealous, but not anymore I didn't train for nothing. Seeing the 0 pointer in front of me _'Go beyond and Plus Ultra!'_ Crouching down I put my attention on the 0 pointers shadow and then with a furious tug I sent my arm upwards out from the shadow of the 0 pointer came some shadow tendrils that quickly covered its limbs and head. I made a crushing motion and the robot was crushed slowly then exploded creating a large boom!

' _Behold my new technique!_ _ **Shadow Tendrils!**_ _'_ Grinning I made my way to the next obstacle.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

* **BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*** A succession of explosion covered the area and the source was Bakugou using his explosions to get around the robots.

"Thanks for the idea! Bakugou!" Sato jumping over with his tape Quirk.

"Yes, Bakugou, my thanks." Tokoyam agreed.

" **IF YOU THINK THAT THE FIRST OBSTACLE WAS A DOOZY! CHECK THIS OUNE OUT!** " Present Mic said. " **THE FAAAAALLL! You fall down you're out!** "

' _Hm. I can pretty much boost myself and keep boosting over this and with the help of my fire I can propel myself even further.'_ Stepping back Tomomi prepare himself for the Obstacle until he heard an explosion looking up he saw Bakugou chasing after Todoroki for the First place, the Shiro got past me sinking himself in the shadows the reappearing back to the next boulder repeating the process.

"It's my time to shine!" suddenly a grappling hook grabbed the next boulder "Yes! My baby's Works! Hahaha" a pink blur got past me _'What's her deal?'_

Then there was a sound of wheels behind him looking back he saw raven haired girl with goggles with her boots behind her seem to have wheels. _'Nanako-san?'_

"Brakes, brakes, brakes!" she started to yell flailing her arms. Tomomi then scooped her with his arms. "You ok?" Tomomi asked putting her down. "We really should stop meeting like this."

"Yes thank you!" she then removed her boots and fixed a loose wiring it seems. "Goddamn loose wiring again." Now fixing it, and putting it back on she the saw the pit, she then chuckled nervously "Man! Th-tttt-hat s a Pti so ehh, hahaha…" I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy. Take a deep breath and just move forward."

"But wwwwha—at if I fail?"

"Hey believe in yourself, you made it this far, just keep pushing and you'll get there." She then took a deep breath and sprint towards the rope, with the wheels on the back of her boots she easily made to the second boulder shouting a "Thank you" she proceeded to the course.

" **Hohoho! There seems to be Love in the battlefield here!** " Present Mic's voice decided to be heard.

"Tsk." He then heard a cough. Looking behind he saw Mina wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He then launched himself in the air with fire propelling him already made his way to the last boulder and to the last obstacle.

"Ooooh, I sense some love here~hehehe." Mina giggled.

"No, there's nothing. Ribbit." Tsuyu said a frown on her face

"Oh? Is someone jelous?" Mina said with a grin, but Tsuyu already was on the rope.

* * *

 **Minefield-Last Obstacle**

Todoroki was the first to get there, then Bakugou, then Shiro, then Tomomi. Todoroki was already halfway, while Bakugou was on hot pursuit, Shiro was taking his time since his Shadows Tendrils earlier and continuously jumping from shadow to shadow made him a bit dizzy and tired. Soon almost everyone was at the minefield, Tomomi using his **Earth Sonar** to locate the minefields he saw them all over the field _'I don't have to get through them, I can just go over them.'_ Taking a step back the ground beneath him cracked then he levitated with his 'earthboard' hovering past the obstacle with ease. Catching up to Shiro, Todoroki and Bakugou. Then large explosion came from behind them that Tomomi was taken out of his ride. Looking behind them they saw Izuku flying and taking first place. Only one person commented his actions.

"Fuck yeah! Go Izuku!" Tomomi yelled in excitement, coating himself in his lightning he sprinted with Shiro in his tail and Shiro and Todoroki and Bakugou behind him.

" **AND IN A SHOCKING MOVE MIDORIYA TAKES THE LEAD!"**

 **In the Stadium**

" **AND THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE IT IS.."** Izuku came out of the hall to present himself as the first placer! " **IZUKU MIDORIYA! FROM CLASS 1-A!"** The crowd cheered loudly. Every student then filling the stadium.

"Now let's see the results!"

 **1** **st** **Place – Izuku Midoriya**

 **2** **nd** **place – Tomomi Tatsuma**

 **3** **rd** **place – Koshiro Nai**

 **4** **th** **place – Shoto Todoroki**

 **5** **th** **place – Katsuki Bakugou**

"Look at that folks, but only the top 42 will advance in the next round!" Pointing at the monitor again it showed "And the next event is!" the next challenge appeared and it reads.

" **HUMAN CAVALRY BATTLE!** "

"Each of all of you have points if you are 42 you have 5 point, if you are at 41 then you have 10 points. But the 1st placer has 10 million points!" Everyone then looked at Izuku.

Tomomi suddenly feeling a lot of eyes on Izuku began to get annoyed. _'Seriously? Are you guys that desperate?'_ Living for a long time he learned a thing or two and one of them is to channel killing intent. _'Don't want them to shit themselves, just enough to intimidate them.'_ Channelling killing intent to his surrounding the eyes then disappeared and some shudder. Smiling at satisfaction he looked at Midnight again while giving Izuku a thumbs up. Giving him a whispered 'Thank you' he turned to Midnight too.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Midnight explained the rules and everything blah, blah…you guys know how it goes the same with the anime and the manga of this. **(A/N : What the hell! You're not allowed to break the fourth wall damint!)** Who cares! This chapter is already longer than the rest of this fanfic! **(A/N: oh shut up you! Continue the story and I'll fix the fourth wall.)** Fine.

Everybody decided to team up, I turned to Izuku and asked him to team up.

"Thanks Tomi, but I want to decline." He refused

"Oh. Can I know why?" I was surprised but in a good away.

"For the first time we met, you supported me and helped me, then you trained me after learning about my Quirk." He clenched his fist and looked at me with full determination.

"I want to move forward on my own now. And show you that result of everything you did for me." He looked at me with those look in his eyes. _'Kids these days, they grow up way too fast.'_ I put my hand on his shoulder and only said.

"I understand and I'm proud of you. Just do me a favour."

"What is it?"

Raising my fist for a fist bump I said. "Make it to the next round." Nodding he bumped his fist with mine. Walking away I'm now trying to find a team of my own. But as I go past some people all I heard was 'We need to charge at Izuku' 'Let's get that ten million!' but there's one thing that I hated was 'We'll destroy them, they got nothing against us.' That made my blood boil _'Overconfidence will be your downfall, underestimating you opponents is another. But a goal like that then you already loss.'_

Looking around everybody seem to have teams already then I saw a familiar raven haired girl. Walking towards her I saw her asking everybody to join teams or be with her as a team her eyes seem to travel to me and she pretty much launched herself towards me.

"Do you have team? Or are you alone? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseteamupwithme!" the word was so fast that I only understand please and team in her sentence. Calming her down she repeat her sentence.

"U-um I'm Nanako Rei and I'm from Support C-class. I-I know it's not m-m-uch bUt I-I Can help!" She then continued to ramble until I stopped her with me raising my hand.

"It's ok, I'm Tatsuma Totomi, and whatever course you're from I don't care you're useful in your own way I'm sure." She was tearing up _'She really is a female Izuku.'_ "Anyway to answer your question No, I don't have a team yet and I'm alone just like you."

"O-oh, p-pleas team up with me!" she then bowed.

"Ok then."

" **Two minutes left! To form your teams!"**

"Oh no, there's only two of us! is-is that enough?"

"The limit is 2 – 4 so yes. Everybody seem to already formed their team already so there's only us."

"Oh-oh, Ah! I have my inventions! They can help!

"Ok, then Nanako-san show me what you got!"

Cavalry Battle approaching.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So yeah my OC is named Rei and in support class**

 **Anyway I don't know if I will post the next chapter so soon because I'm still working on it so, expect it either later or tomorrow**

 **so anyway that's all and**

 **bybye**


	10. Chapter 10-What I Fight for

**OOOOKKKK HERE'S CHAPTER 10**

 **This took me for a whole day! the changes was so much that it actually change a lot! and I change a lot!**

 **So anyway, this is a long one! and my brain needs to reboot for a bit.**

 **Anyway I know that some of the things That Tomomi will say will be stupid...soo yeah. I'm pretty beat so excuse that.**

 **So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

" **ANNND START!** "

And with that the Cavalry battle begins, after the word start almost everybody charged for Izuku for the 10 million, all except for some people. One of these people past with a blur taking points when they past. The names of these people were Tomomi Tatsuma and Rei Nanako.

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

"These skates are amazing!" I yelled clearly having fun, right now we're third place with 1300 points. Looking down I admired Nanakon-san's inventions on my feet were greaves not only that attached to my ankles were skate, with only one wheel in each ankle, but enough to propel us forward without using my Quirk.

" **And there it is folks! At second place we have Tatsuma and Nanako on second place! Oh my! These two seems to hitting of quite good! Could we be seeing a Love team here folks! OH YEAH!** "

"Love on the battlefield! I approve!" Midnight said. _Goddamnit._

I remember our conversation earlier when she was presenting her gadgets.

 _Flashback moments ago…_

" _I should be the horse.' I suggested seeing that she can't actually carry me. She nodded she then took out her backpack and presented me with her gadgets._

" _Here!" she showed me the same boot as before. Looking at closely it actually looks like a set of grieves with wheel on the ankles. "I simply call them skates! And this! She showed me a-._

" _Is that?" I asked is wonder and excitement on her hand was._

 _Flashback end/interrupted…_

"Don't get cocky Class A!" said a random student with her team charging towards us. Smirking I turn towards Rei and raised her hand her left hand that is a gauntlet with a circle on the back of the wrist.

The student then turned her hand to a missile and launched it towards us a large boom was heard. When the smoke cleared we were unscathed with a large shield in front of us, it folded itself in circular motion shrinking to a reasonable size of a shield. Yes on Nanakos hand was a shield that was strong enough to withstand enough force and apparently a strike from a missile. (though it was fake, it was still a missile.)

"What!?" The student yelled, now charging towards her team with our skates they were too stun to notice us and Nanako was able to snatch their headbands with her other hand. Now going away from them. "Hey Nanako-san you alright?"

"Yes, Tatsuma-san. My heart rate is fine, there seems to be no damage whatsoever in my arm and the shield seems to be a bit dented, and you see-."

"So that's a yes then." I smirked interrupting her ramble, she blushed and nodded on her eyes if I look closely there seems to be an alert that says **Hear rate increasing**. But I didn't look into it that much. It's her Quirk afterall.

 **Name: Rei Nanako**

 **Quirk: H.U.D. sight**

 **Info: When turned on, she can see a heads-up-display on her eyes, informing her of her overall status and also anything that she touches. This is pretty much tiring for her if she leaves it on for a day.**

We were just dodging and weaving avoiding people and keeping the 2nd place on the board. We were then stopped by a voice.

"You seem to have a lot of points there 1-A." said a voice behind me, turning around I saw a blonde kid with his team, but not only that we were surrounded by other kids. "It would be shame if someone took it." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry about him." Said a girl with orange hair. "Us Class 1-B are not like him."

"Either way, the point is we're taking your points. And prove that Class 1-B is the greatest than Class 1-A."

" **OH! Would you look at that folks! Tatsuma from Class 1-A and Nanako from Class 1-H is surrounded are surrounded by Class 1-B!** "

I narrowed my eyes and crouched down. "Nanako-san please hold on." She nodded and grabbed some of my hair tightly. I put my hands on the ground.

"Oh? Begging for your points? Hahaha! Too late! Everybody charge. After a moment they didn't move. "What? I sai-." He wanted to yell but found that he couldn't move either, Everybody surrounding them was just frozen. They complained and tried to move but finding unable. Now standing up.

"You talk too much." I only paralyzed them with my lightning for a little bit to not cause enough damage inside their body I slowly manuever towards them and Rei collected their points. "You talk that you will be the best. Is that what you're fighting for?" I went behind all of them. "You already are the best in your own ways. Here's my advice." Looking towards them I only said : "Stop competing yourselves over someone, be the best that you can be, nobody's a nobody." Turning back to the fight with one last statement "Nobody's a damsel in distress unless they want to be." Going to the fight I went towards the middle.

After a moment of silence

"Those were nice words, Tatsuma-san." I only nodded at her. She patted my head, I looked at her and saw that she pointed towards Todoroki, I know what she want to do but the question is "Are you sure?"

She took a deep breath and released a shaky breath "Yes." Nodding I told her to hold on tight and dashed towards Todoroki.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Todoroki heard the sound of wheels behind him he saw Tomomi and Rei going towards him, he cursed and shouted. "Nai-san." Said boy focused on their shadow and launched three tendrils towards their location, but Tomomi only jumped by making a ramp for them and once they landed they charged again. Todoroki and his team began to run with Iida's speed and Momo's roller skates that she made. But stopped when a rock wall stopped them, once turning around Tomomi was already in front of them with Rei's right arm outstretched to one of the headbands on his neck. But suddenly flames erupted. And the stadium was filled with a pained scream.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Hearing Nanako scream made me jumped backwards and she continued to fuss, I let her down and saw that the right part of her hair was on fire, seeing this I manifested water on my hand and put it out. I was so focus on Nanako that I didn't hear Todoroki's apology before going back to the battle. After turning the fire off I checked her and sighed in relief. She only has a minor burn on her face that won't actually leave a scar and the pain will leave after an hour or two, her hair was….shorter. Her hair that once reached her shoulders now are just about her chin. "You ok?" I asked.

"YE-yes bbbb-ut, we-." She tried to say but Midnight beat her to it.

"TATSUMA AND NANAKO ARE DISQUALIFIED!" _Oh right. People who once off the horse are disqualified. Truthfully I don't really care._

I turn towards her. "It's ok. Your health was more important than this competition." She teared up and tried to say sorry again that it was her fault. I stopped her by taking her hand and taking her out of the arena and sitting down by a wall.

"It's ok." I try to calm her down again.

"BBBBbut, you're out now! How can you accept that! Why did you just tried to save me? My HUD says I could have put the fire out if I tried."

"Aaand? The result will be?" She hesitated and replied me with low-whisper like voice.

"I would have suffered major burns in my head."

I smiled "I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

Our conversation was interrupted by a large wave of ice, I only guessed that it was Todoroki because he was the only one that can make this kind of ice. Looking at the time there was only a minute left. We just talked again about Quirks and her gadgets, what she can make and ideas to build. Time went on the second round was over, and we were off to get lunch, after saying good bye to Nanako I went towards the others, when they saw me they have concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

"Hey, Tomomi! A-are you okay?" Krishima asked me in concern I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you know…being disqualified and everything." Ochacho asked this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine I did the right thing and that's important for me." They nodded and went to the cafeteria, taking our food and trying to find a seat, I noticed that Kaminari and Mineta was staring at the cheerleaders. _'huh, I'm not against being a pervert, but there's a line you know.'_ I tried to find a seat, but only heard my name being called, looking at the direction of the voice I saw Tsuyu raising her hand no one beside her. I walked towards her and sat down.

"Hey, Tsuyu, how are are you?"

"I'm fine ribbit. How about you?" Tsuyu asked even with her wide eyes I could tell that she was worried. I smiled and patted her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Ok ribbit, why are you patting my head?" I just grinned

"Because you're cute and not complaining." She just blushed and ate her lunch. We were interrupted by a voice.

"Can we sit here with you two?" we looked to our left and saw the Class 1-B girl with orange hair.

"Yeah sure." I replied and Tsuyu only nodded.

"Thanks." Sitting down we enjoyed our food in a comfortable silence until it was broken by the new girl.

"Tatsuma-san, I just want to say that I'm sorry for Monoma's attitude earlier and thanks for the words that you said earlier." She apologized.

I just nodded and said "It's ok, just make sure you put in mind to what I say. It's important not only as a hero, but also to our life." Both of them just stared at me.

"By the way, why did you save Nanako-san? I know she's your teammate and all but-."

"It was the right thing." I cut her off "It was the right thing to do, I know I could just manifest my water and sent it towards her, but she flailing too much and wasting time will only deepen her injuries. The only thing on my mind was her safety and health, because that's what I'm fighting for."

"You fight for everyone's safety?"

"Yes, but not only that. I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves. I become a shield to the defenceless." Looking at her and mostly her eyes. I only said my vow to myself.

"I fight for the sole reason so that others don't have to."

They just stared at me. And before we knew it. The bell rung and we were asked to gather at the stadium for the Final Round.

Apparently, the girl were excused for a moment in the order of Aizawa-sensei. Seeing Mineta's and Kaminaris grins I have a feeling that I will want to put my foot to somewhere the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

A few minutes later, I actually know why I had that urge. _'Seriously?! What are this idiots doing?!'_ Right in front of me were all the girls of 1-A wearing…..cheerleader outfits.

' _Gotta say Tsuyu looks ! Stop it! Punish Mineta and Kaminari then ogle Tsu-No! Damnit hormones!'_ I marched towards the two and I wasn't the only one surprisingly Shiro decided to join me. After about 30 second of giving them a head start we captured them in 2 seconds giving them a lecture while also giving them bumps in the head, Shiro was…..strangling them with his **Shadow Tendrils**.

After that the main event was here.

"Ex-excuse me. But I don't want I'm dropping out of this." Looking at the source it was Ojiro. _'Why?'_

Apparently it's a matter of dignity, he said that him winning, he doesn't remember it at all and same can be said to the other guy, he wanted to resign to _'Weren't them teammates earlier? So that means the culprit is..'_ Looking at the back of the purple haired kid _'Him.'_ Midnight approved their resignation, now all that's left is to find someone to fill in the two empty slots.

"Well with that! I think the two of the people from 5th place will participate." Midnight said and if I remember correctly Kendou and their team were on 5th place. I smiled _'Good for them.'_

"No." she simply said everyone looked at her at surprise. "I think Tatsuma and his partner can move forward." She looked at me and smiled.

Midnight smirked "And why is that?"

"Because they were originally in 2nd place. They were only disqualified because his partner was in flames. They deserve this out of everyone here." She finished and I can't help but feel respect for her.

"Thanks, but why give it to us?" I asked still shocked that she gave it to us and not her teammates or classmates. She seemed to think about it then snapping her fingers.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" she smiled taking what I said earlier. I can't help but smile and give her a thumbs up.

I was suddenly taken off balance for a second when something-rather someone jumped on my back.

"Waaah! Tatsuma-san we're going to advance to the next round!" Nanako said on my back while she was in tears and her arms were on my neck. Thanks to my height she was dangling in the air. I don't need to turn around to see Minas wiggling eyebrows at me I can pretty much feel it already.

"Youth these days, I like them!" whipping her whip. "Tatsuma and Nanako will advance to the next round!" Everyone cheered at that.

Setting Nanako-san down I was suddenly pulled by a wet sticky _'Tongue?'_ now being next to Tsuyu she made me turned to her direction

"Good luck Tomomi." She gave a smile and I returned it.

* * *

After that the pairing were done and now in the screen. I was now excited for a fight, I can't help buy release a few sparks and a couple of flames here and there.

 **Midoriya VS Shinsou Todoroki VS Sero Nai VS Krishima**

 **Aoyama VS Ashido Iida VS Hatsume Tokoyami VS Nanako**

 **Tomomi VS Yaoyorozu Ochaco VS Bakugou**

* * *

Smiling to myself I decided to take a breather and go outside while the recreational events were taking place. Going outside I took a couple of deep breaths. Opening my eyes there were a couple of people in my thoughts right now, _'Bakugou and Todoroki.'_ Both of these kids has a problem, Bakugou with his pride, he's not a bad person in general he's just a kid who got praised a lot and never seem to get a bad reaction from everyone and I know the look he sometimes give when something isn't going his way, heck he admits that Todoroki will be challenge for him. He's afraid. All his life he was led to believe that he was the best that he will be someone who is going to be incredible.

' _Your eyes are too narrow Bakugou, you need to see the bigger picture.'_

* * *

It was finally time for the fight and we are seated in our respective chairs and respective class, it was finally time for Izuku's fight. Once the start was set something happened Izuku's body seem to slouch a bit and before I knew it he was walking outside the line.

"Damnit, I warned him and yet.." Ojiro said behind me.

"What do you mean Ojiro-san?" I asked. Warned him? Warned him about what?

"That guys Quirk is can manipulate the mind, Brainwash I think." _'Damnit,'_

I looked at Izuku just in time for a gust of wind that just burst from him, I can see Izuku with his broken fingers. _'He used One for All. How?'_

The fight ended with Izuku throwing Shinsou out of bounds. They talked a little bit more then walked to their respective hallway, with Izuku going to the infirmary.

The next battle was between Todoroki and Sero….it ended quite quickly, with Todoroki sending Sero a _gigantic_ wave of ice freezing the stadium and Sero, I wasn't affected because of my fire power that was keeping me warm, seeing everybody shiver and Tsuyu, who was next to me, who was being a bit sleepy _'She's cold blooded.'_ Making my surrounding a bit warmer with my fire power everyone was now comfortable and Tsuyu decided to snuggle up, _'She's just trying to warm up._ '

It was announced that it Todoroki that won the match and now the next is between Shiro and Krishima.

"Good luck you guys!"

"Yeah! Make the best man win!"

Hm, I wonder who will win, true that Krishima has a good Quirk with his **Hardening** but Nai is pretty much an equal as me, if not the Bakugou. _'Let's see.'_

* * *

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

" **NOW HERE WE ARE WITH THE NEXT MATCH! IN THE LEFT SIDE! WE HAVE THE SHADOW MANIPULATOR OF HEROICS DEPARTMENT!**

 **KOSHIRO NAI!"**

Everyone cheered when my name was mentioned. _'Ok, deep breaths Shiro, deep breaths.'_ Walking my side of the arena I stand there at the ready.

" **AND IN THE OPPOSITE SIDE! WE HAVE THE WALL OF THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT!**

 **EJIOROU KRISHIMA!"**

Krishima walked to his side to grinning all the way.

"Ready!" I nodded and went to my battle stance.

"Ready!" Krishima yelled "Heck yeack!" then raised his fist.

"Now! Start!"

I sank to the shadows and reappeared in front of him with my fist enhanced with my shadow. He raised both his fist to defend himself but I only went through him now behind him he tried to turn around but with a tug, shadow tendrils appeared out of my shadow and covered every limb on his body I struggled for control and him trying to get out of my tendrils is not making it easier.

With a hand motion I sent him up and slammed him out of bounds.

"KRISHIMA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! NAI MOVES TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

I smiled at that but decided to check on Krishima, I heard a groan and saw Krishima getting up. "Y-you ok Krishima-san." Helping him to his feet he nodded.

"Yeah man! That's one heck of a fight!" he grinned.

"Bad Quirk Matchup I guess.

And with that my match ended.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

With the match of Shiro and Krishima has ended the next match started, but while that was going on, Shiro excused Tomomi for a short time and they were now downstairs by the hallway.

"So, you have something to tell me?" Tomomi asked, wondering why so suddenly Shiro asked for a moment of his time. But noting the serious atmosphere he decided to take this seriously as he can.

"It won't take much of your time, I only have a request." Shiro asked with determination in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Back at the USJ you used a technique that let you focused on only one element, making you one with that said element." Shiro paused and steeled himself. "If ever we are to fight in a match. I want you to use that." Tomomi raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why?"

"You and I are equal. Both of us are manipulators of something and I want to know which one of us is stronger." Shiro clenched his fist. "Not only that, but I developed something similar. To you technique and I want to know how I'm able to stand with yours." Shiro has determined eyes, while Tomomi has a smirk on his face.

"Well, make sure to keep winning then." Tomomi raised his fist for a fist bump.

"Yeah. You too." Fist bumping and smiling at each other.

Returning to their seats the Iida's match has ended. With Iida shouting at Hatsume about being used, and Hatsume who is out of bounds.

The next match was starting and it was between Rei Nanako and Fumikage Tokoyami.

" **AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE ARENA WE HAVE FROM THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!** "

Said boy was now, in the arena.

" **AND FROM THE OTHER SIDE! WE HAVE SOMEONE FROM THE SUPPORTS DEPARTMENT! THE GIRL WHO HAD A SECOND CHANCE!**

 **REI NANAKO!** "

Said girl was very nervous and pretty much shaking in her boots, but stood anyway on the arena.

' _C-c-alm down Rei! Calm down.'_ She looked at the crowd then at her opponent _'I CAN'T CALM DOWN!'_

She looked at the crowd again and spotted a familiar gray hair kid. She stared at him and he smiled at her giving her a thumbs up.

' _Right. Rei, you can do this.'_

"Ready!"

Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow.

"Ready!

Crouching down, she put her hand on the ground and turned her grieves on making the wheel drop.

"STAART!"

She charged at Tokoyami with her grieves, Dark shadow intercepted her when he charge at her. She ducked down and turned on her shield and slammed it on his chest, taking Tokoyami by surprised. Dark shadow then came from behind her. Rei saw this by the reflection of her shield and dodged sideways getting as much distance as she could.

"Hm..nice hit." Tokoyami commented.

"Now charging her with Dark shadow on his side, Rei readied her shield and Dark Shadow grabbed it and pushed her towards the line, Rei seeing this folded her shield and ducked, getting behind him.

"Sorry, but it isn't going to be that easy." Said Rei while panting, right now only adrenaline is keeping her stand.

"You have amazing resolve, why is that?"

"Someone told me that, I'm not useless." Rei said still panting. "He told me that I'm amazing as my own. So what if I'm not at the hero course! I'm Rei Nanako! Not some damsel in distress that needs saving ever time!" Charging again at Tokoyomi with fire in her eyes, he summoned Dark Shadow to block her, but she surprised by twisting her body she was now in front of him, leg reared for a kick, it connected.

The crowd cheered but that was deaf to Rei as she observed him falling out of bounds.

But she felt a tug on the collar of her shirt and found herself in the air.

"Huh?" confused she was suddenly brought down to the ground.

"NANAKO IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TOKOYAMI ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND!" Midnight announced. Rei getting up, she saw Dark Shadow going back to Tokoyami as he was almost on the line just centimetre away in fact. Seeing this, she teared up. _'I lost.'_

"WHOOOO! GOOD FIGHT NANAKO-SAN!"

"YEAH! YOU SHOWED HIM WHO'S THE BOSS!"

"YEAH, HE WAS ON THE EDGE!"

Looking at her classmates she saw that everyone was cheering for her. _'But I lost.'_ She looked around and saw a familiar set of eyes, Tomomi gave her a thumbs up even Tokoyami was giving he a thumbs up while panting. She teared up and bowed and said thank you.

The fight was now finished and they went back to their respective class.

Next fight: Tomomi VS Yaoyorozu

" **NOW FOLKS WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THE FIRST ROUND! FROM THE LEFT SIDE! WE HAVE FROM CLASS 1-A YAOYOROZU MOMO!"**

Said girl once up the arena bowed.

" **AND ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF HER! WE HAVE A WEILDER OF ELEMENTS! GIVE IT UP FOR TATSUMA TOMOMI!** "

The boy just bowed

"Ready!"

Momo made a staff and went to a stance.

"Ready!"

Tomomi just manifested his water-whip and also made a stance.

"BEGIN!"

Momo charged in but ducked to the side to avoid the whip from Tomomi, once on her feet again she made a B line towards Tomomi who just stood there, raising her staff to meet his head, he blocked it with wall made of stone, once the staff recoiled he crumbled the wall and sent it towards her, making projectiles for her, which she found was easy to dodge and block. Dodging the last one she turned towards her opponent only to find no one there. She then felt something wet on her waist and with a tug she was pulled, it stopped and she got on her feet.

"YAOYOROZU IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TATSUMA ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND!" Midnight announced.

"What?" Momo looked down and saw her feet was out of bounds, sighing she accepted it.

"Hey, good fight. But uhh, you're not that much of an experienced fighter aren't you?" Tomomi walked towards her and asked.

"Ye-yeah, I only know how to use my staff, but not that much at all." She admitted, Sure she was good, but not that good, her Quirk can only is not a fighter type and can only help her with whatever she builds.

"Well there's always room to improve. So learn and improve yourself." Tomomi gave her advice.

"But, my quirk is not for fighting, I tried my best and I still fail."

"So?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"If you tried your best and still fail, then try something else. Don't let one skill limit your potential." She smiled at that.

"Thanks."

Moving on to the next battle was between Bakugou and Ochaco.

Izuku tried to give Ochaco some tips on how to beat 'Kacchan' but she refused and settled for her own brains to battle Bakugous brawn.

The fight was just…..brutal in some eyes, Ochaco was like a ragdoll being sent back by explosions courtesy of Bakugou, who if you looked closely was actually having fun. Having an opponent who will go all out on him and he can go all out on her. Some were booing with the display but some weren't one of these people were Tomomi. He knows that if an opponent is holding back it's disrespectful and Bakugou just wants someone to fight him head on. No mocking, no teasing, none of that bull. Just straight on fight with their wits.

What shocked everybody was the falling rocks/debris that was coming from the sky. But Bakugou eliminated all of this with a powerful explosion. Ochaco tried to stand up but the fatigue hit her like a truck.

"OCHACO IS UNABLE TO MOVE! BAKUGOU ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

"Tsk, stop it Angel-face! You're hurt and tired just get some goddamn sleep." Bakugou said picking up Ochaco by the arm.

"Hard to do that when I lost dumbass." Ochaco grunted, this earned having Bakugou having his famous scowls. While Ochaco just chuckled at the display.

* * *

The second round was finally here and almost everybody was on the edge of their seats. The first fight was Todoroki VS Izuku, and that was a hell of a fight. Todoroki kept sending him ice after ice but Izuku keeps smashing it, one time he used his entire arm and made Todoroki reared back only stopping because of the Ice that was made behind him. Moments later a burst of fire erupted the arena making it tad bit warmer and before you know it * **BOOM** * a giant explosion erupted throughout the arena, the smoke cleared and it showed Todoroki laying face first in the arena and Izuku out of bounds. Making it Todoroki who won the match. The whole Class 1-A went to the infirmary to check on them both but was rushed out by Recovery Girl so she can tend to Izuku's surgery.

The next match was between Shiro and Iida, Iida used his ReciproBurst to gain the advantage but Shiro thinking quickly made a shadow tendril with Iida's shadow to trip him using his own momentum against him Shiro grabbed his shirt and with hands fused with shadows he sent Iida out of the ring. Making it Shiro have the win.

Next was, Tomomi VS Mina

And the fight was a little comical to say the least, Mina was using her acid to skate towards Tomomi, Him seeing this raised an eyebrow and used her own momentum against her. Making a ramp she had no time stop herself before she was sent at the line of the arena catching herself she stood almost at the line she sighed and turned around only to be met face to face with Tomomi making her take a step back therefore making her out of bounds. Seeing this she gasped and looked at Tomomi with a pout, but he only wiggled his eyebrows. They spent 5 minutes in the arena with Mina playfully hitting Tomomi's chest. Before being separated by Midnight.

Next match was with Bakugou VS Tokoyami, the fight was short and it ended with Bakugou taking the win, the cause was bad Quirk matchup. With Bakugous Quirk he was able to make small lights to make Darks Shadow docile.

After that everyone took a small break, but the focus was on the last contestants. Each of them were doing something to prepare themselves for the fight. Shiro was having an apple and water after that he meditated and started focusing himself by balancing two things with his Shadow tendrils. Tomomi was having a snack to keep him energize, the snack was his everyday snack when in a competition, it was just apple juice and cookies after that he meditated, Todoroki after grabbing an apple went out and think to himself until the next match came. Bakugou was simply in the hallway, after getting water and eating spicy noodles he decided to punch the air to keep himself in his adrenaline rush.

* * *

Then the time came and the next match was there. And the battling was

" **AND HERE WE ARE FOLKS AT THE SEMI-FINALS! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!** " Everybody cheered pumped up for the competition they are seeing. " **I'M LOVING IT! NOW! ON THE LEFT SIDE WE HAVE THE ICE KING OF 1-A! TODOROKI SHOTO!**

The boy simply walked in the arena with his stoic face

" **AND ON THE OTHER SIDE THE SHADOW MANIPULATOR! NAI KOSHIRO!"**

The boy walked at the arena and just stared at his opponent.

"Ready!"

Todoroki bend his knees a little bit and stared at his opponent.

"Ready!"

Shiro also bend his knees in the form that he was ready to charge.

"AND START!"

Shiro dashed forward shadow coating his body clearly on the offensive, Todoroki anticipating this sent a wave of Ice to him, turning intangible enough to dodge to the left he made a B line for him again. Todoroki cursed and froze parts of the ground to skate himself easily. Shiro seeing this jumped and with his hands he threw projectiles towards him making Todoroki change his course, this of course was Shiros plan, with a tug he sent a shadow tendril that came from Todorokis Shadow, Todoroki in mid-air seeing this widen his eyes and moved to the side to cancel the shadow itself.

"Tsk." _'My shadow tendrils doesn't work on a moving target.'_ He charged again but this time he sank in the shadows. Todoroki prepared himself, then suddenly on his side came Shiro a shadow staff in hand ready to strike, Todoroki almost used his fire but still he was confused. He was lost. _'I don't know anymore.'_

"COME ON! DON'T GIVE UP!" Midoriya shouted, earning a widened eyes from Todoroki, in an instant he was hit on the chest with the staff Shiro made.

Stopping himself before going out of bounds _'I will fight with all my fight.'_

Raising his arms, he was about to send fire towards his opponent when suddenly he had flashes of his mother. _'I can't.'_

He was then pulled by a shadow tendril, making him go out of bounds.

"TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUND! NAI MOVES TO THE FINALS!"

And with that their fight ended and on to the next one.

* * *

TOMOMI VS BAKUGOU

"Come on you bastard, I'll crush you."

Tomomi only raised his eyebrows and got to his stance

"Aaaand START!"

Bakugou charged at him with a large explosion behind him, but to his surprise Tomomi wasn't there and in the blink of an eye Bakugou was slammed to the ground by a powerful axe kick, he got up and was only sent back to the ground by a powerful gust of wind. Using his explosion to propel him upwards and out of the crater. Standing up he saw Tomomi standing there coated with lightning. He growled and charged again but he was slammed back to the ground with Tomomis hand on his neck.

"Why are you here Bakugou?" Tomomi asked to Bakugou, he growled and sent an explosion to Tomomis face, but the tightness on his neck didn't slacken, the smoke cleared and Tomomi was still there with a bit smoke trails on his face. "Explosions are still fire, for me you are just sending me smoke." Lifting him then throwing him out of bounds. Bakugou used his explosion to propel him back to the arena.

"Why I'm here? I'M HERE TO BE THE BEST!" He charged again but he used his explosion to propel him behind Tomomi and sending a large explosion than before. "How you like that." Then out of the smoke came a hand, Bakugou seeing this took a step back but was not prepared for a fireball to be sent towards him.

"To be the best? They why be a hero then? You can be a martial artist, you can be anything else and that includes being a villain." Tomomi continued his rant, while Bakugou charged again this time he was on the sky

 **SCHNEIDER BOMB!**

A gigantic explosion was erupted that sent debris everywhere, Bakugou landing he smirked. "Be a Villain? You're kidding me? Villains Lose and Heroes always WIN! HEROES DON'T FEEL FEAR! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST HERO THERE IS!"

.

.

.

"Best Hero? now you're just bullshitting." Bakugou froze, the voice came from behind. Looking back he saw Tomomi covered with lightning and flames dancing around him. Bakugou threw a punch to his face but it had no effect, in fact it felt like he hit a truck. Jumping back to he created some distance between them.

"They don't feel Fear? That's not true. They're humans too. Just like us."

"SHUT UP!"

"The best hero? Trust me no one will see you as a hero."

"SHUT! UP!

"They will just see you a destructive force of nature."

"SHUT!

"Unstable, and not a hero."

"AAAAHHH!" Bakugo charged at him but Tomomi only added one more element: Earth

The combination of elements made the boy surrounded by rocks, the back of his hair standing up, and from time to time there was a white aura that came pulsating.

Bakugo stopped in his tracks. He tried to move but found he was unable to. His legs screamed to run, his body didn't follow. Tomomi took a step forward and Bakugou unconsciously stepped backwards. He only had one emotion right now: **fear**. Him. Bakugou. Katsuki. Was afraid.

He was afraid of this power

He was afraid to be beaten by this power

He was afraid to **lose**.

He was sent on his knees and just stared down.

"For someone to be a hero, he has to be selfless. Even a hero who is ranked 100 can achieve this. A hero is just human, he sweats and bleeds, Smile and cry. This is a hero, he's a human who can do many things." Tomomi went to Bakugou and crouched down. "If you want to win, you need to know what losing feels like first. Winning is done when you stand up after being beaten up. For you, you need to lose, so you don't have to feel it again."

"I-i-i- I lost." Bakugou surrendered.

"BAKUGOU SURRENDERED! TATSUMA ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!"

And with that, the finals was here.

* * *

NAI KOSHIRO VS TATSUMA TOMOMI

Both of the students were now standing in their respective sides.

"You know this kinda feels like destiny." Tomomi smiled looking at his opponent.

"Y-yeah." He can't help but smile too. Knowing that his rival is his final opponent.

"Ready!"

"Well, show me your new technique."

"Ready?!"

"Of course."

"START!"

Shiros hair was slowly standing up slowly shadow like marks came from his side covering his left side completing the transformation was a shadow like aura on his body.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Shiro then disappeared and appeared on Tomomi's side kicking him and almost sending him out of bounds. "I call this **Shadow Curse.** "

"Nice moves, but it's my turn." Fire then erupted on his body as he solely focused on his fire power. His transformation was similar to his **Prime Element: Lightning** , the difference is that the tips of his hair turned dark orange, his left eye turned bright orange and more flames seems to be coming from his left eye, bright flames seems to be dancing in erratic but also calm manner.

"Well let's start."

Shiro nodded and charged. _'I can only hold this for 2 minutes, have to make it quick.'_

Tomomi just stood there meeting the punch, when Shiro punched him on the shoulder he widen his eyes as he saw his fist went through him in fact it actually burned him a bit _'This is one effect with Prime Element Fire, my whole body turns into fire, making me intangible and only solid when I want it to.'_ Tomomi though Shiro then took a step backward. Tomomi then charged and sent a fireball at him.

Shiro dodged this easily, but was met with a fist of fire at his face. Shiro then reared his fist and punched at Tomomi, loosing focus for a moment Shiro was able to make contact. But was shocked when Tomomis hand was in front of his face. A burst of fire then erupted on his hand making Shiro take step back a groaned in pain.

Now panting his transformation was off now. _'Damnit, I'm too tired now.'_

Tomomi turned his transformation off too. He was then hit with a large fatigue. Smiling to his opponent.

"I think the both of us agree that we're tired now and have only one shot left."

His opponent nodding stood up straight and sent every shadow he had left to his right arm.

Tomomi smirked and his hand sparked with lightning the sound was like a thousand birds.

"Huh, why do I feel like I took this out of an anime." Shaking the feeling off he charge and so did Shiro, their attacks met and sent a gust of wind that was able send a couple of debris.

The debris cleared and in the middle was Shiro laying face first unconscious, in front him was Tomomi Uniform in tattered but still standing up.

' _His own technique was too powerful, making him unconscious.'_ Tomomi thought glancing at Shiro. _'He's going to be a strong hero someday.'_

Raising his fist to show he was the victor, everybody cheered.

And with that the Sports Festival was over.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **THANK YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND YES THAT WAS CHIDORI FROM NARUTO, I DON'T OWN BNHA AND OTHER REFERENCES THAT I HAVE PUT HERE.**

 **ANYWAY! I NEED YOUR HELP OR A VOTE**

 **Who will Tomomi go to the to the draft nominations in the Stain Arc.**

 **It's going to be an OC or Ryuko or some other pro hero.**

 **pm me or put it on the review.**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	11. Chapter 11-Calm Before the Storm

**Ok here's chapter 11 of Death and Beyond**

 **I do not own any of the songs such as I don't own BNHA**

 **I hope you like this, there's not that much action here this is pretty much a fluff I guess, Next chapter will be the Vs. Hero Killer Arc**

 **and I know who I'm sending Tomomi to.**

 **Anyway enjoy it.**

* * *

"Now let's move on at the awarding ceremony!"

After the final fight of Tomomi and Shiro everybody took a small break and tended to their injuries, after that each student were gathered by their own respective classes and the winners were now on their respective podium.

"And the one to give the medals is none other than-.

" **IT IS I!-**

"Our HERO ALL-MIGHT!"

" **AND HERE TO GIVE THE MEDALS!"**

There was some silence, then All-Might looked at Midnight and she looked sorry.

"I talked over you, sorry."

Everyone cheered at the presence of the no.1 hero, some were of course taking pictures now meeting All-Might in person, some were saying today the students were lucky to have All-Might the one to give the medals.

" **Congratulations, Young Todoroki, your skill is not to be underestimated."** Todoroki accepted the medal but just stared. Lost was his expression.

" **I know you have your reason for not using your left side."**

"When my fight with Midoriya he made me realize something and that triggered my confusion now." He looked at his hand. "I want to be a hero, but there are still some things I need to come to terms with." He was suddenly hugged by All-Might.

" **I will not pry any deeper, but I know will have an understanding soon enough."**

All-Might broke the hug and looked towards Bakugou, who was strangely quiet, for once. No swearing not anything, not even his usual scowl.

" **Bakugou."**

"All-Might, I want to win. Just like you. I want to be a hero that Wins." He looked at All-Might in the eye. "I want to be a _hero_ , I want to be recognize as a hero, not just because I always win, but because I _save_ and _win_ just like you." All-Might grinned proud that Bakugou was now growing, Tomomi was smiling hearing every word _'Finally.'_

"Huh, who would have thought you can have your own moment." Tomomi remarked.

"SHUT IT!" Bakugou was now back, but as Tomomi looked at him there was an aura around him that he felt, maturity. The feeling when someone finally was matured and free. He just smirked and that only made Bakugou more angry.

' _Hmph, next thing that'll happen, he fell in love…why do I feel like I just jinxed it.'_

All-Might then went towards Shiro.

" **Young Nai, you are one strong individual, you will be a strong one someday."**

Shiro just nodded, he was shaking not noticeable from far away but very noticeable up close, not trusting his words he simply just nodded.

' _Damn, 2_ _nd_ _place, didn't think I made it this far.'_

' _Huh, he seems to change his behaviour in a fight.'_

" **Young Tatsuma, you have shown that you have the strength and mind of a hero, you deserve this medal."** Tomomi just nodded with a smile in his face. Then All-Might hugged him and whispered that only he can here. **"Your father will be proud."** Tomomi widened his eyes, tearing up a bit he nodded and said thank you.

" **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, LET THESE SEEDS OF THESE GENERATIONS BLOOM WITH GLOW IN THEIR FUTURE!"** Thrusting his fist up **"EVEYBODY SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"**

" **PLUS ULTRA!"**

* * *

After the ceremony the students were asked to go back to the classroom before they go home for an announcement.

"Since all of you are surely tired, tomorrow and the next day is your off."

Everybody sighed in relief at that, Aizawa continued. "While you're on your off, I'll organize the nominations from the pros and show you it to you after your break." He looked at everybody "Be sure to take a rest, because you need it for what's next."

After that Aizawa dismissed the class, and packed their stuff to go home.

"Tomomi." A croak like voice said. Tomomi turned and looked at Tsuyu.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tsuyu asked, those who are nearby raised their eyebrow, but a certain pink girl was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at a certain gray haired boy.

"No, I'm free tomorrow." Trying to shake Mina's look.

Tsuyu just stared outside she was calm and pretty much collected but inside her mind she was panicking _'I did not think this through. Damn you Mina!'_

Tomomi looked at her, but he found that she was a bit hesitant and he has to admit she was cute, not denying it. Familiar feelings started to rise in his chest, especially his heart. _'Really? Maybe just a crush. Puppy love.'_

It was finally time Mina saved the day, "We decided that we will go karaoke tomorrow to celebrate!"

"Hm, sounds good. Who else is coming?" Tomomi asked, it has been a long time that he simply just relaxed with friends so why not?

"Oh, just me and the girls, you can invite more peop-OH! Better idea!" She stood up cupped her hands so everybody can hear her. "HEY GUYS! LET'S GO KARAOKE TOMORROW!" At that there was some people that agreed while some said no, and a 'fuck no' from Bakugou, then Ochaco looked at him with a sly grin.

"Why Bakugou? Scared that some people will beat you." Ochaco said with a grin, and Bakugou took the bait.

"FUCK NO! FORGET IT I'M GOING TOO!" _Hook, line and a sinker.'_

"YAAY!"

* * *

It was then decided that tomorrow that Class 1-A will hang out tomorrow for Karaoke after lunch.

Tomomi was just outside of the gates when he stopped when a thought came to him.

' _Puppy love huh.'_ He thought back to the familiar feeling he had before, _'Yeah just puppy love.'_

"Why are you standing here ribbit?" A familiar croak voice said. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Nothing just thinking." She hummed. Looking at her he smiled. "You headed to the station?" she nodded "Ok, I'll walk you there."

"Ok ribbit."

We then walked towards the station in a comfortable silence unaware of the eyes of some of their classmates.

"OH MY GOD! They're so cute!" Tooru, the invisible girl said.

"I know right!" Mina agreed with her bestfriend, looking at the 'couple' walking side by side.

* * *

Tomomi was now back home after accompanying Tsuyu to her train he then went to his and headed home, opening the door he was greeted by the smell of something delicious. He took his shoes off, and went to the kitchen, he was greeted by his mother stirring at a pot and from the smell of it she was making "Curry?" Ryuko turned to her son and smiled

"Yes, we're having curry, you have been working hard, so I decided to congratulate you." Her motherly smile came, but was interrupted when there was a buzz that was coming from Tomomi. He took out his phone and saw a message from an unknown number. Opening it, it reads. **Hey! It's Tsuyu** with a frog emoji next to it, he smiled and replied, saving her number to his contacts.

"Oh? It seems you have a 'friend', is it a boy or a girl?" Ryuko smiled teasingly, he blushed and was about to reply, but his mother seeing the blush beat him to it. "OH, it's that kind of 'friend', well I won't interfere." She smiled and went back to finishing the curry.

He then grumbled and changed his clothes then his phone buzzed again. Checking his phone it reads **Hey, excited for tomorrow?**

 **Tom: Yeah, it's nice to relax with friends from time to time.**

 **Tsu: True, I'm a bit nervous. It's my first time hanging out with friends this big.**

He raised an eyebrow, he had an idea on to why that was her situation. On Tsuyu's side she cursed, feeling that she ruined the mood with her past. She was about to type when a message popped.

 **Tom: I won't pry, but is it because of your Quirk?**

She hesitated, but replied nonetheless.

 **Tsu: Yes.**

 **Tom: Don't believe them. It's them who has a problem.**

His words brought her confusion but she understood that he was cheering her up and her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

 **Tsu: Thanks**

 **Tsu: Have to prepare dinner now, see you tomorrow.**

Smiling at their conversation. He heard his mother called. That dinner was ready. He got out from his room and ate dinner with his mother. They chatted for a bit then after the dishes they watched the news.

' _Ingenium, was attacked by the Hero Killer? I hope Iida is ok.'_

After that they went to bed, changing his clothes to his sleepwear, a simple shorts that reached to his knees and a T-shirt.

His phone then buzzed two times, he opened his phone and saw Izuku texted him about tomorrow, and Shiro who was very nervous about tomorrow. Deciding to help them one by one.

 **Tom: Just calm down, me and Izuku will be there too. If you don't want to come tomorrow we'll understand.**

Shiro took a moment to actually send his text.

 **Shi: No, I'll go. Just I'm going to hang with you guy than with anybody else.**

 **Tom: It's good pal, go at your own pace, you'll know when move forward on your own.**

 **Shi: Thanks, Good Night.**

 **Tom: Night.**

Smiling he now took his attention to Izuku.

 **Izu: Hey, Tomi.**

 **Tom: Yeah? What is it Izu?**

 **Izu: You saw the news?**

 **Tom: This about Iida right?**

 **Izu: Yeah…**

I frowned at that, Iida is pretty much sad right now because of his brother, _'But what I'm afraid is what that sadness may change in to.'_ There are a lot of things that sadness can become, he learned that pretty much every world that he took a life in.

 **Izu: I'm worried. I invited him tomorrow, but he declined saying that his brother needs him and thanks me for my concern and invitation.**

 **Tom: Give him time Izuku, Our concern for him is enough for now and we'll do something to care for him when the time is right. But now, give him time.**

It took a minute for Izuku to respond, he has to admit what he said was pretty deep, _'Living this long can do that to you.'_

 **Izu: You're right, I guess you would know these things since you're old and wise.**

 **Tom: I'm not that old, wise yes. But come on! I'm 15 in this world.**

 **Izu: weeeellll….you are 190….**

 **Tom: Good night Izuku.**

 **Izu: Night.**

Taking his phone to charge for the whole night he went to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and we see Tomomi getting home from his usual jogging routine, his mother has already gotten to work and he was left with the house all by himself. After taking a warm bath to relax his muscles he went to the living room and decided to get distracted by watching TV.

' _I'm 190 years old, who has lived his life in four worlds, this is pretty much the 5_ _th_ _one, Death told me that I'm supposed to do something, a purpose, a lesson. But what is it? Living this long…..I just want to rest.'_ Images of people then flashed in his mind. _'My family, every family I had in each life. My children, my parents and my friends. I just want to rest.'_

He closed his eyes and saw that he has five more hours, he decided to distract himself with one of his hobbies: Baking.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

It was now time for the meet up, I'm headed to U.A. by the gates Izuku and Shiro are there and I'm going to pick them up, seeing that both of them doesn't go out much. Turning the corner I saw them both, Izuku was wearing a plain orange shirt and cargo shorts finishing it was his usual red shoes, and Shiro was wearing a blue sweater, dark blue jeans and sneakers. I looked down and my clothing was a purple T-shirt over it was a gray hoodie, I also wore some black jeans and gray sneakers. I went toward them

"Hey, guys."

They saw me and wave.

"Hey. Tomomi."

"Hey Tomi."

"So, shall we go?"

They nodded and we went towards our destination. Going to the Karaoke bar, just close to the school and the shopping district we saw Jiro, Tsuyu, Krishima, Kaminari and Mina by the entrance. They saw us and waved.

"Hey guys!"

"Cool! You're here! Everybody is inside already! Come on!" she grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him.

"Huh!?" he was dragged confusion in his face.

"Well let's go then." Jiro

"Yeah, dude!" Krishima, Shiro just nodded and we followed them inside. Looking to my left I saw Tsuyu, there was something different about her….."Tsuyu, did you change your hair?" I asked true to my words her usual bow was a bit higher than it looked at school.

"Yes, ribbit. Glad you noticed." She said with a pleasant smile. I nodded and just walked towards the others, when we were at the door, I heard like someone screaming/ singing desperately. Opening the door the noise only grew. Looking at the stage I saw Mineta, and he's singing? Blinking I looked around the room, I saw Mina with her hands on her ears, Izuku with a smile but I can in his eyes he was screaming and trying to be nice. Ojiro was cringing not really trying to hide it really. Hagakure was….well I don't know really. Bakugou was behind Mineta prepared to blow him up, I wanted to stop him, but ….the Mineta was….well I feel sorry for him. Just walking inside the room I just sat on one of the chairs.

Finally Mineta finished and Bakugou was well at the ceiling courtesy of Ochaco.

"Well who's next?" No one raised their hand, Izuku and Shiro was easy to understand I decided to do it.

"Yaay!"

Picking up the mic, I then chose a song, smiling at my choice. The music began to play

' _Might as well start to pump everybody up.'_

 _ **Bad Case Of Loving You – Robert Palmer**_

 _ **Whooaaa**_

Everybody started following the beat with their foot.

 _ **A hot summer night, fell like a net**_

 _ **I've gotta find my baby yet.**_

I started to do a little dance while stomping my foot to the beat.

 _ **I need you to soothe my head**_

 _ **Turn my blue heart to red.**_

 _ **Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a**_

 _ **Bad case of lovin' you**_

 _ **No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a**_

 _ **Bad case of lovin' you**_

I did an air guitar, while smiling goofily, man this is fun. Behind me Tooru started dancing? Mina joined her and Mineta was being Mineta

 _ **A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that buddy from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Mama, I ain't that kind of guy**_

 _ **Doctor Doctor, gimme the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

 _ **I know you like it, you like it on top**_

Some actually blushed at that but shaked it off.

 _ **Tell me mamma, are you gonna stop?**_

 _ **You had me down twenty-one to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
**_

 _ **Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I got it bad, and I got it good**_

 _ **Doctor Doctor, gimme the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you**_

Once the song ended I turned around and bowed. They were clapping at me and I just returned to my seat. Mina stood up and went to the stage, Mineta followed her movement and…Izuku?

' _Huh. Well there are no proof yet soo.'_

Mina picked **Happy by Pharrel Williams**. It suites her. While Mina was singing I notice that Izuku and Shiro was fidgeting a bit while the latter was having short talk with Jiro. I whispered in a low tone that only them (and maybe Jiro) can hear.

"Go at your own pace guys, don't need to force yourself."

They looked at me surprised. "Don't force yourself, if you're going to sing just sing, focus on _just_ singing and not us." They stared at me then Mina finished singing Bakugou was next and he chose a rap song. "If you think your singing is bad. Didn't you hear Mineta earlier?" said boy sneezed.

Bakugou finished and Izuku stood up surprising most of the people in the room. Izuku was still shaking a bit but determined to sing.

Once the song starts playing, I smiled _'It definitely suits him.'_

 **Try Everything - Shakira**

 _ **I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
**_

Right now he followed Tomomi's advice and just focused on the song he was singing. Tomomi noticed that he was still tense, this was easy to figure out because he sings very tensely but he was calming down bit by bit.

 _ **Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it won**_

 _ **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
**_

Izuku remembered all the torment he had for the past years.

 _ **Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail**_

 _ **Oh oh try everything**_

 _ **Look how far you've come  
You filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough that cut your breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best**_

He remembered when he save Bakugou from the Sludge Villain, then got scolded by the Pros Heroes after.

 _ **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
**_

He remembered the days, every tears, every bruise then leading to his hero All-Might saying he _can_ be a hero.

 _ **I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail**_

 _ **I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes**_

 _ **Oh oh, try everything**_

Once he finished everybody was clapping even Bakugou, even though it was slow and more like mockery, it was still clap, and once again his nervousness kicked in and stuttered all the way back to his seat.

Hagakure was next, and every boy except Bakugou was congratulating Izuku for his singing.

"Man dude, you have a voice! Didn't think you had it in you." Krishima said grinning.

"Yeah! Man you're a shy guy, but with that voice you can swoon the ladie-GAh!" Kaminari was interrupted by Jiro's earjacks stabbing him in the head.

Everybody chuckled at the display. Hagakure finished, Shiro stood up after taking a deepbreath _'Deep breath. 'Calm down, no one is going to judge you.'_

He went to the stage and chose a song and imagined that he was back home and bathroom singing, he chuckled at that

The song then started to play.

 **The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars**

 _ **Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

He made his body relax and started dancing in a weird way. He was having fun and just focused on the song.

 _ **Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on  
Throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, no  
I'll be loungin' on the couch, just chillin' in my snuggie  
Flip to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man**_

He did a little pose like he was on the couch, everyone laughed and some started to dance to it.

 _ **Oh  
Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can**_

 _ **Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh**_

 _ **Tomorrow, I'll wake up, do some P90x  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out, "This is great"  
**_

Some blushed at this while Mineta just yelled in excitement and acceptance earning a slap from every girl.

 _ **I might mess around and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait**_

 _ **Oh  
Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can**_

 _ **Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

 _ **No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't goin' anywhere  
No no no no no no no no no oh  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all**_

Finishing the song he set the mic down and everybody cheered and congratulated him, he was shaking a bit and I laughed at that. He sat down and accepted everybody's words. The afternoon came and went and after paying. Everybody went out. Izuku, Shiro, Tsuyu, Mina and Tomomi decided to walk to the station. While the others were going to their station to get home, we all decided to make some sort of group chat.

* * *

They're now at the station and waiting for each of their train, Shiro went first when his train came by, thanking us for the day he went. Now it was now Tomomi, Izuku, Mina and Tsuyu.

"Oh man, my train is like 30 more minutes!" Mina complained, looking at the board it was true.

"What's your train?" Izuku asked.

Telling her train Izuku began to think going to his usual mumbling.

"Oh! there's a train going by there, back in my station it's like 5 minutes once we got off.

"Really?!" Mina asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku confirmed. Mina hugged him, while Izuku was blushing like crazy.

Izukus train then came and after saying good bye both him and Mina got on. It was now Tomomi and Tsuyu.

"So, you enjoyed today?" Tomomi asked looking towards Tsuyu.

"It was ok, ribbit. You have a good voice."

"Thanks, you too."

"Don't lie." Tsuyu said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Don't lie, I don't have a good voice, my Quirk is frog, so my voice has the sound of a frog." So that's it huh.

"So? You have a cute voice." I said cheering her up, true it was very cute, truthfully she would be famous with children.

She was about to speak when we both heard a whisper, but it's more like they weren't even trying to hide it.

"Look at her, she looks like a frog."

"She looks weird."

"Is that her date? He can do better."

Whispers all around was heard, Tomomi then became annoyed by this.

"You know, whispering tends to be more quieter than this." Making his voice louder, everyone heard this and looked away. Looking to his side he saw Tsuyu looking down.

"Don't listen to them."

"Why? They're true. I'm just, just."

"You." I finished her sentence, she looked at me.

"You're **you**." I held her hand, she almost flinched back but I held her. "You're you, if our conversation last night was an indication to this, if the people that blame you of how you look making it seem it's a problem, then it's them who has a problem."

She teared up, last night she didn't understood it, but now hearing it from him, hearing it personally from him, makes it click on her mind and heart flutter. _'Am I? is this?'_

"B-b-but, I'm not like the others…I'm not, Momo, I'm not Mina,-."

"Yes, because you're **you** , simple, beautiful, cute Tsuyu." I smiled. Then Tsuyu's train came by and we separated, she smiled and thanked me, before she stepped on the train, she turned around getting close to Tomomi,

Kissed him on the cheek.

"See you at school." The doors then closed. Leaving Tomomi stun. His train came and he took it heading home.

Once he was home, he opened the door and stepped in noting that his mother was still not home, taking his shoes off and heading towards the living room. He thought back about what happened earlier.

Noting Tsuyu's soft hands, eyes, hair her soft lips, her bod-.

"Well Damn." Sighing he leaned back on the couch.

"I'm fucking in love."

* * *

 **And there you have it! No major announcement!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **and tune in for the next chapter that will come either Later or Tomorrow.**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	12. Chapter 12-Prepare for the storm

**And here's Chapter 12 of Death and Beyond**

 **and this one is shorter because I want to build up that tension and also because I want to focus mainly on the fight on the next chapter.**

 **So any way my announcement is that The Oc x Harem is no longer a go. And it will stick to Oc x Tsuyu until further notice, and that goes the same at Izuku x Harem, it will now only focus on Izuku x Mina until further notice, the reason behind this is that I can't seem to fit Tooru anywhere with the Interaction of Mina and Him I can't actually find a way for Tooru to enter, if you can help me then pm me, I can see Mei popping to Izuku's love life but until further notice there would only be a few hints here and there and that goes to Tomomi too,**

 **So anyway enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Days has passed and it was finally time to return to school, Tomomi was on his way towards the doors of his classroom he was slightly wet but thanks to his umbrella he was mostly dry. Opening the door he saw most of his classmates was there, he saw Tsuyu and smiled at a memory.

" _I'm fucking in love."_

' _Well, does she like me back is the question.'_ Going to my seat I waited for homeroom to start. A couple of minutes later everyone was here and chatted on what happened to their interaction with some of the people, now that they're famous thanks to the Sports Festival. After that everyone settled down when Aizawa-sensei came in.

"Morning." When he was finally seated, he took out some papers. "Today's is a little special."

' _Another Quiz?!'_

' _Another activity maybe?!'_

"It's time to make your codenames." Everyone tensed at that jaw dropping. "Your **Hero Names**." The room was erupted with cheers

"YEAAH!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Now settle down, your hero names are connected to the nominations that I said the other day." He then explained the importance of the draft nominations, the nominations are mostly to give them experience and the nominations will only matter in their second year and third year. He then showed them the numbers of tally of the nominations seeing the numbers it was Tomomi, Todoroki, Nai and Bakugou was the largest number of Nominations in the tally.

"Before the numbers of tally was more balanced, but this year it's focused on you four." He said pointing at the board.

"Regardless, if you have none, you all will get work-place experience." He looked at everybody. "Unfortunately, all of you have already seen and experience the life of a hero, but I think getting experience from pro heroes themselves will be beneficial to your mind and experience of being a hero."

"Choose your names wisely because-."

"BECAUSE THEY WILL REPRESENT YOU!" a voice said in the doorway. Looking at the direction some of the guys have perverted grins and nosebleeds.

"The names you choose will stick to your future and it will be recognized by the world."

"She's correct" Aizawa said grabbing something from under the table. "Ms. Midnight will be evaluating your names." _'Because I need a nap.'_

* * *

15 minutes later and some white boards was passed to each student to write with. They were then asked to present their names, the first was Aoyama with a…..complete sentence for a name, Midnight asked for him to atleast shorten it, next was Mina and her name suited her, but not an image that some people will see. Still it was good atleast. With the atmosphere weird they were now hesitant.

"I would like to go next." Tsuyu raised her hand.

"Yes! Go ahead!" She then presented her hero name.

" **The rainy season heroine "Froppy"** "

"Oh wow that's so adorable! I like it, it has a friendly feel on it."

Next was Krishima

" **The Sturdy Hero "Red Riot!"** "

Some of the students were still thinking of a name. Kaminari was one of them

"Oh man I can't think of anything." Jiro came to the 'rescue'

"How about Jamming-wheeyyy!"

"Oh that's so cool." Too bad he feel victim to the joke. The people around her was hiding their laughter, these people were, Tomomi and Shiro both of them giving her a thumbs up. When he presented it the students just laughed getting the joke, eve Aizawa was smiling.

Everybody were presenting their names, Todoroki and Iida both given their actual name because they were still unsure, some of the students looked at them worriedly, having a guess on what's bothering them. There were only four people that hasn't presented their names on of these people was actually at front right now.

" **The Hero that BLOWS people away! "Ka-BOOM"** Midnight actually liked it and Tomomi smiled seeing the growth of Bakugou. Once Bakugou sat down Shiro stood up and presented his name.

" **The Shadow Hero "NightShade"** "

"Very nice! So! Who's next?"

Midoriya stood up. _'This is it. This is my Hero name.'_ He went upfront and presented it everybody was shocked, some smiled and one looked down.

"Uh? Dude are you sure about that?"

"Yeah the meaning of that name is very….you know"

"I know." Izuku looked determined. "But a certain friend of mine changed it for me. Once I hated it, but now I accept it. This is my hero name."

" **The Hero that Never Gives Up! "Deku!"** " Everybody clapped and Midnight approved of it.

"So that's left is…"

"Me." Tomomi stood up and looked at his board. _'Don't worry, this time, this name will be known as a hero.'_ He presented it the two teachers smiled at this while the students were just fascinated at the name not knowing the story behind it.

"This is my hero name." Tomomi looked at it and smiled proudly.

" **The Elemental Hero "E-User!"** "

* * *

It was now almost the end of class, now they just have to pick on where to go. Some students has already chosen their workplace, while some were having trouble. Tomomi is seen staring at a piece of paper on the paper was a list of names of hero offices.

' _I need an office that can pretty much cover what I need to learn. What I need is proper workplace and not just some place that will just do me chores and stuff. What I need is somewhere that will give me the life of a pro hero a new perspective. Maybe…Evacuation? No, as much as that helps, it's not enough. Arresting? No. something like crowd control, those who excels at rescuing civilians and fighting if need be. Something lik-.'_ Stopping his thought he searched the pages for a name, and there it was.

 _Ryukyu Hero Office._

Kaasan's office are focused on rescuing people if they are stationed while also fighting the said villains so that civilians can get away. Not only that there is always a guarantee of 24/7 patrol on each street. It's perfect. _'Good thing Kaasan nominated me. Is it because I'm her son? No. Kaasan knows I hate those kind of reasons.'_

Nodding I wrote my first choice, my second choice was with No.13 and third choice was Endevour, don't know why he nominated me, but not going to complain.

It was now after school and everyone was exhausted. I notice Tsuyu and walked towards her.

"Hey, Tsu."

"Hello ribbit." She stared at me for a second "Tsu?"

"It's a nickname. What? You don't like it?" I asked.

"No, surprised is all." Nodding I turned towards the door.

"Want me to accompany you to the station?" she nodded and picking up her bag we went out.

"Oh. My. God. They're so cuute!" Mina squealed.

"I know! If they don't get together soon. I'm locking them inside a closet." Tooru said.

"Yep! So anyway" Mina saw Izuku. "Izuku wait for me!" said boy jumped and waited for Mina. Tooru was staring at the doorway.

"Well anyway Jiro, want to walk toge-." She saw her leave with Shiro beside her talking about music mostly about rock. Tooru looked at Momo and she was gone. "Am I the only one with no highschool love!" her uniform was raising up and down clearly annoyed.

"I could be-." Mineta was cut off by a notebook flying to his…parts….knocking him down.

Everybody went home and that ended the day, with Mineta still having an Ice pack on his parts.

* * *

As the days went on the day of the Work place experience were now upon them, each of the students plus Aizawas was on the station.

"You all have your hero costumes right?" They nodded suitcase on their arms. "Now, wearing them in public is prohibited unless you instructors told you to wear them then it's ok."

"Yes sensei!"

"Good now off you go and be on your best behaviour. See you in one week."

And with that everybody went on their own separate trains.

Iida was stopped by Izuku.

"Iida if you need someone to talk to, we're here ok."

"Yes thanks." He walked away but Tomomi just walked past him and whispered.

"You're not alone Iida, whatever your feeling it's not just **yours** to fight alone." Then walked away going to his train.

' _Iida I know that face, it's the face of wanting to take Revenge. Iida right now you're headed to a dark path, I wish to help you. But for now all I can say is good luck.'_

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Getting of the train I went towards Kaasan's office, reaching it I looked at the huge building, it was a big building as big as U.A. it was mostly a glass building and the sides were painted blue, and with white lines. Entering the building I went towards the recipient on the desk.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Hello I'm from U.A. My name is Tatsuma Tomomi I'm the student that is supposed to gain work experience here."

She then went to the computer and probably searched my name. Her eyes shined in recognition. "OH! here you are." She pressed her earpiece "Miss Ryukyu, Mr. Tatsuma from U.A. is here. Yes. Ok ma'am." She turned towards me. "Please wait in our waiting room to your left and Miss Ryukyu will be there shortly." Giving her a nod and a thank you I went towards the waiting room. Sitting down I just waited.

5 minutes later and Kaasan and a light blue haired girl followed behind her.

"Hello Tatsuma-san, welcome to my Hero agency, follow me and I'll show you around."

"Yes, Ryukyu-sama." I said _'Family matters aside, this is business.'_

"Oh none of that, just Ryukyu is fine." She then gestured at the blue-haired girl. "This is Nejire-chan, and yes, that's her alias."

"Hello!" she said very cheerfully.

"Ok, now." She began to walk and we followed her. "Here at this agency we mainly focus on Crowd control that Villain-sweeping, it's optional but if we are needed to fight we will if it's needed to protect the people." We then stopped by a doorway. "Now, Nejire-chan please accompany Tatsuma-san to get his Temporary License."

"Temporary License?"

"Yes, temporary license, with this while you are in your On the Job training you have gained the privilege to use your Quirk."

"Meaning, for one week you can be a hero!" Nejire-chan said with a big grin.

"OK." I said

"Also you may as well, tell us your hero name for that what you will be addressed while you're here." Ryukyu said.

"Oh yes. I'm E-User." Nejire nodded and Kaasan just smiled warmly.

"Anyway get changed to your costume, there is a locker room over there, so you can get change, after that go back here to take your license then head towards the entrance so I can give you your assignment."

Nodding I went towards the locker room the get changed.

* * *

Ten minutes later finishing the last touches of my gear, I admire it, noticing the _very_ redesign to it. I asked to add something, but when they told me that they will redesign it I was ok with it, while I just said that as long as the color and I can still move it was fine.

I was now wearing a skin tight sweater, over it was more like a motorcycle body armour with purple lines, on my hands was the same fingerless gloves, my jeans were now a bit darer, on my knees were padding and the straps were still there same with pouches, my shoes were just ordinary sneaker with the tip having a metal plate, on my shoulders was leather like pauldrons that are actually made out of cloth on the right side was black and the left side was dark purple, on the purple side there was 5 rings, and finally my mask didn't change.

' _Damn, this is a major upgrade, and the best thing is this is light and doesn't make that much sound when moving.'_

I stepped out and headed towards Nejire-chan, when she looked at me she only said

"Cooool!" she has stars in her eyes and then dragged me inside a room.

"Ok, now stand there so I can take a picture." I did as I was told, the camera flashed, and after that she went to a computer and some printing was done, while we waited she asked me something.

"Hey, you're Ryukyu's son aren't you?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, but answered it nonetheless. "Yes I'm her son."

"Awesome! Mother and son working together to fight Villains! So cool! By the way what's you Quirk? No, wait what's your full name? No wait-." Question after question was sent to me unable to answer them I just listened, until a ding was heard, Nejire-chan shifted her attention toward the printer. She took a card out and gave it to me.

"This right here is your Temporary License this here proves that Ryukyu trust you as well as the others. As you can see here there is an expiration date and it only last a week." She gave it to me and put it in one of my pouches. "Come on, Ryukyu should be waiting for us, at the entrance."

Following her back at the entrance I saw Kaasan with a satchel in hand. She saw and waved.

"Good to see you again E-User, and that's a nice costume, anyway your task is to patrol at Hosu, we own an apartment there and there you will be staying, your shift is 1 pm to 8 pm then you will be replaced by another student from a different school, after reaching your home you will report everything that has happened via a laptop inside the room you're staying. At morning you are to report here for guard duty and backup if any trouble rises that catches our attention after that and lunch you will return to Hosu for your patrol then you will just repeat this for one week. Understood?" she finished explaining his task for the week and he only nodded.

"Yes Ryukyu."

"Good, then inside this satchel is your keys, extra money, and phone so you can contact the office if ever an emergency rises, but that's not all." I looked at her ready for the second objective. "In Hosu it is rumoured that the Hero Killer is there, you task is if you ever encounter the Hero Killer call for backup and do not engage if it can be helped, but if you engage I want you to be extra careful because the Hero Killer has already killed some heroes. Understood?" I nodded. So this is the Pro Heroes life.

"Good, Nejire-chan will guide you towards the apartment, you will be stayin it is currently 11 pm so be prepared for your patrol later on. And Tomomi." Hearing his first name called he looked at his mother and for the first time today she went to her 'Mother Mode' and gave him a motherly/worried smile "Be careful ok?"

I smiled "Yes Kaasan."

And now's the start of my Work Experience. But I can't help that something will happen.

* * *

 **And there we go, and yes I know Bakugous hero name is stupid and silly. But with the growth I'm planning for him to take his behavior in both anime and manga doesn't quite fit in the story anymore.**

 **So anyway that's all, if you have any questions or suggestions pm me or put it in the review.**

 **so anyway**

 **byebye**


	13. Chapter 13-Hosu Invasion! Heroes! Help!

**So here's Chapter 13 of Death and Beyond**

 **and I want to apologize in advance because I was trying to make Tomomi 2 days of work experience a bit exciting while also not rushing it. I was rushing it because I was running out of ideas on how to do this, what should I add, what should Tomomi encounter. and etc. I just decided to put it there.**

 **So anyway as I read about the pairings on the fanfic itself and I want to apologize since I was only focusing on Tomomi and Tsuyu and putting Shiro x Jiro nowhere really and Izuku and Mina also nowhere, So I'm going to try my very hardest to get a single moment for each of them.**

 **So anyway that's all and the next after this is the next arc.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are!"

I was now standing outside of a large apartment building, after taking my task I was to be transferred here for patrol, Nejire-chan and I walked up the stairs up to the 3rd floor.

"And this is where you'll be staying." She gestured at the door, I took out my keys and unlocked it. The apartment was just a simple room. It only has one more door, that seems to lead to the bathroom. In the middle was a coffee table and across it is a TV then facing it was a couch, next to it a simple bed. The kitchen was also there. Looking at the bed I saw at the foot of the bed was a laptop.

"Welp, I need to return back to the agency, stay safe ok?" I nodded and she left. I looked at the clock and it was only an hour away for my patrol, I decide to wait it out with TV.

 **An hour later.**

I was now out in the streets doing my patrol, everything was quiet, I walked even further and saw a pro hero. He saw me and waved.

"Oh hello there, I haven't seen you before."

"Hello sir, I'm **E-User** , I'm a student in U.A. under Ryukyus agency for my job-training."

"Oh! ok then I'm **Manual** , and I also have someone under my guidance from U.A."

' _Is it Iida?'_

"Ok sir, I shall continue with my patrol." I said then walked away. I walked and continued my patrol. According to the reports some villain activity is happening here but not that much for it to be that popular. Right about now nothing was going on, it was a peaceful afternoon, until it just started to rain all of a sudden. I didn't care though, feeling the rain, it helped me feel…..calm. I stood there for a couple of seconds then walked continuing my patrol. I saw people was trying to find cover, but I just continued my patrol. Night came and it was the end of my patrol, the rain finally stopped and I was walking back to the apartment, opening the door I went inside and took out my costume, I searched the cupboards for any quick meal. Finding some spicy noodles, nodding in satisfaction I prepared it and went to my bag and change.

I was now at the couch watching TV eating spicy noodles with a rice ball and a soda. Finishing my meal, I got lost in my thoughts.

' _The Hero Killer is at Hosu, Iida is at Hosu, that only means that means Iida is only here for him.'_ I went towards the sink and washed my own dishes. _'Iida I know how you feel, I know how it feels to be that angry, not knowing what to do with all that emotions, the confusion. I'll help you Iida, if you let me that is.'_ After I washed the dishes I went to bed to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next day and I was back at the Agency.

"HEY, E-USER!" a cheerful voice said looking at the source I saw Nejire-chan.

"Hello, good morning Nejire-chan." I greeted.

"Hello! Ryukyu has an assignment for you today."

"Really?" she nodded and I followed her to Ryukyu's office. Entering her office, I saw Kaasan with a pile of papers.

"Oh, E-User, I have an assignment for you. Please sit down." I sat down and she explained what I should do.

"Your assignment for today is to guard the fifth floor of this building. Just like I explained yesterday you will be assigned to guard duty at day, and today you are assigned at the fifth floor, you will be accompanied by another student from different school, on the fifth floor is nothing more than a rest place for everyone, you will be stationed there to wait for a situation that needs backup."

I nodded and headed to the fifth floor, reaching the fifth floor I saw a hallway with some doors leading to some rooms, I walk forwards then I saw an opened door and looked in to it. Inside the room was a table on the top corner of the room, I saw a small TV, inside the room was a girl with red hair watching the TV, when she heard the door open she looked at the door and saw me, she looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"Hey, you're E-User right?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I'm Cyclone Lady, but cyclone is fine." I nodded and just decided to spend my hours here until the time I need to go back to Hosu to do my patrol was on me.

' _I guess, even hero life can be a bit, boring from time to time.'_ I thought to myself while I was in the train back to Hosu to do my patrol. Stepping out of the train I went towards the apartment after that I went towards my patrol.

It was 4:00 and it was raining, I was still patrolling the streets when I then turned to an alley, seeing a figure standing there I went closer, seeing the figure made me feel sadness and pity for the person, in front of me was a girl no older than 10 or 11, and she was dressed in a rather revealing way.

' _Trying to get someone when it's raining? How desperate are you?'_

I walked towards her.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Karen didn't want to be outside while it was raining, it was very cold, and her clothing doesn't help either. How did she end up to this again? Oh yeah, her parents sold her when they were in a huge debt. _'Some parents they were.'_ She didn't want this life, she couldn't stand it, but she had no choice, the place where she was living while not comfortable and also the food is horrible, she had a roof on her head and somewhat food. The money she earns are just given to the owners of the building, She 'entertained' some people but that was her limit, right now she was out here because the money she earns seems to be 'not enough' or so they say and they recommended this. This was her first time. _'Wonder what sick bastard will I get today.'_

Her head shot up, when she heard a noise _'Well here it goes.'_

"Hey, baby want some fun~" she said in a very affectionate manner. Her eyes widen when she saw the costume the figure was wearing. _'Great a Hero, I'm headed to jail, but I guess that's better than that place.'_ "Oh a hero, so…want to play?"

She was surprised when the rain was no longer hitting her head, she looked up and saw that the droplets of rain was not hitting her head, but was getting redirected, making a make-shift umbrella on her head.

"Let's get you out of the rain." His hand then went to her shoulder. And just by that touch she was able to feel….safe, calm like for the first time in her miserable life, she felt someone that she can actually feel safe.

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

' _So young, yet already in this type of business.'_ We were now on a bench of a park near us, the rain stopped. I gave her a paper bag. She opened the bag and it was a burger. I decided to buy us some food to at least to calm the atmosphere around us. She looked at the burger then at me, still sceptical about the situation.

"Yes, the burger is for you and No, I did not put any sort of drug in your meal." She looked at me then slowly took a bite of the burger, after the first bite she has tears and continued to eat the burger savouring it.

"If you want to talk or ask a question, you can." I said. She looked hesitant for a bit but still spoke albeit slowly still unsure.

"Why did you pick me up in the alley?" I looked at her then answered with a straight face.

"You don't seem to be a person that wants to be there, you're too young and I saw you shivering so I thought. 'She didn't want to be here.' So I picked you up."

She stared at me. Speechless.

"So let me guess, you didn't want to be there didn't you? You were forced. You had no choice." She stared at me now tears on her eyes. I decided that this person needed comfort, I pulled her to a hug and whispered to her ear. "It's all right now, let it out. I don't know what happened to you in your past, but you can cry it out now. Don't worry I won't let go." After that I heard sobbing then she was just crying and as I promised I didn't let her go I held her as she cried everything out.

' _It's all right little one, it's fine now.'_

After she cried she told everything that happened to her, from the moment her parents sold her to the point where I met her in the alley. While she was telling this the phone that Ryukyu gave me was on my hand, sending every information that she told me. To her agency. After her story, I ended the call we were on the street now, and she was headed back to the 'hell hole' reluctantly she let go of my hand and I gave her one last hug.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't worry about it. I hope your life get better."

"I hope so too."

Saying good bye, I sent a text to Kaasan.

 **Tom: You got everything right?**

 **Ryu: Yes, the location of the building, her life and also about the life of others. This organization is going to be down by tomorrow. We have enough evidence for that.**

 **Tom: Thank you Ryukyu.**

 **Ryu: No E-User, Thank you, you saved a couple of people thanks to you.**

I smiled at that and continued on my patrol. It was now night time and I'm headed back to the apartment to rest.

* * *

I was now enjoying a good meal while watching TV, when my phone buzzed. Seeing the text it was from Tsuyu.

 **Tsu: Hey good evening.** Frog emoji

 **Tom: Hey, to you too as well. How's your Work Experience?**

 **Tsu: Pretty nice, it's actually calming.**

 **Tom: That's good, mine is actually fine. I'm stuck on guard duty and Patrol though.**

 **Tsu: Oh that's well then, I'm stuck on guarding the ship though.**

 **Tom: Well, that's fine I guess.**

Tomomi was contemplating a bit if he should do this. In his experience and that's a lot of experience, Friendzone is pretty painful, that always leads to alcohol. But love is love. It's weird, but that's love. And him and Tsuyu was just….he saw it connecting. He couldn't actually see himself without Tsuyu by his side, he couldn't see that they could actually be something, rather than just a fling. He loves Tsuyu, this was his feelings for her. The question is, does she feel it too?

 **Tom: Hey Tsuyu**

 **Tsu: Hey Tomomi**

It took a second to notice that they sent it at the same time. He began to type again.

 **Tsu: You go first.**

 **Tom: You go first.**

It happened again.

 **Tom: No, you.**

 **Tsu: No, you.**

He began to chuckle at this.

 **Tom: Ok seriously, you go first.**

It took a minute for her to respond, but he was waiting.

 **Tsu: Ok.**

 **Tsu: Do you want to hang out? Like when we get back to school?**

Holy shit, like a date? _'Does she like me too then? No, maybe like a friends hangout or something….Damnit Tomomi, you're 190 years old man, who already got married to different people! Why are you thinking this! Look for the signs damnit!'_ He argued with himself but decided to answer her.

 **Tom: Yeah sure. Let's plan it when we get back to school.**

 **Tsu: Ok good night, got to go back to patrolling.**

 **Tom: Yeah good night.**

 **At Tsuyu**

She read their messages and she just smiled _'I should have told him.'_ What she was going to ask wasn't to ask him to hangout but that was a big bonus, no what she wanted to ask him was does he like her. The feeling in her heart and stomach always did backflips and she was always overwhelmed with joy. But she was scared that the boy she likes doesn't like her back, that his words was just trying to cheer her up and nothing else.

' _Tomomi I like you, very much. And I hope you like me too.'_

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

After the morning routine of me going to the Agency for guard duty, then returning back to Hosu for my patrol, It was now 6:00 pm.

' _Everything is still quiet. I sho-.'_ His thought was interrupted by a scream and some feet the seems to be running. _'What the hell?'_

He ran to the direction only to see _'Nomu!?'_ everybody was running away and the Nomus was raining havoc everywhere _'Shit!'_ Lightning sparked to life and he ran picking up a guy who tripped and was about to be crushed by a skinny Nomu

"Run!" I shouted dropping him. I reached to my pouch for the phone to contact the agency. "This E-User in Hosu! Nomus has invaded Hosu! Need Backup now!" putting the phone back now I charge at the Nomu so that their attention was on me and not on the civilians. _'These things seem to be weaker than the last one.'_ Flipping back I threw a fire ball at one Nomu and surprisingly it skin got burned. Deciding to stop them all at once. I made a hole under two Nomu's then closed them as they fell, making them unable to move. I looked to my left and a Nomu charged at me, surprised by this I had no time to dodge but just simply raised my hands to block, the attack was painful, but I used my other hand to convert Chidori and strike it making it unconscious, doing the same as I did the others the Nomu was now trapped. I panted. Then the phone buzzed.

Taking it out, I saw mom, it reads. **Backup has been sent, your orders are too aid anyone you can and watch out for the Hero Killer.**

I nod and began to sprint towards to the direction the people are running away from. Then his phone buzzed, his real phone this time. Taking it out he saw was a text from Izuku. But this was only a location rather than a text really, this was not an accidental text, Izuku was never the person to send this kind of text unless _'He's in trouble.'_

He dialled his mom, and he was running towards the direction Izuku sent, it was not far. His mother answered it

" **E-User? What-."**

"I'm sending you coordinates that a comrade sent me, he needs back up of some sort. Get back up there too if you can."

" **Tomomi, please be careful."**

"Yes."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Todoroki was with Midoriya, both of them were panting while Native and Iida was still behind them still unable to move.

"I was able to regain control over my body." Izuku standing up.

"Maybe a time limit." Todoroki guessed still staring at the Hero Killer.

Todoroki was still fighting the Hero Killer, then Izuku jumped in and threw him a couple of meters away. Then the Hero Killer threw knives at them Todoroki was able to make an Ice wall, but The Hero killer was able to jump over the wall and pointed the sword downwards, Todoroki was about to launch some fire, but then a sound like thousand birds that were chirping was heard in the alleyway, and in a split second a figure smashed the hero killer in to the wall with his hand with a sort of lightning bolt smashing the ice and sending the hero killer back. The figure landed in front of them.

"You know, I'm starting to question if our class, really is a magnet of trouble." The person said, but they were able to recognize the voice.

"Tatsuma?!"

"Tomi!"

"Tatsuma-san?"

"Yo." Tomomi gave them a wave while still staring at the Hero killer who was beginning to stand up. _'Our enemy here, is an experienced killer. He should not be underestimated.'_

"Tatsuma-san, what are you doing here?" Iida asked not believing that most of his friends were here, this was his problem not theirs.

"I received Izuku's message, and as I suspected, you were in trouble." He reared his hand then thrust it forward sending a stream of flame towards the hero killer, while Todoroki chased him with his ice, and Midoriya attacked with both Tomomi and Todoroki as support. "Don't worry the pro's will be here in a couple of moments."

"Why are you doing this? I took up my brother's name, the hero that he was."

"Well I don't remember the hero Igenium, seeking vengeance." Iida stared at Tomomi.

"Igenium was a real hero, he saves people and do it in the name of justice. If you do this Iida then vengeance will be tainted at the hero name Igenium." He stared at Tomomi at shock then shame.

"You! Are worthy to keep alive!" The Hero Killer charged at them again, they fought again, with Tomomi entering the fray joining Izuku for Close combat, they have to admit the Hero Killer is good, real good.

"This, is filled with fake heroes and they must be extinguished!" his movements became faster and at one point he was able to come above Izuku and about to slash him, but he was interrupted by a foot hitting him in the face, courtesy of Iida.

"My friends, I apologize for my actions. Now I will fight!"

Tomomi smirked, _'Good to see you back.'_

"That's impossible, no one can change that quick. They will always be tainted by their own greed."

"True." Tomomi said this and The Hero Killer looked at him. "But that's because we're humans. We fail, we cry, we share, we lie and other things because we're humans. We're imperfect. But that's what makes us who we are." The hero killer looked stunned then charged, Todoroki sent him a wave of ice making him jump back and land to a wall. Tomomi, Izuku and Iida jumped after him, each of their own attacks at the ready.

Tomomi was covered with lightning and flames "OUR IMPERFECTIONS ARE WHAT MAKES US PERFECT!" and with that their attack met their target, and the hero killer was imbedded to a wall.

"Is it over?" Izuku asked.

"He's unconscious." Iida said. Tomomi panted. Then took out the phone the agency gave him.

"This is E-User, we got the Hero killer, sending coordinates, please send help we have injured here." Ending the call he leaned to a wall.

"So." Todoroki said behind us. "What're we going to do with him?" pointing at the Hero killer.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they were now exiting the alley, The hero killer was on a rope and Izuku was being carried by Native.

"It feels like I was just a huge burden on you students and I wasn't even able to help at all."

"It's fine, it happens." Tomomi said. Now tired with all the fighting going on. He was notified that the situation was now handled and he can finally rest easy, he then saw at the corner that Endevour and some heroes were there.

"Oh? you captured the Hero Killer?" He smirked thinking that Todoroki might have done everything.

"Well? Shall we g-." Native was cut off when a Nomu took Izuku and began to fly off. Tomomi seeing this spring to action and sent a gigantic gust of wind to launch him to the Nomu, what surprised him was the Hero Killer was also there stabbing the Nomu killing it. He then caught Izuku and put him down gently but protectively if the Hero Killer decided to do something fishy.

" **You fake heroes, no one is worthy to kill me, than the only true hero ALL-MIGHT!** " He began to walk towards them, with a very malicious aura around him, the only one not affect by this was Tomomi. He only gripped Izuku tighter. Then the Hero killer stopped.

"Wha-?" A hero asked.

"He's unconscious." Gran Torino said. Observing the Hero Killer.

"Well, somebody capture him and make sure to get us to the hospital, because we are tired and injured." Tomomi said. And the pro heroes agreed.

* * *

 **Hosu Hospital**

"You guys ok?" Tomomi asked mask and the top of gear was gone, only the sweater and his pants remained, he has some bandages here and there but nothing major, that's why he was able to stand, but he was asked to stay so he can rest.

"Not much, looking back, we're lucky to be alive." Izuku said, he has the hospital gown on him, and his leg was wrapped in bandages.

"Yes, you're right. What we were fighting was no ordinary enemy. He was a killer, a skilful one at that." Todoroki commented his left arm was covered in bandages.

"Yes, I thank you all for helping me and Sorry." Iida, has a cast on his arm.

"It's no problem Iida, you just did what you thought was right. You were blind and in a split second you came around." Tomomi said. Then the door opened and in the doorway was Gran Torino, Manual and Ryukyu.

"So you brats are awake huh." Gran Torino said.

"I was always awake, I just stayed because they told me to." Tomomi said surprised by their presence, Ryukyu looked at him and walked towards him.

"Are you alright Tomomi?" She checked his injuries only to find nothing major.

"I'm fine Kaasan, nothing major see." He gestured to himself.

"I could scold you all day kid." Gran Torino said at Izuku

"I know I-I'm sor-."

"But someone want to meet you." Gran Torino said, gesturing at the door. At the door was a man in a suit, but this man's head was _'A Dog?'_

"Greetings Students." Said the Dog-man.

"This right here is Hosu's chief of police." Everybody stood up, but Izuku was trying to stand up, the chief stopped him.

' _So the chief of all people went here, why?'_

The chief then went on and explained that Stain has sustained some serious injuries, on top of that he also said the importance of laws in Quirks and what they did was all in all illegal and they must be met with punishment and also their instructors when this was public.

"With all due respect sir." Tomomi started. "Without our intervention Native would be dead and the hero killer will still be on the loose, spreading more kills in each day. Without our intervention more people would have died." Tomomi said. _'Seriously? It's like I'm listening to a lawyer trying to protect his client by using the laws and their past against them!'_

"I agree with him sir, without Iida's intervention Native would be dead and without Midoriya's intervention both of them would be dead." Todoroki anger and annoyance visible to his face. "Isn't it a job of a hero to save live?!"

The chief sighs "and this is why none of you are pro heroes yet, you don't understand this things so you go your way as long as it goes your way."

At this Todoroki became angry and marched towards him "You damn mutt."

"Hold on." Tomomi raised his hand. He then reached for something in his pouch then showed it to the chief.

"What is this?" The chief asked staring at the card.

"This right here, is my temporary licence, that shows while I have this and permission of my advisor Ryukyu, I can use my quirk to do my job and intervene to any situation at hand. And my orders were to assist anybody in need of help and when I got the message from Midoriya I held that as a message that he was in trouble and I spring in to action."

"Hmmm." The chief hummed and looked at Ryukyu. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I gave him those orders for he was one of the people that was assigned to patrol at Hosu." Ryukyu confirmed.

"Hmm, while this is true it only matters to you only while you were permitted to use your Quirk your friends were not."

"So? You said earlier that punishment would be necessary when made public. Keyword: when. So meaning the situation has still not made public yet. So why can't we just say, it was an intern under Ryukyu's agency that helped take down the hero killer. That way us four will never be mentioned and we only assisted, while Ryukyu's agency will rise up." Tomomi finished, and to say that everybody was surprise would be an understatement of the year. It was like a politician just found a loop hole and exploited it!

"Hmm, you're a smart kid. But there will be a problem with that." He showed his phone and it was a video. "One of the people in the area was able to capture this video, and posted it online." The video was Stain's last words and it showed Izuku and him. _'So that's the problem.'_

"You see, if we were to say that an intern from Ryukyu's agency was the reason for the capture of the villain. It was only the matter of time to know that Iida was in Manual's care, Midoriya at Gran Torino's and you at-."

"Ryukyu's." I finished and he nodded. It also doesn't help that his costume was the one being shown.

"If it feels you any better." The chief started. "I was planning to have Endeavor to take the credit."

"What? Why?" Todoroki asked.

"You're pretty young, you all have heroic hearts. What I said earlier is only what the perspective of a police officer would say." He then looked at Tomomi "But you changed my mind. With your assistance you are able to supervise the students while you were there because you were intrusted with a temporary license in the agency you are on. And for that all of you will participate on the glory of being called heroes, but we will still cover your names so that people you know will recognize you." The chief explained.

Everybody brighten up at that. _'Being called heroes, sure it will only be from people that know us, oh man if mom see the news, the apartment would be flooded by tears for sure!'_ Izuku thought

"So what do you say?"

Tomomi turned to everybody.

"So guys. Ready to put chaos in media?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **No major announcements at all!**

 **I'll begin going to the next arc while also putting some romance here and there!**

 **So anyway**

 **bybye**


	14. Chapter 14-The Aftermath&It's just Us

**And now we have Chapter 14 of Death and Beyond**

 **now for my announcement is that next two or three chapters will be focused on some of the pairings Such as Shiro x Jiro and Izuku x Mina. I will be focusing on them. And for Bakugou X Ochaco and Todoroki x Momo I will leave it to you guys because the next arc which the end of term test will occur in only the last week of June in the manga/Anime. So we kinda have enough time for side stories before we even jump to the next arc itself. So anyway if no suggestions will be sent then chapter 17 will be the next arc itself.**

 **So anyway enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

It was now a couple of days after the events on Hosu, the four students continued to stay at the hospital to rest much to the annoyance of Tomomi saying that he was fine, but the doctors insisted and a direct order from Ryukyu, made him sit down on the bed. The news was all over the place, mainly about stain and his ideals, the second was the guess of the Villain Alliance, actually behind the Nomus. And the third was.

"It was said that three students of U.A. and an intern of Ryukyu's was able to capture the Hero Killer, Stain. It also said that the intern had a major role in the capturing of the Hero Killer while the students were merely assi-." The TV was turned off cutting what the reporter was going to say. Looking down it was seen that Tomomi was the one that turned it off, using the remote in his hand.

"Huh, stupid news."

"If you think that's stupid check the news on the phone and the post of some people." Todoroki informed looking at his phone, clearly browsing.

"Indeed. Everybody seems to be jumping to conclusion from left to right." Iida said back to his usual robot demeanor.

"Y-yeah, I-im kkinda nervous when w-we get back to school." Izuku chuckled nervously, now feeling better than he was a couple of days ago.

"Well what do you expect?" Tomomi said boredom clearly in his face. "Told you we're going to rain chaos in the media. Heck, it's a surprise no reporters has barged in here."

They nodded. Silence followed while they were sitting in their respective beds. Tomomi stood up.

"I'm breaking out of here."

"No! you cannot do that Tatsuma-san!" Iida said trying to stop him. Keyword: Try.

* * *

It was now the last day of the Work Experience, and the students were finally permitted to go out of the hospital. Tomomi yelled excitedly. Being tied to the bed was….not a pleasant experience.

"Thank you, for having me Ryukyu." Tomomi was now outside of Agency, it was finally time to go home and the next day was back to school for them. He was outside saying goodbye and bowing.

"No, need for that E-User, we were glad to have you here." Ryukyu smiled.

"Yeah! I'm so excited to see you again! Maybe I should visit you." Nejire said.

Tomomi chuckled at that "And pray tell, how?"

"Well I could just go to your classroom, I am from U.A. after all." She explained and has a large grin.

"WHAT!" he didn't knew that, he looked at Ryukyu and she just nodded.

"Did I forget to tell you? Oh I'm sorry." Nejire said apologetically, but he see in her eyes that she was not sorry at all.

"Well either way. Thank you." Tomomi bowed for the last time and turned around and went home.

Reaching the apartment he went inside and took out his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

"Home sweet home." he was lying face down and a second later he was sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes and his surroundings were black.

' _This looks like, The Void. Where Death and I always meet when I die.'_ He looked at himself and he was still Tomomi. He clutched his heart.

' _Am-am I dead?'_ He was wondering if he really did die, and how? He just got home. He was on the couch and fell asleep. _'Is this a dream?'_ He suddenly turned around hearing a noise. He raised his eyebrow when behind him he saw 5 mirrors, walking towards them. He saw himself, but the other ones was _'Me?'_ In the mirrors, _his_ reflection were different, they were all different people, but he knows them too well, they were him, when he was living the other worlds, those people were him before.

' _What does this mean?'_ He reached for his reflections and he flinched back, when in his reflections it then started showing images. No. Memories. He reached for them, but he was suddenly pulled backwards.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and he saw was the ceiling, sitting up he saw that he was back at the house.

' _What was that about?'_

The door opened and his mother walked in.

"Oh Tomomi, why are you on the floor?"

He didn't want to worry his mother, heck she doesn't even know his situation.

"Nothing mom, just woke up from my nap."

* * *

It was the next day and inside the classroom was the students, they were busy conversing about what happened to their own Work Experience. Bakugou entered and laughter was heard.

"HAHAHAHA! Seriously Bakugou! NO seriously! HAHAHAHA!" Said both Kaminari and Krishima looking at Bakugou and his new hairstyle.

"Don't laugh, I'll fucking kill you, it's stuck now…and washing it doesn't help…"

"Oh man! What a start of the day! Hahahaha!" explosions were heard in the direction of the trio.

"Tomomi." A voice said, looking at the voice it was Tsuyu.

"Ye-."

"You're the intern aren't you?" Tsuyu said. Silencing the room and looking towards them.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Oh man! You four are awesome! Beating the Hero Killer and all that. So manly!"

"Yeah, but the news said, that Tomomi was the one that did it right?" Jiro said looking at them.

"We all, took part in the situation, we were facing an enemy, no one has faced and is very experienced. We didn't leave without injuries." Tomomi said.

"Yes Tomomi is right it was a fight hard fought." Todoroki said.

"Now, Class is in session! Everybody in your seats."

Some of the students smiled. _'Classic Iida.'_

* * *

" **Hello students! Welcome back! AND WE'LL JUMP RIGHT IN!"** All-Mgiht gestured the behind him. **"RESCUE TRAINING RACE!"**

The event was now explained, All-Might will be giving a 'distress signal' and it's a race towards on who gets to him first and 'Rescue' him.

The first was now called and take positions on different locations.

The first group was: **Midoriya, Tatsuma, Iida, Ashido and Sero**

"I think Tatsuma will be first."

"Sure, but he can be neck and neck with Sero though, this is pretty much his environment."

Shiro was looking at the screen, he observed everybody but he frowned at Izuku.

' _Izuku is at a disadvantage here.'_ He knows the drawback of his quirk, and it was not pretty if he had not found a way to control it, he was at a disadvantage anywhere. _'Such a powerful Quirk.'_ The signal was given and everyone in the arena spring to action. Ashido was sliding at some tubes, Iida was simply sprinting with the use of his Quirk, and Tatsuma sent a gust of air to launch him and using his Earth-Board as transportation.

"See! They're pretty much neck and neck!"

"Come on we know how fast he is!"

"Well, the fun would be brought down if he just go full power realy."

 **At The Arena.**

Tomomi was simply gliding at an even pace, concentration is key to using his Earth-board and he need a lot of it if he wants to keep it afloat.

"Hey, Tatsuma! This is pretty much my element! It's too eas-." Sero was cut off by a green blur went past him, this surprised Tomomi and he looked at blur and he saw it he grinned.

"GO FOR IT IZUKU!"

* * *

"This is too easy!" Izuku was simply doing flips with his Full-Cowl, with a big grin on his face. _'Focus, maintain the power and don't get distracted.'_ He jumped but he looked forward than what he was landing on. And this made him slip.

"Eh?" He was going to slip if not for someone to grabbed his hand and threw him to a wall. He looked at the person that helped him, it was Tomomi lightning also dancing on him.

"Focus on your footing, and make sure you land at your center mass!" he gave him advice while jumping and sprinting. Izuku followed his advice and he was able to find a rhythm to his jumps. He smiled and continued at the race.

Of course Tomomi was first, but a surprise to everyone that Izuku was second, said boy was grinning proudly.

All-Might came to him and whispered to him that only he can hear.

After the exercise the students were going to the changing room, but Shiro stopped Tomomi halfway. "Tomomi I need to talk to you." Right now they were just in the hallway.

"So?" Tomomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're strong." Shiro started then looked to his eyes. "And I'm too, I want to beat you someday, even go as far as surpass you. I want you to be my rival." He finished with fire in his eyes.

Tomomi smirked "Well, I'll take that as a challenge then."

"It is."

"Well don't cry when I leave you in the dust." Tomomi joked, Shiro smirked.

"And don't cry when I leave you."

They were now at the changing room changing back to their uniforms.

"Everybody! I made a discovery!" Mineta said excitedly. And knowing Mineta, him plus excited equals something perverted.

"Mineta." Tomomi said looking at him. "If it's perverted, I will shove my boot to a place where the shine doesn't shine." He finished with narrowed eyes. Mineta was a bit hesitant really, but he closed his fist. And shouted in determination. "It will be worth it! Plus Ultra!"

"Do not Corrupt the motto of our school!" Iida doing his hand movements.

"CHECK IT OUT! A PEEPING HOLE! AND WHAT ON THE OTHER SIDE IS THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!" he pointed at the small hole behind a poster.

"Ok, where's my boot?" Tomomi said trying to find his boot for _punishment_

' _Well I warned him.'_

"Cease at once Mineta! This is a crime you're going to commit!"

"My _Little man_ is already at a crime!"

Tomomi was now approaching him both in one hand and water on the other for _purposes_. Shiro was also stalking him with a black staff. He was then chanting the bodies of the girls until he….was stabbed in the eye. With an Earphone Jack.

"AAAAHHH!"

' _Well that's Jiro's earphone jacks, they do well in listening and stealth attacks.'_ Shiro thought. He then looked at Mineta _'Well I don't mind getting a little peek at her-.'_ He slapped himself _'No Shiro! You're not a pervert, you're not a pervert.'_ Unbeknownst to him he mumbled it out loud but the only person that heard him was Tomomi and a certain person that can pretty much hear everything.

Tomomi smirked and crouched towards the hole. "Jiro, you might want to back up. I'm going to cover up the hole." The earphone jack went back and Tomomi controlled the wall to cover it up.

Smiling in satisfaction everything went back to normal with Mineta screaming at the background.

Everybody was back to the classroom and waiting for the final class so they can head home. Aizawa was busy going through some papers, when he looked at the schedule, remembering something he turned towards the students.

"Oh right, Summer Break is almost approaching. Also as it stands there is no reason for you to have enough reason to rest and train so…"

"We'll be going to a Forest Lodge for the summer break."

"YEES!"

"Let's stay up all night!"

" **THE** _ **BATHS!**_ _"_

"Fireworks."

" _ **THE BATHS!**_ "

"Say the baths one more time and I'll knock you out!"

" _ **Hot Springs!**_ _"_

"For the love of-."

"However." Silencing the class. "If any of you fail both of the exams, you'll be stuck in school in remedial."

"Let's do our best everybody!" yelled Krishima.

* * *

It was now the end of class and everyone was packing up. Once Aizawa sensei left. Chatter was now heard around the room.

"Miiiidoooriiii~" said Mina who's eyes were quivering and with tears and looking at Izuku.

"Y-y-es Aaashido?" Izuku stuttered the presence of Mina still making him blush like crazy and turning him to mumbling idiot.

"Help me study pleeeaassee~" adding to Mina's look was the most secret move anyone can do, if they do it successfully. The puppy dog eyes.

And of course, Izuku who is pretty much the nicest person in the class, can't say no. Even with the puppy eyes, that will just make him feel guilty.

"Oook-ok, Sure Ashido."

"YAAY!" throwing her arms in the air.

"Losers." Bakugou said standing up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Bakugou." Said a voice. He turned towards the voice and Ochaco.

"What is it Angel-face." Said with his famous scowl.

"Could you help me with studying?"

"Why should I? Go ask somebody else!" He barked and Ochaco just smiled.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe I should ask Deku, he is-."

"Don't finish that sentence! Fine I'll tutor you! But don't cry when I'm being rough on you!"

"OK!" _Hook, line and a sinker._

Everyone chuckled at that, say the right words and Bakugou is pretty much, in your hands.

"Hey Shiro." Said boy looked at the direction of the voice only to find Jiro. Right now his status is pretty much in: SHY-SCHOOLBOY-WITH HIS CRUSH IN FRONT OF HIM-PANIC…mode.

' _Calm down, calm down Shiro, you can do this. Play it cool. And let your mind take over.'_

"He-he-he-heey, Jiro, wh-what's up?" _'Damnit Mind! You traitor!'_

"You're a fan of Imagine Dragons right?" Nodding not trusting his words. "Well I have some tickets for a show they would be doing at a beach not far from here. Mina's busy, Momo can't come, Tooru can't go either. And Kaminari just said no. Sooo I was wondering if you would…y'know…Go with me?" she finished with a slight blush on her cheeks, but she just keep saying it's because today was hot _'Because it is!'_ Right, right.

Shiro was just staring, trying to find words. _'Ok, mind. I know I said you were a traitor, but it is now for your redemption. Make me proud.'_

"Y-yeyeah..s-sure I'llgo!" _'Damnit.'_

"Awesome sooo..uhh I'll just text you k?" she smiled. Oh that beautiful smile.

"Yeah sure!"

Unbeknownst to them some people were actually listening to their interaction, and these people were actually giggling , while one just smiled.

' _Ah, young love.'_

"Tomomi." A croak like voice got his attention. Turning around he saw Tsuyu.

"Oh hey Tsu, ready to hangout?"

"Yes, but can we meet at 5 later?" he nodded he needs a shower anyway.

"Sure walk you to the station?" She nodded and took her bag and went out.

"THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE?!" Said two people one was a uniform? And the other was a pink girl.

"Tooru, you know what we must do.."

"Yes Mina…"

"WE WILL FOLLOW THEM!"

* * *

 **At the station**

 **Time: 5 o'clock**

At the station was Tomomi, after getting home and taking a shower then changing clothes, then leaving a note for his mother he went to the station to wait for Tsuyu. He was now wearing a gray sweater, black jeans and white sneakers. He was fiddling with his phone when the train stopped and looked at the doors.

He then saw Tsuyu and the first thing he thought was _'Cute.'_

Tsuyu was wearing some blue jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that has a cute frog on it. She saw him and went towards him.

"Hey ribbit. Were you waiting long?"

"No, just got here five minutes ago." She nodded and walked with him out of the station.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't know ribbit." I began to ponder to what we should do.

"How about the arcade?" I asked and she just nodded. "Nervous?"

"A bit." She confessed. "Don't know what to do actually."

"Just relax and have fun. If you want to do something you want, then tell me." I smiled comforted her. She stared at me and nodded.

"Ok ribbit."

They were now at the entrance of the arcade, and as usual the arcade was buzzing with noise.

"Shall we?" she nodded and they went in.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by their friends on the café right across the arcade.

* * *

 **At the Café**

"What are they doing?"

"They just entered the arcade."

"Oh my god, they are on a date! They are right!"

"They're so cute!"

"Should we really do this?"

"Why am I here?"

"Ye-ye-yeah, maybe we shouldn't disturb them."

Inside the café was Mina, Momo, Tooru, Ochaco, Jiro, Todoroki and Shiro. When they heard that Tsuyu and Tomomi was going out. The 'Girl Squad' decided to follow them, Todoroki was just walking to the station from the station when they saw the girls following the two couple, curious he asked them and he was just dragged in to this, Shiro was heading to get groceries when just like Todoroki he was then dragged with them, right now he was trying to stop this 'Mission' as Mina has dubbed it.

"We must follow them! We are their friends and it is our duty as friends to know this and make sure everything is going well with them."

' _So in translation: We have to follow them, and we gotta spy on them because for gossip.'_ Shiro thought.

' _I just heard some excuses.'_ Jiro thought.

' _Can I leave?'_ Todoroki thought.

"Come on guys, just go with it." Tooru said.

A waiter then came by, and took their orders. Both Mina and Tooru was using binoculars to see them.

The waiter then sighed and smiled at them not actually bothered by the what's unfolding in front of her. _'Ah, Highschool Couples.'_ She sighed and then went to fulfil their orders.

* * *

 **At the arcade**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

The both of us are now inside the arcade the place was buzzing with noise, people were here to relax from school, seeing that most of the people here was teens and people that still have their uniform on, turning to Tsuyu.

"So, what do you want to do first?" She then went to her thinking pose.

"How about we start this with a bet?" _'Oh a bet huh. Ok then.'_

"Ok, then what do you want to do."

She then pointed to a D.D.R. game. "If you win, food later is on me. I win, the food is on you."

' _Oh, well that's a nice a bet.'_ "Deal."

We were now on the game and I can pretty much, feel Tsuyu's confident smile from where I was.

The music then started and each beat our foot was following it. For the duration of the game they were both on the beat they were on sync on the music, but while they were good a winner must be met on their deal. And a winner has been decided, leading 8 points was Tsuyu making her the winner.

We got off, and I can feel my legs tire a bit. But Tsuyu was worse, after she got off she fell to my chest making me catch her.

I chuckled "You really want that dinner huh?"

"Ribbit."

After some games we decided to get dinner. And since she won, she gets to choose.

"Hm…Some ramen would be nice."

"Ramen it is then."

We walked towards a ramen place when I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Wonder how long they're going to follow us."

"Don't know ribbit, I'm surprised Todoroki and Shiro are with them."

We notice them at the café a long time ago and we decided to leave them be, seeing how long they can actually follow us.

We were now at the ramen place after telling our orders we decided to talk a bit.

"Oh so you have two siblings."

"Yes they're a handful, but I love them."

"Of course they're family."

She nodded and our orders came and we began to eat. But as I was eating my eyes keep finding their way towards her, her black eyes, silky green hair. I can't help but just stare at them, and then our eyes met. She must have sensed that someone was staring at her and decided to look. Should I do this? Now? Is this the 'moment'?

"Tsuyu, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

We just stared, the silence was not uncomfortable. I should do it. This is it. If she said no…then I have my answer.

 **On Tsuyu's Mind**

' _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'_ She was panicking but in a good way. _'Is this it? This is it isn't it? He was staring, not in disgust but in look of wonder and admiration. This is it. He likes me too. That's is please just say it! Please say the words!'_

* * *

 **With the other girls and the 2 guys.**

They kept following them, Todoroki was curios and decided he was dragged here might as well see it to the end, Shiro was still reluctant, but was right there to see it through. He won't admit it but he was always a fan of love stories like this. The girl saw their interactions with each other how Tomomi looked at Tsuyu, how the conversation was going and finally the thing that they were gushing about was this moment, the moment were the boy and the girl finally admit their feelings and become a couple. If they were not trying to be quiet they would be squealing in excitement.

' _This is it!'_

' _Do it!'_

' _Oh my GOD!'_

* * *

 **Back at the Couple**

Tomomi spoke "I-."

"THIS PLACE IS GARBAGE!" Yelled a random a customer, the once peaceful and romantic moment was destroyed.

' _Seriously! Fuck you!'_ Tomomi thought looking at the person

' _Why…..'_ Tsuyu thought eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

The girls outside groaned in annoyance, while Shiro just face palmed and Todoroki just blinked.

At the direction of the voice was a man sitting in one of the tables, with him was his friends they were wearing suits.

' _Seriously? This people interrupted us.'_ Tomomi thought.

"Come on! This place is absolute trashy place! The food is trash it probably attracts animal! Heck there's one right there!" He said pointing at Tsuyu. "This is a trash!"

' _Welp, you just signed you death. Say Hi to Death for me.'_ Standing up Tomomi went towards the trio who was laughing.

"What else! The place! The people! The food! The-." He felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is i-." He looked at the person if he can actually say it was a person, because in front of him was _Something_ and it screams death and pain.

In front of their table was Tomomi his face was shadowed and they can only see white glowing eyes and a _very_ creepy grin that screams pain.

"Hello, you three let's talk." Tomomi grabbed their collar and went out. The night was filled with screams of pain of three idiots.

 **10 minutes later**

He returned back and went towards their seat, right about now his ramen was cold, using his Quirk he warmed it.

"You didn't have to do that." Tsuyu said.

"Well I want to. I couldn't stand there and let them talk shit."

Silence was filled in the room the other customers looked at him with gratitude, while also looking at Tsuyu, like saying how lucky she is.

"Thanks." She finished her meal and waited for Tomomi to finish his.

The girls outside saw everything and they saw Tomomi was like a Knight in shining armor.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they finished eating and they paid there meal and went out, at the entrance they saw that it was raining. Tomomi using his Quirk to create a solidified air to make a make-shift umbrella for them.

The other girls were at Momo's big umbrella while she called for a pickup.

Back at the couple Tsuyu and Tomomi was walking to the station. Tsuyu has her hand outside of the umbrella. Tomomi noticed this

"Hm, Tsu, why do you have your hand out?"

"The rain calms me. Sometimes I dance in the rain."

"Really? Me too. I like the rain." I remember the days I just walk out of the rain and…just enjoy it. An idea came to his mind. He reached for his phone and searched for some music. Once finding one he played it. Once Tsuyu heard this she looked at Tomomi.

"Really?"

"Yes."

On the outside she was calm and just a pink dust on her cheeks. But on the inside she was overjoyed with the idea of dancing in the rain _'Cliché'_

He put it back on his pocket and disabled the umbrella, they were beginning to get drenched but they didn't care. He held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" She nodded and took out his hand and they began to dance in the rain with a soft tune in their background.

* * *

 **With the others**

"Oh my goooodd! That's so ROMANTIC!" Tooru and Mina said. The girls and the 2 guys were now on a limo, and everybody had binoculars so they can see the event that is happening right now and right now they were watching both Tomomi and Tsuyu dancing in the rain.

"Wow." Shiro commented watching the couple. Todoroki just nodded.

Yaoyorozu was blushing but still watching dreaming of a certain someone being with her. And it doesn't help since that person was in this car! Jiro was watching with a little dust on her cheeks. She has to admit, it was cliché but romantic nonetheless.

* * *

 **Back to the Couple**

The soft tune has ended and the two of them was just staring at each other Tomomis arms were on her hips and Tsuyu's hands were on his shoulder.

They were just….admiring each other

Out in the rain, with just them, no one to interfere, no one to judge. JUST THEM.

' _Tsuyu.'_

' _Tomomi'_

"I, I." he wants to say it, yet it feels like a huge weight. "I-i-i-i."

"Ribbit."

They have an unspoken thing. They want to say it. Then if they can't say it, might as well show it. Actions speaks louder than words and whatnot.

They leaned at each other, pulling each of them closer. Tomomi's hands now around her waist and hers was around his neck. Pulling each other, closing their eyes….

…And their lips met.

Their passion and emotion just poured in their kiss and let it drown everything around them, because it's just them.

* * *

 **And That's a wrap!**

 **Yes I would like to introduce the couple now! I was actually thinking of interrupting them again, but I'm a sap at romance so I decided to just let it.**

 **So, anyway thank you guys and I will await for your suggestions of Todoroki x Momo and Bakugou x Ochaco for their interaction in the next chapters before we jump to the next arc.**

 **so that anyway no more announcements**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	15. Chapter 15-The Concert

**And here's Chapter 15 of Death and Beyond**

 **and of course for today's couple we have Shiro x Jiro**

 **next chapter will be Izuku x Mina.**

 **and if there's still no suggestions for Bakugou x Ochaco and Momo x Todoroki then Chapter 17 will be the next arc**

 **anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"I know right! Kissing in the rain, so romantic."

Both Mina and Tooru was now gushing at the scene in front of them, Momo ordered the driver to drive to the station so that the others would be able to take their trains home. Todoroki just waited patiently, while Shiro asked if he was able to be dropped off to a nearby grocery store on the way, in which Momo nodded and the driver confirmed that there will be a grocery store on the way, he just nodded and waited in his seat, well that was until something was poking his shoulder that made him look to his left.

"Hey, since we're here, might as well give you the ticket and the details." Jiro said staring at him.

"Yeah, sure."

She took out her purse and got the ticket and gave it to him. "They're going to be performing at Saturday at 6:00 pm."

"Oh, uh sure."

"Anyway, give me your phone so I can save my number." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and gave it to her. A couple of seconds later and typing, she gave it back to him. "There, make sure to text me later so I can save yours too." He just nodded.

"Oooh..Are you guys going on a date?" Mina teased.

Jiro snorted at that. "Yeah right, like I would be interested in him in _that_ way." She calmly stated meeting Mina's eyes. Unbeknownst to her, this actually affected Shiro, hearing her say that made him feel like there was no chance at all for him. This made him sad but decided to smile and hide it.

"Here you go, Shiro this is your stop right?" Momo asked, since the limo was now parked beside a grocery store.

"Yeah thanks, Yaoyorozu-san." Shiro said pulling his hood to protect him from the rain, hopefully it stops when he was finished.

"Oh, no need for that. Call me Momo like anybody else." She smiled at him, the name was too long, so she offered it for simple terms.

"You sure, I-I don't want to be rude." She just nodded with a smile. "Ok, thanks Momo." He said stepping out of the limo and closing the door running inside the grocery store for cover. With a certain pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

It was now dark outside but the rain has stopped, taking it as his chance Shiro went home with his bag of groceries. He reached his home, his home was a two-story house, with blue painting at the walls and a brown roof. Opening the door, then taking his shoes off.

"I'm home!" he yelled to the occupants of the room, then running was heard and out came the corner was a little girl with white hair and blue eyes running towards him, the little girl the jumped and hugged Shiro.

"Niisan's home!" said the little girl.

"Hello to you too Otouto." Rubbing the little girl's head with his free hand.

"Seriously Shiro, you're so late. Don't tell me you were kept for that long in the line!" said an older woman with black hair.

"No mom! I just run in to some friends and I was more or less dragged in to their activity." Shiro chuckled nervously, his mother's wrath was no joke.

"Come on dear, he'll explain everything after dinner." Said a man with white hair he then looked at Shiro with a smile that says 'Say yes'

"Yes of course."

After that little escapade in the entrance, Shiro was now seated in the kitchen with his whole family enjoying dinner, he explained everything happened earlier except for the part that Tomomi was kissing Tsuyu in the rain. His parents nodded.

"Huh, kids these days. They always do this." His mother said then her husband turned to her with a smirk.

"Kids these days? Weren't you like them when you were younger." His father said with a teasing smirk.

"No, I'm too mature for that!" both of the males just sweat dropped.

"Well anyway..i uh kinda have to go out this Saturday for a friend." Shiro said slowly, right now it was like defusing a bomb, but for this it was not Success or Boom, no, this was Bad or really bad.

"Oh really what for?" his mother asked.

"For a concert."

His parents were shocked at this, sure their son was more or less an introvert, but hearing that he was going somewhere all nervous was screaming something was going on, but for his mother it wasn't a guess, she was sure of it. She can smell it. He was in the age, he was nervous yet also excited this only means one thing.

"Is it a girl?"

"Huh?" his mother asking that question made the gears in his head stop turning.

"The person you're going with. Is it a girl?"

At this the gears started turning again and he able to answer.

"Y-ye—yes. But uhh." He wasn't able to finish because his mother just hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"My little boy is growing up!"

"Mom!"

* * *

It took literally 15 minutes for his mother to calm down, and after a little bit of discussion on how to treat a lady and his father teaching him about the birds and the bees, which he stopped himself to not cause any more embarrassment on his night. He was now in his room staring at his phone, pondering on what he should do.

' _I should just text her. But what if I seem too clingy? No, that's not going to happen. And if it did? No. You heard her earlier, why should we even try?'_

He shook his head and just typed a message to Jiro. **Hey, it's Shiro.** There send. Done and done. As minutes pass by more of his dread became to increase. Then a ping was heard and he dived for his phone. Checking the message it was from Jiro

 **Kyo: Yo dude. Took you long enough.**

 **Shi: Sorry had to explain my parents why I was so late.**

 **Kyo: Oh yeah, we pretty much dragged you. Sorry about that.**

 **Shi: Nah it's fine, It was like I was watching a cliché romantic movie or something.**

 **Kyo: I know right?** **The fight, him being the knight in shining armor. Then the kiss in the rain. It was like from a cliché romance movie!**

 **Shi: Yep, so about the Concert.**

 **Kyo: Oh yeah, we should meet at School at around 5:30 the beach is close there so we can pretty much walk it from there.**

 **Shi: Cool.**

Their texts last until 10 o'clock, they each found company, Jiro with her complains, sarcastic comments and the topic of music made it fun, Shiro with his interest in music, some stories where it actually found comedic, heck he even shared that he was a sap at romantic novels. And she didn't laugh, well she did laugh but not in a bad away. They were now tired, and decided to call it a night. It was only Monday after all, he still has 4 more days to prepare himself for his 'date'

* * *

The week came and by, with nothing happening and they just continued with their studies and lectures, on Tuesday the announcement of the official couple was the talk of the day in the classroom, they congratulated them while Mineta screamed bloody murder that Tomomi was a traitor to them single people, which was stopped by the said boy's glare and the entrance of the teacher. The week flew by and it was Saturday, some were sleeping in, some were relaxing, well there's one person that is actually awake, and that person is Shiro, or Koshiro Nai.

He was already awake at about the time of 7o'clock, and right now he was checking everything for tonight. Also ideas in his head keeps popping, making him unable to fall asleep any further. Right now we see him pacing back and forth in his room.

' _Let's see, it's just a concert. You've been to a concert before. But that was with my close friends. AND NONE OF THEM WAS A GIRL!'_ He continued his thinking, until he glanced on his phone. _'Maybe he can help.'_ Grabbing his phone he began to type to his friend.

You see the problem with Shiro is that he is more or less an introvert. Going out, isn't really his thing. He prefers to just stay home or exercise for his time. He gets along with people no problem at all. But he's not outgoing and hanging out with a girl, and his crush was making him nervous all over.

He then hit send. _'Please answer.'_

The phone buzzed with a ping, he looked at it and sighed in relief.

 **Tom: What's up?**

* * *

It was now 5:50 pm. Making the 'date' near. Shiro decided to just head there sooner, being in the house isn't actually helping his nerves, that said he needs to stretch his legs and decided to walk to the gates of the school. Now seating on a bench he just waited for Jiro to come by, he double checked everything and with the help of Tomomi he was ready. Of course his attire was appropriate for the occasion and for the night. He was wearing a black sweater with white stripes on the left side, he was wearing shorts and sneakers. Wrapped around his waist was a hoodie, he questioned Tomomi why he needs to bring a hoodie, since he's already wearing a sweater, and he just said 'Trust me, you'll need it. You'll know when to use it.' He still didn't understand why though, but decided to trust him.

He then heard footsteps and looked to his left, what he saw made him blush.

In front of him was Jiro, wearing some ripped jeans, sneakers and a loose T-shirt, her left shoulder was exposed and showing a sports bra.

"Hey dude! Waiting long?" She asked knocking him out his thoughts.

"N-no, just got here." He stood up and approached her.

"Well, shall we?"

"Sure." They walked to the beach, and even just by the entrance they can people yelling excitedly at the concert.

"Woah, that's a lot of people." Shiro whistled, observing the crowd. This is actually the first time he ever went to a beach concert.

"I know right. Come on they're about to start." Grabbing his wrist she then dragged him to a spot.

The lights then dimmed and focused on the stage. Out came the whole band.

"Hello people! We're the Imagine Dragons! And enjoy the show!"

* * *

They started playing and everyone cheered, some are dancing to the beat, others just jumping at the hype at it. Shiro and Jiro was these people, for a couple of students who are really quiet they seem to be quite loud when it came to types of things. They were just enjoying the concert, nothing else. They show then took a break. And everyone relaxed a bit. Shiro then spotted a booth.

"Hey, there's a booth there, we should hang there." She nodded and joined him to the booth, they both ordered their drinks. Once the drink was there they converse a bit to pass the time.

"Oh! so you learned the keyboard at the age of 8?"

"Yeah, it was interesting me, so…uhh, you know I just decided to get some lessons."

"That's great dude!"

"How about you?" She raised her eyebrows at this. "What instruments do you play?"

She seemed surprised at this and twiddled her earjacks at her finger for a bit, an action that Shiro thinks is cute.

"Well, I kinda play a lot, but I enjoy the guitar the most."

"That's awesome!" Jiro smiled at this, she keeps thinking that her interest in music is actually not hero related at all. So she was glad that someone was interested in them as well.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom for a bit." She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Shiro alone for a moment while he enjoyed his drink and the night. Well that was the plan anyway, until a voice came by.

"Hey cutie~" Welp, there goes the night.

* * *

 **Jiro P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the bathroom and headed towards back to the booth where Shiro was. She has to admit that she was pretty much enjoying the night. It was fun and it was nice to have someone with you, and that person likes music too so that was a bonus!

But everytime she was with him, her heart felt. Something? It was not bad, good actually, she didn't know what this was, so she ignored it. But her feeling turned into something when she came back to the booth, in the booth was Shiro and talking to some _girl_ this made her angry, _'why am I angry?'_ she didn't know, but all she knew was to just take Shiro and go back to the concert. They were on a da- _'HANGING OUT!'_

As she got close she heard the conversation going on and it just slowed her walking.

"Why are you with her anyway? A handsome person like you? Hanging out with her?"

This made her self-conscious, she knows she's not fully developed as the rest of her classmates and she just kept comparing her to them.

"So come on~Let's go…ditch her."

This of course made her angry, but she didn't move. Maybe he should just ditch her. She can take care of herself. But Shiro stopped her thinking.

"Sorry miss, but I'm not going to ditch her." He stood up. "And I'm with her, because I want to be with her." Then walked away in the direction of the bathrooms to check on her.

Jiro seeing this decided to walk out of her hiding spot and came to Shiro.

"Oh Jiro! The show's about to start. Let's go."

I just nodded and followed him. _'Man it's hot right now.'_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The concert just ended and the people were just walking out and headed home. Shiro and Jiro were one of these people.

"Man that was a fun concert!" She said while stretching.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

They began their destination to their homes, making a comfortable silence between the two. Then a breezed went past them, making Jiro shiver a bit, Shiro seeing this remembered Tomomi's words.

'You'll know when to use it.'

He untied his hoodie and gave it to Jiro, and placing it on her shoulders. Jiro seeing this looked at the hoodie then at Shiro, with a blush on her cheeks she just smirked.

"Thanks Lover-Boy."

"Wh-aa-what! Lover boy?"

"Giving your hoodie to a girl who's freezing, that's cliché man." She just smirked, enjoying her teasing.

"We-well you were cold so i-uhh, you know..gave it to you." Shiro said while scratching his head. In this Jiro just laughed. Shiro staring at her then joined her at her laughing.

"Hah, this was fun." Shiro commented.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go again?" This surprised Jiro and Shiro that he just said that.

"W-what?"

"This? Want to hang out again? You know….go out and stuff." Shiro said nervously while looking away with his cheeks tainted with pink dust. Jiro just stared in silence. "I mean-you can say n-."

"Sure."

"What?"

"I said sure, let's hang out again."Jiro just smiled then smirked. "Lover-boy."

"Come on!"

They continued their banter until they went silent again smiles on their faces.

"Kyoka."

"Huh?"

Jiro turned towards him, his hoodie still on her shoulders. "Call me Kyoka."

"Ok, call me Shiro then."

"Cool." She went silent, but Shiro suspected something was coming. "But, Lover-Boy is way better."

"No it's not!"

"That's the point."

"Oh come on."

She just smiled while he complained, yep this night was good, and her heart just can't stop beating.

* * *

 **And That's a wrap!**

 **no major announcements, except for still waiting for the suggestions**

 **so**

 **Byebye**


	16. Chapter 16-Picnic

**Ok so here's Chapter 16 of Death and Beyond**

 **And with this we have our couple which is Izuku x Mina, but their 'date' have a little twist in it in the end.**

 **And I know that this one is short, but I have two reasons for that.**

 **1 I really want to jump to the next arc soon.**

 **2 My aunt is actually in the hospital so I'm pretty much there in the hospital for some time, so I guess there will be a delay on some of the updates of the story,**

 **So anyway enjoy.**

* * *

If you would have told Izuku ten years ago, that he will tutor someone a girl nonetheless, he would call you a liar and saying it wasn't true for someone like him who is quirkless, while mumbling nonstop at the speed that is still unknown to anyone. But here he is now, with a girl in a park helping her with her studies for the upcoming end of term test.

Now why a park?

Well you see ever since the day of the karaoke and Izuku told Mina that there was a train in her station that she can take, the two were hanging out switching from studying to hanging out. Now on this particular day, earlier they were debating on where to study and where to hangout after. And finally they decided too study at the park and having a picnic, like friends. Now some people will see this as a date if they don't know the people in question, but if you approach them a blushing mess of a person will just deny it and tell them that they were just studying and hanging out as friends, while a pink girl will just deny it or watch the said blushing mess of a person try to explain.

And this is where they are now.

"No-no-no-no-no, g-g-g-g-g-guuuuy-sss, we-re j-j-just ss-ttudying!" said Izuku now blushing that resembles a tomato, while Mina was just watching Izuku with a grin and magenta on her cheeks.

"Oh? well you guys look like you're having a picnic date here." The one that said that was their good old friend and class idiot, Kaminari. "I mean only you two, and a picnic, y'know?"

"N-no! just studying that's all." Izuku chuckled.

"Oh, well see ya guys!" he said walking away, continuing what he was supposed to do before he met the couple.

"Wow, that was a good save, Midori." Mina said with a sly grin. Izuku looked at her and gave her a glare, but this was pretty harmless considering that Izuku was the nicest person in the classroom.

"Th-thanks, f-or the help." He grumbled.

"Happy to help!"

They just continued their study session.

* * *

A couple of minutes later it was now nearing 3 o'clock in the afternoon, when decided that enough studying is done. Mina was improving, at first she was having trouble that even Izuku was getting a headache, but he was patient man and he refuse to give up. When he observed Mina he finally found what was wrong and change that. To say that Izuku was impressed was an understatement, he's confident that Mina will go up a rank after the term test, if he remembers correctly Mina is at 19th place, but he's confident that with the studying they done she was improving, slowly but improving.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard a growl. Looking to his left he just saw Mina with a magenta on her cheeks. Izuku just smiled at that.

"Hungry?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled, it was only just a couple of times he was able to tease Mina back. He opened his bag and took out two containers, with Tomomi's help on baking and making sweets just as this, he was able to make two treats for the picnic. Grayham balls and some brownies. Mina looked at them with a smile a small drool on her lips. She then opened hers and brought out two bottles of water and 3 cans of cola.

"Well let's eat! All that studying is making me hungry."

"Of course Ashido-san." He replied but flinch back when he felt something cold on his cheeks. Looking at the said object it was the cola, which was surprisingly cold for being contained in a bag for so long.

"What did I tell you? It's Mina or atleast shorten it to cute nickname!" she pouted.

There was actually no problem with that, he just didn't want to be rude. And being in a first name basis seems to be a bit intimate for him to actually say her first name, so he went for-

"You're mumbling again." Said Mina with a grin, it wasn't annoying for her, it was actually cute, she jus enjoyed cutting his mumbling, this results in her desired effect, to make him eve more cuter, a mumbling/blushing mess.

"So-sorry Ashi-chan"

"No problem. Now let's eat!"

* * *

They were eating under the shade of a tree, Mina taking a bite of one of the treats now have stars on her eyes. Izuku enjoyed it too. They were finally finished and now packing up. Exiting the park and now headed to the station to take their own trains home. There was a comfortable silence between the two. But they decided to strike a conversation until they reach their destination, the topic was of course the official couple of the first year of U.A. :Tomomi and Tsuyu.

"I mean they're so cute!"

"Y-yes, they are c-cute."

"I mean you should have seen it! He danced her in the rain when they were on their date!"

"Wait, h-how do you kn-know that?"

"Then they kissed~And it was so romantic!" Mina said excitedly while giggling.

Izuku was just silent, knowing full well that she followed them, she didn't need to answer base by her story it was confirmed by that.

"How about you Midori?"

"Wha?"

He was interrupted when Mina asked a question, surprising him by the sudden question thrown at him.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He seemed to hesitate to answer this question, his past was still haunting him to this day and remembering it was just too…painful.

"N-no."

"What? Why not?"

He didn't want to say.

"With a Quirk like yours you could have attracted a lot of attention."

No he did not, he was a noboy.

"Sure it's has a painful drawback, but why?"

Because he was Quirkless.

Mina noticed his silenced, his eyes seems to be looking at ground now. Now she feels guilty, obviously it was a touchy subject yet here she was, trying to push him to answering.

"Hey, uhhh. You don't have to answer, I understand."

"No." He said looking up and meeting her eyes. "It's ok." He looked down again not wanting to meet her eyes at the moment. "I'll just give you the short story."

She nodded now listening intently to him.

"Well I never had a girlfriend, because of a situation I had back then. And that resulted in me….not having, the best reputation."

She was surprised at this, one of the most strongest people in her class, had a bad reputation in his life, she wanted to know, she wanted to comfort him, but decided that she just understand this and calm his mind.

"Ok, thanks for sharing that. But y'know…" She started then walking in front of him she smiled at him "They must have a mental disorder to not notice you this way Izuku. You're one of the best guys I know!" she bumped his shoulders playfully. "So cheer up!"

Izuku stared at her , then just smiled. It was something atleast, it was still painful but he feels fine now.

" _A Quirkless like you! Having a crush on me! Ew!"_

" _You're just a loser Deku!"_

" _Deku!"_

" _You don't deserve to be loved! You're just a Deku!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

It was still painful, but he's fine now. He can push them away. Those were just his past, his painful past. But he need to keep moving forward, and don't mind what they say. But for now.

"Yeah! Thanks Ashi-chan!"

He was fine.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Thanks you guys so much for all the follows and favs, I honestly didn't think this would work out this well, I honestly thought this is one of the stories that are pretty much ignored by everybody.**

 **So expect the next chapter to be the next arc. Now…..should the teams be the same for the practical part of the exam? Yes or no? Oh btw we all know that with the added character of Tomomi and Shrio there will be, some short staff members of U.A. Now the problem will be that everybody will have their own team and opponents but as seen in the anime and manga everybody is set on the staff but with Tomomi and Shiro they won't have any opponents at all, the question is who should the last 2 members fight?**

 **I'll try and think of something, but I will also read your suggestions in the reviews and the Pm's.**

 **It doesn't have to be Tomomi and Shiro in the team. It can be Tomomi and Izuku vs. (Hero) or Shiro and Ochaco vs. (Hero) or Tomomi and Shiro vs Midnight and some other team focus on another hero.**

 **I know I'm making little sense right now. So just ask me for questions.**

 **Anyway**

 **Byebye.**


	17. Chapter 17-The Exam

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 17 OF Death and Beyond.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I suddenly got a freaking headache and it's very annoying. So that's why this chapter seems to be a bit rush to some of you and sorry about that, but I do have a plan for the camp arc.**

 **So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Time has passed, and before anyone knew it, it was nearing the end of June, meaning the end of term test was finally nearing. And of course we find ourselves in the midst of chatter of a certain class. This of course was Class 1-A.

"I HAVEN'T STUDIED AT ALL!"

Yes, inside the classroom was more or less chaos, some were just relaxing, while some were panicking about the test, one of these was Kaminari, who was ranked 22 in academics. Everybody has their own conversations with one another but a small circle of friends was in the middle.

"Kaminra, Ashi-chan let's do our best!" Izuku said accompanied by a comment from Iida and Todoroki.

"Yeah, let's do our best, I want to go with all of you in the lodge." Tomomi said hand on his chin, **Rank : 2** , he looked at Shiro, "How about you Shiro, want to go with everybody at the lodge?" Said boy looked at him and smiled, even though they were rivals, they were still good friends at each other.

"Y-yeah, of course." **Rank: 3**.

The bell rang signalling the start of lunch and every student went to the cafeteria. We now see Izuku, Iida, Ochaco, Shiro, Tomomi, Tsuyu and Krishima at the same table enjoying their lunch.

"Man, I'm nervous about the pratical." Ochaco said staring at her lunch box. **Rank: 13**

"Agreed, we don't know what we will be facing at that part of the exam, so it's reasonable to be nervous." Iida said while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, the written part I have no problem, but the practical. I w-wonder." Shiro said sharing his thought at the matter.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now all we can do is prepare." Tomomi said taking a bite of his lunch. He looked at Tsuyu, seeing that she has not touched her food and doing her thinking pose, "Hey, Tsu. Penny for your thoughts?" She looked at him.

"Nothing ribbit, Sensei did say that it will involve the things we encountered and learned throughout the term so….just thinking what is it exactly." She said now beginning to take a bite of her food.

"Yeah so that means that, we have to study and prepare for-OW!" Izuku was interrupted when something hit his head, everybody looked at Izuku then to the one that hit him, Tomomi seeing this can't help but frown.

"Oh sorry about that, your head is so big, I couldn't help but bump you on the head." Yep, Monoma was there carrying his tray, "You lot, has basked in the spotlight with the Hero Killer right? Seeing that, your fame has increased it's scary that maybe some time will come and we will be dragged in to your-GAH!" He was interrupted by a chop on neck, looking at origin of the hand it Kenodu.

"It's not like that Monoma." She looked at the class 1-A "Sorry about that, I heard that you're worrying about the practical. I heard that it will be just like the entrance exam."

"WHA-How do you know that?!" Izuku questioned.

"Oh, I asked a student from the second year."

Tomomi raised an eyebrow. _'Ok, that was easy.'_

Kendou then looked at Tomomi "Hey Tatsuma, good luck at the Test." She then proceeded to drag Monoma with her.

They continue to eat, well Tomomi felt that someone was looking at him and he turned his head and saw Tsuyu. "Uhh, yes Tsu?" she continue to stare at me

"You two seem close."

"Wha-who-Kendou?" _'Is that what this is about?'_

"No, Monoma." _'Oh come on, seriously that remark?'_

"Me and Kendou are just friends, Tsu trust me." She stared at me for like a full minute then just nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." Tomomi just nodded and continue to eat his lunch.

* * *

Class was finally over and everyone was relieved to hear that they going to be battling robots for the practical part of the exam.

"Oh man, I can actually be loose!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone was just celebrating, while some just continued on their chat and some were packing up, but one person was actually by the door.

"Who cares if it's robots!" yelled Bakugou who was by the door, bag on his shoulder while looking at everyone. "Everyone here is strong enough to adapt!" he then looked to one person. "Ain't that right Deku?"

"Over the past term, you have gotten stronger, and I expect you to get even stronger as the time passed by." He jabbed a finger to Izuku's chest. "I don't want shit-ass low class, person to be my rival understand?!" He finished, turning around he walked away.

Izuku just stared at the doorway in deep thought. "Kaachan…You got it." He balled his fist with determined eyes.

Tomomi just smiled _'Got yourself a rival huh? Well I'm interested to see you how this develops.'_

Shiro looked at looked at Tomomi and with determined eyes _'That's right. Someday I'll show you what I'm made of.'_

Time has passed and each student were preparing for the exam, both the written and the practical. All of them were studying for the exam, some were helping each other while others are on their own. Time came and the written exam came and the students were doing their best on it. When it was finished they celebrated and thanked the people that helped them.

Then the Practical finally came and they were told to change into their hero costumes.

* * *

 **Male Changing Room**

"Oh man, finally the practical I'm excited for this!" Sero yelled pumping his fist.

"Indeed, this will choose our fate." Tokoyami agreed with his words.

"I will dazzling in my results after this." Aoyama said with sparkles? Around him? Seriously is this guy a walking glitter?

"YEAH! THE LODGE HERE WE COME!" Mineta yelled with his almost popping out.

"Mineta, if you're thinking of something perveted-"

"Which he is dumbass." Bakugou interjected.

"I will put you to the ground." Tomomi finished finishing the straps on his jeans.

"That's easy for you to say! You four have a girl already! So don't tell us to not thinks this!" Mineta pointing at Tomomi, I zuku, Bakugou and Shiro, the three people have question marks on their heads while Tomomi just raised his eyebrow.

"Four? For all I know only Tsuyu and I are the only couple in our class, who are the other three?" Tomomi asked and the three agreed.

"Seriously guys? You know, you three." Said Sato while pointing at Izuku, Bakugou and Shiro.

"Wh-what? W-e don't know w-what you're t-talking about." Izuku stated nervously.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Spit it out Shit heads!" Bakugou said then looking at Krishima "Shitty-hair! What are they talking about!?"

"W-well, you know, You and Ochaco, then Izuku and Mina, then there's also Shiro and Jiro-san. You know you guys…." He said while backing away from his explosive friend. And with this the two social-awkward people just blushed resembling a tomato.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I mean you guys are always together sooo….we assumed that you were together you know." Sato said, the others agreeing with this. Bakugou was about to blow them all up. Until a voice was heard outside the door.

"You have ten minutes left to change or we will be leaving you behind." Aizawa sensei informed them, the students hurriedly put their costumes on, their talk temporarily forgotten.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

We were now standing outside of the arena where the battles will take place. They explained what we were going to do, some deflated when they heard that they will be changing the contents of the exam, meaning battling bots is a no go.

' _So, if they're not going to make us battle robots then.'_ I looked at the teachers surrounding us. _'We will battling them.'_

"The battle will be a one-on-one between 2 students versus a staff member of U.A." Announced Principal Nezu.

Everyone was worried, and who wouldn't? They will be battling Pros. The first team Momo and Todoroki versus Aizawa-sensei. The next pair was.

"Midoriya and Bakugou." _'The wonder duo, just great. And they will be fighting who exactly?'_

" **VERSUS ME!"** Yelled All-Might. _'Welp….shit.'_

The teams were being decided until it came only him and Shiro. We share a look already knowing that we will on team.

"And now Nai and Tatsuma versus Vlad King."

' _Isn't he the Class B homeroom teacher?'_

"Yes, you two I will be the one you will fight." He smiled "Prepare yourself."

We were on the bus going to our own arena, each of us have our own arena to fight in. The goal of the exercise is to either escape or capture the enemy. Seems simple enough. I headed towards Shiro's seat.

"You got a plan?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Kinda, my plan was to head towards the exit and try to avoid Vlad as best as we can."

"Yeah, that's the same as mine." I began to ponder, there's a possibility to capture Vlad, but if I remember correctly Shiro's **Shadow Tendrils** only work if the target is not moving.

"We can pretty much think of plan on the fly. When we're there." I nodded and just waited in the bus. We were finally there and we saw that our arena was..

"A Carnival?" Yes in front of us was a carnival of sort.

"How does U.A. pay for all of this again?" Shiro asked no one in particular, but I can't help but agree with him.

The bus left with Vlad in it. He will go to his spot and wait for the go signal to start.

"Ok, I can pretty much use my **Earth Sonar** later to know where the exit is. Or you can scout ahead to know where the exit is your call."

He seemed to think about this, both are good options but both of them have their own consequences. "We can't afford to split up, we should just walk and use you **Earth sonar** from time to time to not waste energy."

I nodded and then the go signal blared and we went inside. Using my earth sonar, I was able to find my surroundings, but still no sign of the exit. We continued our way and it took 3 minutes of this and I was able to find the exit, but what got us on edge was Vlad was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, just keep you guard u-." My instinct screamed at me to dodge and I did barely missing a spear of…

"Blood?" Shiro said, once we turned around we saw Vlad charging at us. We were now on our fighting stance.

* * *

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

Tomomi sent a gust of water at Vlad, while I charged at him with my shadow staff, he dodged the water and headed towards me, but a ramp was suddenly made and helped me get airborne once in the air, I swing my staff downwards, but he dodge it he swing his fist at me but sending a tendril at the arm I stopped him and threw him in the air, in which Tomomi was already there with his **Chidori** at the ready.

Vlad had no choice but to guard, this of course resulted him launching towards a tent. Giving us some time to catch a breath.

"Come on." Tomomi urged while I just nodded. Running towards the exit, but was stopped when some blood wrapped around mine and Tomomi's leg, seeing this he coated himself in lightning catching his both of his fist.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

He was fast and strong, _'I guess that's a Pro huh?'_

"You two are good with your teamwork. Both good at using your Quirks, you really did your homework." Vlad said still trying to get his fists free. I only smirked at this.

"Yeah….but I guess you didn't do yours." He raised his eyebrow, but widen his eyes when he felt something wrapping around his body.

' _Shiro's Tendrils doesn't work if the target is moving….so we just have to make him stop for a moment.'_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Vlad was now covered in Shiro's **Shadow Tendrils** making him unable to move.

 ***Click***

A handcuff was now on Vlad's wrist, him seeing this only smiled.

"Congratulations you passed."

Time has passed and everybody was back in the classroom…..with the students who failed the practical in there who was pretty down themselves.

"WAAAH! Midor! I'm excited to hear y-y-y-your s-tt-ories when you come b-b-back!" Mina who was now on the verge of tears was talking to everybody while some where trying to calm her down.

Aizawa then came and everybody proceeded to their seats, with the failed students still down.

"I now have your results." He looked at everybody. "And some of you have failed….meaning." Everyone was down, knowing full well what he was going to say. While Tomomi just observed his teacher with his serious face turned in to a shit-eating grin he has ever seen.

' _Oh for fuck sake.'_

"You're all going to the lodge!"

Everyone cheered while the failed students shouted in joy with tears on their eyes.

"Sensei why though?" Iida said raising his hand. Aizawa just looked at him and looked at his papers.

"None of you failed the written exam, while only some of you failed the Practical. I did say that if fail **both** of the exams you will stay here." Then the shit eating grin returned. "But all of it was just a logical ruse, to have you go at your maximum potential."

Everyone expressed their reactions to this, he listened and proceeded to explain the purpose of the practical.

"The purpose of the practical is to have all of you cover some of your weaknesses and face the challenges we have set on you."

This caused Tomomi to raised his eyebrow and his hand.

"Sensei if I may?" he nodded. "You and I both know that me and Shiro are strong and smart in the battlefield. So my question is What challenge do you have on us?"

The classroom was quiet when they waited for the answer, this was true of course both of them was smart and strong enough to handle their own and be a team at the same time, they adapt pretty good to the situation at hand.

"The reason for you to be paired with each other is….."

Everybody leaned in waiting for the answer like it was the most treasured secret.

"Absolutely nothing." Everyone went to the floor with that reason.

"Wh-what do you mean no reason?" Krishima asked.

"It means what it means, what you said was true. You and Shiro are both strong and intelligent in the battlefield that was the reason of us U.A. Staff upon you in a professional view."

"And in the other's view?"

"Is for us to see, how would you cooperate with each other, some of the students heard your declaration of rivalry and we wanted to see if that will hinder your act in battle, seeing not it has rested our minds."

Everyone relaxed at this Tomomi seeing the answer acceptable sat down on his chair again and waited for the end of class.

"But if I were to say my opinion, it was for shit and giggles."

' _Oh son of a-_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I have no major announcements**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	18. Chapter 18-Summer Camp and Revelation!

**And I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 18 OF Death and Beyond!**

 **ok so headache's gone and I can finally go back to work with the story**

 **So no major announcements I just want you guys to enjoy this**

 **so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Class has ended and with everything that they listed they decided to go to the mall to purchase the things that they need for the trip. They decided to meet up the said mall, when they finally reached there and everybody headed out.

"WELCOME TO KIYASHI-WARD SHOPPING MALL!" screamed the two best friends Mina and Tooru, every looked around in wonder, everybody in class 1-A was there with the exception of Bakugou, Todoroki and Tsuyu (She explained that she needed to watch her siblings.)

Once in the mall, of course everybody recognized them and went to them for an autograph or just saying congratulations. In the mall that they were in, almost anything can be bought there and not only that it is fully accustomed to the society today, so people with quirks can actually buy their things here.

The students planned where they were going first (with Izuku mumbling again), but with everybody having individual things they decided to split up.

"Come on Tooru, let's head to the shoe store!"

"I kinda need, some shoes for mountains and other terrains."

"I wonder if they sell peeping gear?" A **bang** and **thud** was heard after that.

Tomomi looked around, fist trailing smoke, he heard his name being called and looked over his shoulder and saw Shiro, the tall teen walking towards him.

"H-hey, Where you headed?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna buy a harmonica for entertainment purposes."

"Oh you know how to play?" He nodded "C-cool, so uhh, I'm headed to get a bag for the trip and I was wond-."

"If I want to come with." Shiro chuckled scratching his head. "Yeah sure."

Tomomi looked to his left and saw Izuku, alone and decided to call out to him. "Hey Izuku!" the said boy looked at him. "Wanna come with us?" he nodded, relieved that he was going with somebody, he wouldn't lie, he would get lost in this mall.

The trio then headed out, while also having a conversation.

"So Izuku what are you going to buy here?"

"Oh! I-I was just g-going to buy a bag, mine is little worn out and also some training weight while I'm here." Izuku looked at his friends "How about you guys?"

"Oh, I'm going to get a bag and also a jacket if I can."

"I'm just going to buy a harmonica and something else if I'm interested."

The conversation stopped there and went towards the store where their items are located, that was the plan if Izuku was actually walking faster and not slower, while looking at a particular store. Tomomi and Shrio noticed this and asked him, when noticed that he was caught he mumbled and blushed an apology and 'nevermind' Tomomi didn't buy it and with a raised eyebrow he looked at the store, there was nothing particular about the store, they were only selling beanies.

' _So what grabbed Izuku's attention? It's not the people. It's not the staff. So wh-.'_

That's when he saw it, there were some particular beanies in the rack, these beanies has holes, two holes to be exact. Seeing this he thought of a certain pink friend that has horns on her head, looking at Izuku, he grinned. Izuku must have noticed him looking and blushed while smiling like nothing happened.

"You want to buy a beanie don't you?"

"W-what! NOnonono, Well maybe, but…." He twiddled his fingers nervously, while Tomomi just laughed and Shiro chuckled catching on what was happening to his friend.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Well….if I buy that….maybe she w-w-won't -l-like it."

Tomomi just smiled, fully understanding the situation, "Well you won't actually know if you don't find out huh?"

He looked at Tomomi and he just smiled reassuringly, the trio went to the store and browse their items. Tomomi actually found a beanie he wants too, this beanie was dark purple with black lines circling around it. Shiro found a green beanie that has black piano and a musical note on the front, then there was Izuku he didn't want a beanie actually he just wanted to buy his friend a gift of some sort, this beanie was black with two holes on the front of it , but what stood out of this beanie was an alien creature in front of it with its tongue having its own mouth….it was creepy, but having a retro fell on it. _'Reminds me of a movie actually.'_ Seeing Izuku smiled, he know this was the perfect gift. _'I hope she likes this.'_ After that they paid for their things and headed to their previous destination.

"Hey, the music shop and bag store is actually not far from each other." True to what Izuku said the two shops were not that far, there was two shops between them.

"Cool, well you two buy your bags while I go buy a harmonica from the store."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah sure."

The trio spit up to their own shops, not knowing of a hooded figure was also in the mall and was looking for a particular boy.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

I was browsing the store, and I have to say this are very impressive, there are a lot of instruments here, normal and not normal for quirks that needs this. I looked for a harmonica and there it was, it was a simple silver harmonica with a design on the sides, not only that it was cheap.

Finally purchasing it, I viewed some of the things they have while heading to the door, now outside I looked around to see if I can find Shiro and Izuku anywhere. I only saw Shiro though leaning to a railing, walking towards him.

"Hey Shiro."

"Hey Tomomi."

I looked around for any sign of Izuku, no such luck I raised my eyebrow. "Hey where's Izuku?"

"Oh after we bought our bags, we sat down and waited for you, well that was until a guy approached us and said that he was a close friend of Izuku and wanted to talk, he put his arm around his shoulder then proceeded to drag him." He then stoop up with a serious expression, I was ready to spring to action _'As much as I know, he didn't have any friends.'_ "I was about to follow them when Izuku stopped me, but I kept track of them, with their shadow." Now he mentioned this I noticed that his eyes were a bit red, no time to waste we went to where Izuku was.

We finally found them, and I was ready to charge in, but I have to do this calmly.

"Shiro, call everybody and the police."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"What's the difference between you two?" Izuku asked, beside him was Tomura Shigaraki, the self-proclaimed leader of The League of Villains. An on his neck was Tomoura's fingers, one finger above the others, not activating his Quirk.

"I neither accept you or understand you…you just want to destroy because you _want_ to. Whereas the Hero Killer, I don't accept him…but I do understand him, just like me he idolizes All-Might and he didn't give up. He didn't want to destroy because he _wanted_ to but because he following his _ideal_ , he was following what he was fighting for. That's the difference between the both of you."

"Hahaha. I finally get it now." He continued his rant not noticing some sort of air was covering his fingers.

"Hey buddy, hands off." In a split moment a tiny gust of air was released, making Shigaraki's hand flying slightly. Someone then grabbed his hand. Looking up it was Tomomi. "For all I know, you're no friend of Izuku."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know he was with someone."

"Now that's a lie." Shiro made his presence known. "Didn't you interrupt us a moment ago?" Tomura cursed now trapped.

"Careful now, don't want any civilians to be caught in the crossfire."

"What civilians?" Shigaraki looked around and to his surprised no people was around, the shops in their area was closing one by one.

"W-wha?"

"We called the police and some heroes. The civilians were already evacuated while you were on your rant." Tomomi's hand tightened. "Your move." Izuku was already behind them, ready for anything that may happen.

In a split second, Tomura tried to grab Tomomi with his other hand but was stopped when a tendril stopped him courtesy of Shiro.

"Bad move."

Tomura growled. "Be careful, heroes and you Midoriya. The next time we meet I'll kill you." Then a mist like portal came below him and he descended. Tomomi seeing this tried to pull him but found that the hand was removed with his grip. _'What in the?'_ The same happened with Shiro. They were too slow and Tomura…got away.

"Dammit!" Tomomi cursed then looked at Izuku, calming himself. "You ok, Izuku?"

He nodded sweat on his forehead.

Then the Pros arrived, and handled the situation. Izuku, Tomomi and Shiro was taken to the police.

* * *

And of course Shiro and Tomomi was scolded for using their quirks in public. Tomomi wants to protest but decided not to, it was pointless anyway,and Shiro was sad but not regretting what he did earlier. They were finally released and Shiro's parents picked him up with a little hug and a 'glad you're safe!' and they left. Leaving Tomomi alone and walked home, he was informed that his mother was very busy and couldn't actually pick him up from the station. He understood this, and just accepted it saying that he'll notify her when he got home. Walking on the streets alone at night he came across a couple of houses all lighted with their families all together laughing enjoying their time.

Tomomi wasn't sad that his mother wasn't her right now, no. He just remembers the days when he was living in the other worlds as a parent and a son. He remember those, seeing all these families together makes him feel sad. Of course he would feel this, he was still human after all. He shakes the feelings away and continued his path home. _'You would think with someone as old as me, I would have forgotten about those. I guess they stick with me huh.'_

Taking the train he headed home.

Opening the door and turning on the lights. He walked to the living room and sat down. He grabbed his phone and informed his mom. Sending it he felt the fatigue of the day has sent him and just relaxed on the couch, then he slept.

* * *

 ***beeeep~beeeep~beee-*** the alarm clock was blaring and he slammed it shut. He suddenly got up, in which he would have it there wasn't a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw blonde hair. _'What in the?'_ His movements might have woken up the person and looked up to him, now he was shock, right in front of him was

"Christine!?" Yes in front of him was his wife from the fourth world he lived.

"Hey, hon good morning."

"Wha-wha?" was this a dream, just a second ago he was at his home, back as Tomomi! _'But wait, if she's here then.'_ He grabbed the mirror on the night stand and saw himself, what once Tomomi now was a man who was 32 years old staring back at him _'I'm Jace.'_ He couldn't believe it he was Jace Lucas again. He wasn't Tomomi Tatsuma, he was Jace! _'H-How?'_

"Hon? What's wrong?" he was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Mom! Dad! Time to wake up!" came a female voice. _'Samantha?'_

Then his instincts screamed at him, he grabbed his 'wife' and came rolling of the bed. He opened his eyes and his surrounding change he was now a run-down building and bullets came past just by his head.

"COME ON NICOLAS! COME OUT AND PLAY!" Shouted someone outside.

"Wait this is!" now he was back in the second world! This world was always at war.

"Fuck you!" he said in instinct, he went to the door and bashed it open, and his surroundings changed again. Now he was in some sort of dessert and his wrist was in shackles.

' _Third world? What is this a trip to the memory lane?'_ He suddenly felt pain on his back.

"Move it maggot!"

' _Oh yeah this place, I died at 28 here.'_ The person behind me tripped and since the shackles are connected I fell too.

Catching myself I looked around and I was back in the black void. _'Now..I'm back here?'_ Looking around I saw the mirrors again, I approached them and saw every 'me' that was in the universe or other worlds.

' _What does this mean?'_ I was again pulled by an unknown force.

* * *

"Gah!" I screamed as I got up of the couch. Gasping for breath I observed my surroundings. _'I'm back'_ Going to a mirror I saw myself, and of course I was back at being Tomomi. I was relieved but still in the back of my head I ask _'What was that?'_

* * *

Days has passed in a blur an no one even saw it for all they know the first semester was finally done and it came to close, now it was

"SUMMER BREAK!" Screamed the students to the heavens.

"Huh!? Some of you will have remedial class! Aren't class A supposed to be bette-Gah!" Monoma was interrupted by a chop on his neck by Kendou.

"Sorry about that."

"Must be handful taking care of him." Momo commented.

"Yeah, no argument there." Kendou agreed, dragging the now unconscious Monoma to the bus. Everybody in Class B commented on this and just moved on.

" **SO MANY TO CHOOSE HEHEHEHEHE.** " Mineta said with a drool.

"You have issues dude." Krishiman commented on his actions and the girl backed away from him.

"Hey Kendou can you teach me that chop thing?"

With everything now calm, they were now in line and about to board the bus

"Ok everybody head to an orderly fashion, the girls will be on the left side and the boys on the right. Pick a pair everybody and come aboard." Tomomi ordered with Shiro beside him checking attendance of each person that has board the bus.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

With everything that has happened inside the bus, they were actually glad they were able to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom, that was the plan by the way. But of course U.A. just keeps surprising you.

"Hey where are we?"

"Yeah this isn't a rest stop."

Tomomi and Shiro shared a look, but Tomomi was the one to voice his thoughts. "Sensei?"

"Hey Eraser! It's been a while!" said a woman, then another woman beside her said. _'Ok let's see, we are in the middle of nowhere, there's Aizawa-sensei here. U.A. planned this. Some pro hero group is here, the Pussy Cats, connecting the dots and we have.'_

"The place you all will be staying is over there." She said pointing at a mountain.

' _Yep.'_ Everybody seemed to have caught on and began to run back to the bus.

And before they all knew it they were sliding off the mountain.

"Beast forest huh?" Shiro said.

Tomomi was tending to the others, in a last moment he controlled the earth that were thrown to them and navigated them safely to the ground.

"Everyone all right?" They nodded but Mineta was running towards the forest. Screaming "GOTTA PEE!" But was stopped when there was a creature in front of him. "Eh?" with a….relieved expression.

"BEAST!"

"Calm down please and fall back."

"Koda!"

"It's not working!" Krishima panicked.

"Of course it isn't" Sparks of lightning came, followed by a chilling air, an explosion, an engine, green lightning, "It's pixie-bob's Quirk. It's made out of dirt."

With the combination of Izuku, Tomomi, Shiro, Bakgou, Todoroki, and Iida the beast was no more.

The main fighters of Class 1-A is leading the charge.

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

With a silent conversation we cleared what was on our area before we even advance forward, now that's done we gathered in a circle to form up a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Momo said.

"We need to know, where the lodge is exactly."

"Can't we just charge in?"

"That will tire us jackass!" Bakugou said.

"We need a solid plan."

While they were talking I was forming up a plan in my head.

"Ok, I have a plan." Everybody listened in. "Krishima if you were to fall from the sky with your hardening Quirk would it still hurt?"

"No, of course not I trained myself to withstand that."

"Good." I looked at Tsuyu "Tsuyu I need you to throw him in the air, so he can scout and look where exactly the lodge is." She nodded and used her tongue to go to Krishima's waist and threw him.

"Ok, next. Shiro, Todoroki and Sero you'll be our defense. Bakugou, Iida, Izuku and me will lead the charge. Jiro-san, can you use your Quirk to know if anymore beast is approaching?" She nodded "Good, you'll be our scout. Everybody I didn't call you will be the next pair going defense and the one on defense will replace us and We will replace the one in the circle. Got it?" They all nodded and Tsuyu threw Krishima in the air. Once he landed, he informed us that the lodge is north of us and it's very far away.

"Ok everybody, stick to the plan and no one push themselves you hear?" with a chorus of agreement we advance.

* * *

 **Time: 3:38 PM**

We could finally see the lodge, and to say that everybody was tired would an understatement, even though I said not to push ourselves we were still panting and tired for overuse of our Quirk. They said something about their time was on their standards only, _'Yeah, yeah. Good thing those creatures was still Earth, so I could actually control them to some extent.'_

"The six of you."

' _Huh?'_ Busy with my thoughts I completely muted everything. Next thing I know Pixie-Bob was upon us. "I call dibs!" Overhearing the conversation between Sensei and Mandalay I looked at Pixie-Bob. _'Wow, she's that desperate.'_ Something seems to attached on my waist and pulled me. Looking down it was a tongue _'Tsuyu?'_

"Sorry ribbit, but he's already taken." Tsuyu said eyeing Pixie-bob.

"What! Ohhh, why can she get a man and I can't!"

This goes on for a couple of minutes until, Izuku asked "Speaking of Marrying ag-." But was stopped by Pixie-Bob with her'paw' on his face.

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"I-i-is that your kid." Pointing at a little kid with a hat and eyes that reminds me of Bakugou.

"Oh that's my nephew, Kota come and introduce yourself." Izuku stepped forward

"Hi Kota, I'm Izuku. I'm studying Heroics a-." he didn't finish when suddenly Kota punched him in his *ahem* privates. Every guy flinched at that while Tomomi and Iida approached Izuku.

"Midoriya!" Iida said. "That's not a good action!"

"I'm not going to fuck around and join some wannabe heroes."

' _Great another problem child.'_ I thought looking at Kota. _'Poor kid.'_

"Good kid." Bakugou said

"Kinda reminds me of you." Todoroki said.

Well, they were allowed to chitchat for a bit, but was stopped by Aizawa-sensei to get our bags and eat.

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!" and they ate their dinner, feeling the whole afternoon on their shoulders and stomach growling finally ceased and they enjoyed their feast. They chatted for a bit while eating and savouring the taste of it all. After that we went to the Hot springs and relaxed their muscles.

"Aaaahhhh. Man finally!" Krishima said.

Everybody was enjoying themselves in the Hot spring, swimming, relaxing and chatting.

"What we seek is behind this wall."

Well so much for relaxation.

"What are you on about Mineta?" Asked Izuku looking at Mineta and catching the attention of the boys in the bath also.

"Restrain yourself!" Iida said with his arms flailing in his robotic way.

"Mineta, if you go on what you're planning I will catch you and bury you to the ground." You would think that this will come from Tomomi, but nooooo, this came from Izuku. You read that right Izuku Midoriya threatened Mineta. Shit's about to get real.

Mineta grinned "Walls are supposed to be scaled! PLUS ULTRA!"

He was only half-way when two blurs was upon him, the two blurs was covered in lightning one was blue and the other green. And proceeded to kick him in the face getting him to the ground, Tomomi and Izuku used Mineta as sort of boost sending them to edge of the wall.

"That was a close one." Tomomi said preparing to go down.

"Y-yeah."

"Thanks Midori~"

Izuku was about to look but a finger to his cheek stopped him making him turn and look straight again. "Don't"

"What are you guys doing here?" said a voice they did look back and saw Kota a bit dazy looking.

"Kid, you ok?"

"Fuck- of cou-." He fell forward.

"Izuku!" Izuku was already upon him and caught him. Using my air, I slowed our descent.

"I'll take him to the infirmary!" Said Izuku running to the exit.

I nodded and went back to the hot spring everything turning back to normal with Mineta still on the ground.

* * *

 **With the girls.**

"Oh man, that was close!"

"Yeah Mineta was being well….Mineta."

"Good thing Tomomi and Midori was there stop him." Mina looked at Tsuyu "Good thing you knight was there huh Tsuyu!" Mina grinned, with them spying them it was a common joke that they call Tomomi a knight for his actions in the ramen shop.

"Yeah and yours too ribbit." The girls nodded, but Mina was confused

"Like mine?" Mina said looking at her friends.

"You know! Izuku! He was there right!"

"Yeah, but it is to be expected seeing that they're dating." Momo said.

"Yeah you guys are so cute!" Tooru

"W-W-W-Wait what! We are not together!" Mina denied their assumptions.

"Really?" all of them asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, you guy are always together."

"He bought that beanie."

"You call him Midori"

"You walk to the station together."

"You study with him"

"So!? We're friends!" Mina said now her face was magenta, Sure they were close but not that close.

"Oh? So can I have him?" A voice said.

"No!" then stopped herself because 1. Why did she say no? 2. Who was she talking to? Her friends were in front of her and the voice came behind her. Looking back she saw Pixie-Bob.

"WHY? He's single so why?"

"J-j-just because!" she was very much magenta now instead of pink. "I'm going out now!" She stepped out of the Hot Spring. Now outside she was wearing a robe.

* * *

"Seriously guys? There's no wa-." She stopped herself when she saw what was in front of her,

What was in front of her was Izuku, clad in only a towel showing his body and by the gods he was ripped! Abs, muscles and everything. _'G-God damn! He's hot!'_

They only stared at each other, well Mina was ogling at Izuku with him just standing there not knowing what to do at all. They met eyes and Mina caught herself and turned magenta again.

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" She returned back to the changing room trying to calm herself. This should not bother her, but with her friend turning some sort of switch inside her she can't help but look at Izuku at that way. Looking back at every interaction they did she can't help but blush.

"Oh man." She put her hands on her face. This was not a crush, not even the slightest, this feeling hit her like a train.

"Dammit, does he even feel the same?"

Yep, Mina Ashido, with the switch turned on. She was in love with Izuku.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, tune in for more chapters in the road**

 **So no major announcements this time**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	19. Chapter 19-The need to improve

**And here's Chapter 19 of Death and Beyond**

 **Review if you want to guys! It is appreciated to know how you think of my story so far. And not only that I have another Story called See Other Universes! In a Screen! so visit that if you want to**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time: 5:30 am**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was early at the morning and it was no surprise that some of the students were not early risers and they were pretty much half-awake at the moment.

"Good morning everyone." Aizawa started, he was in front of his students not actually sure if he was awake or half-asleep considering what he always do and the bags on his eyes. "Today we will be seeing the improvements of your Quirks over the semester."

"Improvements?"

"Of"

"Our Quirks?"

"Yes, the objective of this trip is to strengthen everyone's Quirks so you can be one more step away of getting your licenses." He looked at everybody. "All of you, unfortunately has actually seen and experience first-hand in the life of heroes." He grabbed something from his scarf. "With that said, Bakugou." He throw the ball "Throw this."

"This is." Examining the sphere. "From the assessment test."

"Yes, your records indicate that you threw at a distance of 705.2 meters at that time." Aizawa stepped back "Let's see how much you improved."

Taking a deep breath. "TAKE THIS! DIE!" throwing the ball with a gigantic explosion, the ball went flying.

 ***beep*beep*** Looking at the device, Aizawa showed it to the rest of the class. It reads **709.3**

"Wha-?" you would think that with everything that has happened a lot of change would have happened. "That was not what we expected."

Tomomi only stared _'Of course, we were trained mentally. Our Quirks is like our Physical performance. In simple terms, it's like studying. You can study all you want, you will be smarter, but you won't grow any kind of muscle or strength growth with that.'_

"Today, we will be focusing on your Quirks, upgrading them." The shit-eating grin came again "Try not to puke."

* * *

It was now decided on who will train each other with, some are individual, but some will be pairing at each other, with the explanation done, each person was going to improve their Quirks, Izuku was training with Tiger since his Quirk is a power-augment Quirk. He used his Quirk and tried to punch Tiger, keyword: tried. He was launched by one of Tiger's fist.

"Hey Izuku." Hearing his name he turned towards the voice, seeing it only Tomomi.

Tomomi looked at Tiger. "You don't mind if I give a suggestion to his training right?"

Tiger shook his head. "No, not at all!"

Tomomi nodded and looked at Izuku. "Izuku remember when I explained your Quirk." Izuku did a thinking pose then nodded, "Your Quirk, is like having weights on your body. So how do we go accustom to it and take another set of weights?" he seems to be thinking then a light bulb came to his head.

"By wearing them and doing everyday things!"

"Yep, then removing them and seeing how light you are. That's how you maintain and improve your Quirk."

He nodded and proceeded to use **Full-Cowl** , then walking around and doing punches here and there.

"Good, try to increase the power bit by bit and see if you can move."

20 minutes has passed and Izuku can achieve 7.5% of his power and can still move, but slowly. 9% and he can't freaking move and his body is in pain.

"Good job Izuku, try using only 6% for now." He nodded

"Thank you young man, now proceed to your own training."

Tomomi nodded and went to his own space in the mountain. His objective is to increase the output of each of his elements, he was strong yes, but he wants to be stronger enough that he can do what can do when he was in **Prime Element.**

Looking at his hand. Improving **Prime Element** is also an option, for now he can stay at 5 and half minutes for each element that he use.

' _But there's also the third option.'_ He grinned. _'This will be one hectic week for me then.'_

If you hear closely to where Tomomi was stationed, you can hear him groaning in pain while also hearing water, fire, lightning and also some of his elements.

Shiro was only focusing on two things to do with his Quirk, enhancing himself with shadows and improving his **Shadow Curse** , he was strong don't get him wrong, but there was always room for improvement.

His secondary objective was control and concentration of his shadows, all around him was big rocks being carried by his shadow tendrils while also some are juggling rocks themselves, helping him focus his tendrils and shadows.

' _I need to step up my game, I can't slow down now.'_

A flash of Tomomi his back turned to him. _'I need to be stronger.'_

* * *

 **Time: 4:00 pm**

Ingredients were on the table, there was also some utensils and cooking tools that were next to them.

The Pussy Cats explained that they need to prepare their own meal. Of course with everybody tired because of their training they were not enthusiastic to do the job at all. But of course Iida took it as a sign of challenge that the heroes must be prepared and overcome.

' _Classic Iida.'_ The majority of the class thought while watching Iida with his hand gestures.

Right now they were preparing the ingredients so they can be cooked.

"Kaachan! You're so good with a knife!" Ochaco commented with surprised looking at Bakugou cutting the ingredients.

"How can someone be bad with a knife!" Bakugou yelled at her. "And don't call me Kaachan!" Ochaco seemed to think about this.

"How about….No." Sticking her tongue out. Her classmates looked at her _'Is she asking to die?'_

Bakugou growled, but just said "Shut up Angel-face" and returned to his work.

Everybody was bewildered at what they were seeing, maybe they were just tired from all their work.

"Todoroki can we have some fire here!"

"Yeah sure."

"Tatsuma-san can we have some fire here too."

"Yeah."

"Everyone if you depend too much on others, you will never learn." Momo lectured her classmates.

"Nah, it's cool." Replied Todoroki having the fire already started using his Quirk.

"Yeah it's no problem Momo." Sending a tiny stream of fire to wood to ignite it.

The food was now ready and they were now having dinner. With the dinner now prepared they were ravishing it, not a care in the world if it was awful or not.

"Man! This is pretty much garbage, but right now I'm so hungry I don't care!" Krishima yelled stuffing his face with food.

"Man Yaoyorozu! You sure are eating a lot!" Kaminari commented.

"Yes, my Quirk allows me to use my fat to make anything I want, So the more I eat the more I can produce." Momo explained.

' _So that's her source.'_ Shiro noted, it would be too OP to have unlimited source, when you can pretty much make everything.

"So it's like poop." Sero commented, making Shiro choke on his food and Momo sulk on the ground.

"Apologize!" Jiro punched Sero. "I'm sorry!"

Izuku finally got his food and was finding a seat, until he found Kota. He raised an eyebrow to the kid with a worried look on his face, deciding to take care of him after he finished his meal.

"Izuku! Over here!" Izuku turned to the voice and found Tomomi arm raised, seated with him was Tsuyu, Iiida, Ochaco and….Mina, gulping he went towards them.

"Hey is this seat t-taken?" he pointed to the seat beside Mina.

"N-no, g-go ahead." Mina said stuttered, with the previous night still on her head, she can't help but keep seeing Izuku shirtless from time to time, they were still close nothing will change that but with her feeling this way and having no sign of Izuku actually returning she was a bit scared.

"Thanks." Their meal was silent, that was until Iida went to get a refill, Ochaco finished hers and went to wash her own plate, Tsuyu as well and followed Ochaco and Tomomi sensing that Mineta was doing something went towards a certain direction. Now it was only the two of them.

"So how was your training Midori?"

"Fine, just tired y'know?"

Mina released a sigh there and stretched her arms "I know! They sure put us to the ground!" she put her arms down again, only to feel a warm object in her hand, looking down she saw it was a hand. Looking at the origin of the hand, it was Izuku. He noticed this and blushed. He seemed to copy a fish, opening and closing his mouth.

They said nothing, just stared at each other. Their meals forgotten, and only saw them.

" _I mean you guys are always together sooo…"_ Izuku remembering Sato's words back at the changing room before the exam.

" _You guys are so cute!" "It's to be expected seeing that they're dating."_ Remembering her friends words back at the hot spring.

They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do, they wanted this, their friendship they want something more from that. Mina was ready, she accepted her feelings long ago and she knows Izuku feels the same. She was leaning slowly and Izuku was too..

…but..

' _DEKU!'_

His nightmares are stopping him.

"No…I-I ca-can't." Izuku said stopping himself

Mina realized this "Oh! oh, it's ok….I just." Maybe she was wrong

"No, I-I like you Mina! It's just…"

' _Ew!'_

' _A Quirkless loser like you?!'_

' _Hahahaha!'_

' _Deku!'_

' _You're just a Deku!'_

There was silence between them, he wants to say something. He wants to say how he feels. But.

' _DEKU!'_

He can't.

"Remedial students, you have 10 minutes to prepare." Aizawa-sensei announced.

The two students just stared at each other, not knowing what to say actually, but Mina didn't give up. She grabbed his hand, even though he flinched back, she held him.

"If you want to talk, we can talk, ok Izuku." Mina reassured him with a smile.

He just nodded, one of these days, he will tell her, but right now he can't.

* * *

The night has passed and the next day came.

" **SMAAAASHH!"** a boulder was smashed to pieces and some of the trees behind it.

Izuku was now panting, he was practicing his 6% now and he was improving.

A stream of fire went to a boulder destroying it instantly, next lightning was sent to boulder behind the figure of blur, destroying the boulder. Tomomi was now panting he was at this for an hour, he was improving the way he moves and use his elements was proof of that.

Boulders was being sent to Shiro left and right his whole body was covered in his shadows completely enhancing him. While using his tendrils to catch some boulders and crushing them.

He grinned impressed of his progress.

Everybody was improving in their own way in their own way. Everybody was pushing themselves to their limits because all of them wants to improve.

Or maybe because of the fact that there's a test of courage later tonight that they're pushing themselves to the brim. Whichever they were training so there's no complaining from the Aizawa or the Pussycats.

* * *

They were finally done with dinner and about to begin the test of courage, well almost all of them.

"Waaah! LET ME PLAY!" Mina wailed being dragged by Aizawa among her, was her fellow remedial students.

Yep, the remedial students needed, more lessons.

The rules were explained and now it was now the pairing them, they were drawing lots for the pairings.

"Wait there's 17 of us, so that means someone is going to be." Izuku started while putting his name to the box.

The pairing was done and he was..

"Left alone." Izuku was alone when he enters the forest.

"Sorry, Midoriya."

The test of courage has begun

* * *

 **12 minutes later**

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

I was standing with the other waiting for our turn, right now it was Ochaco and Tsuyu who was going to the forest.

I chuckle, looking at the forest _'Trying to scare us huh? Reminds me of the old days.'_ Just then I felt a sort of disturbance in the air around us. Something was different, the air was more thick than ever, it was not around them, but he feels that the air was disturbed. My nose twitched _'Smoke? Is something burning?'_

Looking up I stare in horror, the forest was burning trails of smoke was seen, as the fire keeps getting larger and larger by each passing second.

My eyes widened. Grabbing Pixie-Bob and some of my classmates I sent a gust of air in front of me, propelling us backwards.

Looking in front of me I saw, a huge pole-like thing covered in cloth and a lizard guy to where Pixie-bob was.

' _Dammit! I thought we were safe here!'_

"Pixie are you ok?!" shouted Mandalay worried for her friend/teammate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks kid." I nodded focusing my attention to the enemy in front of us. I muted their conversation, ignoring Mandalay using her Quirk to inform everybody of the situation and I stomp my foot to the ground and activated my **Earth Sonar** , Looking at everything I can't help but sweat a bit.

' _We're more or less, surrounded. 2 more guys somewhere, 1 person near Ochaco and Tsu, and a big one near…Ragdoll…and she's all alone.'_

"Everyone Go! Combat is to be avoided at all cost!" Mandalay instructed.

"All right everybody back to the lodge!" Iida said.

"Iida!" Tomomi yelled catching the said boy's attention. "I leave them to you. Mandalay! Ragdoll is in danger permission to rescue!"

"Yes! And I know where Kota is let me save him!"

Mandalay looked at us, but with everything going on she has little choices now. "All right, but be safe and go back to the lodge as soon as possible!"

The two teens nodded and went to the forest.

' _I have to get the fire out to since I'm already here.'_ Rearing my hand back, the familiar sensation of the flow of the water went through it, thrusting it and commanding it to move as I say.

The water was a huge tidal wave circling the trees that were caught on fire, once everything was covered he covered the forest in a huge water dome and releasing it not trying to suffocate his classmates.

' _Good, that tires me but I have to get Ragdoll.'_ Covering myself in lightning I sprinted towards Ragdoll hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

' _Seriously? Villains here?'_ Looking to my left I saw Tokoyami and Shoji. My partner who was Mineta ran to the lodge as fast as he can when he got scared, making me catch up with these two. Thankfully I don't have to worry since I got a message that Mineta was safe outrunning everybody and going back to the lodge. _'Man he's a coward.'_

Tokoyami was not in the best of shape, it was night right now, making Dark Shadow more violent than ever, right now we were fast walking to the lodge.

"Hello children." Reacting quickly I made a shadow staff and hitting _'A blade?'_ making me step back from the impact _'That's tough.'_

"Tatsuma-san are you all right?" Shoji said arms at the ready for an ambush.

"Yeah."

"Those are some beautiful flesh." The figure said. Looking at it I can't help but feel a creepy vibe. It was a man in a straight-jacket.

"I'm Moonfish." He says sending his _'Teeth?!'_ towards us, I managed to dodge, Shoji was not so lucky, one of his limbs was cut off.

' _This bastard!'_ I was about to tend to Shoji, but then I heard a growl, looking at my right I saw Tokoyami, _'Something's wrong with him.'_

"GIVE ME YOUR FLESH!" Moonfish yelled and charged but was slapped by _'Dark Shadow?'_ Looking to my right something big was looming over us, it has red eyes and very menacing look.

"Tokoyami?"

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Ragdoll just finished telling Bakugou and Todoroki the directions for the lodge, she was stationed there to help students if they ever get lost, right now with the villain attack she was helping students get to the lodge quicker.

' _That should be the last of them, the next batch is still close to Mandalay and the others. I have to help the injured around the area.'_ She then jogged to a location but was stopped when a loud thud came behind her. She prepared herself and turned around already in her fighting stance. What she saw, made he scared a bit.

It was a gigantic, muscular thing, with mint green skin, wearing black trousers and a brown belt, the brain was exposed being protected by a violet helmet.

"KITTHYCATTH" it said stepping towards Ragdoll who was still frozen.

' _T-T-This is A Nomu!?'_ She regained her senses but it was already too late, the beast has already thrust his fist making a

 ***BOOM*** on contact.

* * *

 **And That's a wrap!**

 **yep I know a cliff hanger...idk I'm not good at making cliffhangers to begin with.**

 **so no major announcements**

 **bybye**


	20. Chapter 20-Villains, A change is here

**And Here's Chapter 20 of Death and Beyond!**

 **Anyway no major announcements**

 **so anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Tomoko Shiretoko, a.k.a. **Ragdoll**. Only wanted to be a hero, to help people. Her Quirk **Search** allows her to _read_ people, making her pretty much perfect to be a psychologist. Her friends managed to convinced her to form a team of heroes and as the years passed, they made it to top hero teams. And they were quite successful.

When news hit her that a couple of students will be under their care, they were excited and nervous, but nonetheless grateful.

When the students came, she knew that there are a lot of problems within them. Like the green haired kid, she knew that he has confidence issues, he was shy, intelligent and strong, but confidence was not his strong suit. But there was one kid, that intrigued her. A gray haired kid, named Tomomi Tatsuma. She can't put a finger on it, but he seems to be…older. He was like a wise old man, inside a kid. This caught her interest, but that was not all, this kid seems to be…like holding on to something, something special and he can't seem to let go. This seems to be the only problem she saw.

It was now the third day and later that night was the test of courage, well that was the plan. But the League of Villains seems to interrupt this. She used her Quirk, to locate the students and her teammates/friends. Helping the students to safety, while also checking the location of some of the villains to avoid. She was about to head to the other students, when suddenly out of nowhere a Gigantic thing came from the trees and headed towards her.

The sudden appearance of the beast made her frozen for a couple of seconds but that was enough for the monster to launch an attack. She closed her eyes expecting the worst. And with a boom, she knew it hit something, but she was fine.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw what was in front of her.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The Nomu's arm was outstretch, but it didn't hit Ragdoll. No, it hit Tomomi, who has his arms crossed covered with rocks and a hint of dirt, with fire dancing around him but more to his arms than anything else.

' _Damn, that was close.'_ When he reached ragdoll, he only saw her frozen in place and the Nomu who has his fist reared back. Wasting no time, he sent a gust of air to launch him towards them and controlling both Earth and Fire he blocked the attack, but with of course it had consequences. With him using both of quirks in as sudden way he didn't gauge the strength behind it, making him more tired the he ever was and it doesn't help that he was tired before when he put out the fire, not only that the attack was too powerful for him and his arms hurt like hell!

Stomping his foot to the ground he made a wall between the Nomu and them and pushing it to create some distance.

"Ms. Ragdoll, are you all right?"

"Yes, but you're not." She replied, she knows he was tired and hurt. They need to get out of here.

' _Crap, of course she knows. This thing is stronger than what I fought back at the USJ.'_

They were interrupted, by a buzz.

The earth wall was split, buy a chainsaw cutting it.

"Shit, RUN!" grabbing Ragdoll's hand they run in a direction, hopefully the Nomu won't follow them.

 ***ROAR!*** Unfortunately for them, the Nomu followed them with chainsaws coming out of his back with arms holding them.

' _Dammit! What is he?!'_ Tomomi shouted in his mind while they ran.

"Tatsuma-san, if we continue running in this direction we will just lead him to some of your classmates!" Ragdoll informed using her Quirk to find a safer place for them to hide.

"Damnit, is there a direction where some people aren't there?" He said trying to ignore the frightening roar the beast keeps making. He dealt with killing intent lots of times, he's worried that some of the students may not make it, making it an easy kill.

"No, the students are everywhere. The safest place is actually behind us."

' _Tsk, meaning running more will be bad.'_ Turning around he sent a large pillar towards the Nomu halting it for a few seconds. "Go."

"What?"

"I'll hold him off, get them to a safe place." He said coating himself with lightning he charged.

"Wait no!"

Tomomi didn't listen and continue to charge towards the beast. It broke the pillar by smashing it, and it swing its Saw to Tomomi he barely dodged it, cutting a small part of his hair.

 _ **Hear and fear**_

He reared his hand back and thrust his fist.

 _ **OF MY THUNDER CLAP!**_

A huge lightning came, making a large light blinding Ragdoll for a second until thunder came, almost deafening.

The light went out, and she saw Tomomi standing alone the right part of his shirt was destroyed, his right arm has black lines on it pretty much bruised thanks to lightning he used.

Tomomi was not feeling well, he couldn't feel his right arm. He was dizzy, tired even. He could pass out any moment now.

Ragdoll, saw his condition and went to him. Only to be stopped by a giant hand grabbing Tomomi's head and slamming it to the ground.

"GAH!" Tomomi shouted in pain. He saw the origins of the hand it being mint green made him widen his eyes. _'Fucking Dammit.'_

The Nomu was still alive, but to say that it held no injuries would be a mistake. The only that was left of the Nomu was its left side. Part of the chest was also missing. But then it started twitching and to their horror the limbs and body parts was regenerated to its full glory.

' _Fuck. I guess this is it.'_ It sprouted another chainsaw and it slowly went to Tomomi's chest, but was stopped when something hit his neck. Looking to its right he saw Ragdoll charging at him. It saw this and swiped one of its arms to her, she dodged it kicking his face.

The monster didn't budge and only grabbed her, then slamming her to the ground.

"Aaah!" she shouted in pain.

One of the chainsaws went to her, preparing to kill her.

" _ **This is Mandalay!"**_ The voice of the pro hero Mandalay came to both of them. _**"By the pro hero EraserHead I now authorize all of you for combat!"**_

The chainsaw cut short to Ragdoll's chest, when it suddenly hit by a pillar of dirt making it miss.

The Nomu growled then looked at his hand feeling it a bit warmer than usual.

" **GE** T YO **U** R HA **NDS OFF O** F H **E** R!" a hand shot out of his hand went towards its head. Tomomi's eyes is seen between the Nomu's hands. "Regenerate this." And sent a combination of Fire, Lightning and Earth to the Nomu's head, more specifically its brain.

A burst of flame with blue lightning was shot out, destroying the brain in the process. The beast slumped forwards not moving.

Tomomi and Ragdoll just lay there, tired and beaten.

Tomomi sat up, but only lay back down when pain shot from his ribs. He didn't know if it was broken or not. But it was painful nonetheless.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, come on we need to go." Standing up ignoring the pain.

"The lodge is that wa-."

" _ **We have identified one of the enemy's target."**_ Mandalay came again. And they listened. Finally some information. _**"The target is named Koshiro Nai, so Nai-san if you can hear me go to the lodge right now for safety."**_

' _Their target is Shiro?'_ Tomomi stomped his foot to activate his **Earth Sonar** , but only to get a headache.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ragdoll said tending to Tomomi, she had some bruise on her back, but she didn't worry about that and focused on the boy in front of her.

"I'm fine, but can you use your Quirk, to find Shiro. He has white hair, very tall and have shadow powers." He asked, he's in no condition to fight. But he needs to move now, or Shiro might get captured.

"I can but why? You're not going after them are you?" Tomomi's silence confirmed her suspicions. "No, you're injured and unable to fight."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to stand and have my friend taken away from me."

They stared at each other, Ragdoll knows she can't change his mind, she already used her Quirk on him and saw that he will go, with or without her help.

"Fine, but you're not fighting and I'm coming with you." He nodded. He looked at the Nomu who was still not moving. Ragdoll followed his gaze "Don't worry, we'll capture him and send him to the police with the other one."

"How about no."

She stared at him confused. "What, why?"

"I have a plan if you listen."

* * *

 **A couple of minutes later**

 **With Todoroki and Bakugou**

"Damn this asshole." Right now both of them were holding of Moonfish who relentlessly was attacking them with his Quirk. Todoroki keeps sending ice to cover them from the attacks and Bakugou was blowing up anything that comes close, with the gas behind them they had nowhere to run.

"Meat." Moonfish said who was upside down. "Give me your meat!" launching another attack at them.

"Todoroki!"

"Got it!" He sent a wave of ice to the direction of the teeth. Completely blocking the attack.

They were interrupted by a sound of bushes beside them.

' _Another enemy?!'_

But to their relief it was only Shoji and Izuku.

"Deku!?"

"Midoriya, what ar-."

"Todoroki! Bakugou! Help!" what came behind them was a big surprise, it was Dark Shadow still very big and with red eyes causing havoc to his surroundings in front of him was Shiro who was using all his might and tendrils to slow down Tokoyami and his damages to the area. He looked at the explosive-user and Fire-and-Ice user.

"A little light would be appreciated!" He couldn't keep it anymore and released his tendrils, fortunately Dark shadow's attention was towards Moonfish, sadly for him.

"I'm the one who will get their flesh!" Unfortunately for him though, Dark shadow only grabbed him and sent him to a few trees and tossing him in the air. Knocking him out.

" **I still didn't have my fill!** " Todoroki and Bakougou created some light with their Quirks, Bakugou with his explosions and Todoroki with his fire.

"You all right?" Todoroki asked. _'We have been holding him off for a while, but he took him out in an instant.'_

"Hey, bird-face. Can you stand."

"Yes, thanks you two." Tokoyami who was now back to normal said, while panting.

"Anyway, the enemy's target is Nai-san. We have to get back to the lodge as soon as possible." Izuku explained, Tokoyami being too occupied with Dark shadow couldn't actually hear the announcement.

* * *

It was now a couple of minutes later and they finally found Ochaco and Tsuyu, with a blonde girl.

"Ochaco!" Izuku yelled, gaining her attention, in doing so she was distracted enough so that the villain below her slipped from her grasp. She glanced at them and stared at Izuku for a second, before finally running.

"Wait no! we need to get back to the lodge!" Izuku said. Stopping both Tsuyu and Ochaco from giving chase.

"We need to get Shiro to the lodge."

"Ok, fine ribbit. We need to find him first though." Tsuyu said, confusing them.

"What are you talking about? He's right-." They looked behind them to see that he was gone. Not only him but Tokoyami and Bakougou was gone too.

"What?"

"I have them, sorry but with us their talents will not be wasted on Heroes." Came a voice, they looked up and saw a man in a suit with a mask. "I used my magic."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Izuku yelled trying to get his body to respond.

"Give them back? No." he then jumped avoiding a wave of ice.

"Tsk, I missed." Todoroki cursed. Activating his fire and sent towards him, while he was in the air. Unfortunately, he only twisted his body and barely dodged it.

"Oh my that was close." He pressed his earpiece. "Strike squad, our mission is done, go to the extraction point."

"Mission?"

"Done?"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU!" sending another wave of ice at him, which he dodged. And used it to propel him to the trees using it to reach his destination.

The students gave chase, intent on saving their friends. Sadly they were too slow and the villain was getting away.

"No, I will save them!" Izuku said, looking at Ochaco "Uraraka! Make us float! Tsuyu throw us at him with everything you got! Shoji use your arms to help us with your trajectory!" he ordered the said people nodded.

"Are you sure you can even walk Midoriya?"

"Yes ribbit, that seems to a lot of pain."

"Right now, I don't know what pain is."

They grew concern faces, but right now was not the time. Tsuyu launched the three of them. They were now soaring towards him. The villain was surprised at this.

* * *

 **At the rendezvous**

"Hey, where's Mr. Compress?" Asked Toga who had a huge smile on her face.

"Nowhere." Then something was slammed to the ground with enough force that it cracked the ground itself.

"Oh there he is." Said a guy with a black and white full-body suit.

"Mr." said a guy who has purple colored skin and deeply wrinkled. "Dodge."

"Roger."

Then a large stream of blue fire came towards them, Todoroki managed to dodge, but Izuku and Shoji was not so lucky.

"Hello my dear Izuku, I'm Toga." Said a blonde haired girl holding a knife, but she was knocked off by Shoji.

"My, my you lot was quite aggrieve. Launching yourself at me."

"Whatever." Dabi said "Bakugou?" Mr. Compress reached into his pocket.

"You two run!" Shoji looked at Compress "It was only a split second but your actions confirmed it." He showed three pearls. "The things you were flaunting at us earlier, was the three of them."

"Oh, wow. Amazing Six-arms! Simply amazing!" Compress clapped.

"You piece of-."

"Hold on Dabi."

A giant purple mist came in front of them. And a couple more was in the area, making their escape.

"I'm sorry you people was just so desperate to get them back that I couldn't help, but pull a trump card." He held his mask in one hand. "Here's a tip, when an entertainer is flaunting." He removes his mask, and opened his mouth showing his tongue, on his tongue to shock to the students was three pearls "It means he has something to hide." He smirked and retreated back to the portal. "Farewell chi-GAH!" He was interrupted by a laser hitting him in the face. In the bushes there stood Aoyama, his navel laser smoking indicating that he was the one that shoot the laser.

Not wasting time Shoji, Todoroki, Izuku charged towards the pearls Compress spat out when he was hit by the laser. Unfortunately Izuku was way too injured and he collapsed. Todoroki managed to grab one, Shoji was quick enough to grab one, he used one of his arms to grab the last one but.

 ***grab*** he was too late a purple skinned hand was the one that grabbed the last pearl. "Compress release it."

"Too bad the laser, ruined my show. Oh well we have our mission." A hand snapped his fingers and the one in Todoroki's hand transformed into Tokoyami and the one in Shoji transformed into Bakugou, and the one on Dabi transformed into Shiro.

Dabi smirked "Too bad Shoto Tod-." He was interrupted by a foot landing on his face. Following the foot it's seen that Tomomi who was covered in fire.

"SURPRISE BITCH!"

Dabi was sent backwards, the portal closing with him.

"SHIRO!" Izuku yelled, still on the ground and in pain.

"Guys, how did-what happened?" Shiro said, adrenaline seemed to leave him and everything went crashing down.

"We were taken, Shadow-freak. You were there main target of the villains." Bakugou said. Tokoyami nodded.

"Yes, Tatsuma-san managed to save you in the last minute." Tokoyami said glad that everyone was there.

"Yes, thanks Tomomi….where's Tomomi?"

…..Almost everyone…

Shiro said looking around, now everybody was alarmed trying to see any sign of their friend. With no such luck, they remembered him kicking Dabi in the face, making him go to the portal.

"Don't tell me…"

"That bastard…"

Izuku just stared at the location of the portal, where their friend was last seen.

Nothing.

Tomomi was nowhere. With the portal closed he was taken with them.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The screams of Izuku echoed on the night. As he was frustrated to have one of his friends gone, he failed. He failed to save him.

Tomomi was gone. And they had no way of knowing where he was.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Thank's for everybody that has been reviewing, following and putting a favorite in this story of mine! I didn't actually think that this will be this good!**

 **So reviews if you want, it is appreciated to have some feedback from you guys**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	21. Chapter 21-The Aftermath and The Rescue

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 21 OF Death and Beyond!**

 **Now I know I wasn't able to post a chapter yesterday, I have a reason though. I was preparing for my college. Yesterday I was finally enrolled for college. And when I came home I was just tired, and when I got to my bed I just slept. Now, there's something I need to tell you guys.**

 **My school will start at someday at August, so by that time. I won't be able to post daily anymore. And same goes to my other story. But I'm not leaving them. This is not an announcement that I'm leaving this fanfiction. This is just a heads up.**

 **So, with all that all I have to say is**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

After the camp, the news was crazy about everything. Left and right it was just about the attack. So much people were still injured, some were unconscious, but otherwise fine. The main subject about everyone was the missing student Tomomi Tatsuma. Everyone was devastated to hear the news of their fellow classmate and friend missing.

But some were very sadden at this.

 **Izuku**

Izuku was lying down at the hospital bed recovering from his injuries, but right now he was not minding the pain.

' _Dammit! They have Tomomi now, I'm useless! If only I was able to reach him. If only I saved them. If only I got a control on this quirk and not injure myself!'_ His eyes were now red, from the continuous words and tears he has set on him. _'If only…if only.'_

 **Bakugou**

Bakugou was in his room, striking hits after hits on his punching bag.

" _Heroes always win!"_

 _For someone to win, they need to lose_

" _Heroes have no fear!"_

 _They're human too._

Tomomi's words, echoed in his mind, he can never forget their exchange. After the Sports Festival, he made him see a new light. Who would have thought that all this time he was only walking in the dark, aimlessly trying to reach his goal. He reached out to him, just like how Deku reached out to him all those years ago.

' _So, this is what it feels to lose.'_ Sending another fist, this time he used his quirk, destroying the bag in an instant, the contents spilled out of the bag.

' _Fuck this, I hate this.'_

 **Shiro**

Shiro was shadow boxing in his room, the events on the camp still lingers in his mind.

" _I want to beat you someday"_ Punch

" _I want you to be my rival"_ Punch

" _Hey Shiro, we're about to head to the cafeteria want to come?"_ Duck

" _We're both strong."_ Punch

 ***Crack***

Hearing a crack Shiro looked up, his punch connected to the wall, making a crack on it.

' _Strong my ass, I was the one who needed saving.'_

He looked at his hand, _'How can I call myself a hero? a friend? A rival? If I can't even save you and do the things you do?'_

He clenched his fist. _'There has to be something I can do.'_

 **Ryuko Tatsuma**

She was in the living room, sitting in the couch while staring at a picture, the picture was the both of them smiling, the background was a forest, they took this picture a couple of years ago when they were still training, time has passed and she was more busy than ever, but Tomomi understood that, saying that seeing her home is fine with him.

When the new that her son was taken and now in the hands of the League of Villains, she was angry, she went to U.A. to demand an explanation, but they had nothing.

Based on the students, Tomomi saved Koshiro Nai from being taken, but Ragdoll states that he was very injured after the battle with a very strong Nomu, and in a last ditch attempt to save Shiro, he kicked a Villain in the face sending him back to the portal, releasing Shiro, but also taking Tomomi with him. She couldn't do anything, there was no gain in getting angry. So she went back to her agency and said that she will not be attending for a couple of days.

The staff their accepted it claiming that she must be tired from all the work. But Nejire, knows why. And expressed her feelings with a hug.

Getting back home, she just sat down and stared at nothing. Getting her wallet she took the picture.

' _Tomomi, please be safe.'_

Her phone buzzed, picking it up.

"Hello?"

" **Ryukyu we know the whereabouts of the League."** The voice of All-Might came from the phone. This got her attention.

"Really? What's the plan then?"

" **There's two actually. One is probably the main base. While the other is the whereabouts of the Nomu."** She pondered this, of course she wants to go to the main base, that might be where her son is! **"The plan is already being made, a couple of pro heroes will charge at the main base, while some will go to the Nomu base."**

"And I'm assigned to either one of them."

" **Yes."**

This is her chance, to get her son back there's no way she can let this pass. "I'll be there, give me the location of the meeting."

* * *

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"Your arms can still reach him!" Krishima states.

Right now all of Class A, except for Momo and Jiro who was still recovering. Right now Krishima was trying to get Izuku on board in rescuing Tomomi. Krishima and Todoroki was here yesterday and they heard Ragdoll and All-Might talking with a police officer with them.

Apparently, Tomomi thought that they can finally get a location in regards to the whereabouts of the League. After beating the Nomu, they didn't turned it in to the police instead he put his phone in one of the Nomu's pockets to track it, they asked Momo, who was also awake yesterday for the phone number of Tomomi. With that idea on their mind, they got their phones out and pinpoint the location of Tomomi's phone.

Finally finding it with the help of Rei from the support course, they were able to get the location. Right now they were convincing everyone to join. But most of them were against the idea.

"I'm sorry." A voice said behind me, turning around I saw Tsuyu. "I know how it feels, I couldn't actually do anything to help. I want to save him, but breaking the rules like this, isn't also what the villains would do? If we do this, then we're nothing different from being Villains."

I was silent at this, did I hear that right? Sure breaking the rules are bad, but….are we really just going to stand here!?

"Tsuyu you can't be-." Krishima started but the doctor, stopped him, saying it was time for his checkup.

"I talked to Yaoyorozu, if we want to pull this off it has to be tonight."

Hearing that I can't help but think. This was my chance, to save Tomomi, do I want to? Doing this will disregard the orders of our teachers, doing this will count as vigilantism.

I looked at my hand, Tomomi did so much already. Even if isn't good, even if it hurt him, even if he was seen as something else, even if others were against it. He did it because it was the right thing to do.

Shouldn't I do the same?

* * *

 **Night Time**

We were now walking out of the gates of the hospital, arriving at the hospital I was shocked to see Iida, Momo and Bakugou there. Todoroki explained to me that Iida decided to join after his talk with Izuku, Momo cam just in case for anything and make sure to makes us stay out of the fight, Bakugou just said that he doesn't needed that idiot in his conscience.

"Momo, are you sure you're all right?" I asked, from what I heard she got into a fight with the Nomu, someone from Class B got her and they got away, the Nomu not interested in them anymore.

"Yes, Shiro-kun, I'm all right." She smiled and reassured me.

' _There's no need for anyone injured in this. But we need all the help we can get.'_

Looking forward I put on a determined face.

' _Tomomi help is coming.'_

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

You know, waking up in a dark place, would freak anyone out, me? Nah. I already got my fair share of waking up in a dark place. I was already awake yesterday, there was no light in the room I was in, only from the under the door. When I woke up, I was my wrist was chained together, my legs were also chained but they seem to be chained to the wall. On my neck was some sort of collar. There was a puddle of water next to me, I leaned and saw a red light.

If my guess was right then this is one of the new technology the police and the government was coming up with. Then this was the collar that they used on the USJ Nomu and the one at Hosu.

' _How did they get their hands on this anyway?'_

Right now nothing was happening. I was back in the dark room, my injuries were still there so it was a bit uncomfortable to lean on them.

I still remember the talk I had with the one and only 'Sensei'.

* * *

 _Flashback: Afternoon._

 _Right now, I was sitting in a chair, legs were strapped, hands were strapped and of course the collar was still there._

" _Y'know you're a headache." Shigaraki said that, staring at him with hands covering his body. "You were not supposed to be here, you weren't even our target."_

" _Your main target was Koshiro Nai and you failed." I informed staring at him, unaffected by his aura._

" _SHUT UP!" Shigaraki slammed the table. "You worth-"_

" _I want to speak to your boss."_

 _The room was quiet, then laughing looking at Shigaraki "HAHAHA YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE-"_

" _That's enough Tomura." Came a voice from the 'TV?'_

" _But sensei-."_

" _Kurogiri, please transport him to this location."_

" _Yes, Sensei." Hearing a beep, Kurogiri pulled out his phone and nodded._

 _Next thing I know I was now transported to an office. Looking at the desk there was a man._

" _What do you want?" The man asked._

" _Nothing, just want to see who the leader of this whole thing." I said still staring at him, I know who this person is. "Can't believe that's it's All for One though."_

 _The man chuckled._

" _I've seen your memories with my Quirks. And I know that you know One for All and me. But that's not all. I know what you really are."_

" _Oh really? Well shit then." I said not caring at all that I was staring at one the powerful persons in the world. "You must be really old then."_

" _Yes, same as you." All for One smiled, getting to his drawers he pulled out what seems to be wine. "Want a drink?"_

" _Hmm..I could say that I'm underage, but we both know that's a lie." I said accepting the drink, my right hand was free and drank the alcohol._

" _If you know who I am, then you know that I steal Quirks."_

" _Yes, but you didn't steal mine."_

 _He seemed to interested in that, he leaned glass still in his hand "Oh? how can you tell?"_

" _Because I'm still wearing this." Gesturing at the collar on my neck. "If you stole my Quirk then there's no need for me to wear this thing." Finishing the glass of wine._

" _Hm, good observation. True I didn't steal you Quirk." He said pouring me another._

 _I chuckled, "Well look at us, two old men having a drink." I said and he laughed with me. We were silent after this, well that was until he poured himself another._

" _I have a question."_

" _Shoot"_

" _How?" He asked, looking at me "How can you just accept the world as it is. Every world that you lived, contained violence, death, misery, suffering. How can you still say you're ok? Do you not want to change it?"_

 _I began to ponder at this, it was true during my time there in the other worlds, I experienced a lot, learned a lot, lost a lot. But I was still standing accepting it._

" _True, I wanted to change it, but I can't actually force it." He looked at me waiting for me to continue "For me to change everything I didn't need a sword, a gun or a Quirk. All I needed was the patience to watch it grow. I can plant a seed, then I need to take care of it."_

 _I was met with silence, he seems to be thinking this. He poured himself a drink, then gestured for me, raising my glass he poured me a drink. We drank in silence._

" _I have a question." I said to him, he gestured for me to continue. "You're tired aren't you?"_

" _Hmph, what gave it away?"_

" _Everything."_

 _Flashback End._

* * *

After that I was sent back in this room, surprisingly still sober. I couldn't actually believe that one of the strongest beings in this world was that tired. _'I guess, everyone is still human.'_ There was a movie I actually watched a while ago and it actually has some similarities on All for One's situation. _'What was the quote again? Oh yeah. The more you take the less you have. Beautiful quote.'_

I was interrupted when a large boom was heard, then a booming voice was heard.

" **I AM HERE!"**

I smirked looking at the door. _'Took you guys long enough.'_

A couple minutes came flying by, and all I heard was some crashes here and there, then nothing. Then I felt something in my throat.

 ***Cough*Cough***

' _What the hell?!'_

I was coughing up something wet, but that wet substance was pulling me. Before I knew it I was falling.

 ***Thud***

I landed on the ground, fortunately the impact destroyed the chair.

' _Welp, I'm going to feel that for a couple of days.'_

Standing up, I saw a peculiar sight. Pro heroes was scattered everywhere, at the center was Best Jeanist. Looking at my left I saw All for One, seeing all the destruction, it can only mean that he was responsible.

"To-to-Tomomi!" I heard a weak voice, turning my head I saw my own mother facing the ground, unconscious maybe, she was heavily injured. _'Damn you All for One.'_ I growled.

Groans of pain came behind me, and I saw everyone that was at the bar. _'Great, just great.'_

"So he did come after all." All for One said, looking up, I saw a figure fast approaching. Next thing I knew I was flying by the sheer force of the impact.

' _Oh come on! How can this get any harder!'_

* * *

 **3 minutes later….**

' _I had to say it.'_

Right now I was fending off Shigaraki, Twice, Compress, Magne, the Lizard Guy and Toga.

Dodging the knife, I used Toga's hand and lifted her up, and used her as a baseball bat to hit Twice. I let her go and she was sent flying. Compress tried to grab me but I saw him earlier and kicked him in the stomach, he was stunned for a moment, but that was all I needed to jump back and dodge Lizard douchebag and Magne from hitting me in the head. I suddenly felt a pull and I realized that it was Magne, grabbing some dirt I lunged it at his face.

"My eyes!"

Blinding him, lizard face, was next beside him was Tomura, my instincts screamed at me, and I jumped barely dodging Toga. But I was now in the air and Shigaraki lunged at me. Thankfully, he was not skilled in combat. Grabbing his wrist I slammed him to Lizard-Fuckface who was about next to me.

Landing on the ground, everybody was just staring at me, clearly cautious and careful. Shigaraki needed direct contact with me to use his quirk, Magne can use his quirk to pull anything, Toga I have no idea. Compress can trap me, Loser-Lizard-Stain-wannabe-fuckface, well can use his swords/knives at me, Twice, well he can double someone.

A gust of air was then sent, signalling the on-going fight, between All for One and All-Might.

Suddenly a huge _'Ice Ramp?'_ came and we all looked at it.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice and a curse, that for once I was glad that I heard.

"Hold the fuck on."

* * *

 **A couple of minutes ago…**

 **With the Izuku, Shiro, Bakugou, Momo, Iida and Todoroki and Krishima**

"I have a plan guys." Izuku said the presence of All for One still there, but he knows he has to do something, this was the chance!

"Midoriya, we can't f-."

"We don't have to fight, my plan will only get Tomomi saved but please I need your help." Izuku interrupted Iida, this was the chance everything was here to help Tomomi, he was fighting the 6 of the Villains head on, but who know for how long? His injuries were not fully healed.

"Fine, what's the plan dude." Krishima agreeing, if this can help then they should give it a try.

"My plan is simple, we go above, but the problem is that Tomomi won't be able to reach us."

"Deku's right, we can't charge in from the from the ground, if we go above then we will be out of reach." Katsuki agreeing with Izuku.

"Yeah, if the other guy is keeping All-Might busy then, it's working the other way as well!" Shiro said observing the situation. "But he isn't using his Quirk."

"Well the answer is he can't." Todoroki said then pointing back "Look at his neck, you see the collar? That's what's keeping him from using it."

"If only we can get Kacchan there." Izuku said, thinking of a plan, he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing the hand he looked at Shiro.

"I have a plan."

Izuku nodded "Let's hear it."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

" _Once you guys are in the air I will get Bakugou there."_

Todoroki made a huge ramp of ice, while Iida, Izuku and Krishima was together climbing the ice in a very fast pace.

" _Then once they're distracted I will transport Bakugou to where Tomomi is."_

" _And how the fuck are you going to do that?"_

"This better fucking work." Bakugou said, Shiro's hand were on his shoulder, right now Katsuki was covered in shadows, it was dancing around him.

" _I created a new technique I call it…."_

"It will just do your part."

Bakugou suddenly disappeared with a swoosh.

" **SHADOW WARP!"**

"Hold the fuck on." Bakugou was behind Tomomi hand on his shoulder and Tomomi grinning. Tomomi put his arms around him, holding tight.

"Nice to see you too."

From above the Trio was flying, then Krishima outstretched his hand and yelled "NOW!"

 ***BOOOOOM!*** A gigantic explosion came, and it blasted Katsuki and Tomomi in the air.

 ***GRAB***

"YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING CRAZY!"

RESCUE MISSION SUCCESS!

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, I have another story called See Other Universes! In a Screen! check that out if you want.**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	22. Chapter 22-Rescue Aftermath

**And I'm back and here's Chapter 22 of Death and Beyond!**

 **There are no major announcements!**

 **So all I can say that**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

With the 'rescue' operation done, Tomomi was finally back and safe.

But it seems though that this came with a price.

When the students finally got away, Gran Torino came and knocked the remaining villains. Without any people in the area, the fight between All for One and All-Might came to full blown brawl. No one was holding back anymore, the fight was broadcast to the whole world to see. Sadly, All-Might has already reached past his limit, his true form was seen by the whole world. The Symbol of Peace, now reduced to a skinny man. But he didn't give up, with the last embers of One for All, he defeated All for One. Standing victorious, giving the world a sign that he was victorious in the fight.

The next day came and the media was on fire, everyone throwing their piece at the situation and what they actually saw.

Their question was: What will happen to their Symbol of Peace? Have they finally lost it?

Their question was answered a couple of days later when it was finally announced that All-Might will retire from being a hero.

This shocked the whole world, their Symbol of Peace will be gone.

Many of the heroes that were in the operation was injured, but no one was more severe than Best Jeanist. Who was resting for a couple of days.

"There you have it folks, All-Might has announced of his retirement, we now go to Jim for th-." The TV was turned off, on the couch was Tomomi, his right arm was covered in bandages, he had some bandages on his face, his left hand also had some bandages but not that severe as his right arm.

After his 'rescue' he was given to the police for investigation and questioning. After that he was sent to the hospital for treatment. Then finally coming home with his mother, who just had some scratches and bruises here and there, but otherwise fine. Reaching their home, Ryuko did as any other parent should do after their kids getting kidnapped and rescued. Made him go to house arrest.

Confiscating his phone, because it will tire his eyes she says, watching him like a hawk, making sure he drinks his medicines and not to tire him out, she even forbid him to do even the simple exercises!

Apparently, she was on leave and not only that she has been excused of her own agency because of her own injuries. Giving her the valid excuse to take care of her son.

He didn't complain of course, he was a parent before so he could only imagine how worried she was and how she wants to take care of him.

Right now with the permission of his mother, he was watching TV.

He could hear the blaring of the notifications on his phone. And what was only worse was that somehow, his mother knew his password and kept checking on the notifications herself.

Sighing he returned to the TV

"Tomo-kun." Hearing his mother called he turned to her

"Yes Kaasan?"

"U.A. will undergo a house visit. Apparently they want to move everyone to the dorms." Looking at his phone she began to scroll through the message.

"Do you want me to go?" He knows she's worried, but will she stop him on going to U.A.? Will she even approve this?

"I'm thinking about it." She looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I want to continue."

"I-I don't know."

"Kaasan." He said standing up and going toward her. "I know you're worried, I know you're scared. But I want to do this." I showed her my fist, but I mainly showed her my ring, my _father's_ ring. "I'll become a hero."

She looked at me then sighed "You really are just like your father, you're both stubborn." Looking back at me "Fine, I'll think about it."

Nodding Tomomi went back to his seat.

"By the way." His mother started, she showed him his phone and if he saw Tsuyu's icon that he set for her messages. And if he was reading it right, her history shows. 23 missed calls and 54 messages. "Who's Tsuyu? Why are her messages deemed that you're more than friends."

"Um..I…can explain?"

All for One was one thing, but his mother was another. It can go bad, really bad or Really good that can be viewed to some as bad.

* * *

It was finally time for the Home Visits and this time it was finally their turn. Aizawa came through the door and the two people welcomed them in.

"Ryukyu-."

"Ryuko." She interrupted Aizawa with her hand "I'm not a hero right now, right now I'm a parent so call me Ryuko."

"Right." Aizawa nodded and continued. "I'm sure you were notified about the fact that wew we will be moving the students to the dorms." She nodded full aware of that. "So you know why we're here."

"Yes." She looked at the paper "As a hero, I understand that we need to show that this cannot hinder us, that we are still able to stand even without our symbol peace. I understand that." She said then put the paper on the table. "But as a parent, as a mother. I don't want my son to be in danger. I don't want that someday I would be waiting at the door having no one to come, I don't someday that someone will knock on that door and say what I keep fearing."

Tomomi just looked at his mother, he knows how it feels he can remember all the times he didn't want this kind of life to his child.

" _Samantha! Get down!" gunshots was heard._

" _Mom!"_

" _No!"_

He doesn't want to remember it, he can't let go of any of that, even if how many years will pass he will always remember everything.

Aizawa looked at Ryuko, understanding her, he looked at the paper on the table. _'This isn't going to work isn't it?'_

"But." Ryuko said, now looking Tomomi. "Even if I say no, you'll just be a stubborn man, just like your father. I don't want to hinder you in your dreams." She caressed her sons hair and looked at his two different colored eyes. "Just be careful ok?"

Tomomi stared and nodded.

"So…" Aizawa stared at the scene not really knowing what to say or do, he was just lost. "Are signing it?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later and Aizawa left with the signed paper muttering 'I need a drink' then transforming to 'No, I need some sleep.'

"So." His mother started, waving his phone. "You can have your phone back."

' _Thank God. Wait there has to be a catc-.'_

"But."

' _There it is.'_

"I want to meet this Tsuyu." His mother said giving him his phone.

"Ah ok, I'll ju-wait What!" He said not clearly expecting this, he had no problem to have her meet his girlfriend, but like everything he has experienced it will be awkward.

"Invite her to dinner in by this week." She said walking to living room and turning the TV on "No, buts. When I check your phone later at night you better atleast talk to her about it."

Tomomi was just standing there by the doorway. Then blankly heading to his room.

Once he was there, he unlocked his phone and typed.

 **Tom: Hey Tsu.**

 **Tsu: TOMOMI! I WAS WORRIED SICK!**

 **Tom: Yeah, long story short. My mom was in charge of my phone the moment I came home.**

 **Tsu: I need a lot more than that you know.**

 **Tom: I know, but.**

 **Tsu: But?**

 **Tom: You busy this week?**

She took her time in responding and this only worried him. Then a ding was heard.

 **Tsu: No why?**

 **Tom: Well, Kaasan wants to meet you over dinner.**

 **Tsu: Oh.**

 **Tsu: Meeting the parents already? That was fast.**

 **Tom: Haha**

 **Tsu: Next thing you'll tell me we're going to get married.**

There was silence no one bothered to replied to that.

 **Tsu: Good night.**

 **Tom: Yeah Good night.**

Getting to his bed after changing, he was wide awake thinking of the conversation.

' _Marriage huh?'_

"Marriage huh?" A voice was heard in his room and he panicked, sitting up his right hand was coated with water, but he was flabbergasted by what he saw. It was his mother holding his phone how he didn't notice her was a mystery.

"Ka-Kaasan!?"

"Huh, not a bad idea. But I need to meet her first."

"Get out of my room Kaasan!"

"Awww, but I want to talk about grandkids."

"OUT! And give me back my phone!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I actually wanted to make this longer, but making that part made me think 'Ah, that seems good enough it ends with a good and funny one so it's good.'**

 **I hope you guys liked this,**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	23. Chapter 23-Just Another Day

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 23 OF Death and Beyond!**

 **I hope you guys liked my cover image by the way, I decided to change it like a day ago.**

 **So, no major announcements for today and I hope you guys are enjoying this.**

 **AND ENJOY!**

* * *

When Shiro got home, he was scolded by his mother for being this late. After that he just went to bed tired from the day and from the rescue.

Days has passed nothing but news of the night of the operation and All-Might's retirement was only seen on the TV, heck even his little sister's show was about All-Might! It took an hour for her to calm down after being sad about her show not showing.

So to summarized his life, he has trained his body and Quirk, from the year it showed up, got into U.A. through recommendations, fought with someone who had a strong Quirk and can go toe to toe on him, even beat him, faced with villains, faced with a monstrous thing, having a rival, faced with villains again, got a friend kidnapped by the said villains, rescued him. So with that he can actually say that he was somewhat prepared for whatever that was thrown at him.

But, there right there in front of him, made him question all of that.

 **Kyo: Hey dude, how are u?**

That right there is from his good friend/crush, and he was just staring at it for the past 2 minutes. It felt like hours for him, but no it was only two minutes.

Questions like: Why is she texting me? Is she fine? What does she want to talk about? Does she want to hang out? Questions like that are pretty much on his mind right now. It was already night when she texted, he already had dinner, finished the dishes, helped his sister with her homework. And now he was just staring at it.

Taking a deep breath he typed his answer,

 **Shi: I'm fine, but the better question is How are you?**

It only took like five seconds for her to answer.

 **Kyo: I'm fine, already at home resting.**

 **Kyo: Sensei and All-Might came here earlier for the dorms, how about u?**

Ah yes, earlier that day they did came asking for the permission to have their students transferred to the dorms. His parent said yes, with a little fight but they just asked him to atleast call them for once a week to make sure he was fine.

 **Shi: Glad you're ok. Yes they did came and my parents agreed.**

 **Kyo: That's good, seems we're going to be dorm mates huh?**

 **Shi: Yep seems like it.**

 **Kyo: Well I was bored, I'm in the middle of house arrest because my parent are worried and all.**

 **Shi: I have curfew, I have to be at home at exactly 7:00 or my mom will charge in at the police to look for me.**

 **Kyo: Hahahaha, you're kidding right?**

 **Shi:….**

 **Kyo: Wow**

 **Shi: Yeah.**

 **Kyo: Hey, Shiro…**

 **Shi: Yeah?**

 **Kyo: When we get to the dorms, you want to hang out?**

This caught him off guard, that he almost dropped his phone, before could type a response another message came.

 **Kyo: Y'know talk about music and stuff. You're the only person I know that's interested in music.**

 **Shi: Yeah sure. Do you want me to bring my keyboard sometime?**

 **Kyo: Sure! We can play together.**

 **Shi: Sounds good to me.**

 **Kyo: Cool, well I need some sleep.**

 **Shi: Yeah good night.**

 **Kyo: Good night lover-boy~**

 **Shi: Seriously?**

 **Kyo: Yep, Night.**

 **Shi: Night.**

And with that their conversation ended, he was smiling throughout the whole conversation, too focused on the conversation he didn't noticed someone was looking at his phone over his shoulder.

"Oh? who's Kyo?" Said a voice behind him, he literally jumped out of his chair. And crashed on the floor. He looked at where he heard the voice, only to be shocked to see his own mother.

"Mom?"

"Is Kyo the one you were with at the concert?" she said smiling at him, standing back up he looked at his mom.

"Yeah."

"Oh my little boy is growing up!"

"No! Mom it's not like that!"

* * *

Minutes has passed and he was ready for bed, until there was a ding on his phone, unlocking his phone he saw the groupchat that Mineta made for Him, Tomomi and Izuku and dubbed it "Lucky Bstrds" They didn't actually paid attention to this so they didn't bother to change or visit this. The message was from Izuku

 **Izu: Guys help**

 **Tom: What's wrong?**

 **Shi: What do you need?**

 **Izu: Tomomi, how did you know that you were in love?**

 **Tom: You're in love aren't you?**

 **Izu: AFOKFOGHRJNJN23R**

 **Izu: Well, I don't know really.**

 **Tom: What do you feel exactly towards her.**

 **Izu: What I feel?**

 **Tom: Yeah describe it.**

 **Shi: How is that gonna help?**

 **Tom: Trust me.**

It took like five seconds for Izuku to respond

 **Izu: Well, I kinda feel like I want her with me, like even now I'm thinking about her and I kinda don't want her to leave me, ignore me and everything. I like her for being adventurous, being energetic. I like her.**

 **Tom: That my dear friend, is love. Not a crush. Not a like. But Love. L-O-V-E.**

 **Izu:adfjoaihkehgiehgi**

 **Izu: Are you sure?**

 **Tom: Yeah.**

 **Shi: Is that how you feel with Asui?**

 **Tom: Call me Tsuyu, Shiro.**

This got both Izuku and Shiro confused. Isn't that Tsuyu's line?

 **Tom: Sorry about that, that was Tsuyu. And yes Shiro that's how I feel about her.**

 **Shi: Is she with you right now? Where are you?**

 **Tom: Yes she's with me, and at my room.**

 **Shi: Ok…why?**

 **Tom: I had a M.M.G.O.D. earlier.**

 **Shi: Oh..did it went well?**

 **Izu: What's M.M.G.O.D.?**

 **Shi: it stands for Mom Meets Girlfriend Over Dinner.**

 **Izu: Oh.**

 **Tom: Yes it went well, too well actually.**

 **Shi: Why did it transform to B.P.?**

 **Tom: Yes.**

 **Izu: Ok, what's B.P.**

 **Shi: Baby Pictures.**

 **Tom: Baby Pictures.**

 **Izu: Oh.**

 **Izu: WAIT! She's in your room?!**

 **Tom: Yep, she's staying for the night.**

 **Shi: Oh did it went to P.G.M.R. or the T.N.T.B.L. or W.T.T.R.B.O.E.?**

 **Tom: All of the above.**

 **Shi: oh**

 **Izu: Guys?**

 **Shi: Parent Gives Me Rubber.**

 **Tom: the Try Not To Be Loud.**

 **Shi: and Went To The Room Because Of Embarrassment.**

 **Tom:** **Went To The Room Because Of Embarrassment.**

 **Izu: Ok, how-where are all of this coming from?**

 **Tom: Codes Izuku.**

 **Shi: Yeah, it's kinda from Bro codes really.**

 **Tom: But it's our style**

 **Shi: If you want to blame someone, blame the author.**

 **Tom: Yeah what he said.**

 **Izu: Who?**

 **Tom: Nevermind is that all?**

 **Izu: Yeah. Thanks.**

 **Shi: No problem. Good night guys.**

 **Tom: Night**

 **Izu: Good night.**

And with that their conversations ended, but Tomomi who was lying on his bed, with Tsuyu cuddling him, has one lingering thought.

' _Why did my mother have Rubber?'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Again I hope you guys are enjoying this**

 **Leave a review or pm me for complaints, suggestions or just your overall review on this fanfic!**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	24. Chapter 24-The good old Days

**And here's Chapter 24 of Death and Beyond**

 **I won't keep you long**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

Days has passed and it was time for the students to go to the Dorms, some of the people were finishing their things that are needed to pack, some were saying goodbyes. Any parent would be worried for their children about this more so, since everything that happened during the first semester. But with a heavy heart and a smile on their faces everybody was off.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Today was the day the we go to the dorms, my things were packed and ready. Now clad in my uniform I was at the hall.

"Tomomi." The voice of my mother pulled my attention, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful ok?" She said walking towards me and adjusting my uniform. "Notify me when you ok? Try to eat healthy, take care of yourself and pay attention." She said.

"Yes Kaasan." She smiled at me then put her hands on my shoulders.

"Even as a child I knew that you were something else." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Even as a kid, you were more mature than others. Your words, your actions. Everything." My eyes widen at that.

' _Does she know?'_

"I knew that something was troubling you, yet you didn't want to tell me because I felt like something was holding you back."

' _Of course. She is my mother after all.'_

"I just want you to know, that whatever it is, whatever it may be. I want you to know that you will always be my little Tomomi." She then hugged me. I stood there not knowing actually what to do, I did what seemed to be right. I hugged her back.

' _I guess, there's still some stuff I need to learn huh?'_

"Thanks Kaasan. You will always be my Kaasan."

We just stood there hugging each other, it felt like years really. Right there, if felt like my shoulders shifted a bit. Like some weights on my shoulder was lifted slightly.

Before we knew it was time for me to go, with one last final goodbye. I was off.

* * *

Outside of our apartment building was a car, it was decided that when the students moved in they will be accompanied by police officers and staff member of U.A. right there was Snipe, waiting for me. Noticing me he gestured to start the car.

"Ready to go kid?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

In the midst of the driving I was in deep thought. The words of my mother was still lingering in my head.

" _Whatever it is, you will always be my Tomomi."_

Those words made me feel like, my whole idea of this is wrong, like it was something foreign. All my life, all the worlds that I lived. I never shared this secret, that I was older than what they think. Yet my mother, my mother made me question that something is needed to change.

Maybe it was time for someone to know.

The world isn't ready for that.

To know that there was something else in death.

To know that there was something else beyond.

There were only two that knew. Izuku and All-Might. Maybe it was time to change that. The world wasn't ready, but doesn't mean that some people aren't.

"Hey Kid, you seem to be in deep thought there." Snipe said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm all right." I then stared at him. _'Baby steps. Tomomi Baby steps.'_ " Hey Snipe." He looked at me. "Could I speak to the staff later?"

"Hm? What for?"

"It's something important." I looked at him and he looked back.

"Fine I'll talk to them."

"Cool, also All-Might should be there."

"Why?"

"This also concerns him." He looked at me and I looked back "Trust me."

"You got it kid." He sighed after that.

* * *

 **1 hour later.**

I was now in a place called "Heights Alliance."

And man this building was big!

' _So this is a place where we'll be staying?'_

I looked at everybody and everybody was fascinated at the place, it was big after all, I heard that Cementoss was the one that made this, useful really.

Aizawa-sensei stepped in front of us then faced us. "First of all, what's important is that all of you have gathered here, safely I might add."

Chatter was heard all around. _'Everybody got permissions. Even Jiro and Hagakure. Their parent might gave them some fight, because of what happened to them.'_

"Anyway, I will give you a briefing and a tour on the place." He looked at all of us "But one last thing." He turned to some specific people. "We planned to train you so you can earn your temporary licenses. But still some of you moved freely." Said people got tensed at this. "Listen up."

"Todoroki, Kirishima, Nai, Midoriya, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Iida. The seven of you were on that 'evening' at 'that' place."

Everybody looked at the said people. "It seems that your classmates, understands the weight of your decision. I'll say this now."

"If it weren't for All-Might retirement. I would gotten all of you expelled."

With a short speech, he turned around and headed towards the doors.

' _Seriously all this crap about Heroes being a profession is pissing me off.'_

I sighed _'Welp the mood is down. Guess Plan: Cheer-me-up is a go.'_

Grabbing Kaminari, despite his protest I dragged him towards some bushes. Not a second later a large yellow lightning was burst. Kaminari stepped out, and he was in his 'Idiot mode'

"Wheey~" he said, getting all of the classmates to clamp their mouth shut to avoid laughing.

"hahahaha" well almost all of them, Jiro and Shiro was holding their sides trying not to laugh harder than they already were.

"Here, sorry for the bother." I gave Kirishima some money, to pay back those Night vision scope he had.

"Wait, how did-."

"I heard it from him." Pointing my thumb to Bakugou. Who was still trying not to laugh at Kaminari.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jiro couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

"EVERYBODY! I'm sorry for our actions! But I'm treating everybody with barbeque with this money!"

The mood was now back up, and we all shared some smiles and laughs, but I noticed that despite the atmosphere, Tsuyu was down a bit.

' _What's wrong?'_

"Tatsuma." Aizawa said, turning to him "Meet us after you finished setting your things." He said notifying about the talk later.

I nodded and all of us proceeded to the dorms.

After a short tour of the dorms, we were then asked to unpack. I only had two boxes so unpacking wasn't that much of an issue for me.

* * *

30 minutes later, I was already done and after a quick shower and a change of clothes I was off to the teacher's lounge.

Knocking on the door and hearing a 'come in' I walked in. Walking in I saw All-Might and Aizawa there.

"Ah, Young Tatsuma, you have something important to tell us." All-Might asked wondering what it could be.

It was only fair, the whole staff knew of his secret. So it was fine to tell all of them.

"Yes, it's about _that_ All-Might." Emphasizing the word, he knew what it meant. Aizawa looked at him.

"You already knew then?"

"Young Tatsuma. Are you sure?"

"Yes, the staff should know. I'm also planning to tell my friends too."

He seemed quiet about this, but Aizawa asked me.

"If it's that serious then why tell us or the students?"

"I'll tell you my reasoning later. I don't want to repeat this so all of you should be at one place."

The both of them nodded.

* * *

 **45 minutes later.**

All of the teachers and staff were here at the meeting place. Yes so is Recovery Girl, Lunch Rush, and some Dog hero, that I can't remember his name. All of them were here.

"So, shall we begin?" the principal asked.

"Yes."

And so it began my first step in explaining my situation, my life and other lives. Everybody was confused and surprised, but they continued to listen. I also explained that I know about All-Might's secret as well as Izuku. It was a fair trade after all.

Finishing the story. "So to summarize it, I'm an old man. Stuck in a forever loop of death." I looked at Aizawa. "You asked me earlier why I should even tell this." He nodded.

"Because, in all my years of living. No one knew about secret, because I knew that the world was never ready for this. But, deep inside my mind I wanted someone to know. I was relieved that Izuku and All-Might knew. They understood my situation. Living this long is tiring. I'm still human. There's only so much I could take. Even just a little I want some of the weight off."

They stared at me, for a full minute. Then the principal stood up at the table then walked towards me. "Thank you for being honest with us and entrusting us with this. Have no fear. This will be kept with us." he bowed and the others followed telling me that the secret will remain secret.

I smiled and bowed also "Thank you." Some of the weights on my shoulder was freed, There were still some, but I feel more relaxed. "I have a question though." I looked at the principal

"What is it?"

"When are the students freed?"

"Hmm, you want to tell your mother?" I nodded. "Students are allowed to leave at Sundays and must return before 9 at night."

"Thank you."

After that I was sent back to the dorms, but while I was walking back I fished my phone out and called a number. It was ringing then it was picked up.

" **Tomomi? Is something wrong?"** The familiar voice of my mother was heard, all worried. I smiled at that.

"No, Kaasan. Listen about earlier." I heard her hum. "We should talk. At Sunday."

" **Ok, are you sure you're fine?"**

"Yes. Kaasan see you on Sunday."

" **Ok, talk to you soon."** The call was ended and I smiled walking back to the dorms.

* * *

Reaching the dorms, I crashed on the sofa. Feeling tired all of a sudden. I lay there and I noticed everyone was joining me.

I didn't even noticed them talking until I was being shaken. Looking up it was Shiro.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He said smiling.

"Hm, you sound like Jiro."

"Wh-what!?"

"Kidding." Sitting up I faced him and I noticed that everyone was standing up. And Izuku was slightly panicking. Ok, forget slightly, he was panicking.

"What's going on?"

"Everybody agreed to have a showcase to their rooms."

I nodded and began to follow them. First up was Izuku's. And I was right, he was panicking. Because inside his room was filled with All-Might merchandise. We all shared our comments and after that it was Tokoyami, who was blocking his room. After they pushed him out of the way, it was shown that it was pretty dark.

' _Why am I not surprised.'_

Next up was Aoyama, and it was a complete opposite of Tokoyami's. Long story short it was too damn bright.

Next was…Mineta. Who had the most creepy-ass face/expression on his face.

' _Nope.'_ Using my Quirk, I made a water whip and slammed the door. Switching to Earth I made a blockade so he couldn't open his door.

"Moving on."

Now on the third floor. The first was Ojiro. It was pretty normal, with some added touches here and there. Next was Iida, whose shelf was filled with glasses, and the room was filled with books.

' _Again not surprised.'_

Next was Kaminari, I really don't have anything to say. Everything just screames Kaminari.

Kouda though, was the one that I was surprised. His room was simple with his added touches, and there was a bunny there. That I couldn't help but pet it, for being cute.

"WE MUST ALSO EVALUATE THE GIRLS ROOMS!" Screamed a voice in front of me, it was revealed to be Mineta. _'How did he get out?'_

"I'm sleepy." Said Todoroki. But I was more curious to how Mineta got out. _'Did he use the window?'_

It was now Kirishima's turn. With the absence of Bakugou it was his turn. And I had no words. I'm just gonna used what he said and it 'Manly'

Next up was Shouji , his room was more or less empty. He explained why and I respected him for it.

"This room is the mark of pervert." Mineta said.

"And yours is a mark of a disgusting pervert." I said. Looking at him dead in the eye and he hid behind Iida. _'Why isn't he expelled yet?'_

Next up was Sero, which was. How Mina said it 'Asian'. I really have no words I'm just skipping this.

Next was Todoroki. And every fucking this was remodelled. It was a Japanese styled room.

' _Ok, now I'm really surprised.'_

Next was Sato, and I how did he seriously had a microwave and a small kitchen? Well anyway he sure have many points now thanks to his chiffon cake.

 ***Bite*** taking a bite _'Hm, it's really good.'_

Next up was Shiro. Opening the door. I could see that his room was painted blue, the book shelf was filled with novels. There was also a small kitchen area in a corner. There was also a piano keyboard at the foot of his bed. The sheets was also changed into a dark shade of blue.

"Oh? you like cooking Shiro?" I asked looking at the stove.

"Yeah, but mainly grilled items, noodles and chicken and such."

"Really? Well I like baking, cooking sure, but baking is what I like the most."

"Oh really!" Sato said joining the conversation.

"Yeah."

"Hey we should do like a picnic or a barbecue party and such." Shiro suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually." I agreed as did the others.

It was finally the last one of the boys and that was me.

Opening my door, the room was simple. Nothing was changed except for the sheets, which was changed to black, the pillows was changed to gray. Right next to the bed was a folding chair on top of it was a laptop. On the desk was a lamp, an alarm clock and two picture frames one was a picture of me and Kaasan when we went to the amusement park and the other was a picture of my mom and my dad smiling at each other with the background being a tree and they were in the shades, there was also a harmonica there leaning on its holder. At the foot of the bed was my guitar.

There was a series of 'ooo' and whistles.

"Oh, Tomomi you play the guitar?" Shiro asked looking at my guitar.

"Yep, that's not the only thing I can play, but that's what I packed."

"Oh man, we could play sometime." He suggested. I nodded finding the idea not that bad actually.

After a little talk we were now heading down and to the girls side. First was Jiro.

Whose room was full of instruments.

"Wow, you play all of these?" Shiro asked looking at the room.

"Y-yeah."

"Wow that's amazing." He said, making Jiro slightly brightening up.

I smiled at this. _'Ah young love.'_ For the very first time I noticed something. Tsuyu was not here.

' _Wonder where she is?'_

Next was Hagakure, whose room was, full with stuff animals.

' _Surprisingly this has got to be the most normal room.'_

Mineta was at a drawer seeing this, I used the technique I learned from Kendou and knocked him out for a couple of minutes.

Ashido's room was, very lively.

Uraraka's room was, simple. With some certain touches here and there.

"Hey, where's Tsuyu?" I said stepping out of the room.

"Oh, I think she's not feeling very well."

"Oh." The other's went ahead and stayed a few minutes. I head towards the door. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to, we're here ok?" I said in a soft voice, stepping back and joined the others.

If I just looked back, I could have seen someone peeking out of the room.

The last one was Momo, and her bed was damn big that it made the room cramped.

* * *

After that they were back at the lounger area and the 'King' is to be decided.

"AND THE WINNER IS!"

"SATO RIKIDOU!"

' _It was the cake wasn't it?'_

"By the way, the votes was from all the girls. Because the cake was DELISH!"

' _Knew it.'_

* * *

We were about to head out, when Ochaco stopped some people. To be more specific, the people who was there in the rescue attempt. With the exception of Bakugou

We were outside and right there at the bench was Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu, has something to say to you all."

"I" she started then looked down "Always say what's on my mind no matter what." Still looking down, everybody just waited patiently "Do you guys remember what I said at the hospital." Everybody stiffened at that, except for me. "Even though I knew what you were feeling, my choice of words hurt, I know. And when I heard earlier that you actually went through with it I was shocked. I was frustrated, and so many things were on my mind that just keeps hurting." She looked at us.

She was in tears

"I didn't know what to say…And I couldn't just have fun chatting with all of you, like nothing happened." She was crying now "I that made me sad." She was wiping her tears "So that's why I wanted to talk to all of you. I just wanted to go back and play around with all of you." She was crying, with a few croaks here and there.

Right now Tsuyu was sad, lonely. With everything that has happened. Our school life was always hectic, that sometimes it transformed into a fight for our lives. Going back to normal sounds good.

Everybody just crowded Tsuyu and she was just crying, I smiled. _'Yeah, it would feel nice to get back to the good old days.'_

Everybody calmed down we went back inside. Well they did. Me and Tsuyu stuck around for a bit. Having this chance I pulled her close, and she returned it.

"I'm sorry."

"None of that." I said stopping her apology and just hugging her. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, I held her cheeks and kissed her.

Now that I noticed it, the only time that we kissed was back when we were dancing in the rain.

After that we went inside. Just getting inside, we were stopped at what we saw at the hall.

Izuku and Mina was kissing.

Hearing the doors closing they separated and looked at us. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

We just stared at each other then I smiled.

"Um..Congratulations."

I was then hit upside of the head with Tsuyu's tongue.

"GAH!"

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Leave a review, it is much appreciated how I'm doing with this. Complaint's are also welcome.**

 **Anyway I want to take this time to further explain Tomomi's Quirk. More specifically his One-Wielding, Two-Wielding, Three-Wielding, Four-Wielding, and Full-Wielding. What I'm saying is, how he uses his quirk at the same time.**

 **Seeing that he has the power of the four elements plus lightning. He can't control all of these at the same time. He trains to control it but it's hard.**

 **Here Imagine this.**

 **Using only one element is like him using only one gun. If he wants to switch for another element he has to change to another gun.**

 **Using two elements, is like using two guns, or two pistols. And just like earlier if he want to switch. Then another gun.**

 **Now three elements. He is already using two guns with his two hands. To have Three-Wielding, is like having another arm sprouting and holding that gun/element. But, this arm cannot be controlled, he has to focus on maintaining feeling on his two arms and familiarizing himself with the sudden new arm. This goes to other Wielding's.**

 **I hope I explained that good, so guys have the basic idea of how Tomomi's Quirk is functioning.**

 **anyway**

 **byebye**


	25. Chapter 25-Special Moves

**And here's Chapter 25 of Death and Beyond.**

 **Now the only thing I'm going to say is that I changed Koshiro's Hero costume, so if to have an image of what it is, it's more like the Hunter's armor for Bloodborne just without the hat. And added protection. It's explained below what he looks like, this is just a heads up.**

 **so anyway enjoy**

* * *

"SPECIAL MOVES!"

It was now the next day after they settled in their dorms. Classes were somewhat resumed, seeing that they were still on break this just shows that they must attend to insure the security and the presence of each and one of them. The topic was for the students were to acquire their licenses. With the topic now there, the very first step for them to acquire their licenses is to have the test of course and to prepare them they need to come up with their very own-

"Special Moves." Ectoplasm said "In other words, techniques that will assure your victory."

"These techniques must present on who you are. That is a requirement that you must achieve." Cementoss said with Midnight saying the last words

"These techniques will be the symbols of who you are!" Midnight said adjusting her glasses.

And that is how the students found themselves in the Gamma Gym, also known as The Training Dreamland.

* * *

The students were being briefed on what they should do, stating that the move doesn't need to be an offensive move, it can be used as mobility and defence. Anything that can pretty much give them an advantage, should they get in a fight.

"Now." Cementoss slammed his hand to the ground, erupting pillars and mountains.

"For the duration of the summer break." Ectoplasm spit out copies of himself.

"We'll be strengthening your Quirks and work on your very own special moves." Midnight cracked her whip.

Aizawa gave a grin to each of the students. "Starting now."

* * *

And so began the training for each of the students to make their own Special Moves, some were still thinking, some were testing, while others were strengthening their own quirks. With the guidance of Ectoplasm they were able to do something with their Quirks, improving it, extending it and even going back to the basics.

But one student was stuck.

Izuku didn't know what to do, his arms were busted so in making a special move was a big no for him.

"You guys are really into it huh?" a voice said everybody looked at origin of the voice, only to see All-Might at the doorway. "I **HAVE COME!** " he said transforming into his buff form then quickly changing back. "I had nothing to do, so I decided to pay a visit."

"Shouldn't you focus more in your recovery?" Aizawa asked clearly worried. Everybody knew that All-Might was retired, not only that he was weak.

"Oh, don't be cold now. Today the kids are developing their Special Moves right? I just wanted to see their progress." All-Might walking towards them clearly noticing everyone's dedication to their Special Moves, everyone was improving, but Izuku was just stuck, he noticed this.

"I have one advice for you." He said walking towards Izuku.

'"Wha-."

"You're still trying to imitate me." He said putting a hand on his shoulder, then walking towards Kirishima.

' _What does…that mean?'_ Izuku thought, thought wondering on the words that his idol said.

Up on a pillar was Tomomi looking at Izuku with a smile.

' _Well I guess he didn't need my help after all.'_

He was in a lotus position thinking every possible moves he can come up with. When he saw Izuku just standing there he was about to help him and give some advice, but since All-Might beat him to it he didn't any reason to go down there.

"Do you have an idea of you own Special Move." The clone of Ectoplasm said standing there a couple of meters away from him.

"Yes, ideas are pretty much swirling in my head." He said.

"Hm, just remember out talk earlier."

He can still remember that him and Shiro was called out after the briefing.

 _Flashback_

" _Nai and Tatsuma." Aizawa called, said boys stepped forward. "This regards to your special moves. So listen." He looked at the both of them._

" _You two are pretty much the ones here that can have a special move on the fly."_

" _He's correct." Midnight said. "Tatsuma's Quirk is called_ _ **Element Manipulation**_ _and Nai's Quirk is called_ _ **Shadow Manipulation**_ _. You see the similarities? They're both Manipulations."_

" _This means." Ectoplasm said stepping forward "The only limitation that the both of you have is your own imagination."_

 _The two boys looked at each other, true their Quirks can pretty much do anything as long as they have a visual and the concentration. Proof of this was Tomomi's_ _ **Chidori**_ _and Shiro's_ _ **Shadow Tendrils**_ _._

" _And with that both of you may begin."_

 _Flashback End_

Tomomi has so many ideas in his mind, but there was one thing he wants to do, he was training this back at the training camp. Standing up he faced the clone. He closed his eyes. Slowly the air around him was swirling around him.

' _Good, one more.'_

The rocks beneath him started to follow the pattern of swirl.

' _Ok, the moment of truth._

Fire started dancing around him. He opened his eyes and saw his state. _'Can I move though?'_ He took a step forward, but this caused his elements to turn off leaving him kneeling to the ground panting.

' _Dammit, I still can't control it!'_

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute."

' _I guess I still need some practice.'_ Standing up he faced the clone again. "Ok, I have an idea."

* * *

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

Right now I was standing at a pillar face to face with the clone, I already had an idea on what my Special Move. I looked down at my new costume. The mask was now gone, it was replaced with a black face mask and goggles. I was wearing a garb, that had steel shoulder pads my elbows also had protection, gloves, trousers that had steel kneepads and boots. I was liking this because it gives me more mobility than my other costume.

Now I focused on my shadows, it started covering my body but I made it focus on my hands. Putting them together I manipulated the shadows to take shape. I grinned, pulling my other hand to the side I noticed the weapon that was on my hands.

A sword.

" **Shadow Arsenal: Sword!** " I wasn't tired at all, but this was only the first step of my Special Move.

"Oh? Well that's interesting." The clone commented, turning to him I brought the sword to my side.

"Sensei, I wish to test the durability of it." He nodded then readied himself, I charged not noticing a certain person looking at me.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Shiro is a genius!

"Are you ready to go again?" A new clone was sent to me after my last attack.

"Yes, I want to test something." I thrust my hand forward.

' _I kept putting the three element into all parts of my body, but if I sent to only one point then-.'_ A small orange rod was on my hands, lightning was dancing around it while it was changing its colour from orange to white in a second. Even though that this was still a small one, the strain of maintaining it was still there, not as painful like earlier but still there. _'I can only maintain it for a short time.'_

Cancelling it, I began to thought every possible way I can make this work, and make this my Special Move. _'I can maintain it for a short period of time, I need to launch it like a bullet….or an arrow.'_ Smiling at the idea, but there was still one problem.

If he wants to launch this then he needs a bow, or something that will hold it. Having three elements is not that easy, more so in controlling it.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The teachers explained that they can upgrade their costumes if they want, this may help them in making their special moves through some better equipment.

This was where Tomomi was headed Izuku right beside him still in deep thought. He passed Izuku on the way and since they were pretty much going the same way, they pretty much went together.

"Hey! Deku!" a voice was heard behind them, Izuku was at the door opening it the both of them looked behind them and greeted them.

"Oh hey Urar-."

 ***Boom!*** but was interrupted by an explosion. Smoke was everywhere, the door was blown out of its hinges and now were on the sides.

"Just because an idea popped in your idea doesn't mean you should just go and build it!" a person said looking at the direction of the voice, it was a skinny man with long orange hair and wearing a yellow helmet. This was the Excavation Hero " **Power Loader** "

"Ho ho! A failure is nothing more than a motivation for inventors PowerLoader."

"Yeah, but Mei you should really be more careful." A feminine voice was heard and beside PowerLoader was Rei Nanako.

 ***Cough*cough*** coughing was heard and when the smoke cleared it was seen that Tomomi was on the ground holding his head.

"God, that came out of nowhere!" sitting up he spotted Izuku who was, in an interesting position. Mei was on top of him her. _'Good thing Mina didn't come with us.'_

A couple of minutes later, everyone was calmed down and the smoke cleared. Everyone was outside with Izuku trying to calm down his fast beating heart.

"I have to get back to my babies." Mei turned around and was about to head back inside. Izuku stopped her.

"Oh w-wait, we're here for costume upgrades. We were won-." Izuku was interrupted when Hatsume turned around quickly and was now on his face.

' _This girl, doesn't know Personal space huh?'_ Tomomi thought seeing Hatsume interacting with Izuku _'Good thing Mina isn't here.'_

"COSTUME UPGRADES!?"

* * *

They were now inside. Everybody looked around, not actually exploring the entire school everything was new to them, machines, gadgets, tools and computers was just everywhere.

"Oh hey, Tomomi." Nanako who just spotted Tomomi greeted, Tomomi looked to his side and smiled.

"Oh, hey Rei. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I see you like your costume."

Tomomi looked down and grinned "Yeah, I'm still surprised that it's very light."

"Of course, we use the best materials here." Rei said grinning gesturing to every machine there is in the room.

"Yes, we supports needs to know and make this stuff to protect heroes." PowerLoader said now standing in a few monitors. "Now give me your Suit instructions, looking at them I can pretty much see what kind of tinkering I can do."

"Oh I don't need an upgrade." Tomomi said raising his hand. "I'm just here to know if there's a possible way for you to make something that can withstand my quirk."

"Oh? hmmm" Typing on the keyboard a profile of Tomomi was on the screen. "Oh, Tomomi Tatsuma, Quirk Element Manipulation. Now that's a tricky one."

Turning around once more he looked at Tomomi "But not impossible, what you looking for kid?"

"Well.."

"Um." Hearing a voice they turned to see Izuku in a _'Suit?'_ Izuku was inside of a robot-suit of some sort.

"Owowowowowowow." He screamed in pain when the suit started moving in certain directions.

"I might have not programmed it right! Oops! I'm sorry!" Hatsume said, taking Izuku out of the suit, he was breathing hard.

"Sorry about her, she's always like this." Rei said her hand on her face.

"Like this?" Tomomi said gesturing at Mei, he then felt something strapping in his wrist. Looking at it, it was like a wristwatch. It beeped and he wasn't in control of his arm anymore.

 ***Hit*Hit*Hit*** He kept punching himself, grabbing his own arm to stop it he was met with a lot of strength that was behind the arm.

"I call it **Hand Control**!" Hatsume said the remote on her hand controlling Tomomi's hand.

"Get it off!"

One by one the students suffered through one of Hatsume's babies. Iida was the worse having some sort of jet on his arms, he was sent to the ceiling.

"You know my Quirk works on my legs!"

"I know but if you want to cool down your legs, then why not run with your arms!"

This made Izuku look up. _'Wait.'_

"Stop messing around!" Powerloader yelled hitting Mein on the head.

"VIOLENCE!"

"I'm sorry about her, she's always this self-centerd."

"Yes."

"I'm aware of that." Ochaco and Iida said.

"But I recommend you to be in a good relationship with her because." He looked at all of them "When you become heroes, she'll take care of you."

"I've seen students come here, invent then fail, then leaving. But her." He gestured at Hatsume. "Has stayed even though she failed so many times."

' _So she didn't give up.'_ Tomomi thought then smiled _'Well she's good in my book. Kinda reminds me of someone.'_ Tomomi looked at his left, then deadpanned.

Izuku was holding his head, seemingly in deep thought.

' _Well, he has his own world then.'_

"Anyway kid." PowerLoader getting the attention of Tomomi. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you can make me a bow. Something that can withstand when I use three of my elements."

"Hm. It's possible. Nanako."

"Yes sir."

"This is your expertise. Try and help him."

"Yes!" she turned to face Tomomi and motioned him to follow which he did, ignoring Izuku shout of excitement and the screams of Ochaco trying to run from Mei.

* * *

 **4 Days Later**

 ***Boom!***

" **AP SHOT!"** Bakugou yelled finishing his technique.

Everybody was back at the Gamma Gym, in the duration of the 4 days some were improving, some developed their Special moves while some changed their costumes to suit their needs.

"So? How's the progress?" All-Might asked appearing from the doorway.

"It's going well all things considered."

"Yes, it's go-."

"WATCH OUT!"

The three of them looked up and saw debris were falling down, each was on their heads, they couldn't dodge it. Aizawa tried to pull All-Might but.

" **SMASH!** "

* **Boom!***

 ***Swish*Slash***

Izuku was in the air destroying the debris with his foot. " **Full Cowling: Shoot Style!** "

Tomomi with bow on his hand smirked " **Piercing Arrow: Element Collision!** "

Shiro hand thrust forward dismissing the three floating swords " **Shadow Arsenal: Dancing Blades!** "

They were ready.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys like the special moves I gave to Tomomi and Shiro.**

 **so no major announcements really.**

 **so**

 **byebye**


	26. Chapter 26-Mother and Son

**Ok, so here's Chapter 26 of Death and Beyond!**

 **Now, the only announcement is that my first day of college was earlier. Right now I'm tired so yeah.**

 **nothing other than that and**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Night time**

With that the day was done and the night was here, the students were back in the dorms. Some were resting, some were eating and some were still training.

The girls of Class 1-A was still up and was resting in the common room.

"Man, I'm tired." On the floor was Tooru, judging by the position of her clothes she was slouched.

"Yeah, they sure trained us today." On the couch was Mina, lying down with a very tired expression.

The girls were chatting and resting. Enjoying the quiet evening.

"Hey let's talk about boys."

Spoke too soon.

"Hm? Why?" Tsuyu said with her thinking pose.

"Hey! We're not like you! We don't have boyfriends!" Said Tooru, judging by the clothes she was pointing accusingly at Tsuyu. "Right Mina?!" she asked her bestfriend.

"Uh-Yeah." She said agreeing. Tsuyu looked at her, but nodded nonetheless.

It was decided that the relationship between Izuku and Mina was to remain secret, courtesy of Izuku. She understood this and accepted it. The only people that knows their relationship was Tomomi and Tsuyu.

Izuku said that he was just not ready for that kind of attention just yet.

While the girls was having their 'talk'. Outside was Izuku and Tomomi sparring. Both of them were covered by their respective lightning.

Tomomi was teaching Izuku how to fight with his legs more, Izuku asked him since he was the only one that is similar to him.

Tomomi was giving instructions, noting the mistakes, the adjustments and the change that needs to be done with the attack. He was also trying to get Izuku to learn and make his own fighting style.

"Come on Izuku, keep up the pressure, keep the momentum and follow the pattern."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Next Day**

It was now Sunday, the time when Tomomi and Ryuko are to have their 'talk'

Tomomi was in a café waiting for his mother, she said she took a day off at work to have this day for him and her. Right now he was just waiting.

The bell on the door dinged and he turned.

Some people at first glance won't actually know that the person that entered was the Hero Ryukyu. Without her hero costume she was just an ordinary civilian with some sort of reptilian Quirk.

She spotted Tomomi and went to his table.

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Me and Kaasan was busy talking with each other, asking about our days, talking about some other things. I already finished my donut and so was Kaasan we were just finishing our drinks so we can head out.

"The house is so quiet now." She said after taking a sip of her tea. "I was so accustomed to seeing you on the couch either watching TV or just taking a nap."

I smiled at that. Things have been, crazy to say the least. "Yeah, things have been…insane."

"That's why I wanted a day off."

"Huh?"

"It was so long ago when we got out and have fun. You know as a mother and son." She smiled. She was right. It has been so long since we just relaxed. Her being busy with work, me with my hero training. Going out with my mother, might be a good idea.

"Yeah." I chuckled nervously "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Your coffee, which by the way is getting cold."

* * *

 **10 minutes later..**

We really didn't have a plan on where to go we just went to whatever caught our interest. Well the movies were one of them.

There were a couple of things that separate me and my mother. Our hair colour was one, but that's beside the point. In terms of movies I liked movies where it plays with your mind, where at the end there's just this mindblowing fact that really made me rethink everything. My mother though, didn't actually love it, she would watch it but if she was given a choice then she would rather not.

My mother's favourite movies were Romantic movies. It can be Romantic comedy, or Action. If there's a genre of romance there she will watch it. Like her I didn't loved it, I would watch it, but if I was given a choice then fuck that I'm going the other way.

So it was a total surprise that the movie I wanted to watch had a romance genre on it, we watched it and I could see the cliché drama moment there, the romance. Guy meets girl, left. Girl gets miserable, blah blah blah. So my brain practically exploded and rebooted when it was shown that the person that the girl was in love with was actually her! My brain needed a large step back from that, because I did not expect that and the same goes with Kaasan, she had this shocked/loss look on her face.

We stepped out of the Movie theatre and began to walk again.

"Well that was...something." Kaasan said still loss after from all of that.

"Yeah." We continued walking until we heard like children laughing and screaming. Curious we checked it out, only to see an amusement park.

"Woah." I said _'It kinda reminds me of the amusement park me and Kaasan went.'_

"Want to go in?" she asked smiling, I nodded and we went inside.

There was nothing out of ordinary at the amusement park, there was some rides here and there, games all around and people.

"Oh sorry about that kid, better luck next time!" a man said, looking to my left I saw an ordinary knock the bottles off-game. There was a little girl and her father and mother beside her. Looking closely I looked at the bottles. Yep, they're rigged. How do I know? Well the little girl already tried three times now hitting the bottle but has no effect. Second every time that the kid was about to throw, the man put his hand behind him. Maybe using his Quirk?

My thoughts was interrupted when Kaasan walked to the booth. _'Well. This guy needs a new set of bottles after this.'_

"Oh. What wrong?"

"This game is rigged!"

"It's not. Not my fault none of you are strong enough!"

"Mind if I give it a try?" She said paying for the booth and he hand her two balls.

Now one thing you need to know about Kaasan is that-

 ***CRASH!*** The bottles were not knocked down, but destroyed into tiny pieces.

-She has a soft spot for kids.

"There we go. Is there any problem?" Kaasan said with a smile, but I know that if she wasn't in her day off, she would arrest him for using his Quirk.

"N-no ma'am."

The little girl picked a dragon plushie as the prize, the parents of the little girl tried to pay Kaasan or atleast thank her, but she just said that it was nothing.

* * *

After 2 more hours of enjoying the rides we decided to end it with the Ferris Wheel

We were enjoying the lights of the city. It just made a heck of a view.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" she asked. I already what she meant. Sighing I turned towards her.

"Kaasan. To put it simply. I'm a very old man."

And so I told my mother everything. That I was 190 years old, I already lived 4 worlds, I already know what death felt like. My situation. Everything. I didn't go into detail on what I lived through, just some hints here and there. When I was done, we were already half way of Ferris Wheel.

She went to seat beside me and….wrapped her arms around me.

"It feels nice that you're finally honest with me."

"Yeah."

"But remember what I said?"

"Hm?"

She grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her.

"You will always be my Tomomi."

I smiled then hugged her.

We stayed like that for 5 minutes. We looked out the window and saw that we were now on top.

"Hey let's take a picture."

I nodded. And with the view on the background we took our picture.

 ***click*Snap***

Yep, this was one good day.

 **And that's A wrap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh what the hell, enjoy this short omake!**

 **Omake:**

' _A relationship huh?'_ A figure was walking down the hallway in deep thought, the moonlight on the windows illuminated the figure and showed that it was Jiro, her thoughts was interrupted when she heard strumming, like a guitar being played. She followed the sound and it lead her to a balcony.

Someone was also there.

It was Shiro, on his lap was a guitar it looked like it was Tomomi's. She watched him play a few chords until the door of the balcony moved and made a noise.

The noise made Shiro looked towards it and spotted Jiro.

"Oh, Kyoka. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah, went downstairs to get some water. How about you? Why are you still awake?"

"Oh, I was just relaxing a bit. Burrowed Tomomi's guitar just to play a few songs."

"Cool." She sat down a chair beside him. "Care to play me a few Lover-Boy?"

He smiled already used to the nick name. And played.

Jiro watched and listen.

' _A relationship huh?'_

* * *

 **And that's truly a wrap!**

 **And again since college has officially started. I cannot make this regularly. But I will try to post atleast 2 for one week.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	27. Chapter 27-Hero Exam

**HEY EVERYBODY! HERE'S CHAPTER 27 OF DEATH AND BEYOND!**

 **Now I know it has been a while.**

 **Yes I'm an asshole. I know.**

 **But with that being said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I managed to squeeze some of my time so I can actually make this so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The remaining days were spent on their training, the focus was to improve their skills in the upcoming Exams. With the focus solely on their training the days came and went and the Exam was upon them.

 **At the Takoba National Stadium**

In this place is where the exam will be held.

The bus stopped and everybody stepped out, each and every one of them was anxious. When Tomomi got out he just stared at the stadium with determination.

' _This is it.'_

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

When I finally got out of the bus I thought this day was just going to be all about being professionals and be serious about everything. Well…

Meeting the Shiketsu Highschool students were slightly normal, meeting a guy that yelled our school's motto with us, then bowing his head so far down that he smashed it on the ground.

If that's normal…then yeah just normal.

So far that guy's name was Yoarashi Inasa, even though he received the top score, he declined his admission offer.

' _Why did he decline though?'_ Narrowing my eyes _'To get Aizawa-sensei to tell us to be careful around him, that guy must be the real deal.'_

"Eraser?! Eraser is that you?!" said a female voice, turning to source of the voice. I saw a young woman with an athletic build. She wears a bandana on her head, sleeveless tank top, thick fighting gloves with metal cuffs and vertically striped pants.

' _Her attire resembles a clown. Is that?'_ Looking at Izuku who was in his 'fan-boy' mode and mumbling like crazy. _'That confirms it. This is the-.'_

"THE SMILING HERO! "MS. JOKE! HER QUIRK IS CALLED ROARING LAUGHTER!" Izuku said interrupting my thoughts.

' _Wonder what she wan-.'_

"Let's get married!"

My knees actually felt weak a little there as I was caught off guard by that. _'Get married?! Is there a history here?'_

"No thanks."

Giving Aizawa a deadpanned look _'Wow, you really show no mercy.'_

 **Name: Emi Fukukado**

 **Hero Name: The Smile Hero "Ms. Joke"**

 **Quirk: Outburst/ Roaring Laughter**

 **Info: Forces other people to laugh. She mostly uses her quirk in Villain Suppression.**

After that each and every one of her students joined in and introduced themselves

' _Ketsubutsu Academy huh?'_ Looking at all of them they do show potential, but all of them just like this one in front of me…..

"My name is Shindou, it's an honour." Grasping his hand.

…Are all naïve

"The honour is mine." The look on his face shows confidence. _'And that right there is your downfall.'_

When he reached Bakugou, his hand was slapped away _'I guess he saw what I saw.'_

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"So many people!"

Izuku was right the whole room was full, everybody with their hero costumes on, and all of them from different schools.

"There are 1540 of you here taking this exam."

But this guy though needs some rest, he looks like he's about to pass out any second.

The explanation was simple, the first 100 examinees who achieved the required conditions will pass.

And one of the passing conditions was there in front of us.

"These targets must be put to any expose area, if the ball hits 3 of the targets then you're out. Whoever was the one that landed the third hit will be credited with a take-down. You need two take-downs to pass."

' _So that's it huh?'_ Every student from different schools was glancing at us with a smile on their faces. _'I know what you are all thinking.'_ Looking at my classmates they don't seem to know the situation that we're in, looking at Shiro he seemed to catch my eyes and we shared an unspoken conversation. Nodding our head we prepared ourselves.

' _Bring it.'_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Well then once the expansion is complete, balls and targets will be distributed to you all."

"Expansion?" Todoriki asked then looked up when he felt the room vibrated, looking up he saw the ceiling was moving. This of course got everybody to look up as well.

Once the room fell, everybody saw a whole arena filled with many different terrains.

"Good luck to all of you."

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

Everybody had their targets on some parts of their bodies. Class 1-A decided to group together with the exception of Bakugou with Kirishima following and Todoroki who jogged away.

Tomomi and Shiro decided to team up they were not far from the group so they can provide back-up.

"You noticed it too didn't you?" Shiro said jogging beside Tomomi.

"Yeah."

 **5**

"Once everything starts they will all go to us."

"Yeah, we're rather famous."

 **4**

"Yeah, but they can do it."

"Of course they can."

 **3**

Tomomi stopped and so did Shiro. "Out of all of students here. We're the most experienced here."

Shiro nodded.

 **2**

"So" Shiro started his shadow slowly covering his body. "So should we end this quickly or end it slowly?" he said already knowing the locations of the students that followed them.

"Quickly." Tomomi said already using his **Earth Sonar** "Let's show this guys never to underestimate anyone."

 **1**

"TAKE THIS U.A.!" A student yelled throwing a ball and others followed, giving both Tomomi and Shiro a barrage of balls.

This was of course stopped by a rock dome, but instead of bouncing off the balls was imbedded to the wall itself.

"That's not gonna stop us!" said a female student who sent a rhino, that was made out of paper at the dome. The top part of the dome shattered and out came 7 black swords and pierced the rhino, destroying it. Once dispelled the wall shattered in the form of slabs and they were floating around the both of them. With a command of Tomomi the slabs was sent to each student, Some dodged the attack while some were still hit, knocking them out.

"You missed!" yelled a student with reptilian features.

"Did I?" Tomomi with his other hand conjured fire and sent it to the sky, he snapped his fingers and the fire exploded illuminating the field. This blind them but that was enough.

"Huh?" next thing the students know, a tendril-like thing wrapped around them and pulled them. Looking behind them they all saw the same slab of rock that Tomomi sent towards them with Shiro's **Shadow Tendrils** coming out and securing their movements.

"Your focus improved." Tomomi said looking at the 13 students they captured.

"Thanks." Shiro said and with a wave of his hand some tendrils took out the balls that was imbedded on the slab and pressed them on the targets. "Should we take them all down or do we show mercy?"

"Take them all down." Tomomi said without a hint of remorse "They should learn from this."

"Ok then."

"And with that we have our first two examinees that passed." He checked the monitor "Let's see-Huh?"

" **13 examinees have been eliminated and it was done by two students!"**

" **What in the-UWAH! 120 Examinees have been eliminated! And only one person took down all of them!"**

Tomomi and Shiro looked up at that.

"Well, someone's showing off." Tomomi said while Shiro was walking beside him.

"Yeah, think it's that Yoarashi guy?" Shiro asked still remembering earlier.

"Might be, out of all the people here he seems to be the one that has the most potential."

"Yeah, he's kind of an air-head."

"He might be, but he's powerful."

They were now in the waiting room, with only three students that passed the room was not packed as earlier. They walked in and followed them was Yoarashi.

"Oh hey! You two was the first to passed right? Oh man that's awesome!"

"Yeah, hello to you two."

"Hey."

* * *

Time has passed and the room was getting more and more cramped by the second. About an hour went and everybody in Class 1-A passed the first round.

"All right! We're all here!" they cheered.

Tomomi smiled at his friends as they cheered. Kaminari and Uraraka was doing a silly dance, with Bakugou looking at the both of them and his eyebrows twitched. Shiro and Izuku was chatting.

"Congratulations to you and your classmates." Said a voice behind Tomomi, turning around he saw a man? With hair all over his body.

"Ah, congrats to you as well."

"Tell me, you and that white-haired kid went off earlier. Why? Are you that confident in yourself?"

Tomomi began to think. "I'm not confident in myself. I'm confident at everyone, the students that were eliminated and even some that didn't are naïve. We were just proving a point and apprehending a lesson."

He seemed to think this as he just stared at Tomomi. "Very well. We really like to establish a good relationship with U.A. so please forgive our rudeness."

"No problem, but I'm not the only one who you should be asking for forgiveness."

"You are correct and with that I will be off." He said walking away.

" **Now with that please turn your attention to the screen."** The voice announced and they all did as what they were told.

 ***Boom*BOOM*BOOM*** A sequence of explosions was erupted and all of the sites was just destroyed and started to crumble.

"Why would they do that?"

"What the hell just happened?"

As the smoke cleared they all saw some figure in the smoke

"What is that?"

" **This right here will be you next and last stage of the exams."**

It was shown the figures were

"Elderly?!"

"Children?!"

"Wait there are people in there!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

" **Your next Test will be RESCUE!"**

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

Minutes have passed and we were just waiting for the second part of the exam to start, it is also hard to ignore the fact that Kaminari and Mineta was interrogating Izuku, it seems that he caught the attention of a girl and earlier the said girl was on top of him….naked.

' _I don't think Mina liked that.'_ Looking at the direction of the said girl, I noticed that she was glancing at Izuku from time to time. _'Well good luck Izuku.'_

Suddenly an alarm blared

I turned to my left and saw Tsuyu there.

"It's starting."

The walls of the waiting room collapsed and at that everybody went their separate ways.

"Hey I got an injured here!"

"Med kits are at the waiting room!"

"Hey how about the others?!"

Tomomi was staring at everybody _'Tsk, everybody is too random. We need order here or else this rescue is going to fail.'_

"Hey, all of the injured people that you found bring them here in the waiting room. Those who have medical experience please go back and tend to the injured." Raising my voice everybody turned towards me.

"And who left you in charge?" asked a random student.

"Nobody really. But with how everybody is, this is bound to fail."

"You don-."

"What's the plan?" the guy from earlier said.

"Ok. Cellophane, Uravity and Sugarman go and find the civilians that are caught in the blast in the mountain area. Are there any more people that are either good at lifting or can assist the injured here?" I asked and some people raised their hands, albeit reluctantly, I'll take what I can get. "Ok you two what can you do?"

"My Quirk helps numb some of the muscles in the body making me good with injure people."

"Mine, let's me become steel making me support beam of some sort."

I nodded and instructed them to join Sato and the others.

"Can't Stop Twinkling. You will provide light when you go to buildings, joining you will be Chargebolt and Tentacole." They nodded and I sent students by groups.

* * *

Next thing you know the waiting room was almost filled with civilians. Tomomi was instructing everybody what to do.

Creati was left behind because she can make many useful things that these people need and it's a coincidence that someone can multiply anything with just a snap of her fingers, with that Momo was not using most of her fats and can just focus on making one thing and the girl can just multiply it.

Another problem was water, Tomomi sent Froppy and other students that are water-type quirks to help find water and contain it.

He sent the fighters with people that are in need of help destroying some of the debris or just use another muscle, he's able to do this with the person next to him. It was a guy that was able to communicate with anyone telepathically, the catch was he can't communicate alone, long story short he's like a walking walkie-talkie.

Shiro was with some students using his tendrils to either move some debris or pull some people out.

Everything was going great so far.

 ***BOOOOM!***

Until an explosion came and everybody just stood there. The smoke cleared and they all saw..

"GANG ORCA!"

' _I guess they will be the enemies.'_ I looked at the guy next to me. "Give this message to everybody." He nodded

"Hello, this is E-User from base, are there any nearby fighters in the area of the enemy?"

"Deku, here I'm close to the area."

"Shindou here, on route to the area."

"Gale here."

"Shouto here."

"Ground Zero, civilian evacuated and on route to the area."

I nodded.

"Shindou make an earthquake to unbalance them, Shouto and Gale provide back up. Deku evacuate any of the people in the area. Ground Zero assist Shouto and Gale when you reached them."

"Roger/ Got it."

"Everybody else, all I ask is to fasten the pace in the rescue."

"Roger!"

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The fight if you can call it that was getting out of hand. Shindou made an earthquake and made some of the enemies off balanced then proceeded to being blown up by Ground Zero or aka Bakugou.

The ones that were not caught by the quake was frozen by Todoroki. Then was sent away with a powerful wind attack by Gale.

This is when everything went down.

With the bad blood between them, there were no way for them to cooperate, hence making their Quirks cancel each other out.

' _Focus!'_

Todoroki sending another stream of flames, but-

"AGAIN!?"

The wind made the flames go to another direction, the flame was headed towards Shindou. He was inches away from the flames when he was suddenly grabbed and put away from the flames.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled Izuku, grabbing Shindou he began to head towards the safe area to have Shindou treated.

"Gah!" Gale was shot down and was now immobilized.

Izuku was running with the gang Orca behind him

 ***Crack*** when suddenly the floor below them gave in

"Wha?"

"Go! They're only down for a moment so finish the damn job!"

He didn't need to be told twice and charged at the enemy.

 ***FOOSH***

A giant tempest of flame and wind came and at the center of it was the leader of the gang Orca.

' _Not bad.'_ He thought

"Maybe we should-GAH!" the enemy was interrupted by a kick that was sent to his abdomen.

' _Surprise the enemy!'_ Izuku thought and landed down, and continuously dodged the projectiles that was sent towards him.

 ***Shing***

A sword embedded itself in front the enemy stopping their shooting

"What i-WHOA!" He didn't finish because something wrapped around his foot and began to slam him to his comrades. Tomomi with his water whip then slammed the person to the ground.

"Hey, Izuku back-up is here." Tomomi said and proceeded to fight the enemies in close combat.

"I'm going to borrow this." Ojiro said grabbing the arm of the enemy and slammed him to his comrades as well."

"Hey Izu! We're here to help!"

"Out of the way DEKU!" Bakugou said blasting everybody in his way.

"Everyone.." Izuku said and smiled "Let's finish this thing!"

" **Hello, everyone. If I may have you attention. The last member of the HUC has been rescued and with that I declare that this examination is COMPLETED!"**

* * *

And with that the exam was finished and right now after the students have changed they were now just waiting for the result.

"Behind me you will see the names of the people who passed the test."

Names were suddenly on the board and everybody searched for their names.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S MY NAME RIGHT THERE!"

"OH YEAH I PASSED!"

Tomomi smiled seeing his name on the list.

 **Tomomi Tatsuma**

' _Yep I passed.'_

He looked towards a certain person

' _But he didn't.'_

He was looking at Todoroki who was staring at a bowing Yoarashi.

"We will now give hand outs that reads your deduction of points, please read them carefully and take them to heart."

Tomomi stared at his paper. "How about you Shiro what's your score?"

"I got a 95. It says here that sometimes I need to be careful, some of the debris might still fall and lastly try to make a face of reassurance so that the civilians actually feel safe and not feel like a mission." He looked at Tomomi "How about you?"

"I got a 95.5. It says that sometimes when I lead make sure to not go to the battlefield and stay at the base. And lastly try to put more thought on who I send next time."

"Understandable."

They then both heard the sound of something teeth grinding, turning to the direction they saw Bakugou with a certain aura.

"How about you Bakugou?"

"I got a fucking 48."

"Why?"

"It says try to lessen when I curse, or not curse at all. Then try not to put an angry face all the time. All the said on the list are the many times I cursed."

' _I always knew that cursing of yours will bite you in the ass.'_

After that it was explained that those who didn't pass today still have a chance. Mineta tried to discourage Todoroki but was silenced by swords and a very hot flame next to 'certain area'

* * *

After that they went and took their licence.

 **Provisional Hero Permission Licence**

 **Tatsuma Tomomi**

 **Hero Name: E-User**

Tomomi was staring at his licence with a smile on his face, taking a picture he sent the photo to his mom. He looked up and saw Aizawa standing there. He went towards him and ask something that was bugging him.

"Hey sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Are you and Ms. Joke that close?"

"If you're asking the dating kind then no."

"Why?"

"Those are only distractions for heroes. And her hero name is literally has a Joke on it, everything is a joke."

"Do you want to?"

He didn't answer that question and that only made a point in his head.

"You know, you may call them distractions. But I don't."

"Then what do you call of them?"

"Something to lose." Tomomi took a step backwards then put his arms to the side. "If you have something to lose, it makes life worth living."

He just stared at Tomomi.

"Just try it. I'm the one who's older here remember?"

"Hey Eraser! With all of this thing going on I think it may be good to do some cooperative activities you know."

"Yes, I agree on that one."

"Good let's get married!" she said with a smile, but if someone would look closely you would see a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Aizawa was about to say no, but thinking Tomomi's words made him think otherwise, looking behind her he saw Tomomi giving him a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath he looked at Ms. Joke.

"How about dinner first?"

"Eh?"

"Message me later for the details." He said walking towards the bus.

"Wh-Dinner-Sure-I mean-sure-time-WAIT!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap I don't think I have anything to announce I'm just going to sleep because there is still school tomorrow.**

 **So with that**

 **byebye**


	28. Chapter 28-A new Semester

**Ok, so here's CHAPTER 28 OF DEATH AND BEYOND!**

 **I know it has been long. But college made me busy. And so on the excuses. blah blah blah.**

 **Anyway I'm sorry**

 **So I actually planned this to be longer and actually reaching to the meeting to save Eri. But Nightsky of Flameclan brought some interesting suggestions and I decided to see some of those through.**

 **So hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

 **and enjoy!**

* * *

It was now night time and all of Class 1-A was back in their dorms.

"YEAH WE PASSED!"

Cheers were all around celebrating that they passed their exams, with exclusion of Todoroki and Bakugou, but either way they were still celebrating.

"LET'S GO TO SLEEP EARLY TONIGHT! FIRST DAY OF THE SECOND SEMESTER IS TOMORROW!" and of course Iida with his robotic hands.

"Oh come on Iida calm down." Tomomi said now walking towards the fridge "We're a couple of steps away from becoming heroes, let's enjoy this. Besides." Opening the fridge he took something out. "I made brownies."

In his hands was a rectangular plastic container, opening it revealed to be full of the said brownies.

Not a second later everybody have their own piece of a brownie.

"Hmmm~"

"This is good."

"Oh you have to tell me you recipe."

Everybody was munching their own brownie, even Todoroki and Bakugou was enjoying theirs. Mina was eating her like a chipmunk, Izuku quietly berated her about it, but he has to admit that it was cute to watch.

Everybody chatted a bit before heading to bed, but Tomomi caught Bakugou whispering something to Izuku that made him tense. He was about to ask Izuku but was stopped by Shiro.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to join Jirou and I on the balcony to play some music, you bring your guitar if you want."

Thinking this through he glanced at Izuku. "Yeah sure can I bring Tsuyu?"

He nodded and went back to his room. Glancing at Izuku he walked towards him and whispered

"If you need help just call."

Then walks away.

* * *

 **At the Balcony**

At the balcony was Tsuyu, Jirou, Shiro and Tomomi, each of them were sitting on a reclining chair.

Strumming was heard between them as Jirou played her guitar.

 _ **Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo**_

Finishing the song Stereo Hearts by the Gym Class Heroes. She exhaled and her 'audience' clapped. She blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Ok, who's next?"

"I'll give it a go." Tomomi said adjusting his guitar. He began to play. "This is Lost boy by Ruth B."

Playing his guitar, he liked this song. It related to him in some ways, it helps him remember some of his time at the other worlds.

 _ **There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too**_

He remembered the world he originally were, he was nothing back then. Just a normal boy attending college. All alone, with no one to call a friend, and just like the song his only friend was the moon and the stars that were in the sky.

He smiled at that.

 _ **Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile**_

The first time he met Death was…surprising really, there was only silence and next thing I knew I was sent back after our little 'talk'. _ **  
**_

 _ **He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day**_

 _ **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**_

' _I guess for me Neverland was the realm that Death was in. Peter Pan? Well I guess that's me, with so many lives I was named I guess they became someone else.'_

He sang the song while reminiscing all the lives he partake in. All the family and friends he had.

The peaceful times.

The enemies.

The death.

And the reset.

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**_

He finished the song and his 'audience' clapped. He smiled, but there was still one thought in his head.

' _I'm not free.'_

They continued singing for a short time, until Tomomi's phone vibrated. Opening his phone and reading the text he stood up.

"Sorry, but I'm returning to my room early." He said picking up his guitar and kissed Tsuyu's head. "Good night."

A chorus of 'good night's' was said as he walked away. Shiro stood up

"I need to use the bathroom real quick." He walked away heading to the nearest bathroom. The balcony was quiet with just the gentle breeze accompanying the two that was left.

"How does it feel like?"

Tsuyu looked at Jirou whose head was down and focused on her guitar.

"What? Ribbit."

"How did it feel like when you fell for him?"

Tsuyu thought about this, she's clearly asking about Tomomi and her. Thinking it through she answered her.

"It just did. Whenever he was there I would feel happy and when he left I just feel sad. I always try to find a chance to hang out with him, I don't want to let him go. I want to hold him in my arms and just do what we both enjoy…I love him."

She was satisfied with her own answer. It was true and spoke what she felt about Tomomi.

Jirou hummed.

"Are you in love?"

"I don't know…maybe?"

Silence were between them once more a couple of minutes later Shiro came back and they went back to singing, but Tsuyu couldn't help but see that Jirou's attention was solely on Shiro.

Tomomi was leaving the dorms and headed to destination of the text he just received.

' **Ground Beta, Bakugou and Izuku are fighting.'**

* * *

 **At Ground Beta**

"Who else knows about you and Deku's relationship?"

The fight ended with Bakugou winning, All-Might made his presence known and they stopped. After a bit of discussion and the retelling of his secret everything calmed down.

"Recovery Girl and the Principal. Among the students you and-."

"Me." They looked at the direction of the voice to see Tomomi walking towards them.

"You know about it too?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"It was a trade secret."

Bakugou looked up and met his stare. "A what?"

"Well just like All-Might. This secret stays with us."

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

 **Next day**

"HOUSE ARRESST!?"

The fight ended and the result of the said fight was the both of them to stay at home, Bakugou will be staying for 4 days and Izuku only 3 days.

' _Well…everything has their consequences.'_

With that we went to the opening ceremony, I took one last glance at them.

' _Well, they will be proper rivals now.'_

Well the ceremony was uneventful, with a few warnings here and there and the Principal's speech. Monoma's still irritating behaviour. Everything was fine. But one thing did caught my attention.

"The internship?" I asked aloud. With the mumbling all around I can pretty much say that it was what everyone was talking about.

' _The internship huh?'_

* * *

After some more introductions here and there and HoundDog's speech. Everybody was back to their respective classrooms.

"Well then…starting today, we'll be resuming to our normal classroom activities." Aizawa said closing his book. "I know all of you have gone through so much, but now is the time to renew yourselves."

I stared at Aizawa-sensei with his 'speech' to motivate us in this semester. _'Wonder what the internship is about.'_

I raised my hand. "Sensei if I may?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell us more about the internship?"

The whole class seemed to agree with me. And Sensei just sighed.

"I was planning to tell you some other time…but I guess the sooner the better." He looked at all of us and said this: "The internship is more like a formalized version of the field training you took."

The room was filled with shouts of complaints regarding the sports festival scouting.

"Let me explain." Everybody quieted down "The Hero internships are an opportunity to use the connections you made in the Sports Festival. If you didn't make any connections then it will be very hard for you to search for one."

' _That makes sense. I'm guessing in the past each office wants to fight over the students to get them in their office.'_

With that done, class was resumed to its usual ways.

"FIRST PERIOD ENGLISH!"

Yep, PresentMic is still loud as ever.

* * *

 **At the Dorms**

Classes were over and everybody was back in the dorms. Izuku and Bakugou was still cleaning when we went back.

Some classmates decided to tell them that they missed a spot, but was ignored and yelled at by Bakugou. Izuku just apologized while taking out the trash.

I just shrugged

"Hey Shiro! It's your night to cook dinner."

"Oh yeah…well we'll be having grilled skirt steak." Some of my fellow classmates cheered.

"Oh, that sounds delicious. Mind if I help?"

"Oh, you d-don't have to Momo."

"I insist."

"Oh…ok then."

They walked away heading to the kitchen, I shrugged and went to my room and change only to hear a growl. Looking at my left I only saw Jirou staring at the kitchen with a frown, I raised my eyebrow at this, she must caught on and saw me staring at her she blushed and walked away.

' _If I didn't know any better, she's jealous. But even with my experience I know that I can never understand women.'_

I walked away and headed to my room.

"Shut up Uraraka!"

"But I'm telling you missed a spot!"

"No I fucking did not!"

"Yes you did!"

That was the plan but I stumbled upon Uraraka and Bakugou arguing. I just stared at them for a minute then just shrugged.

' _Walk it off. I'm too tired for this right now.'_

* * *

 **The next day**

It was early morning and I was walking out of the hall and headed towards the kitchen to get an energy drink for my morning jog.

"mmm.."

I froze hearing that sound.

' _Was that what I think it was?'_

Looking at the kitchen, I just stared at the scene in front of me.

At the counter was Mina and Izuku was in front of her…they were making out.

I just stared blankly not making my presence known. I then turned around and headed towards the door.

' _Nope. It's too early for this shit.'_

Walking out the door, I put my headphones on, right before I select a song I heard…

"WHAT THE HELL!" The voice seemed to belong to Jirou, and base on her scream she must have saw what was in the kitchen.

' _Nope.'_

Selecting a song I started my jog.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **So I actually have a question.**

 **My original plan was to have Tomomi and Shiro intern with Aizawa to enter the Rescue operation. Or Have Tomomi intern with Ryukyu(his mother) and have Shiro intern with Aizawa. Or something else but either way, They need to be there especially Tomomi because I have a plan for him.**

 **So you guys are actually free to leave some suggestions here and there if they don't hinder much in my plans then I will accept them and they will be shown.**

 **So that's all I hope you guys find this enjoyable, and I'm sorry for not uploading any sooner that I should.**

 **so with that**

 **byebye**


	29. Chapter 29-The Internship

**And I'm BACK! FINALLY!**

 **Here's Chapter 29 of Death and Beyond!**

 **Finally! I'm done with exams! (well I still have one exam left, and have to learn how to code...but done nonetheless) So I've managed to squeeze some of my time to make this.**

 **I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for the veeeeeryy long wait you guys experienced.**

 **so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was dark, there was nothing but blackness all around. Silence accompanied the darkness making the surrounding have a vibe that some people may describe as…creepy.

Tomomi sat up unfazed by his surroundings. Looking around he slowly stood up.

' _The Void.'_

He walked forward each of his steps had no sound. Everything was silent. Just him. All alone.

' _Why am I here?'_

He walked and walked. His walk felt like hours, his surroundings didn't change it was still darkness.

' _I've been sent in the Void countless of times…why am I here?'_

Like a prayer has been answered he saw an object in the distance, walking faster towards it and finally seeing what it was.

A television.

' _What is this doing here?'_

Looking down he saw some tapes lying around, picking one up he read the title **'Death1'**

' _Death1?'_

He looked at the television and at the tape. He inserted the tape and the television came to life.

"Come on Thomas! We're gonna be late!"

"Make sure to work hard all right."

"You know son. I never imagined that you will graduate."

"Hey let's have some fun."

"Bro!"

Tomomi's eyes widen at what he was seeing. This was the first world he was in. His very origin before all of this. This was Thomas.

' _Why am I seein-'_

 ***Crash***

Everything was slowed down. Next thing it showed he was staring at the sky. Memories of everything he experienced keeps replaying over and over again.

Deciding it was enough he ejected the tape. He looked down at the other tapes.

There were 3 left.

3 more worlds.

He put the other tape in and it began to play.

And again the same thing, his life the his death, replaying over and over again.

Putting another tape, the same result. The other, still the same.

 ***Crack*Break***

In a split second his surrounding began to crack then exploded to little pieces, shielding his eyes, he avoided the debris.

Opening his eyes he saw 4 TV's all playing his life over and over again.

He was staring at every single one of them. _'Am I going crazy?'_

He was about to walk towards them when he suddenly felt something touch his shoulder. Jumping to his feet he turned around only to be shocked.

It was his mother. From the first world.

"M-o-Mom?"

Something then touched his hand. Looking at his hand, he was almost at tears when he saw a little girl holding his hand.

"Jaz?"

A tap on the back of his head.

"Kent, Cros!"

A hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw his 'wife' and 'daughter'

"Christine! Samantha!"

Each and every one of the people he cared for was hear, but something felt…off.

Their grips tightened and their lips began to move. But all I hear was garbled message.

"I-I can't und-understand…"

Their looks softened and Christine made me face her, with a tender smile. Her lips moved once more to give a message but nothing came.

Then everything went white.

* * *

"GAH!"

Tomomi sat up on his bed gasping, looking around he spotted everything was where they were and he was in his room. Calming himself he began to review his dream.

' _Just another dream…what does it mean though?'_

Thinking he won't get any answer from his bed he went out and prepared for the day.

Going down the elevator clad in his uniform, mind still in a daze because of his dream.

In all the lives he had he never had this dream and this intense, sure there were some dreams that include his past lives but never this intense. He couldn't think of anything that can answer his question. He could go to Ragdoll for help, her Quirk is suited for this kind of problem.

The elevator dinged signalling he reached his destination, stepping out of the elevator he was greeted by the sight of Izuku with a very determined look on his face.

' _Oh yeah, 3 days have already passed and he can go back to school.'_

It was a boring 3 days, nothing but a few lessons, sparring, hanging out and stuff nothing out of the ordinary. The only topic that keeps repeating is the Internship.

' _The Internship huh?'_

* * *

 **Later that day…**

' _I don't know if I can take this day as weird or crazy.'_

The Big Three was introduced, starting with a guy that thinks us as potatoes, Nejire being…well Nejire. Tomomi putting Mineta down, and a blonde guy challenging all of us. Class 1-A versus him alone.

' _Weird or crazy…or maybe both.'_

Now Class 1-A was at the Gamma Gymnasium wearing their PE uniform.

"Just come at me whenever you're ready."

"We've battled pro's before."

"And have experience in fighting Villains."

Todoroki and Kirishima said preparing their Quirks.

"Are you worrying that we're just a bunch of small-fry's!"

"No not at all." The blonde guy said. "Just testing your experience with mine." He raised his hand and challenged them with his hand that clearly says 'Bring it on' "Come on who's first?"

"I wi-"

"I will!" Izuku said, surprising Kirishima.

"The problem child? Good then. And just like I expected you're full of energy."

"I like the energy Izuku." Tomomi said crouching down. Suddenly a burst of lightning covered his entire body. "But we should never underestimate an enemy."

Izuku followed suit, flowing One for All to his entire body.

"Let's GO!" Izuku, Tomomi and Shiro with Shiro providing support with his Shadow swords.

Then suddenly his top fell off. Wait no it slipped through him.

Tomomi looked at Izuku and he nodded Tomomi hung back and while Izuku took the first move.

Izuku shot up and aimed his foot on the blonde's face, but it slipped through him.

Izuku was sent a couple of inches away from him.

' _Just like I thought his Quirk lets him slip through things.'_

 ***Gloop*Thoom*Crash***

The others sent their attacks in a combined combo. When the debris cleared it was shown that he disappeared.

"He's Gone!"

"What! Teleportation too?!"

"I guess I need to clear the long-range ones" Said someone behind them, Jiro looked back only to see the blonde man behind her. Her eyes widen and braced herself.

"DUCK!" Hearing those words she did so and a gush of air went past her. Looking up she saw Shiro holding a huge hammer and striking the blonde man.

It would have succeed if only it didn't go through him.

"Feisty one aren't you."

 **Name: Mirio Togata**

 **Hero Name: Lemillion**

 **Quirk: Permeation**

 **Info: Allows him to be intangible, letting him travel through walls and the ground.**

"I'm not the only one."

Mirio's eyes widen and he sank to the ground.

Tomomi flew past the position Mirio was in, he missed but he doesn't seem to be affected by that much.

' _Passing through walls and the ground. He can go to a location in fast pace…I wonder…'_

"Take this!" Kirishima yelled behind Mirio who recently just popped out of the ground.

"Announcing your attack is not good!" Mirio said blocking the attack with his arm.

"Having yourself open isn't either!"

Mirio used his Quirk to make his head intangible avoiding Dark Shadow's claw.

"We just have to find the chance to counter him!" Izuku finishing his mumbling, announced to everybody.

Mirion smirked. "Well let's see if you can find it!" he said going back to the ground disappearing from their sight once more.

"He's gone again!"

Izuku turned around and delivered a sharp kick behind him. Surprising Mirio, unfortunately it phased through him once more.

' _Good one, he managed to predict my movements!'_

"But" sending two fingers to Izuku "Not good enough, **Blinding touch: Eye Po** -Gah!" He felt a sharp pain on his ribs stopping his attack. Looking down it was Tomomi elbow on his ribs with a cold gaze on him.

' _Your experience is good I'll give you that. But-'_ In a second he grabbed Mirio's jeans and threw him a meter away. Mirio shaking the pain off used his Quirk to pass through the huge boulder Tomomi made.

' _You're still slow for my taste.'_

"Everybody on your toes! And cover each other!" Tomomi shouted fire and lightning danced around him.

* * *

 **3 minutes later…**

The battle was over…sort of. Everybody was beat and that's only because of one man! Tomomi and Shiro managed to defend everyone while also on the offensive, long story short Aizawa called of the fight because too much time was being wasted.

Mirio explained everything regarding the internship, saying they were no longer 'Guest' but more like sidekicks for Pro's. That was why the fight was necessary to see where they were standing in the first place. This was the next stage they were taking, and it isn't an easy one.

* * *

 **End of Class**

It was now the end of class and everybody was back in the dorms. The majority of them were gathered at the living room chatting and having resting their feet after one exhausting day.

"Man I'm beat!"

"Yeah tell me about it."

Right now everybody was just lying around resting with their uniform still on.

Bakugou was on the background collecting trash so he can put them away. Iida was in the kitchen preparing dinner, the girls were on the couches, Kaminari and Kirishima was on the ground. The others were in their respective rooms.

"So, who are you going to be interning with?" asked Momo.

"Well, Nejire-senpai took notice of me and Tsuyu and said that she would introduce us to Ryukyu-sama for our internship." Ochaco replied with Tsuyu nodding her head in agreement.

"Well isn't that Tomomi's mother? Can't he just give a good word for the both of you so you can get in?" Asked Mina lying lazily.

"We don't want to seem like we're abusing that relationship ribbit. And I don't want to have Tomomi go through the trouble of asking his mother ribbit."

"Oh that's so sweet!"

"Thank you ribbit"

 ***Ding***

Tooru's phone dinged, opening her phone she let out a small giggle while typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just chatting with a guy I met online."

"What! Why!?"

"Well you guys are all lovey-dovey I got jealous!" She said swinging her phone.

"Still, you don't have to go to a dating site to get a guy. There are a lot of boys in school."

"Yeah I know. I just want to do this ok?"

"Fine. But if he breaks your heart. We'll break his face!"

"Uh uh uh." Said someone from the stairs. Looking at the direction it was shown to be Tomomi "There will be no breaking faces here from any of you."

"What! But if he breaks her heart then-"

"If he breaks her heart. We will find him and have a **decent** , **small** and **peaceful** talk with him."

The girls nodded and so did the guys.

"I, advice to not get violent with these acts Tomomi!" Iida said with his hands swinging everywhere.

"Yeah, yeah. *sniff* hey is that burning I smell?"

"My pasta!"

"How the hell do you burn pasta!" Bakugou said smelling the slightly burnt food and thinking to blow something up because he has to clean that too now.

"Well like this I guess." Tomomi said going to the kitchen to assist Iida. Once there, there was a short pause "Ok, I can understand if you manage to burn pasta. But how did this happen?"

"I…miscalculated"

"Miscalculated my ass!" Bakugou yelled from the kitchen. "And what is that green stuff that's flowing out!"

"…"

"I think we should order Take out."

On that night it was decided to never let Iida cook pasta, or anything at all unsupervised.

* * *

 **Next Day-End of Classes**

"HERE WE ARE!" Nejire shouted with glee as she took the three students to building, yes three. Ochaco, Tsuyu and Tomomi walked inside the building still in their school uniforms. Nejire walked ahead of them and talked to the woman on the desk.

"Hello Una-chan! Is Ryukyu-sama in her office? I have our new interns with me that I want to introduce.

"Ah yes of course. I'll notify her that you will be coming up."

5 minutes later and the three of them were outside of the door leading to Ryukyu's office. Nejire knocked and after hearing a 'come in' she stepped in along with the three students.

"Ah Nejire-chan, I see that you brought our interns that you told me about." Ryukyu's gaze went to Tomomi. "Ah, Tatsuma-san good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well Ryukyu-sama."

"Ok so assume that you are all here for the internship right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now the contract."

They all reached for their contract and set it on her table in front of her. She took her stamp and held it. "Now before I stamp this, you all have to remember something."

They tensed at this.

"Once I approve this and you will be interned here in my company, you will no longer be students but more likely to be Sidekicks, you will experience what it means to be a hero first hand. This is no longer the playground, this is real and dangerous."

She stood up and gave them a motherly smile. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, but if this is what you want then I will help you reach your goal."

"We understand that we will get hurt. But we will become heroes." Ochaco said letting out a determined aura.

"Yes ribbit. We know the consequences, but it's worth it in the end if we can save people by becoming proper heroes."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Tomomi smirked. "I think we're way past the time that we're on the playground, **we're going to be heroes**."

There was a brief pause then Ryukyu smiled. "Well said."

And just like that they were interned in the company of Ryukyu.

"Now, there will patrols for each of you. Each and one of you will be patrolling a place for crimes and the likes. Nejire-chan here will give you a tour of the city tomorrow so you have a sense of direction."

"You can count on me!"

"Now that will be all and I hope to see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Next day**

"Let's start with the tour!" The students were clad in their hero costumes.

"Um, Nejire-chan?" Ochaco raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is patrolling all you do?"

"No, not really." She said twirling her hair "There are some moments where we are called to fight, to handle a situation and to contain a situation. Basically, patrolling is pretty much a peaceful time."

"Oh."

"Ok enough of that, on we go to the tour!"

They started to follow Nejire.

 ***Bump***

When suddenly Tomomi bumped into someone, he quickly apologized but he was silenced by the slight buzz he felt when their shoulders met.

He looked back at the person but couldn't see him because of the sea of people, he was about to activate his **Earth Sonar** but Nejire shout to him to hurry up. Looking back he couldn't see the person anymore.

' _Long gone by now.'_

He shook his head and followed Nejire once more. The feeling still lingers in his shoulder. _'Whatever that was, it was weird. I can't help but fell something off about the guy. And that buzz…'_

He touched his shoulder. _'Why did it feel so…familiar?'_

In an alley was a man in a jacket, his hair was black but there were some patches of grey here and there.

"Hmm, well Big brother. You sure have one heck of a son. Strong too."

He said this as his hands gave a soft vibrating sound with a hint of blue hue.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you guys can still be patient with me. Well I want to focus on my studies but I also like doing this. Kinda like a stress reliever I guess.**

 **Thank you guys for everything thank you for all the reviews. It's all appreciated.**

 **And before I go! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

 **Not gonna tell what it is yet. Just want all of you guys to know that.**

 **so with that I will take my leave.**

 **byebye**


	30. Chapter 30-Uncle

**And I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Now I know it took way longer than I promised.**

 ***Excuse Incoming***

 **But my assignments and some activity took way longer that I thought.**

 ***Excuse done***

 **So I won't be taking you guys time any longer and**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

As the days pass like a blur many of the students were busy with their own activities some went off to their internship and two students from class 1-A was still trying to catch up.

But like all things it can't be that simple.

 ***BOOM!*THOOM!***

 ***Roar***

 ***Roar***

Two giants suddenly crashed through the building destroying it entirely. As the two continued their brawl civilians were panicking and trying to get out of scene immediately.

"Everybody evacuate immediately!"

"We need back up!"

"Go, go, go!"

They were so into their fight that they didn't notice a figure with blue hair floating in the sky.

" **Full Charge. Output: 30-**." The figure then sent their arms forward releasing a shockwave. " **Wiring Wave!** "

" **GAH!"**

"Hey! Why are you fighting? Is it because your Quirks are the same?" the figure scoffed, as the smoke of debris cleared it was shown to be Nejire. "Weirdos." She then smirked and looked up "Now! Both of you!"

" **Knock"**

" **Out"**

Before the two could even stand up they were assaulted by a barrage of boulders that were coming from the sky.

" **FAFROTSKIES METEOR!** "

Some debris stayed afloat and on them were two people.

Ochaco Uraraka A.K.A. **Uravity.**

Tyusu Asui A.K.A. **Froppy.**

As the boulders stopped falling the two of them were still on the ground, one of them were still awake and tried to get away but walls suddenly came out of the ground stopping his escape.

"Uh, uh, uh. You're not going anywhere." A voice said.

There at the top of the walls was a man on his shoulders were leather-like pauldrons, the right side was black and the left was dark purple.

"Mission accomplished." Tomomi Tatsuma A.K.A . **E-User**.

Tomomi looked behind him and he saw Ryukyu his mother, Nejire a friend, Ochaco also his friend and Tsuyu his girlfriend chatting, probably Nejire asking 10 questions at once.

Jumping down and using the air to help his descent he went towards them.

"You may be able to play a role in "That case." " He heard his mother say.

' _That case?'_

"That case?" Ochaco asked out loud.

"It concerns the Villain Organization, The Eight Precepts of Death." Tomomi's eyes narrowed already sensing trouble. "And somehow…The League of Villains are connected."

' _Well isn't that wonderful.'_

* * *

 **20 minutes later…**

" _I need you and Nejire-chan to stay here and patrol in case another attack happens."_

Orders from Ryukyu herself and this is where Tomomi and Nejire found themselves walking the streets. Nejire was humming a tune while her walk had this skip every time she reached a chorus.

Tomomi was just keeping an eye out for everything, but not only for trouble and crime that might happen, no. He was keeping watch for the strange feeling he felt the other day, it was so familiar, almost like if felt like…a part of him. This was bugging his mind for the last couple of days that he can't help but wonder what it was.

"Relax." His thoughts was interrupted by a voice looking at his right he saw Nejire giving him a smile. "Don't be so tense, it's ok to just relax while patrolling."

"It's not that."

"Something on your mind then?"

"Well, yes actuall-."

"Oh what is it then?"

"It's nothi-."

"Is it Tsuyu?"

"What?! No-."

"Do you think you're having trouble with your relationship?"

"No-."

"Are you not satisfied with her?"

"I am satis-."

"Do you think that maybe it was just a fling with her and then you'll break up with her, find someone new love her while she suffers through the sadness of breaking up with the one she loved then suddenly someone came and help her and made her realize that she was way better without you and she fell in love with the guy that helped her and days passed you realized that you love her still and you tried to take her back and she said no and you couldn't accept that so you try and try again until one day she also realized that she still has feeling for you, confused with her feelings and not knowing who to choose her life and yours were spent in days trying to come up with the feelings you still had and find some answer, then suddenly one day something tragic happens and resulted in your death. And in your last dying breath you confessed to her that you still loved her and she confessed that she loves you too and with one final breath you passed away leaving her alone. Is that what's troubling you?"

Tomomi just stood there not actually having a response to that, _'That was so…'_ Silence was between them and some civilians actually looked at them.

' _That like came from a movie or soap opera.'_

Tomomi was literally praying to the strong force to have a divine intervention ( **A/N: Yeah, yeah.** )

"Everybody stand back!" A voice yelled catching both of their attention, they nodded and went to where the voice originated.

Once they were there they saw a man with gun on his hand pointing it at the head of a child that he has claimed hostage. Behind him was a woman gun on her left hand and her right was extended. On her right hand was a sharp object and kinda looked like a knife.

"Back! Or I'll shoot!"

Tomomi came close to Nejire and whispered. "I'll handle him, you go see if there are others in the area." She nodded and she went and scouted the area.

He walked closer to the man pushing some of the people away and saying to 'get back'

"Hey man." Tomomi said his arms slightly raised to show he wasn't going to attack.

"Stay back!"

"Hey take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Taking another step the man didn't do anything and only pointed the gun at Tomomi, the girl was glancing back but focused on any people that will come closer. "That's it. Now how about you let the boy go." Unbeknownst to the man was Tomomi gathering little bits of air on the hands that were on the boy's neck.

"NO! Come any closer and he'll get it!"

"Hey ok. Just calm down ok?" Tomomi looked past the man and saw Nejire giving him the sign of the all-clear. He looked at the child. "Hey kid."

 ***Sniff*** "Y-y-yeah?"

"Everything's going to be all right."

"Oh really? Well I have the gun right here and I'm going-." In a single moment Tomomi burst the air on the hands of the Hostage taker and burst a huge gust of air from behind the boy to send him towards Nejire.

"What?! Why you!" He raised his gun, but Tomomi took the first move and made his water whip to snatch the gun and throw it away.

"Gah!"

Sending some of the concrete below he managed to trap the man with his foot buried in the ground.

 ***Bang!***

Tomomi heard the gunshot _'I forgot about the woman.'_ He sent a wall in front of him to shield him from the bullet.

"Dammit!"

"You wasted the one bullet that can give us an advantage!"

"Shut up!" The two Villains argued.

" **Wiring Wave!** " completely forgetting about Nejire.

* * *

In a couple of minutes the two criminals were arrested and everything was calm again.

"Oh man are you new?"

"You must be a sidekick!"

"That was so cool!"

"Thank you for saving my son!"

Praises were all around thanking both Nejire and Tomomi, after a few pictures here and there the both of them were out of the sea of people.

"Man that was some good work! Good job out there!" Nejire complimented.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself."

"None of that. You were the best. Period."

"But-."

"Period."

Tomomi just sighed and continued the patrol.

"Oh is that Taiyaki?" That was until Nejire found a stand that sells taiyaki and other more sweets. "Ok, for celebration I'll buy you and me some Taiyaki no buts." Before he could even reply she was off, Tomomi just shook his head and followed her.

Taiyaki does sound nice.

* * *

Tomomi was now on his way home after a whole day in the office. He was in the train with a some people about to head home themselves or wherever their destination is. The train reached its stop and the people went out, except for Tomomi…and one person.

The doors closed and the train moved again.

"You seem to be very persistent in following me."

He heard the person laugh a bit.

"Well it seems that you did know I was following you." The person turned toward him, Tomomi only saw a man with black hair and some patches of grey.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, hahaha, forgetful me. Forgot that you didn't meet Kibou."

"How do you know my father?"

"Well…I'm his younger brother."

Tomomi's eyes widen at that, this man who was following him since the hostage earlier, has the same familiar feeling. Was his uncle?

"Prove it."

"Ah, but I think you already know, but more specifically your Quirk knows. Your blood."

"You're not making any sense here."

The man smirked "Then allow me to explain."

The man walked towards the door.

"In beginning of Quirks, there were a lot things that was weird and strange. Many unknown, but as the years flew it became a norm." He began to make circles on the door "Then one day, our great ancestor, THE first person to have elemental powers or Quirk. He was fearsome, strong and very admired by so much people."

He then looked at Tomomi

"He then fell in love. Had a family and when it was time for their Quirks to appear. It was a shock and delight to see they possessed his Quirk. And as the years flew more people with Elemental Quirks of different variety came. His blood was so strong that it fused with his Quirk, making every child have the Quirk of Elements."

"Then why aren't there any now?" Tomomi who was silent from the beginning asked.

"Well that's because of **Elemental Collision** "

"Elemental Collision?"'

"Yes. Years ago our people were greedy. We crave for power much stronger because are **powerful** we. ARE. GODS."

Tomomi's eyes narrowed already not liking the man who claims to be his uncle. _'I gotta stay calm. No bold moves until something happens.'_

"One day, someone discovered that we can use two elements at once. Then all of us gathered and tried to do it. But one. One, stupid brat, decided to try all at once."

Tomomi cringed, he remembered the first time he tried to control two elements at once. It was messy.

"Then next thing you know. Boom. Everybody died. Well, not everybody."

Tomomi prepared to use his Quirk if anything happens, he is either going to fight or escape.

"You see only me and your father were lucky enough to survive. We stayed with each other for a bit of time, until we came up with an idea to put the family back again. To have more children and bring the Name Elementals back." He tightened his grip at the handle.

"Your father didn't agree with my methods, so he left."

"And now you're here."

He smirked "Yes."

"Why?"

He turned toward Tomomi again with a smile. "Why? Can't I visit my nephew?"

"You could have been here when I was a kid, my mother doesn't even know you exist, so meaning you're not actually here for a little visit. _Uncle_." He emphasized the Uncle to show hostility, but it only lead him to laugh, calming down he extended his hand.

"Join me."

The man shield himself from the stream of fire sent to him with a barrier that was giving a vibrating sound.

"How about No."

"Shame then."

The man went towards the door of the Train and blew it out of its hinges. "I hope that next we meet, you'll see the true way."

"All I see is a man, full of shit with his crap of a plan. The answer is still no."

"Suit yourself, try not to die." He said as he jumped out of the train, Tomomi was about to give chase when suddenly the train began to speed up making him go unbalance and make some of the people still in the other side of the train scream.

He went to see the driver but only to find a man wearing a uniform of the driver destroying everything.

"HEY!"

The man looked behind him and he was wearing a mask that resembles a crow that covers his whole face. Tomomi reached him only to have the man become a mist a flew right at the crack of the window.

"Dammit." He looked at the controls. _'This is bad, every control is gone and there's no way to stop this train.'_ Looking in front of him and his saw every track and the next stop close. But with their speed there was no way they could stop.

"Not good."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Yes we finally have information of Tomomi's family and it came from his uncle.**

 **So that's about it. And I will have an announcement in the next chapter.**

 **Until then**

 **byebye**


	31. Chapter 31-Here comes the Train!

**Hello everybody and finally I am back with a new Chapter!**

 **Now I know it has been a long time since I last updated, and my only excuse?**

 **Well there were a lot of assignments here and there and they took a lot of my time and exams just started today!**

 **so enough with my shitty excuse.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient and I'm sorry if my updates are taking waaaay to long.**

 **so I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

"Man, what a day!" said Kaminari as he plop down at the sofa.

"Yeah, our teachers was brutal with our lessons today." Whined Mina, who was tending her head due to a headache.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" asked Sato who next to Kaminari.

"You mean the ones on the internship?" he received a nod and he continued "They pretty much be kicking ass right about now."

"Yeah, having the time of their lives being heroes."

"Yeah, they're pretty much relaxing right about now, saying like: "Oh man, it feels nice to be a hero." said Sato who made his voice a bit deeper.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kaminari "And Tomomi would pretty much say like: "Shit! This is great!"

* * *

"Shit! This is bad!" said Tomomi who observed every damage that the control panel had.

It has been a couple of minutes since he met his uncle and after that a strange man with a strange mask destroyed the controls on the train, destroying the brakes and accelerating the train. There were people panicking inside the train as they observed that they were not stopping and only gained speed.

Going to the controls he cursed seeing the damage, no controls was spared, even the emergency brake got destroyed.

Looking up he looked at the where they were going, it was empty and below them were the streets.

An idea formed in his head, it was crazy. Creative but crazy and stupid.

He grabbed the phone and began his announcement.

"Hello, this is E-User, I need everybody to calm down and hold on to something. This is going to be an emergency stop!"

Finishing his announcement he brought his hands forward and concentrated. His hands began to shake a bit and the below in the streets felt a slight rumble.

Tomomi finding it was enough, thrust his hands one more time.

Then suddenly out of the ground of the streets came a giant hand made out of rocks and grabbed the train cars and lifted them.

The people inside the train was surprised by the sudden movement but still held on.

A bead of sweat was on Tomomi's face as he struggled for the control. This was too much concentration and it was giving him a headache, but it was necessary so he had to bear with it.

The hands stopped moving as it lifted the train a couple feet off the ground.

Tomomi dropped to his knees as he suddenly felt tired.

' _Man that was way too much. I need a lot more practice with my Earth element.'_

Clapping was heard inside the train as the passengers cheered and celebrated that they were safe.

"E-User! E-User! E-User!" they chant and Tomomi couldn't help but smile as he heard them.

Standing up he was about to call his mother for clean-up and help with the passengers, when suddenly a mist came by it transformed into a man wearing a grey cloak with a mask that resembles a crow.

This was the same man as earlier.

Tomomi noticed him and he readied for a fight.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, but instead dropped an object on the floor.

 ***thud***

"What is th-."

 ***beep*beep***

Tomomi's eyes widen as he looked at the object.

It was a bomb! And it only had 4 seconds left!

Tomomi wasted no time and ran towards the passengers to warn them, ignoring the man for now as he disappeared just like before.

Opening the doors he found everybody was calm.

"Everybody get down!"

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

The train car that where the bomb was exploded. The explosion was so strong that it destroyed the rock hand and the coupling that separated between the passengers and the bomb that train car that exploded landed on the train track and was almost at the edge.

But that was not all.

The explosion caused the train that he was in and where the passengers were to sway causing the rock hand to fall apart and making them fall.

Thinking quickly he summoned another rock hand and smashed it through the track making a huge hole but held the car in place making it have a sudden stop.

The passengers barely had enough time to react and some of them were having trouble to hold on.

"Mommy I'm slipping!"

"Hold on Jaz!"

"Mommy!" the little girl couldn't hold on, Tomomi tried to catch her as she fell, but the train moved slightly making him stumble and miss her.

Time seemed to slow down as the girl was falling, if nothing were to happen then the girl would suffer in hitting her head on the rock appendage, either that or a cruel fate with the ground.

"Oof" exclaimed the girl as something crashed into her and held her

 ***crack***

"Hey, it's ok. I got you." The girl opened her eyes only to see Tomomi's black and purple eyes.

In a split second Tomomi caught the girl and landed on the ground. His legs hurt but it was way better that having the girl have some serious injuries.

 ***whistle***

Hearing a whistle the both of them looked up only to see, not only the giant hole the hand got through, but also on top of them was the train car that exploded and was sent to the edge.

And the man with the mask was next to it.

' _He's not going do what I think he's going to do right?'_

The man pressed his foot on the car giving it a push, resulting in the car falling down.

"Oh you piece of sh-." Tomomi braced for impact as he was very tired and couldn't move. He pushed the little girl away and he braced with little energy he had left.

Seconds passed and nothing.

He felt nothing. No pain or a very heavy object landing on him.

Opening his eyes he saw that the car was almost on his head but was stopped by a hand, not his rock hands but a real hand. A very big hand.

"Hey you all right?" said a feminine voice, Tomomi stepped out and found who save him.

It was blonde woman wearing a purple mask.

"YEAH! MT. LADY!"

And here comes the perverts.

 **Name: Yu Takeyama**

 **Hero Name: Mt. Lady**

 **Quirk: Gigantification**

 **Info: Her Quirk allows her to grow to gigantic size, as it sounds cool, she can't control how much she can grow so she either is her normal size or giant size.**

"Hey kid you ok?" asked a male voice next to him, looking to his right he saw Kamui Woods.

Tomomi looked up only to find the man with the mask gone.

Tomomi sighed and looked at Kamui Woods, "Yeah I'm fine. You should go check on the civilians though."

"Yep, already did. They're safe and sound. I'm guessing this is your doing." He gestured at the rocks and the hole.

Tomomi nodded. "It was the only way to stop the train and avoid injuring the passengers."

Kamui Woods nodded "Fine, come with me. You should rest and get those injuries fixed."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A day has passed since the train incident and Tomomi's mind was clouded with information, he became distracted that he just nodded when his classmates showed him that he was a bit famous already and so was Ochaco, Tsuyu and Kirishima.

One of the things on his mind was his uncle. That person was his uncle, the little brother of his father and has somewhat the same powers just like him. He wants to rule this place with his Quirk and calling himself a God, and make sure that the family tree expands. His uncle and him was the only people left who had the Quirk of Elements. So meaning his uncle and him were somewhat from an extinct species.

Another was the man in a mask, Tomomi already knew that he would be a pain in the ass. His uncle and that man was working together he was sure of it. There was no way that what happened yesterday was just a coincidence.

"Tomomi." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called, looking at his left he saw his girlfriend looking at him with worried stare.

"Yeah?"

"Class is over."

Looking around he saw that his friends were now leaving the classroom and he was the only one left who was not ready at all.

"Uhh, yeah sorry." He stood up and readied his bag, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist, he looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am."

"You look distracted."

' _I'm that obvious huh?'_

He smiled, he loves his girlfriend so much, "Sorry, A lot of things happened and I just need time to cope with them."

"If you need anything I'm here." Tsuyu said and he smiled.

"Yes, of course." Kissing her on top of her head he reassured her. "Hey want to watch a movie in my room tonight?"

"Sure, as long as I pick the movie."

"Fine, I'll handle the snacks."

* * *

 **With Izuku and Mina**

"Izu~want to have fun later?" Mina questioned her boyfriend, with so much thing happening they didn't have that much time to actually hang out.

"M-Mina, shouldn't w-we study?"

"Boooo, that's boring." Mina said with a pouty face she then hugged her boyfriend and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaasee~"

Izuku was weak against this, this was pretty much how Mina makes him agree on some things, well this time was different.

"M-m-m-mina, we have to study. We can't actually fall behind you know." Izuku said trying not to hurt Mina's feelings that much.

Mina stopped what she was doing, seeing that he was right. It was selfish of her to think that they could hang out. Midoriya was on the top of the class and if she keeps up on her antics on him then he might fall behind, what's worse the reason was her.

"Yeah, you're right." Trying to fake a cheerful voice.

' _Oh that is so not fair!'_ Izuku screamed in his mind. There has to be a compromise right?

An idea formed in his head.

"Well how about this." He started "We'll study and after that we'll watch a movie or two."

Mina seemed to brighten at this.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" she hugged her boyfriend making him blush and stutter making her giggle seeing how cute her boyfriend was.

* * *

 **With Shiro and Jiro**

"Hey Shiro!" hearing his name being called he stopped walking and turned around only to see Jiro walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Kyoka something you need?"

"Nah, just wondering if you want to listen to this playlist I found, it had like Imagine Dragons and a few rock bands here and there. Want to listen?"

"Yeah sure, where?"

"My room after dinner."

"Ok then."

* * *

And so with all of the couples was going each to their 'dates' unbeknownst to them a certain invisible girl was listening to each and every one of them and she huffed.

"How come I don't have a love life! And when did Mina and Midoriya became a thing!"

She was slightly annoyed, she wasn't mad or anything, she was happy for her friends. She was just wondering when did the 'right one' for her will come?

 ***ding***

Her phone got a message and she smiled, it was not visible but she was smiling.

 **LveBOy: "Can't wait to see you later."**

She giggled at that, she was chatting this person for a while now and she was enjoying every second of it, they decided to meet later. If this happened to be a bad thing then good thing she was invisible and she could just escape without people noticing.

 **Invisi: "Can't wait! See you later!"**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I actually planned this to be way longer than this, but I decided not to so I can have the next chapter, not that much of an action it actually just a breather for our characters here. It's kinda like a filler chapter, but not so much.**

 **so anyway no big announcements I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **and**

 **byebye**


	32. Chapter 32-Peace Like this

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 32 of Death and Beyond. I know, I know. It has been a long time since my last update. Heck I think it has been a month since my last update. But I guess that's life. I have some free time but not much really so I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **So ok I won't keep you guys long, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

"You know I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"This."

It was night time in and most of the students were asleep except for some individuals, two of those individual were Tomomi and Tsuyu who were cuddling in the bed while the Tomomi's laptop was illuminating them.

"I get what you mean. But this peace won't last you know. Ribbit"

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

Tsuyu hummed and got closer to Tomomi he welcomed her as he held her in his arms. To think that their school life was this hectic and dangerous. Peace like this is very rare nowadays.

The movie ended and the credits rolled just in time for an alarm in Tsuyu's phone blared. She took out her phone and turned the alarm off.

"It's almost time for curfew."

"Really and I wanted to cuddle more." Tomomi whined as he extended his arms.

"Me too, you're pretty warm." She stood up and slipped on her slippers. "But we can't get in trouble."

"Right." He stood up as well "I'll walk you to the elevator."

They exited his room and began to walk to the elevator.

Just then a set of floating clothes came out of the elevator.

"Tooru?" asked Tsuyu recognizing her friend since she was the only one who was invisible.

Tooru slightly jumped and she seemed to turn to their direction. "Hm? Oh hey guys!" she said as her clothes moved indicating that she was waving.

"Hey Hagakure-san, nice to see you." Tomomi greeted and Tsuyu just croaked.

"Nice to see you guys too."

"What are you doing here Tooru-chan?" asked Tsuyu with a finger under her chin.

"Oh…you know I just got home after my…date." There was a brief pause before she said 'date' this made Tomomi raised an eyebrow.

' _Almost like, she was hesitant to say that.'_

"Oh you must be tired then."

"Yeah, about to head to my room to get a good night's sleep."

"Well good night then."

"Good night you guys!" she said as she jogged her way to her room.

"Well." Tomomis started then the elevator doors opened allowing Tsuyu to enter. "That happened."

"Yeah. Ribbit. Good night."

"Good night."

The doors closed and Tomomi sighed turning around to head to his room, but he couldn't help but look behind him, looking at his invisible friend.

' _Something was just off with her…I shouldn't pry but I'm worried.'_

And with that he went to his room. Unbeknownst to him Tooru was in her room sitting on her bed staring at her phone.

"He couldn't wait to see me, I guess there was nothing to see."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Tomomi was out with Izuku as they did their morning jog, the fresh morning air hitting their face as they jog.

"Hey Tomi."

"Yeah?"

Izuku was silent for a few seconds finding the right words for his question, he looked at him with a seriousness in his eyes and asked.

"Have you ever wondered, like you could save someone even though you failed the first time?"

This got Tomomi's attention. Where did this come from? Izuku only asked this type of questions when he actually is feeling it, meaning something happened and it kept bugging him.

Due to him being 190 years old, he can pretty much guess that he was the most reliable in this type of situations.

"Of course I did." He said as they continued to jog. "There were times that I thought that I failed them, thought that I could have done more, thoughts of what if's that just kept me awake at night." They turned at a corner. "Some were too hopeless to do, some were I was too weak, too scared. And of course they paid the price."

Izuku gulped.

"But."

They stopped and Tomomi was in front of Izuku, turning around to face him he said. "That didn't made me give up." He got closer to Izuku "If I could save them, if there was this small chance and one hell of a big **if** , I'll take it."

"Because I actually **tried** than to **give up**." He said and he smiled ruffling Izuku's hair. "Come on, it's way too early to be this serious. You have to get back to the dorms to give your girlfriend a good morning kiss." Tomomi said as he jogged away from Izuku who was blushing and stuttering.

Izuku chased after him still red in the face as they jogged. "I-I-I don't give her a morning kiss!"

"Oh yeah." Tomomi said in realization as Izuku's blush lessen. "You guys make out."

This made Izuku's blush skyrocket as he was producing steam.

Tomomi laughed and he ran away with Izuku chasing him.

* * *

The students were now at their classroom and just like any other day they were discussing and doing normal school-like activities.

Everyone was paying attention to Ectoplasm and his lecture…well not all of them.

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

As much as I wanted to focus on our class here, I just couldn't. Not after my 1st day in my internship.

I was doing my internship with Aizawa-sensei, everything was going normally. We patrolled a few places and even thought how to use my Quirk in a stealth way.

But after that…well everything just went to shit.

 _Flashback_

" _Ok we're done here." Said Aizawa-sensei as he wrapped the thugs with his cloth. They were patrolling earlier when suddenly they heard some noise in some alleyway near them, checking it out they found 4 thugs harassing a guy. Using what Aizawa taught me earlier we pretty much took care of them in seconds. Using my tendrils to take care of the two behind them while Aizawa took care of the two in front we managed to take care of them with ease._

" _I already called the police and they should be here soon." Said Aizawa-sensei who put the 4 thugs next to a trash bin. "In the meantime you and I will take a short scout in the area for more of this thugs."_

 _I nodded and was about to go to the_ _ **Shadow World**_ _when he stopped me._

" _Remember Nai. Be careful, be silent and strike."_

 _I nodded and went to the_ _ **Shadow World**_ _going to shadow to shadow I didn't notice anything, I was about to head back to Aizawa-sensei but a commotion got my attention._

 _Getting out of the_ _ **Shadow World**_ _I saw a crowd of people and there were some shouts in the middle._

' _Wonder what's going on?'_

" _THE AGE OF QUIRKS IS COMING TO AN END!"_

" _What?" I walked towards the crowd and went to the middle. Upon coming to the middle I was surprised to see 2 people in the middle and they were being arrested by some officers there was also Kamui Woods there. They were shouting in protest but that didn't stop the officers in walking them in the van._

' _I guess everything is fine.' I was about to walk away when suddenly one of them managed to destroy the handcuffs and drew out a gun he pointed it at Kamui Woods who was about to capture him again but he wasn't fast enough._

" _TAKE THIS HERO!" With that he fired._

 _ ***Bang***_

 _A shot fired and everyone panicked, civilians ran in different directions._

 _As much I could have just used my tendrils to have Kamui Woods move out of the line of fire I didn't actually have time to think and my body just…moved._

 _Pushing him out of the way made him safe, but that didn't actually made me safe as well._

" _GAH!"_

 _The bullet hit me and I was sent back. Catching myself I realized that it was not hurting that much, the pain was more like a bee sting, it was there but not so much that I can actually consider it 'painful'_

" _Hey Kid you all right?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Kamui Woods standing up._

" _Y-yeah, just surprised." I replied, we both looked at the shooter and we both made a move to capture him with our Quirks…only to find mine didn't activate._

' _What…?' I was shocked no tendrils seem to come out and capture the shooter, heck I couldn't even sense any of the shadows around me anymore…I felt blind._

" _Gah!" the shooter shouted as Kamui Woods captured him, making me snap out of my trance._

" _Got you!"_

 _After that the shooter and his friend left thanks to the police. Kamui Woods also left saying there has been a report of a train going in high speed._

 _After that Sensei found me saying he heard the gunshot and theorized that I was here, he found me still daze and he was worried. We sat down in a nearby bench and got a cone of Ice cream to calm my nerves._

 _Flashback End._

No sooner than I sat on that bench my Quirk returned and everything was fine again, I reported it to Sensei and he told me that there was this rumor that villains were creating this…drug. And this drug can pretty much disable one's Quirk. Unbelievable I know, but I experienced it first-hand...and it only made it more bone-chilling.

"Nai-san, I recommend you listen to class." Ectoplasm-sensei said with a stern voice.

"Y-Yes sensei! I apologize." I said with a bow.

Class resumed as usual.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

With that everybody was back to their daily activities, minding their own business.

Time flew and everyone was back to the dorms. Everybody felt tired physically and mentally and they were thanking every deity out there that it was Saturday tomorrow.

"Let's have a sleepover!" suggested Mina who despite being tired was full of energy.

"We should finish our homework first!" said Iida with his hands flying everywhere.

"Boo!"

"Well I already finished mine." Said Izuku "So I guess I-I can go.."

"As usual you are very wise Midoriya! Unlike me who wasted his hours and not do his assignments! I envy you my friend!" complimented Iida who have tiny tears dropping from his eyes.

"I-I-I-I-It's not that! I just ha-had a lot of free time!"

"Shut Up DEKU!"

"I guess I can go as well. Ribbit." Tsu looked at Tomomi. "How about you Tomomi?"

"Sure, I got nothing to do after all."

"I'm not going to this stupid fucking sleepover!" Bakugou said as he went to the elevator.

"Oh, you're not fun Bakugou!" Ochaco said as she followed the cursing teen.

One by one the teens went to the elevator to change to something comfortable.

Once they were done they went back to the living room and enjoyed their free time. Kirishima was at the kitchen since it was his turn to cook them dinner.

"Boo, only us four will go to the sleepover." Said Mina whose chin was on the counter.

"Nah, I'm going." Said Jiro who was listening to music on her phone.

"Yay! Girl Power!" she said as she hugged her and made her blush.

Izuku saw Shiro walk by and he greeted him "Hey Shiro, you going to the sleepover?"

Shiro thought about it, he already finished his homework and it will get boring if goes back to his room.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"YAY!" Mina celebrated, then she spotted a set of floating clothes. "Hey Tooru!"

Since the clothes stopped she must have heard her. "Yeah?"

"Wanna hang?" Mina grinned.

"So-sorry, but no thanks."

"Ahhh, why not?"

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'm probably going straight to bed after dinner."

"Oh ok." Hagakure walked away and everything went back to normal.

"Hagakure-chan, seemed…off." Tsuyu with her blunt statements said.

"Oh you noticed too?" said Mina and she nodded. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Maybe we should ask her?" Izuku suggested as he sat beside Mina, who leaned a bit towards Izuku.

"Or…we give her some space." Tomomi suggested. As much as asking her if she was alright might be a good idea, but giving her some space is also a good idea, she might not be comfortable speaking her problems to someone just yet.

"But-."

"Hey guys! Dinner is ready!" shouted Kirishima and everybody went to the dining table.

* * *

Dinner was done and everybody went to their own rooms, some returned for the sleepover which they decided to do in the living room.

They decided to just do a movie marathon and have some snacks, movies was decided by each and every one of them, so meaning they had to bring a movie.

On the table were some drinks such as Cola and juice, snacks were some chips, marshmallows, cupcakes (courtesy of Izuku ), cookies (courtesy of Tomomi) and some barbecue (courtesy of Shiro).

Right now they were watching Tomomi's pick, which was an animated movie about a young outcast Viking befriending a Dragon.

Every time Tomomi saw a Dragon he always imagined his mother and wonder if she was all right.

Izuku was fascinated at the first invention the teen made in the movie. A gun that can shoot a net? Fascinating! And he can pretty much relate to the character.

Tsuyu was enjoying watching the movie and also enjoying the company of her friends. It was rare for this kind of peace. But…

That doesn't mean that they can't enjoy it.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Thank you guys for reading this it really means a lot. So I got a question and this will be not that important to the story but more like something to actually happen here.**

 **Ok if you guys have been reading my other story called Seeing Other Universes in a Screen. You might remember that Izuku comforted Tooru in her time of need. And you can pretty much see some relation of that of that moment here. To some that has not read my other story fear not you do not have to read it to catch up.**

 **Here's my question: Do you guys want Tooru to be comforted by: 1. Izuku 2. Tomomi or 3. Shiro.**

 **I will make a poll but you guys are free to just say it in the reviews or you can PM me of your answer.**

 **The choice is yours.**

 **and with that I say**

 **byebye!**


	33. Chapter 33-The Meeting

**Hello everybody and Welcome to Chapter 33 of Death and Beyond!**

 **And yes I'm not dead nor is this story. Just very busy.**

 **So, with that out of the way, The results of the poll...will be featured in this story! So keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyway I really want to thank some of you guys that are still here and supporting this story, it really means a lot. And I apologize for the updates and all. I know that it takes way longer that it should, but I'm just...ugh. Good news is the first Semester is about to end so there's that.**

 **Anyway we're nearing the Arc where we save Eri.**

 **So I'm excited to write that if I have the time, but for now you guys just have to wait for a bit longer.**

 **so Enjoy!**

* * *

These past few days were…fortunately uneventful, it was a bit relaxing to say the least. We were just hanging out, doing homework, training and actually have a very calm week. Tokoyami actually said that it was relaxing but he sensed that a storm was about to come. I could have disagreed, but something tells me he was kind of right.

As days passed I couldn't help but notice a few things.

Shiro and Jiro were kind of close, I keep noticing that they were talking a lot and actually spending a lot of time in the balcony…and borrowing my guitar.

Iida keeps transforming the food into…green…foamy…things…he was not a bad cook, ok that's a lie he should never be allowed to cook dinner. EVER.

Ochaco and Bakugou seems…well hard to say really…Bakugou seems to tolerate her so I guess that's nice.

And finally Tooru, seems to be…distracted. She was out of it I guess. I wasn't the only one to notice this of course.

Mina, her best friend noticed this she tried to get her to talk but only got a response of "I'm fine." This only got her worried but decided to let her have here space.

Izuku noticed this as well and told me if I could actually help, considering that I may or may not have experience with this. Yeah sure, I have experience with talking to a girl, someone who is invisible and I know how they feel and I can help….

Ok I know that I'm 190 years old, but come on! I'm not that old to have the wisest answers just like the turtle in the movie of a panda who can do kung fu!

But…I advise to give her some space for now, when the time is right we can help her, but for now there's nothing we could do.

Anyway, Ryukyu called us and said that there will be a meeting. It sounded urgent so me, Uraraka and Tsuyu agreed to come. Right about now we were headed to the doors to head out.

"Oh! Morning Midoriya, you're headed out too?"

"Yeah, I haven't been called in a while, but I finally got notified for today though."

But we were greeted at the sight of Kirishima and Izuku having a conversation, based on what they were talking about they were called in too.

"Oh! Morning! You two are going out today too?!" Ochaco greeted excitedly.

"Morning/Morning. Ribbit." Me and Tsu greeted.

After a short conversation we headed out to the station, coincidentally we were heading to the same direction.

Then the same station…

The same direction…

The same corner…

' _Ok something's going on here.'_

I was proven correct when we saw The Big Three outside of the 'meeting site'

"Oh hello!"

"Good Morning!"

"M-morning."

* * *

Once we greeted back we decided to head inside. Only to see a lot of pro heroes inside! Heck there were even some top-ranking ones here. Holy hell, what kind of meeting is this!

"RYUKYU!" Screamed Nejire, as she went for a hug on Kaasan. "What are doing? You said there will be a meeting, but what kind?"

"You'll know soon enough, now that we are almost complete Sir Nighteye is about to start."

Me, Tsuyu and Ochaco exchanged looks.

' _Is it about that case?'_

 ***Ahem***

Hearing someone cough made all of the conversation stop. Turning around there was a skinny man in a business suit, with green hair and some blonde streaks.

 **Name: Sa Naitoai**

 **Hero Name: Sir Nighteye**

 **Quirk: Foresight**

 **Info: Based on some information, Sir Nighteye is able to see the future of one target by merely touching them and making eye contact. He can see the whole future of the target until his/her death.**

"Thanks to every information that was given to me, I was able to made some progress with my investigation."

The air was tensed as he looked at everyone.

"I have called everyone here for the purpose of sharing information and also to discuss in how to deal…" The air was tensed and it only got heavier.

"in a small organization called **The Eight Precepts of Death**."

….Well…shit.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Everybody was in a small room with huge round table in the middle, Pro heroes were everywhere both Major and Minor.

The students of Class 1-A was a bit overwhelmed by this and they went to their respective leaders. That was until they saw their own sensei.

"Aizawa-sensei, what are you doing here?" Said man turned around.

"They called for my help so I came. I've only heard bits of the situation, but I'm sure there's a lot more when the meeting actually starts."

"Oh, then why is Nai-san here?" Asked Kirishima, noticing the white-haired teen standing by Aizawa.

"He's my intern, so it was typical for him to come. And also because they asked for him, because of his strength."

There was a round of 'ohh' after that.

After that they went to their respective leaders and sat down.

"Well then, we should begin."

The meeting started and everybody sat down. Bubble girl started the meeting saying that Nighteye HQ was conducting a private investigation in the matter of a certain 'accident' once that accident occurred something felt amiss and they decided to conduct an investigation, through that they discovered the Eight Precepts of Death, and they were having connections outside of the their own organization. What got their interest however was…

"The League of Villains?" Ochaco asked and Tsuyu got a chill on her spine, pretty much remembering their own encounter. Tomomi put a hand on her shoulder.

The Eight Precepts of Death made an interaction with the League and that rose some suspicion.

"Ok we called you all here via **HN** to ask for assistance."

" **HN**?"

" **Hero Network** "

"Ahhh."

"Ok then, but what's the deal with the U.A. brats? Once the meeting goes deep it will become waay to dark for these kids."

They became silent, only for a cold laugh to break the air. Looking around it was seen to be Tomomi.

"Hahaha, haaa." He looked up and sent a cold stare. "Buddy, how about you shut it before I show something very dark."

This made him reel back but only to have an angered expression "You brat!"

"Enough!" Fat Gum stood up "These students are very important people so they need to be here!" He then waved his arms and in his hands were candies. "Also I see a lot of new faces here! Hello, I'm **FatGum** , want some candy?"

Sir Nighteye leaned in "Before, I thought that this organization was only selling Illegal Drugs. So I sent an expert to track them down."

At this FatGum cleched his fist, crushing the candy in his hand with a crack.

"Yes, in the past I spent a lot of time cracking and terminating those activites, but then the other day during Red Riots debut battle, Tamaki was a shot with a medicine."

Opening his hand the wrapper fell off.

" **A medicine that can Eliminate Quirks** "

"Wait Tamaki are you?"

"I'm fine. After I slept I was able to activate my Quirk again." By proving his point he turned his arms into a cow hoof.

"Ahhh, isn't it just like EraserHead's Quirk then?" A pro hero asked.

"No, for me I'm not attacking the Quirk." Aizawa explained "My Quirk merely halts the Quirk itself from activating not attacking it or harming it in any way."

"What happened to object that harmed his Quirk?" Tomomi said, a medicine that can eliminate Quirks? Sure there was a lot of Quirks out there but a medicine that can eliminate how was that even possible? Sounds like an experiment from a mad scientist!

Wait…didn't he suffer from a necklace that can eliminate someone's quirk?

…Oh well.

The bullet was damaged. But thanks to Kirishima some of its remnants was obtained and they made a chilling discovery.

' _Human…blood?'_

But that was not all.

Chisaki, the bastard of a leader. His Quirk was Overhaul, allows him to assemble and disassemble anything.

And he has a daughter, with a great deal of bandages.

 ***CRACK***

Everybody looked at the origin and saw Tomomi and Shiro their fist at the table with a very huge crack on it.

' _That…that son of a-'_

"I understand that both of you are ang-."

"Angry! I'm fucking FURIOUS!" Tomomi said punching the table with a fire coated fist. After a few seconds he calmed down and so did Shiro. "I apologize, please continue."

"See? The brats here, don't have what it takes." Tomomi really hated this guy. But he needs to calm down. He usually was calm guy, but there were really some things that makes him snap.

"You are angry I know…but the most frustrated here are…" ***Slam*Crash*** "These two."

The origin of the sounds were none other than Mirio and Izuku both standing up with determined faces.

"This time around!"

"Eri-chan will be saved!"

* * *

 **Tomomi P.O.V.**

After the whole meeting we were sent home, or more precisely the dorms. The whole meeting was still in our heads and we couldn't shake it off. As much as I'm experienced, there's really no escape in this kind of feelings, but I'm proud of it, makes me feel human.

Any way the conversation earlier with Aizawa-sensei was still in my head.

Uraraka and Tsuyu still wanted to help, even if their roles were small they would gladly accept it. Me, Shiro, Izuku and Kirishima were still questionable. Sure we can fight but that doesn't mean that we will be in the front lines.

Now back in the dorms, it was night time and surely everybody was asleep. Tsuyu, Ochaco and Kirishima went ahead to their rooms, but me, Shiro and Izuku decided to get a drink and maybe a snack.

We were quiet then suddenly we felt a cold breeze, looking to our right we saw an opened glass door leading to the courtyard, and a couple of meters away were set of floating clothes.

This pretty much got their attention and they pretty much know that it was Tooru Hagakure standing there.

"I'll go talk to her."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Tooru Hagakure was just standing at the courtyard letting the cold breeze hit her face and body. This past few days were tiring for her, both mentally and physically.

She put her arms out in the sky and saw…nothing.

She waved it around and…nothing.

She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. She just didn't see anything.

That's what _he_ saw, that's what they all saw…nothing.

By the time her Quirk manifested she was pretty much invisible, no one can see her, only her clothes indicate that she was there, she had trouble making friends due to her Quirk, it didn't actually scream 'awesome' to anyone.

It was a bit of a selfish wish but…she just wanted attention. Not just from her parents, but from someone! Someone who can actually want to hang out with her.

Maybe a boy…but that only served as a reminder. There was no appeal in her anyway to catch any attention.

She sighed. Maybe it was time to get back.

"Hagakure-chan?" a voice said, the voice of a certain classmate she knew. Turning around she was surprised anyone was still awake and surprised that he was the one that came here.

"O-oh, h-hey."

"Are you…ok?" he asked, clearly worried, no pity in his voice but pure worry. She smiled at that. It was good to know that someone was worried.

"Yes…I'm fine. Thanks Midoriya."

* * *

 **And That's a WRAP!**

 **Yes the winner of the poll is Izuku Midoriya!**

 _ ***clapclapclapclapclapclapclap***_

 **The results being Shiro with 2 votes in the reviews, Tomomi with 0 votes and Izuku with 10 votes. Thank you for voting.**

 **Now some of you may be asking...Where will Tomomi's Uncle play in this? Well that will be explained I originally planned for him to be mentioned here, but I have some change of plans and I got a more better idea on how he will appear.**

 **So anyway**

 **byebye**


	34. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys TeenGamer21 here now, I know it has been a month since my last update and I'm sorry for it. Now you guys might be seeing this and thinking that it's another chapter of this story, I'm sorry but no…**

 **I really don't know what to do…**

 **So to get it out of the way I'm just gonna say it.**

 **Death and Beyond is going to on Hiatus.**

 **Now why?**

 **Well…I've been experiencing mental blocks on this story, and for me it doesn't seem fair because ideas and ideas just keeps coming to me whenever I think about my other story. And I don't know.**

 **I'm really sorry, I don't even know what I'm talking about this story is not that famous anyway but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you guys that's why I'm writing this because some of you might be waiting and I just can't show anything. Call me a scumbag fine, an asshole sure. I deserve it.**

 **Sorry Nightsky of Flameclan you have been supporting this story from day 1 and I just want to thank you for it and tell you I'm sorry.**

 **I also want to say thank you to all of people that followed this story and favourite it. Thanks for the reviews and everything. You guys are awesome. Period.**

 **I don't want to give up on this, I really don't.**

 **But right now I just don't have the drive for it.**

 **Now this isn't good bye. I'm just not really sure when I'll come back for this story. But I will.**

 **This was my first. There's no way I'm going to give up on this.**

 **So I guess….that's a wrap.**

 **See ya guys. And I'm sorry.**


End file.
